Shattered
by dragonfly76
Summary: Can love heal a wounded heart? Does separation strengthen or sever the bond between friends & would be lovers. Do dreams shadow the future? Or is it in slumber that the true desire of our hearts rise to the surface? Six years later Bella Swan returns home to confront her demons but some ghosts still linger. Secrets are being kept on all sides making Bella wonder who she can trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: This story is complete. Subsequent postings will be on Tuesday's and Thursdays when time allows.**

It is God who suffered them, though He restrained them

they landed with horror, with lofty deed,

in their cloud of mighty combat of spectres,

upon a mountain of Conmaicne of Connacht.

Without distinction to discerning Ireland,

Without ships, a ruthless course

the truth was not known beneath the sky of stars,

whether they were of heaven or of earth.

**_Lebor Gabála Érenn - The Book of Invasions_**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Weeks dragged by.

Time stretching and twisting over endless days and nights of dull monotony until it ceased to exist in her mind. Hour after hour, sitting in an old chair, watching the ever present rain lash against the window, obliterating blue sky and bright sunlight. Dull, gray and cold. An outward reflection of her inner turmoil.

Pages of the calendar turned.

Holidays passing, school exams, the inevitable push into the New Year. She muddled through it all. Speaking when spoken to, hearing but never really listening to the world going on around her.

Cold.

It was all that stood out in her mind. Always cold. The air, the sky, the feel of her own skin betraying her. All a silent reminder of him. The feel of his cool lips brushing against her own. Icy fingertips that traced the line of her face. The damp forest floor when he left her alone. The raised scar on her wrist that shimmered in the moonlight.

The broken pieces of her heart stabbed and bled without warning. A moment of weakness, a flash of silver driving by, a soft melody trickling from ivory keys. These were the things that caused her chest to split wide open, forcing silent screams from her mouth.

There was no peace to be found in rest. In quiet slumber, the promise of dreams betrayed her. Brightly colored, the wish of happiness. Love within her grasp. Bright blue against a carpet of green. A canopy of trees that gave way to their secret hiding place. It was there that he waited for her. Arms extended, hands outstretched to reach her. She would try and try, but always failed to meet him.

The image would shift, fading into darkness and twisting into a brutal nightmare of truth and despair. A young girl. Broken and bleeding on the damp forest floor. Shattered beyond repair. A flood of tears when warm arms slipped around her body to carry her home. Warm instead of cold. Savior instead of angel. Red instead of white. Friend instead of lover.

Lost.

Bella Swan was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

"That's it. You're going to live with your mother." Charlie's words constantly paraded in the back of Bella's mind. Always there. Floating on the outer edges of her subconscious like dandelion seeds on a spring breeze.

Leaving Forks was not an option. This was where he had once lived. Perhaps if she stayed- proved her loyalty- he would one day return. Bella's thoughts were riddled with desperation when common sense should have told her otherwise.

Charlie. Just one more piece of her messed up life. An innocent bystander hit head on by her pain. In her heart she knew he deserved more. An effort at the very least.

That was how she came to this point. Sitting in Jacob Black's garage drinking warm soda and trying not to cry. Life had somehow become easier with him around.

It didn't matter that she had talked him into building two-wheeled death machines in order to hear Edward's voice again. It didn't matter that she had used him like cheap scotch tape to bind the pieces of her broken heart back together. Nor that she needed his hugs to hold her together on days when everything threatened to come apart. Jacob's arms were better than hers for that. His were warm.

The first time he wrapped them around her, Bella had felt the delicious tingle of heat surround her and seep into her skin for the first time in months. Now she was like a junkie, in need of a daily fix. Jacob reminded her, whether she wanted it or not, that she was still alive.

This had become her reality. Surviving. Forget the vampires that wanted her dead. At least they proved she wasn't crazy. Nevermind that her best friend was a mutant teenager running around on four paws all day to protect her sorry ass. The life she had wanted was gone. All traces ripped away from her overnight. This new life was a mere shadow of what had once been, yet it was there. Sometimes she could even feel happy. Catching herself laughing without noticing it.

"Hey Bells, hand me that wrench, would you?" Jacob's tired voice broke through the silence like a knife cutting her deep. For the first time she clearly saw the bruise-like shadows that had formed under his eyes. Worry creased her brow. He deserved better than this. Better than her. At least there was hope that one day he would get just that. An imprint. Someone who would love him unconditionally, even if that girl would never know him the way she did.

"Bells? The wrench?"

Bella reached for the tool, kneeling next to him on the hard-packed dirt floor with an apologetic grin on her face. "Yeah ,sorry Jake. I was daydreaming."

"Hey, at least you got it right," he laughed, poking a greasy finger in her ribs. "I half expected to get a screwdriver or a pair of pliers."

"Come on Jake. Give me a little credit," she said, rolling her eyes. "I can't hang around you for months on end and not learn something."

Jacob turned his head so she would not see the bright smile fading away. His whisper was a little too loud though. "Lots of things you still haven't learned."

Bella knew what he was referring to. Jacob Black loved her with all of his heart. After all this time he was still waiting for her to figure it out. Waiting for a healing that may never come. Yet it was the weariness of his voice that startled her out of selfishness. Bella looked at him hard. Jacob's eyes were puffy and he looked paler than usual.

"Jake, you're tired. When was the last time you slept?" she asked.

Keeping his eyes on his work, Jacob shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to admit defeat. "Doesn't matter Bells. I'm on patrol again tonight. I'll catch a nap after I take you home. We're almost done here anyways. I'm more hungry than tired anyhow."

Chasing Victoria was taking a toll on the pack. Bella felt guilty that she wasn't doing more, that there was no way she could help. It was just one more thing Edward had taken from her when he left. "You're always hungry. Tell you what. You take me home and while you nap on the couch I'll fix you some dinner. Deal?"

Jacob turned his head slightly to catch her eyes and wink. "Deal."

They rode in silence back to Forks, Bella curled sleepily into Jacob's side, lulled into contentment by his warmth.

He had all but collapsed after they got through the door, eyes closing as soon as he laid down on the couch. Guilt ate away at her soul like battery acid. Jacob was sixteen, spending what should have been a spring break filled with parties and fun, hunting rogue vampires instead. All because of her. It seemed unfair.

Bella busied herself in the kitchen, taking her time peeling potatoes and slicing vegetables in a bid to let Jacob sleep just a little longer. A chicken roasted in the oven and from the top of the stove the herbed scent of stuffing filled the air. Maybe it was a little over the top for a Wednesday night dinner. Something most normal people reserved for Sunday afternoons followed by hours spent on the couch watching whatever sporting event was on TV. But, nothing about the life they were leading was normal. Far from it.

Bella wanted to do this for Jacob. Charlie too for that matter. He had no idea that the investigation he was leading had nothing to do with some psychopathic murderer on the loose or that it was vampires and werewolves that roamed the woods at night.

With nothing to occupy her while dinner bubbled and warmed in the kitchen, Bella checked on Jacob, tiptoeing quietly into the darkened room just to hear his soft, even breathing. In sleep he looked so much more like the boy she once knew. Before all this monsters and magic crap had ruined their lives. So much about him had changed.

Most guys would have given their eyeteeth to have shot up overnight and have girls falling all over their muscular bodies the way Jacob did. They'd wish to look older than their years, negating the need for fake ID's to use at the local liquor store. But Jacob didn't want any of it. Maybe it was because his youth had already been forced away by caring for his handicapped father and paying bills. He wanted to cling to the few things that made him a teenager, that counted as normal in life.

Bella knelt next to him on the floor, resting her chin on the edge of the couch cushion, watching him sleep. How long she sat that way she didn't know. It didn't matter, really. Jacob brought her peace. When he was gone, the darkness would return.

Very lightly she traced her fingers over the line of his jaw, pausing briefly near his lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss them. To feel soft warmth instead of cold stone. As she did so often these days, Bella cursed herself for not being able to give Jacob what he wanted and yet still too selfish to push him away.

"It's creepy to watch someone sleep, Bells. Normal people don't do that you know."

Bella jumped backwards, his words startling and reminding her of another time. A time when Edward used to watch over her in slumber.

Jacob sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Bells, you okay? I didn't mean to scare you. I figured you knew I was awake."

"No, it's fine," she covered, thinking she sounded perfectly normal. "I was gonna wake you up but I didn't have the heart to. Supper's ready."

He said nothing, but his eyes told her that he knew it was a lie. Jacob could read her like a book. He always had.

"Looks good, Bells. Really good," he said, staring at the mountain of food she placed before him. "Don't tell Emily, but you know you're a better cook than her. Your food always reminds me of my mom."

Bella set the gravy boat down on the table, then leaned over and kissed the short, silky strands of black hair that covered his head. "Thanks, Jake."

They ate quietly at first, neither saying much at all unless one counted the groans of delight. Bella picked at her meager serving while Jacob tore into his food with gusto, helping himself to seconds and then thirds. It wasn't until she put out the strawberry topped cheesecake she'd hurriedly whipped up from a box, that Jacob leaned back moaning and patting his stomach.

"Did the bottomless pit actually run out of room?" she laughed, poking at his food baby while he dodged her, shaking his head and smiling.

"No way. Just taking a five minute breather."

Bella stood up, clearing off the empty plates. "Then I'll get out the ice cream too. Vanilla ok?"

"Sure, sure," he agreed.

Jacob was unusually quiet while they ate dessert. Two pieces later he finally spoke. "Hey Bells, do you remember anything from when we were little kids?"

She shrugged, licking the strawberry filling off the tines of her fork. "A little. Not much though. I do remember a certain obnoxious boy following me around and shoving worms in my face."

"Yeah, I guess I did do that," he laughed. "Couldn't help it. I wanted your attention. Still do."

Again, guilt bubbled up. Jacob wore his heart on his sleeve. Bella reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Well, you've got it, Jake," she assured him. "Really, you do. You make me happy."

"You were my best friend back then Bells."

"Just like now?" she asked.

Jacob smiled brightly, delving back into his cheesecake. "Nah. Now is better."

It bothered her though. As if he wanted her to recall something important. "What is it you wanted me to remember, Jake?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Anything I suppose. When you came back here, it was like you didn't know me. I remembered you though. You were always tearing around on the beach and in the woods, completely fearless and I was always running after you. Guess that hasn't changed much at all."

Bella closed her eyes, a flash of memories dancing in her mind. "There was this time I was walking on that skinny little path down to the beach from your house. It was getting late and I wanted to see the tide pools. I remember tripping over a log and twisting my ankle really bad. It hurt like hell but I really wanted to see the pools. You were right behind me. You helped me stand up and let me lean on you all the way down there. We sat on the edge of those pools looking at the starfish and coral until the sun went down and our dads came looking for us."

Bella opened her eyes, to see an astonished look on Jacob's face. It was what he needed. Reassurance that he mattered to her, not just now, but that he always had. "Jake, I may not remember much, but I do remember you. I never really forgot. Being here now, walking in the places we used to play, the memories are starting to come back."

She watched his face light up with joy. Like she'd somehow given him a gift. Bella resolved to try and make Jake happy more often. He was giving up so much for her. She'd try to live her life for him instead of wasting away.

Jacob's ears pricked up, the altered wolf senses hearing things humans could not. "Charlie's home. That's my cue to leave. I have to get back to patrols."

Charlie's footfalls could be heard on the porch when Jacob paused at the back door to hug her goodbye. "I'll be outside tonight, Bells. You'll be safe. I swear it."

"I'm always safe with you," she whispered, wishing he didn't have to go.

Jacob's hand was on the doorknob when he spoke again, as if it were something he had to say, that he needed her to hear. "You know this isn't your fault, right? None of this. You didn't cause this Bella. Sometimes bad things just happen to good people. It's not fair that you got put into this situation by things or people who should have known better."

She knew that he wanted desperately for her to understand that. In his own way, he was forgiving her, absolving sin that had unwittingly been cast on her small shoulders.

"I know Jake. I just wish I could believe that."

He reached out to her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "You will, Bella. One day you will."

Then just like that, he was gone. A flash of warm, rusty fur disappearing into the vast Olympic forest.

**Your thoughts and reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi Everyone! It's a pretty rainy, yucky Monday in my neck of the woods. I always have loved seeing updates on Monday's so I thought I'd change the posting schedule to Monday & Thursday. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3 - Madness**

"Hi Billy." Bella's timid voice broke the early morning silence of the small red house.

"Morning, sweetheart." Billy Black's bright smile greeted her over his coffee cup as he motioned for her to join him for some breakfast. "Jake's on patrol today. He left pretty early."

Bella looked at him with some confusion. "I thought he had patrol last night."

Billy sighed heavily, knowing his son had been keeping some things from her. "Bella, the boys are pulling double duty and Jake barely comes home as it is." He held up a hand, stopping her from saying anything. "He wants to make sure you're safe. Truth is, I don't think he trusts the others to do the job. It's the alpha in him, I suppose."

She sat down at the faded kitchen table, looking into Billy's black eyes as if challenging the old chief to do something about it. "Yeah, well, he needs to sleep from time to time too. Maybe I'll see about staying here tonight if you don't mind. I'm sure if I were a few feet away he'd take a night off and rest."

He patted her hand gratefully. "That'd be nice Bella. Honestly, I'd be glad for the company. Jakes been gone so much lately and Charlie's so busy at work. Old men get lonely easily."

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "You're not old, Billy."

"And you're not as broken as you seem to think." Billy eyed her seriously and Bella knew this was one conversation she couldn't fake her way out of.

She tried to snatch her hand away, but he held fast to her. "Billy, please don't," she begged, unwilling to have this discussion.

Instead he looked at her sternly, determined that she would listen to him. Someone had to get through to her and he felt that he had to try. "No Bella. You need to hear this. I've loved you like a daughter all your life, even if you can't remember it. I watched Charlie's heart break in two every single summer when you'd have to go back to Arizona. There was so much light in your eyes, even as a little girl. I know that Renee is your mom and you love her, but you've had to shoulder too many of the responsibilities that she should have. Your mother was my friend, but your life has always been far more important to me than hers. When you decided to come here, it took guts. You started over in a new town, a new school. You made those sacrifices for your mom."

Bella squirmed and scuffed the rubber toe of her shoe against the worn linoleum. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Renee Swan was a flighty woman. As often as Bella defended her, the truth was that she was selfish.

"Sweetheart, when you met Edward Cullen you let him become your whole world."

Bella jerked her chin, suddenly angry. Who was he to pass judgment on her? What made him the expert on her life, her feelings?

Billy waved his hand in the air gesturing. "Now don't get your dander up young lady. I think at the time you felt alone in a small town and he was a big mystery to solve. It's easy to understand how someone would get caught up in the romance of living forever. The fact is, he's a predator Bella. Plain and simple. It's in his nature. Vampires attract humans whether they want to or not."

A memory flashed through her mind. The quiet stillness of the woods. A velvet voice, its delightful melody tinged with warning_. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that. As if you could outrun me. As if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill._

Part of her wanted to scream. To cry and fight. To shout to the world it wasn't true. Edward loved her. She loved him. There was nothing mystical about it. Instead her lips betrayed her with a whisper.

"I was his singer." She glanced upward, afraid to meet Billy Black's eyes. "My blood called to him. He said it was stronger than the others. The way I smelled."

Billy nodded in comprehension. "I see. Bella, was there ever a time when you wanted to do something but Edward persuaded you otherwise?" he asked, as if he were trying to make her remember something. "Did any of them ever get you to do a thing you wouldn't ordinarily do and yet you found yourself doing it anyway?"

Bella thought back to Alice, steamrolling her into shopping and playing dress-up. The way they all watched her eat like she was some kind of circus sideshow. All of the times Edward refused to let her drive her truck. Was Billy right? The girl she used to be would have put her foot down. Yet with the Cullen family she wanted to fit in so badly. To have what they did.

To belong.

Fear and realization swept over her, sending chills up her spine. Bella looked at Billy with wide-eyed horror. "Do you think they..."

Billy just shook his head. "I'm not sure. At least you're thinking about it kiddo. I know you can't tell Charlie about all this stuff. Even Jake has his own interests. You can come talk to me anytime. Sometimes it helps to get it all off your chest. Just don't forget, Bella. You're tougher than you think."

Bella gave him a hug, muttering a quick "Thanks" before telling him she was heading to the beach. She needed some space to stretch her legs and think. Part of her knew that what Billy said was true. Before Edward she'd been a different girl. After he came along, she had forgotten who she was inside. Everything revolved around him. Even now, broken and weak, he controlled her from afar. All of the recklessness just to hear his voice. The months of sadness and despair. It had to end and she knew it.

An hour later Bella Swan found herself standing on the cliffs staring down into the icy, swirling blue waters of the Pacific.

One jump.

Just one. One last time to hear his voice. Then she'd try to be better. To be the friend Jacob deserved, the daughter Charlie loved.

Her foot teetered at the ledge, toying with danger.

_Bella, please. Don't do this._

"You wanted me to be human," she whispered. "Watch me."

_Bella, please don't do this._

Edward's rich voice begged and pleaded with her, but she was determined. "You won't stay with me any other way."

Then she leapt into the unknown. The freezing water hit her body and stabbed like a thousand knives. The pain was unbearable, but heated emotion inside of her rose to the surface. Pride, defiance, euphoria. This time, she was in control.

Bella never counted on the undertow.

Waves crashed over her head, pulling her down and choking out her last breath before she was ready. Then the blackness of death surrounded her.

"Bella! Damnit Bella! Breathe! Someone get help, now!" She could hear the panicked voice calling, pleading with her to come back. Only this time, it wasn't Edward.

Spluttering and crying from the hard pounding on her back, Bella's eyes opened to find the face of her savior. Jacob's worried eyes penetrated her more deeply than the frozen water.

"Thank God," he gasped. "Oh thank God, you're alright."

Everything hurt. All of her muscles had contracted, the joints of her body so stiff that laying in the sand Bella knew she couldn't move even if she tried. "Cold. So. Cold," she shivered, absolutely certain her lips must be blue.

"Let's get you out of here." Jacob scooped her up as if she weighed no more than a mere feather, legs running as fast as they could toward home. Warmth slowly seeped through her frozen limbs. Painful needles pricked and chipped away at flesh and bone. Bella's teeth chattered involuntarily, her throat raw and clogged with tears.

Jacob burst through the door of the little red house, racing into his room and dumping her on the bed. Quickly he tucked the long unused comforter around her thin body, warming it with his own before diving into his closet to search for the smallest pieces of clothing he owned.

"Bells, honey, you need to get out of those wet clothes. Do you think you can do it, or do you want my help?"

"Help.. please." Every single one of her muscles ached. Jacob's fingers left trails of heat over the goose-fleshed skin. He situated himself behind her on the bed, gently peeling off the layers of clothing. His fingers paused briefly over the clasp of her bra and she registered the sharp intake of his breath before freeing her from the garment. Swiftly, he pulled the old sweatshirt down over her head, covering her cold flesh.

It was soft, warm and smelled of Jacob. His hands wandered down to her overly thin waist, practically spanning it with their size.

He hesitated, unsure of what to do next. "Bells, do you think you can... Do you want me to?"

"My fingers are so stiff. I trust you, Jake."

"Ok."

Even though she couldn't see him, Bella knew his eyes were squeezed shut in concentration. Undressing her was awkward given the status of their relationship. After he had lifted her and pushed the jeans down past her hips, she managed to wiggle out of them, saving him further embarrassment.

He quickly covered her naked half with the comforter, opting to hold her closely instead of helping her get into the sweatpants that he was sure would be six sizes too big. Ever so slowly she began to relax against him, cocooned in the blanket and surrounded by his strength.

"What were you thinking, Bella? You could have died out there today." Jacob's voice shook with fear. Death had knocked on their door today.

"I just... he wanted me to be human. I hear him Jake. I hear him all the time. Every time I do something stupid. I feel like I'm insane. He won't let me go and it hurts so much. I'm so sorry Jake. I'm so sorry."

Bella buried her face in his shoulder, her small chest wracked with violent sobs. Jacob rested his chin on top of her head, trying to understand.

"The bikes?" he asked. "Is that why..."

She didn't miss the hint of devastation in his voice, just as he didn't miss the guilt, the remorse in hers. "Yes... and no. I didn't realize then. I just wanted something to do. I didn't know if you'd want me around and I figured that if I brought those..."

"Bells, I always want you around. I won't lie. I'm fucking pissed."

She dared not look at him. It would hurt too much to see the anger in his eyes. Their friendship was over. She was sure of it. "It's ok if you hate me now. I'll leave you alone."

"No, I'm fucking pissed off that damn leech did this to you! This shit isn't your fault. It's his."

He was practically shouting and she could feel him shake next to her. Bella felt like a petulant child. She wanted him to understand. She had to explain. "I swear Jake, I'm trying. I really am. It just always hurts so damn much. Sometimes it feels like my chest is gonna explode."

Jacob pushed her from his chest, lifting her chin and forcing her to look at him. The sternness in his eyes leaving little doubt of what he expected from her from now on. "Just talk to me from now on. No more dangerous stunts. I swear to God, I'll tie you to the fucking bed if I have to. This ends now."

"Ok." Bella was ready to stop. To let go. If only it were that easy.

They laid together quietly for a while, the ticking of the kitchen clock echoing loudly through the house. There was so much frustration, so much hurt between them. Yet, there was still friendship and love.

The incessant ring of the telephone shattered the self-imposed silence. Though they tried to ignore it, whoever the caller was didn't give up.

"Bells, I'm gonna see who that is and make you some hot tea. Do you think you can get some pants on? I'm sixteen and there's only so much I can take."

"Sure." Bella smiled weakly, trying to show him everything was fine even if it was far from it. He kissed her lightly on the forehead then padded into the kitchen.

Bella laid there, listening to Jacob's deep murmurs over the telephone, wondering why he even still bothered with her. He had never made any secret of his love for her. Often she wondered when he'd figure it out. She wasn't worth his love. She was ruined.

Edward had ruined her.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, half asleep in that place between dreaming and awake, the same old nightmares threatened to break the surface when Jacob appeared in the doorway with a steaming cup in hand, looking old beyond his years.

"Hey," she croaked, giving him a half-hearted smile.

Jacob crossed the room, seating himself beside her. "So, that was Emily. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. They don't think he's gonna make it."

Bella sat up, worried and sad. "I should call Charlie."

He handed her the teacup, urging her to drink. "He's already there, honey. I'm gonna take you home and stay with you until they get back. My dad's with him."

She sipped the hot tea, wincing slightly as it poured down her sore throat. "What else? What aren't you telling me?"

Jacob sighed heavily burying his face in his hands. "Seth, he had started the change. Leah started shaking. They're both pack now. It was her phasing that triggered the heart attack."

Bella's heart sank like a stone. Once more the guilt bubbled up inside of her. It was her fault, all of it. Then quite suddenly, Jacob's strong hand squeezed her knee in reassurance.

"I know what you're thinking, honey. There's nothing you could have done. It's not your fault. Just them being here made it happen to all of us."

It was then that anger began to sear through her veins like fire. Anger at Edward, at all of the Cullens for coming to Forks. They'd screwed up so many lives without thought to who it might affect.

"Jake, why did you pull me out of the water? How did you even know how to find me?"

He looked at her, searching her face for something. What, she didn't know. "We were chasing the redhead," he explained. "She'd run for the shore. I don't normally go too far from wherever you are. Guess I just don't trust the other guys to take care of you the way I would. Half of them have their imprints. I dunno," he shrugged. "Just makes more sense."

"Anyway, today she dove into the water. I got a chunk out of her, but wasn't fast enough. Then I saw you jump and dove in after you." Bella listened quietly as his voice began to tremble and his hands began to shake. "I... I was so scared Bells. I didn't think... I wasn't sure if I... Then you weren't breathing..."

It was then that Jacob Black finally broke down. The weight of the world crushing his shoulders. Bella knew what she had done was unforgivable. Unforgivable and selfish. The pack was trying to keep her alive. Jacob was going without sleep so that she could live and today she had thrown that gift away like it was garbage.

Bella put the teacup down on the nightstand and threw her arms around his neck, trying to give him what he had shared with her all these months. Comfort.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, pressing her cool cheek against his warmer one, holding him tightly to her as if she could shelter him from all the hurt, bandage all the pain she'd inflicted by blanketing him with her love.

He patted her arm softly, as if he just wasn't ready. "We should really get going, Bells."

Bella curled into Jacob's warmth on the drive home. It would be so easy to love him if only she could still love anyone. He deserved to be happy. To have more than a girlfriend who was only half alive. She knew it was foolish to throw away the only happiness in her life. Yet she knew one day he'd probably imprint and then she'd be alone again. Just as broken as the day Sam had found her in the woods. The hole in her chest threatened to burst open again.

Jacob pulled to a stop in front of the darkened house, killing the ignition of the noisy old truck and plunging them into the silence of the sleepy streets of Forks. Bella wondered if she could do it. If she could commit as much of herself as she could and hope that it would be enough.

Suddenly he threw his other arm around her, crushing her with his warmth and love. "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing - and that's something nobody wants to hear."

She knew then that if she turned her face just to the side, if she gave him the least bit of encouragement, pressed her lips to his skin that the inevitable would happen. It would make him so happy. Then before she could, Jacob released her and opened the truck door, holding out his hand with a smile to help her inside.

"So, how about I pick out some cheesy movie while you go take a hot shower, Bells?"

"Yea, that sounds good," she agreed, grateful for a return to normalcy. "Call in a pizza order too. There's money for it in the drawer."

"Sure thing. Can you make it up the stairs or do you want me to carry you?"

"Honestly, I feel a lot better. I'll be fine," she assured him. He looked at her dubiously, but let her go.

Bella walked unsteadily on her feet, taking the stairs one at a time with marked precision. Jacob didn't need her to fall. He didn't need her to hurt herself. He didn't need to mistake clumsiness for insanity.

The water rushing over her body felt good. Bella stayed under the spray for a long time, washing the salty pacific from her tangled hair, waiting for the heat to finally creep back into her bones. Finally warmed, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. Steam billowed all around her in the cramped bathroom. Condensation covered the mirror, obscuring her image.

Bella wiped it down with a rag, then stared back at the reflection of herself. For the first time in months she finally saw what others did when they looked at her. Bruise-like shadows had formed beneath her eyes like darkened crescent moons, marking nights filled with terror and insomnia. The once thick curls of her hair hung limp, lifeless without their old shine. Another telltale mark of a poor diet, just like the pointed tips of her collar bone sticking out absurdly like two little fists.

The creaminess of her skin had become sallow, yet it was the haunted look in her eyes that bothered Bella the most. Gone were the days when she had smiled at herself in the mirror, thinking of all that life had to offer. The sparkle was replaced by a quiet desperation of sorts. Waiting on a man who would never return. One who had tossed her aside like yesterday's news.

"I hate you. I hate what you did to me," she whispered. Bella glanced down at the scar that marred her wrist, then traced her fingertips over the cold, marbled flesh. It was all she had left. Nothing but a reminder of what her life had become. A living, breathing nightmare.

Suddenly, she was angry. Irate and irrational. It bubbled up inside like a rushing river breaking over the banks. Bella laughed uncontrollably, her face twisted and contorted with a thousand different emotions. "You threw me away like I meant nothing. I don't even know who you are! You make me sick. Selfish. Fucking selfish!"

She was unaware of her voice rising, alarming the boy downstairs who had waited so patiently for her all these months like a lost dog.

Then her voice dropped an octave lower, the evil lunacy of it making Jacob's blood run cold with fear. He raced up the stairs shouting her name and began to pound on the locked door. "Bells, let me in. What's going on? I'm fucking scared. Let me in!"

Bella balled her hand up in a tight fist, ignoring Jacob's plea. In one fluid motion she smashed it into the mirror, shattering the glass with a single blow. Breaking the pathetic reflection of weakness into a thousand pointed shards.

The sting of pain felt good. It made her feel alive. Like an electric shock, it jolted her senses into high alert. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Bella vibrated like a live wire.

Liquid red oozed from her knuckles, bits of glass stuck into her skin like grotesque glitter. Glancing back at a hundred reflections of herself in the spider-webbed mirror, she noticed one loose fragment. Sharp and deadly.

Bella pried the shard of mirror from the corner, careful not to break it. It was her only hope. Salvation by flagellation. 

_If the eye offends thee, pluck it out._

Jacob pounded harder on the door, ready to burst in at any second. Bella brought sharp edge down quickly, breaking through hardened flesh, sawing away the cold which tortured her soul.

With real fear in her eyes, Bella Swan watched the horrid strands of silver free themselves from beneath the prison of her skin. Reaching outward like evil fingers of death and wrapping themselves around the crimson blood which flowed freely from her wrist.

The bathroom door splintered under Jacob's weight, breaking from the hinges.

His eyes lit first on the mirror and then on the blood dripping to the floor. She saw the wolf in him recoil in horror, nostrils flaring from and filling with the undiluted scent of venom.

"FUCK! What the hell!" Jacob raced into her bedroom, snatching the cellphone that lay on her dresser. Bella could hear him shouting, but madness had taken her.

She wavered between laughing hysterically and sobbing uncontrollably. The smell of rust mixed with the sickly sweet scent of vampire had sent her into the combined state of euphoria and stomach churning disgust. The world was spinning like crazy, blackness threatening the far reaches of her mind.

"Just fucking get here quick!" Jacob's frantic voice echoed through the silent house. His large frame stood in the doorway, casting a shadow over Bella's prone, naked form.

"Bells, honey, I can't come any closer. The wolf... Billy and Old Quil are on their way here. I can't take you to a hospital. That thing... it has to be burned."

Vaguely Bella wondered if they would cut off her arm. She could almost see herself standing in the backyard, blood leaking from her stump and purple smoke rising from the flames while the pack stood around gawking.

Somewhere in the house a door opened, shouting and the thunder of footsteps echoing through the quiet stillness. Bella's eyes fluttered, slipping in and out of a state of unconsciousness. She barely registered it when a pair of arms slipped around her body, aware that it wasn't one of the pack. Possibly Old Quil. These days she weighed next to nothing, not a hard feat for an old man.

Lights from above burned the back of her eyelids, her back resting on something hard and cold. So cold. The voices surrounding her were murky, as if she were listening under ten feet of water. Part of her wondered if she was already dead, her soul stuck in some sort of purgatory where she could hear the living but not walk amongst them.

"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes." Billy's voice was frantic, pleading and desperate. "Son, how much blood did she lose?"

"I don't know Dad. I can't get too close. The wolf... he's ready to come out."

"Then get outside, Jacob." It wasn't Billy commanding him. It was the Chief of the tribe.

"No, I'm not leaving her!" he shouted. "Bella open your eyes!"

Ever so slowly, she cracked open her heavy lids, wincing when her eyes landed on the lightbulb above her. "Jake. Cold. I'm so cold."

Billy's wrinkled old face came into her line of vision. "Bella, listen to me. Jake can't get too close to you right now. The venom is clinging to you. Does it hurt anywhere? Do you feel any different?"

She knew what he was asking. The worried tone of his voice told her what words did not. They all wanted to know if she was becoming a vampire. The burn wasn't there. The venom wasn't spreading inwardly, only out. Spilling out with her blood. Bella raised her arm to see what had become of her moment of insanity.

Thick crimson dripped down her arm, staining her white skin. The venom had snaked around her wrist, looking like a grotesque silver bracelet.

"I'm not... it's not. I'm ok, Billy. It doesn't burn. Not like when he bit me."

Jacob's growl reverberated through the house, echoed by another wolf. Sam, maybe? Embry? She wasn't sure, who.

"Out! Now! Both of you!" ordered Billy.

Bella's eyes had closed again, though she forced herself to stay awake, concentrating hard on the voices which surrounded her.

"Bella, we're going to take it away. Try to relax. It's going to be fine."

It felt like thorns when the venom was plucked away from her skin. As if it were clinging to her like super glue. It wanted in. To possess and take over her human body. Each thread was excised with caution and precision. One false move and she was dead.

While Billy removed the threat from her body, Old Quil chanted prayers for her soul in a language she wasn't able to understand.

"It's done. Boys, get in here and start a fire. Hurry!"

Bella felt Billy's hand on her forehead, soothing away the demons that had haunted her. "It's gonna be ok, sweetheart. Everything will be ok from now on."

She could feel the familiar sting of a needle tugging her skin back together. Bella wondered vaguely who was stitching her back up, but lacked the strength to ask. The last thing she could recall before falling into blackness was a pair of warm arms surrounding her and a low voice murmuring her name.

**Thoughts? I'd love to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Folks! For those of you who are members of Tricky Raven, don't forget to check out the Author/Artist Silent Auction! This is your chance to tell the writers and artists of TR what you want them to create! All donations help keep TR running and give you, the member, the best experience possible.**

**For those of my readers who donate, send me an inbox via the TR system and copy admin on it with the subject line "I DONATED". I'll send you an advance chapter of Shattered.**

**Chapter 4 - Reckless**

Bella woke in the early morning light to find Jacob snoring softly beside her. For a moment, she thought he might be a dream. Perhaps the venom had finally overtaken her system and she was floating somewhere between life and death in an awful purgatory of her own design. Just as she began to tremble from the thought, Jacob sighed, breathing her name in sleep.

Curled into his warmth, Bella began to turn over the events of the previous night in her mind. She felt lighter somehow. As if her soul had been freed from the awful destruction which plagued her for months. It was something she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. Foreign and strange.

Happy.

Bella couldn't help but smile while she watched Jacob sleeping. He had saved her so many times. She wondered when he would tire of it. When would he finally decide she wasn't worth it and toss her aside? Guilt ripped through her.

Jacob.

She'd treated him terribly. All these months he'd picked up the broken pieces of her life, his strong arms holding her together on days when she couldn't hang on.

Tracing his brow, running her fingers through his silky hair, Bella wanted to love him. To keep him for her own. Yet, she knew it was selfish. There were things she had to do first. Charlie needed her to be a better daughter. Jacob needed her to be a better friend. The pack needed her gratitude for all they had been doing.

_Someday, I'll make it up to you_, she vowed. _ I'll find a way. _

Jacob stirred next to her, beginning to slowly wake. Strong arms snaked around her waist, pulling her more tightly into his warmth. Bella whimpered when the fragile wounds of her wrist were crushed painfully between them.

Jacob's eyes flew open, worried and afraid. "Bells, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just, my wrist..." she wiggled a little and Jacob eased up the pressure.

"God, Bells, I'm sorry." He searched her face, looking for something, answers to a hundred unspoken questions. "So, how do you feel?"

"I... I don't know, exactly. It hurts. My wrist I mean." There was so much that she couldn't put her finger on, words failing her now when she needed them the most.

Jacob nodded in comprehension, knowing she probably didn't fully recall what had happened the night before. "It's pretty torn up. You really did a number on it. Emily put a bunch of stitches in there." He paused, trying to compose himself, but the stain of betrayal marred his dark eyes. "What were you thinking? You could have really hurt yourself. You could have died, Bells."

The hurt in his voice served to double the guilt welling up inside of her. "I can't really explain it. I was so tired, so frustrated. So sick of feeling lost all the time. I hated myself. I looked in that mirror and I saw how awful I looked... the way you and everyone else sees me every day. I didn't even recognize myself anymore. Then I got mad. Really mad and smashed the damn mirror. That stupid scar. I just wanted it gone. I had no idea what would happen. That thing that came out of it. It scared the hell out of me, Jake."

Gently, he pulled her close again, stroking her soft hair and resting his cheek against hers. "I could kill that bastard for doing that to you. I know you loved him, hell, you still do, but Edward did this to you. Him and the rest of the leeches. They should die for this."

Bella couldn't help but agree, then gasped when she realized that Jacob had spoken his name, breaking that unwritten rule between them.

Jacob realized the mistake too late, apologizing over and over again, when Bella made him stop. Realization that it didn't hurt washed over her. The hole in her chest didn't rip painfully open.

"Say it again," she whispered, needing to confirm that it wasn't just a fluke. That she could survive in a world without Edward Cullen and everything he left behind.

"What? That they should die? I'm sorry, Bells but they should."

"No, I mean his name!" she cried, desperate to hear it again.

Jacob gave her a hurt look, then rolled over onto his side, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "After all that, you still can't let him go," he whispered, voice broken and lonely.

"Jake, just do it again. Say it again. Say his name!" She practically shouted at him this time, desperate to figure out the truth.

When he turned towards her, it was with real anger. Anger at the one thing he knew constantly drove a wedge between them. "Fine! Edward. Precious Edward fucking Cullen!"

Bella laughed like a loon. "It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt!"

She jumped up and threw her arms around the bewildered boy. "Oh god, Jake, I can hear his name and it doesn't hurt!"

"Honey, ssshhh.. Charlie's waking up." Bella could almost see his ears prick up, listening carefully. "Ok, he fell back asleep."

Jacob smiled down at her and Bella wondered just when it was that his smile had become so beautiful. How had she missed it before? Looking around the bedroom, Bella realized that everything seemed brighter somehow. More vivid. It was like she'd been wearing blinders for months and now the sunlight was streaming in.

Jake's eyes went wide, lingering on her bandaged wrist. "So, that thing inside of you. It was messing with you somehow. That's what Dad and Old Quil had suspected anyway. They'd talked about it before, but last night, when they saw... it was bad Bella. I couldn't stay near you. I nearly turned wolf in the living room when Embry and I came in to burn it. The stink was unbearable. Worst I've ever smelled."

Suddenly Bella thought about Charlie and how he might have found them last night. "Jake, what does my dad know? Does he think... Jake, you know I wasn't trying to kill myself or anything, right?"

Jacob held her even more tightly. Hearing the admission from her lips was something he'd needed in order to save what was left of his own fragile sanity. "I know, Bells. I know. I thought, maybe at first, that was what you'd tried to do. But then I saw the cuts you'd made..." he trailed off, as if seeing it all in his mind again. The pool of blood that stained the floor, the wild mania that painted her delicate features. The ribbon of marble skin that dangled from her arm and finally the silver fingers slithering and feeding off her blood.

"We told Charlie that you slipped on the wet floor and that your hand slammed into the cabinet when you were closing it. He seemed to buy it. Said it had a little crack in it anyhow."

"But I didn't go to the hospital. He has to wonder," she insisted, trying to understand what it was that made her overly cautious father so lax in this situation.

"Nah, we told him that Emily was here and she just got out the first aid kit. That we didn't want him to worry with everything that was already happening," he assured her, then realized why Bella was so confused. "Harry died last night, honey."

Bella sighed heavily. It was all so messed up. Everything was as bad as it could get, yet in the middle of all the chaos her world was finally getting righted. She needed to think. "Jake, I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll make some breakfast. Why don't you get a little more sleep. I'll wake you up when the food is ready."

"Nah. I've gotta check in with Sam. Breakfast sounds good though. It's gonna be a long day." Then he stood, pulling open the window and jumped soundlessly to the ground.

Ten minutes later Bella emerged from the bathroom, waltzing into her bedroom to find some clothes. When she looked at herself in the mirror that hung over the dresser, she was surprised at what she saw. The sallow tone was gone from her skin. Her brown eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed with color. She felt good.

Alive.

Charlie was astonished to see his daughter at the kitchen table that morning, eating more in one sitting than she had in months. Even more of a surprise was the smile on her lips and the laughter that flowed from inside of her. Somehow, he knew he had gotten his daughter back. He prayed it was for keeps.

As time went on, Bella's outward wounds healed. Jacob tried and tried, yet still she rebuffed his romantic overtures, subtle though they might be. She held him at arms length, keeping him firmly planted in the friend zone. He sucked it up, happy just to know she was all right now. That she was better.

Bella had formed a friendship with Leah. Laughing and joking with her when others wouldn't dare. The two seemed to somehow connect over a broken heart caused by supernatural forces beyond their control. As the months passed by, Bella spent less and less time in Jacob's company and more in Leah's... or anyone else for that matter. Even though he barely saw her anymore, Jacob still observed her carefully, often from a distance or by picking through Leah's thoughts when she thought nobody was listening. Bella's behavior might seem normal to most of the pack, but Jacob had known her his entire life. It was erratic and off.

She was vivacious. More so than he knew her to ever be. Flirtatious. A different date every week. Bella attended the bonfires and pack gatherings. These days she could be found at Leah or Emily's at all hours. She paid attention to everyone. Flirting with all the guys.

All but one.

Jacob couldn't understand why she continued to rebuff him when it was so clear to him and everyone else that Bella loved him. Things should have been simple now, but nothing in his young life ever was.

Then one night the dam burst... and hell followed with it.

It was warm, the ocean breeze sweet and beautiful. The sun had sunk over the vast pacific in a great blaze of fire. Flames licked against the driftwood in shades of blue and green while the pack gathered round for an evening of celebration. The redhead was finally gone. They'd destroyed her. Victoria was nothing more than ash. A bad memory of the past.

The pack had gathered on the beach playing football, tackling each other into the cool, foamy surf. Bella and Emily had prepared a feast. Mountains of food and drink overflowing from groaning tables. Evening had come at last, relieving the wolves from the ever present stares of tourists and curious tribe members who misjudged or accused their group of misdeeds. Stars dotted the night sky like brilliant diamonds.

Across the fire, Bella laughed gaily, eyes bright and glittering. Jacob watched her from a distance. She refused to sit with him even though it was he that had torn Victoria's head from her stone cold body. It was he that tossed the match, igniting the blaze. It was he that freed Bella from months of endless suffering.

It was as if he didn't exist.

A cooler of beer sat half sunk into the sand. The wolves drank greedily, but to a fruitless end. They couldn't get drunk and even if they did, the euphoria was short lived.

Jacob's eyes narrowed when he spotted Bella with a cold bottle in her hand. One more thing that had changed about her in the last several months. A new recklessness had been awakened in her. Greedy to savor life, heedless of the consequences it might bring.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Quil fell backward into the sand next to him with a thud.

"Fuck off. I'm not in the mood."

Quil nodded in Bella's direction. Her head was thrown back in laughter, cheeks flushed and happy. "Looks like your girl is. She's having a good time. Come on, Jake, it's a celebration!"

Jacob couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "She's not my girl, Quil. Not by a long shot."

"See, that's where you're wrong Black. Bella is yours. I don't know why either of you are fighting it. I'd swear you imprinted on her if I didn't know better."

Quil was right. Ever since that awful night Billy had pulled the venom out of her body, the pull Jacob felt to Bella had been intensified. More than it had been prior to the incident and that was saying something.

"Yeah, well, the gods never wanted to make my life that easy," Jacob retorted, wishing Quil would just go away and leave him to wallow in misery. Again, luck wasn't on his side.

"Look, Bella's cool. I get that. But have you thought about trying to move on?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Jacob snapped angrily. In truth he had, but all he saw was Bella. Every bit of her consumed him from the inside out. She was his every thought, every whisper, every hidden desire he'd ever felt. All of her. Wolf wanted her. Man wanted her. Yet something in him knew... she wouldn't stay.

It was almost more than he could bear.

"Alright, I get it!" Quil threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm not saying you shouldn't go after her, but seriously, this is getting old. What's her deal? We all know she's in love with you."

"Yeah, well, if you figure that one out, let me know. I don't get it either."

"Maybe you've made yourself too available to her," Quil suggested.

"I hardly spend time with her anymore. Not alone, anyway. Hell, she doesn't even sit with me at these things anymore. It's like one big fucking 'group date'. I tell you what, it's gettin' old." The longer he sat there watching, the more angry he'd become.

Quil sensed the fine thread of sanity in Jacob Black was teetering on the edge of snapping. Something needed to be done and soon. "Jake, you oughta just tell her how you feel."

"I've done that a hundred times." _Not that it's mattered one bit_, he thought.

"Have you since..." Quil's voice trailed off, unsure if he should bring it up. The pack never spoke of what happened to Bella. Seeing her in Jacob's thoughts, prone and half naked on the bathroom floor had scared them all beyond reckoning, just as much as it enraged their wolves.

Jacob hooked an eyebrow, understanding what he was getting at. "Since she peeled the skin off her wrist like an apple? No."

Quil sighed heavily. He loved Bella like a sister. Especially now when the worst part of her life seemed to be behind her. She and Jake were a bull-headed pair, perfectly matched.

"Just try talking to her again," he advised. "It's been months. You need to do it before she finds someone else and you're left in the dirt."

"Yeah, I'll try."

Jacob's eyes stayed trained on Bella who was finishing her fourth beer. She was swaying from side to side a little, clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol. Leah leapt to her feet, pulling Bella with her to dance clumsily in the sand. The girls started to put on a show. One that didn't need to be displayed in front of a bunch of horny teenage werewolves.

Jacob watched while they rubbed up against each other, moving slow and sultry to the rhythm coming from the old radio. Bella's hair spilled to the side, exposing that long expanse of neck he loved so much. Hell, there were nights when he dreamed of nothing but tracing his lips softly over it, following its road to her delicious mouth. Bella arched her back into Leah, raising her arms, chest curving out provocatively and making Jacob moan with desire. He wanted her so fucking bad.

He could have dealt with it. Sucked it up and let her suck him dry. It wasn't until Paul sauntered up to Bella and placed his hands on her hips that Jacob Black began to lose control.

Bella smiled wickedly, licking her lips and pressing into the wolf as if she were his own. Paul leaned down, kissing her neck.

_My neck_, Jacob thought. _Mine!_

Pauls mouth traced up her jaw, narrowly missing her lips to land near her ear, whispering what Jacob was sure to be a sick proposition that would end up in dirty sheets that reeked of sex with a hundred other women.

Jacob waited to see Bella push Paul away, laugh at him, slap him for even considering it.

Much to his horror, Bella instead placed her tiny hand in Paul's, allowing him to lead her away from the beach.

The wolf inside snarled with fury. This had to be a sick joke. Bella was too pure, too innocent for this. But Paul's arm slung around Bella's shoulders, holding her like a damn possession, was no laughing matter.

Jacob leapt to his feet, practically lunging across the beach to attack the jackass, knocking him down brutally into the sand.

"What the hell, Black!" Paul looked up at him from the ground, a shit-eating grin on his face. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Asshole. I know what you're trying to pull and it's not gonna happen!" Then Jacob picked Bella up, slinging her over his shoulder like a small child. He was pissed off and ready to have it out with her once and for all.

"Jake, let me down!" she cried, assaulting his back with every ounce of strength she had.

Resolutely ignoring her tiny fists and kicking legs, Jacob stared straight ahead with one destination in mind. The one place he knew that they'd be alone and the pack dared not come find them.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" she screamed, drunk and appalled by his behavior.

Jacob laughed sarcastically. "That's rich. What's gotten into me? Are you fucking serious?"

"Jake, this is crazy! Let me go!"

"Whatever, Bella. In case you haven't noticed, nobody else is coming to save your ass. It's just you and me." A situation he knew she had been trying to avoid.

Jacob all but kicked in the door of the house, marching back to the tiny bedroom he called his own and unceremoniously dropped her down hard on the bed.

Bella leapt up, but Jacob shoved her backward onto the mattress. "No way. You're not going anywhere. I have things to say and for once in your stubborn life, you're gonna listen."

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking tonight, taking off with Paul, letting him put his hands on your body. I've watched you pull this shit for months. Acting like a girl I've never met. Hell! You don't even spend time with me anymore. What the fuck, Bella?" Small tremors ran up his spine at the thought of what might have happened. The wolf was angry and so was he.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, the firm set of her jaw matching Jacob's own stubbornness. "It's none of your business if I want to take off with Paul or anyone else for that matter!"

Pure rage boiled in Jacob's veins that she dared say such a thing to him. "The hell it isn't! I love you! You're mine, goddamnit! I don't know why in the hell you keep pushing me away, but this has to fucking stop now! You're either in or out Bella. I'm not sitting back anymore and watching you make a fool out of me or yourself. I'm done chasing after you. Do you hear me? I'm done. No more Jake to the rescue. Victoria is gone and you don't need me anymore. Not to fix your truck or your fucking life!"

"Who asked you to be my savior anyway?" Jumping upward, she pushed at him angrily, furious with him, her life and everything in it. "Who fucking appointed you my keeper?"

"You did!" he exclaimed. "The second you showed up in my garage a year ago!"

Tears shimmered in her eyes, threatening to spill over her face to betray the awful mask of judgement she tried to wear. "Just leave me alone, Jake. I'm not worth it anyway. Go off and find some other girl to love. I'm not her. I'll never be her." The words were meant to hurt. To push him away. To save his aching soul even if at the same time it cut her own to shreds.

Jacob grabbed her by the wrist as she tried to shove past him. He glared down at her, angry and shaking, but his voice was sad and bleeding. "Tell me why, Bells. For once, just fucking tell me why."

Bella looked away, unable to meet his eyes, knowing if she did, the dam would break. "Just forget it."

"That's not a reason, Bells."

Bella jerked her hand away from him, holding up her mangled wrist in front of his face. Ugly white raised scars criss-crossed the surface of her skin. "This! This is why! Every single time I look at it, I feel like shit." Angry tears spilled out of her eyes and she trembled, broken and weak. "It reminds me of every damn thing I ever did wrong. To you, to Charlie, to myself. I'm not worth it, Jake. I ruin everything I touch."

Jacob finally understood. It wasn't that she didn't love him. It was fear that held her back. The last vestige of the past manifested in physical form. A constant reminder of all that had happened each time she looked at her own body.

Pulling her into his chest, Jacob felt the old familiar comfort of her little body collapsing into his warmth. Bella needed to cry. To let out months of suffering and obsessing over things far beyond human control.

The night when she had cut away her demons Jacob thought she'd hit rock bottom. Now he understood that had only been a dance on the water's edge. Tonight the tide of uncertainty had finally pulled her under. The girl weeping in Jacob's arms was shattered. Just like the broken glass on the bathroom floor, everything that had once embodied Bella Swan was scattered into a thousand pieces.

Jacob stroked her hair, holding her close while she sobbed into his chest, just as he had done so many times before. It wasn't good for a person to keep so much inside.

"Bella, listen to me," he whispered. "I love you. Nothing you did caused this." Jacob cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. You were sad. It happens. It was out of your control. All of it."

Lifting the mangled wrist to his lips, Jacob kissed the ugly scars with tenderness and devotion. "All of this tells me a story. Your story. My story. Our story. I know they bother you. I've seen it in your eyes. I think they're beautiful."

Bella laughed through tears, shaking her head and smiling with trembling lips. Only Jacob Black could force such a reaction from her. "You're nuts, you know that?"

Jacob kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly with one arm, resting the broken wrist to his loving heart. "No. They just tell me how brave and strong you really are. I have something for you though."

She watched as he went over to the dresser, pulling a leather cuff from inside a drawer. Jacob led her to the bed, seated her beside him then placed her wrist over the leather.

"I made this for you a few months ago," he explained, carefully lacing together the cords to bind it. "I thought that maybe you might want it so that other people don't have to see. But, if it makes you feel better not to see them, that's okay too. I just want you to be happy, Bells."

When he finished, Jacob covered the cuff with his hand.

_So warm_, she thought. It was always warm now. No more deep cold penetrating her soul.

"Thank you," she whispered, though the words were not sufficient enough. There were so many things he had done for her. So much to be grateful for. Jacob never gave up on her. Never left her.

That was her undoing.

Searching his face, Bella found she could no longer hold herself back from him. That with everything she had, wanted to love Jacob Black completely.

Never once looking away from his eyes, she stretched upward, pressing her lips to his. Gently at first, hesitant and questioning. They were soft, yielding, so full of love.

When Jacob kissed her back it was without reservation. No self-imposed limits or danger holding him back. Opening his mouth, tongue tracing the curve of her lip before delving inside her mouth, he kissed her with so much love, so much passion that it hurt.

Bella's heart pounded, fingers weaving into the soft, silken strands of his black hair, all the while moving closer and closer to him, as if trying to climb inside of his body. Jacob pulled her into his lap, strong arms holding her tight.

There was a part of her that knew she shouldn't do this. Jacob would expect things after tonight. Things she wasn't ready for or capable of giving. Yet, at that moment, there was nothing else that she wanted more than him. When the tips of his fingers traced the curve of her back, reaching upward and tangling in her hair, Bella forgot everything she ever knew. There was only Jacob.

Making love to him was the singular most defining experience of her life. The intensity in his eyes, the soft sheen of sweat that formed on his brow. A boyish smile painted on a man's face. The sheer devotion that radiated from him was both overwhelming and comforting at the same time.

Jacob loved her thoroughly. Delicate at first, cautious and gentle until the pain ebbed away and there was only pleasure left in its wake. Silky copper skin slid against creamy white under the waning summer moon. Clean mountain water and sharply scented pine surrounded her.

Jacob.

Bella watched as he slept that night, a soft, dreamy smile playing on his lips. The lines of his face smooth and worry-free. It was in slumber that he became the boy she once knew. The one who laughed so freely, the teenager who begged to hold her hand at the movies.

"My Jacob," she whispered.

That night, Bella fell asleep in his arms.

When dawn broke over the morning sky, Bella woke to soft kisses on her neck. Yet there was something in his touch that told her he knew. Knew she couldn't stay.

It was then that he spoke the words to prove her right.

"Will you write to me?" he asked.

"All the time," she whispered, knowing it was a promise she couldn't keep.

"Do you know when you're coming back yet?"

"No. I just, I need... I don't know what I need. To get away from the memories I suppose. So I can heal, become the person I want to be. The one everyone deserves."

"Who you deserve. You deserve to be happy, Bells."

Tears slipped from her eyes. Bella rolled over to face him, only to see the wet shimmer in Jacob's own. "Jake, I..."

He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her from saying the things he didn't want to hear. Things he already knew... had known for a long time but refused to acknowledge. "It's alright. I've know for a long time that you couldn't stay."

"I love you," she whispered, wanting him to know the truth. That last night meant something to her, just as much as it did to him. Yet now wasn't the time. It wasn't just her that needed to work on things and grow up. Jacob needed to as well.

"I know," he said, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed tightly, voice shaking with unchecked emotion. "I've always known. I love you too."

Two days later, Bella kissed Jacob goodbye and boarded a plane bound for the Florida sunshine, unsure of when or if she would ever see him again.

**What are your thoughts regarding Bella and Jacob's behavior? Has her reaction been reasonable, irrational or realistic? What about Jacob? Was he expecting too much, too soon?**

**Those of you who have read my stories in the past know that from time to time I post an extra chapter between updates. Curious to see where our favorite couple is in six years? Let's get this new story some momentum! Enough reviews and I'll post an update again tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow! I can't believe all the amazing reviews! You guys are freaking awesome! Here's an advance chapter as thanks. Regular posting will continue on Monday.**_

**Chapter 5 - Dreams**

**_Six Years Later_**

Sweat soaked the cotton sheets twisted around Bella's trembling body, causing her to awaken panting and gasping for air. She'd been dreaming again. Visions of warm copper skin sliding against her own. The surge of heat and lust tipping her over the edge and back.

Rushing to the window she threw it open wide, gulping in the cool evening air. Gooseflesh rose over her heated skin. "Jacob..." she whispered.

Six years had gone by since she'd last seen his handsome face. Six years since that night when he made love to her under the moonlight. Six years since she'd last pressed her lips to his, telling him goodbye.

The red lights on the alarm clock glowed eerily in the darkness. Bella knew sleep would not come again for many hours. Padding softly into the kitchen, she filled the tea kettle, hoping to shake loose the feeling of foreboding that lingered. Something about the dream tonight was different. Jacob was stronger somehow. Less gentle when he claimed her body. There was an air of reckless danger about him. The wolf that shared his soul more dominant and unforgiving. Bella struggled to understand what it meant.

Lost in her own thoughts, she wasn't surprised by the sudden quiet, but persistent knocking at her door. In fact, she knew who it was on the other side.

When Bella turned the lock and pulled open the old wooden door, Leah was waiting for her on the other side. Without a word, the she-wolf slipped in, heading straight for the bathroom to cleanse the muddy earth from her body. When Leah emerged ten minutes later, she looked less animal and more human, but everything in her demeanor, from the way she walked to the electrically charged air that surrounded her screamed of nature.

This wasn't the first time that Leah showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night. In fact, Bella had been expecting her. The dreams and midnight runs came in tandem for them. It had begun years ago. The first time, Bella thought little of it. Now she had to wonder if it meant something more. If there was a connection that she was missing.

When she first moved back to Seattle, it was not uncommon for Bella to be awakened in the middle of the night by Leah's insistent knocking. Often after a run, Leah would bypass her own apartment below in favor of Bella's. The first time it happened, Bella was slightly startled. Leah's hair was wild and matted, twigs and leaves caught in the rich black tangles of her silky mane. The bronzed skin of her body was streaked with earth, fingernails broken and bleeding, mud embedded beneath them. Crimson colored stains painted her mouth and hands. Barely healed scratches adorned her sides where the claws of her prey had fought valiantly against foe.

Seeing her that way should have been shocking. The truth was, there was something ethereal about her. The wolf magnified her beauty. Wild, free, primal. It was a part of her soul being freed. Leah Clearwater embodied the wolf, just as much as the wolf embodied her.

Settling into the mismatched padded chairs of the small kitchen table, both sipped their tea quietly, many thoughts weighing heavily on their minds. It was Bella who finally spoke, staring at the healing scratches that littered Leah's arms.

"So, what was it this time? Tangle with a raccoon?"

Leah raised her eyebrows at her, smiling wickedly. "Cougar."

"The dream was more brutal tonight," she observed. It wasn't a question, but a statement really. They had learned in the past that the tone of her dream often set the pace of Leah's phase. It was as if she were feeding off the energy of the pack without connecting to them.

Phasing was something Leah only did once a month now. At first it was a competition with herself, to see how long she could battle the wolf for dominance. Now it was a part of her existence, much like paying the bills or going to work. Of course, neither of those activities entailed turning into a hairy animal and rampaging through the woods under a bright moon. Without fail, Leah phased the night of Bella's dreams.

On those days her body would fairly hum with anticipation. The fine hairs on the back of her neck would stand up. She would become more carnal, more animal than woman. Often she would know the context of emotion the dream would contain before Bella ever fell asleep.

Leah no longer connected with the pack. They were always there, part of her subconscious and easily accessed if need be. It was more of an emotional division, a sort of protection her mind provided. One that she sorely needed in order to heal the wounds of her heart after leaving La Push and the life it contained behind.

Yet there was something. A connection with Jacob that seemed to be unsevered somehow. She often wondered if he realized it himself. Soon enough she'd find out. It was part of what she needed to discuss with Bella.

"So, Matt wants me in Port Angeles next week to close the real estate deal."

Bella sighed softly. She had known it was coming. Sooner than she expected perhaps, but a surprise nonetheless. "When are you leaving?"

"I thought I'd go on Thursday. It gives me the time I need to see my mom, reconnect with the pack. I'll scout a place for us to live."

"I haven't decided yet."

Leah studied her from across the table. Bella hated it. That all-knowing look. The way Leah read her the way Jacob once had. "You've already made up your mind whether you want to admit it or not."

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, playing with the string attached to the tea bag. "No. I really haven't. I'm not sure if I'm ready." She wasn't just referring to the amazing job offer to run the new gallery that Matt was opening. His confidence in her wasn't just friendship cloaked in a lie.

It was a fact that ever since Bella had begun working for him two years ago as an intern that she had succeeded in bringing to life an extension of the business where others had failed. Bella knew how to communicate with local tribes and how to showcase their customs and heritage with skill and respect. The job was something she wanted. It was the location which bothered her.

Glancing down at the scars that had never faded from sight, Bella breathed deeply. Facing her demons was something that she wasn't sure she could handle. Facing Jacob after the last several years of deviant dreams she'd had about him was another.

"Look, Bella, I get that this isn't easy for you. Nothing in life ever is. You and I know that better than anyone else. You might be able to hide those scars on your wrist, but the ones on your heart you can't conceal from me. There's so much you've done. The way that you picked up the pieces of your life instead of letting it pull you down is a miracle." Leah gazed at her sternly, refusing to allow Bella to make any more excuses. "But, it's all for shit unless you face the past. You can't run from it forever."

Leah stretched and yawned, her sign that it was time to go home and get some sleep. She said no more, heading for the door. When her hand was on the knob, Bella finally spoke. "I'll make up my mind soon. I owe that to Matt."

"You owe it to yourself, Bella." With that she was gone. Just as quickly as she had came.

When Bella climbed back into the comfort and safety of her own bed, she found that sleep would not come. Instead she thought of all that had happened since the day she had left Forks and all the memories it held behind.

So much had changed since then.

The first few months in Florida she'd fumbled through life. The old depression seemed to waken inside, frightening her mother and herself. Leah had left LaPush not long after her, going before Sam and the council, demanding to be freed from her responsibilities and allowed to live her own life. A life without the stench of betrayal and far from the knowing stares of the people on the reservation.

Leah was Bella's only connection to the pack. Letters from Jacob came, but most went unanswered. Bella was never sure what to say to him. There were things she had to do. Strength that she had to find. A healing that needed to take place in both of their souls so that they could move on.

It wasn't only Bella who needed to grow, but Jacob did too, whether he realized it or not. Leah understood. What's more she agreed with her. There was too much between Bella and Jacob that hinged on the supernatural. It was a relationship steeped in magic and fear. The two needed time. Time and space to learn what life could be like without the unnatural attachment they'd formed with each other.

Leah Clearwater understood more than anyone ever gave her credit for.

Perhaps it was because she too needed to heal. To stop licking her wounds and allow them to permanently close so that she could be happy once again. Sam and Emily's imprint, as well as their subsequent marriage, had nearly destroyed the once vibrant girl whose dreams revolved around the one person she could never have.

That fall she shook the sand from her feet and traded in the soft beaches of La Push for the hard, grey sidewalks of the city life. Leah enrolled in college in Seattle, pursuing her own hopes and dreams of a life without monsters or magic.

While Leah Clearwater soaked in classes and made new friends, Bella kept to herself, hiding in the dark shadows of her mother's Florida home. The corner bedroom faced the morning sun, but Bella kept the curtains tightly closed. Some days she opted never to get out of bed. She had no clear idea of what to do with her life or how to live it. It seemed like years since she had woken without fear. Now that it was gone, she realized that in a way it had been a comfort. Fear meant that Jacob was close by, ready and waiting to take her in his arms.

Day after day Bella hid herself away from a world that passed her by, unaware that on the other side of the country, Jacob Black was doing the same thing, except he did not have the luxury of hiding.

It seemed that even with Bella gone, a stray vampire was always crossing onto their lands. The forest became his refuge, leeches his prey. For days he would roam the woods, chasing scents, honing his skills. Jacob Black became a hunter.

Deadly and fierce.

While he was doing that, Bella was changing. One morning Renee marched into her bedroom, ripping the curtains from the windows in an act of motherly desperation. "Baby... it's a great big world out there and it's about time you started living in it. If you want to stay here, you're going to get out of that bed, take a shower and get outside. It's time to rejoin the living."

Those words startled Bella out of her stupor. That afternoon when she wandered in and out of the crashing waves, she felt the sunlight on her face. The warmth spread through her body, the ocean breeze breathing life back into her soul. She began looking at colleges and wondering where she could go that her meager savings could afford. Renee urged her to stay in Florida, but it was too humid, too bright. The tropical scenery not what she longed to see. Bella needed a place that felt like home.

So, she packed her bags and headed for Phoenix. The first semester she lived in the dorm's until the constant noise and parties became too much. Bella had never exactly fit in well with that crowd. Something about her was always more serious, more studious than the other kids her age. She wanted more at the end of the day.

A place to call her own.

To her great surprise, Renee had never sold the little bungalow they lived in for all those years before she married Phil. Bella could have it if she agreed to pay the taxes and the utilities. As Renee put it, it was better to have her daughter there than some stranger she didn't know.

A year rolled by without any fanfare or demons of the night chasing her. Then another. By the time she'd finished her sophomore year of college, Bella was ready for a change. At Leah's urging, she transferred her credits to University of Washington. Without realizing it, Bella was inching closer to home.

It wasn't long after that the dreams began to happen. Infrequent but insistent. Prodding her brain, a thousand broken images of Jacob's face. Sights and sounds of La Push and her small bedroom in Forks. The smell of clean mountain water and pine pervading her senses. A warm tender touch against her skin and Jacob's bright smile flashing through her mind.

By the time she'd made the move to Seattle, the dreams were hitting her every month like clockwork. Always the same night, never wavering in devotion. Bella could track the days of the calendar by those dreams alone.

She found an apartment in Leah's building. Bella breathed a sigh of relief when it opened up. It was stupid to think that just because she was moving back to a place where it rained more days than not that she'd get eaten alive by vampires. Having a friend nearby, Leah specifically, made her more at ease during the transition.

The first day there, she mailed a postcard to Jacob. Just a quick note written on the back of a picture with the Seattle skyline. It had been years since she'd seen him and in a way, she hoped that one day the courage she needed to face him again would emerge in her soul.

Now that the time had come, that courage had begun to fail her. It had been years since she'd heard his voice or seen his face. So much time gone by, so many things left unsaid. Not just with Jacob, but with Charlie, Billy and the pack too.

Christmases came and went. Easter dinners and Thanksgivings where Charlie and Sue would come and visit their daughters. It was an unspoken rule to not talk much about the past or the people who had been a part of it. Both girls needed that so that they could continue to move forward. Their parents knew that in time each of them would find their way home again.

Infrequent letters to Jacob had become the norm. The ones he sent her in return never detailing much. Short and to the point. In fact, Bella realized she barely knew her best friend anymore. Laying in her soft bed, she was reminded of the way his body felt next to hers on the tiny mattress inside his cramped, cluttered bedroom. The way his chest rose and fell to the steady beat of her heart. Bella wondered if she would recognize him now. Would he have changed or did the wolf really prevent that from happening?

Jacob breathed so much life back into her. Yet, he was unable to do the one thing she needed. Jacob could not make her heal. He gave her the tools, but she needed to start the process. Leaving him behind had been harder than she'd ever anticipated. It seemed that with distance, her love for him grew. Magnified by the miles between them. Jacob was so much more than the boy who saved her life or the best friend that had supported her during the worst period of her life.

Jacob Black was Bella's soulmate.

Over the years, Bella had dated. She'd taken lovers out of the desperate need to feel another man touch her the way Jacob once had. Nothing compared to him. She'd find ways to excuse the lack of emotion she had towards the men she dated and bedded. Eventually she'd leave them with little excuse as to why. It wasn't hard to understand. Jacob was her soul mate. The connection she felt to him was stronger than anyone, including herself, had ever realized.

Now, so many years removed from his warm presence, Bella wondered how much of it was in her mind. Was it only the misguided idea of romance tricked out of the imagination of a teenage girl? Deep down, she knew it couldn't be. Further, would Jacob still feel the same way or did some part of him resent her now for all of the upheaval she'd caused in his young life. That thought was what frightened her more than anything else and made her resistant to Matt's offer to run the gallery.

In the end she knew that she would accept it. It was inevitable, really. Another inch closer to home. Bella reasoned that Port Angeles was still far enough removed from Forks and La Push that she'd be able to slowly come to grips with what would eventually happen. Distance would buy her time. Time to steel herself to the possibility that once again she would be unwanted and alone.

When the early morning rays of sun began to peek over the horizon, Bella Swan finally fell asleep.

**Thoughts? What do you make of this chapter? What do you think of the friendship that Leah and Bella have forged? What about the dreams that Bella is having?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Convenient**

Bella strolled into work- fashionably late as Leah would call it- the day following her wild dream starring Jacob Black.

"Please tell me that's coffee." She smiled at seeing her boss Matt rounding the corner of the hallway that led from his office door. "I can forgive any tardiness so long as there's coffee." Approaching her with a wry grin on his face, Matt dropped a light kiss on her cheek before greedily relieving the tray from her hands. His green eyes lit up like christmas trees when he spotted the bakery bag in her other hand. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, inhaling the delicious aroma of coffee and spiced sugar. "Cinnamon rolls to boot? When are you gonna quit toying with my emotions and say you'll marry me Bella?"

Bella grinned and rolled her eyes. It was a running joke between the two. Matthew Whitaker was a devastatingly handsome man. Dark hair, emerald eyes and a killer smile with a matching body to boot. Women flocked to him wherever he went. Too bad that they were unaware of one crucial factor in their pursuit.

Matt wasn't searching for the perfect woman. He was searching for the perfect man.

To the casual observer, Matt appeared to be anything but gay. He didn't fit any of the stupid stereotypes that intelligent people associated with homosexuality. Not only did he hit the gym five days a week, sport some wicked tattoos on his biceps and avoid every gay club in Seattle, but Matt was also an open flirt. Bella often chided him on that account. It wasn't fair to let some poor girl pin all of her hopes on a date with him only to figure out it was no more than a coffee clutch with a new friend. Especially when they'd follow his eyes to the delicious ass of another gorgeous and unattainable man strolling by. Matt was the ultimate gal pal... nothing more.

"Matt, darling, you know how I feel about that subject." Bella patted his hand while giving him her most patronizing look and spoke with a simpering, sweet voice. "Think of all the hearts it would break. There's an entire population of men out there that would hate me for getting you to switch teams. You don't want any harm to come to lil ole me, right?"

Matt looked at her skeptically. "You're batting those thick lashes at me, not to mention that you brought frosted cinnamon rolls to this party. Where's the catch?"

Bella slipped behind the desk, checking the appointment list for the day, refusing to meet his eyes. "No catch. I was late, the least I could do was bring in breakfast."

"No way, little girl." Matt's tenor voice has gone from teasing to irritated. He knew Bella Swan well enough to know when she was up to something or trying to wheedle into his good graces before lowering the boom. He wasn't about to let her get away with it. "What's going on? Is this about the new shop?"

Bella sat back in her chair, giving him a winsome smile. "No. As a matter of fact, I decided to accept the offer."

"Uh huh. I knew you would but I'm still waiting for the catch."

Stirring her coffee, Bella tried to think of the best way to approach the subject. Finally she decided to take the bull by the horns and spit it out. "I'll be the liaison for the local tribes, but Leah handles the Quileutes."

Matt sighed heavily, eyes trained on the finely tooled leather cuff Bella wore on her wrist. It was what had first drawn his attention to her the day she waltzed into his gallery two years ago. Little did he know then how it would change things. How she would change things.

Holding up her hand in protest, she continued on, determined to do battle if needs must be. "Look, I know what you're going to say, but Leah can do it. She is Quileute. It's her tribe, her people. It should be her working with them, not me."

"Ok, how about this? Both of you pitch the tribal council," he countered. "Leah's got her hands full with design work and scheduling shows."

Bella continued to glare at him obstinately, but there was no way he would budge. "Look, I like Leah. She's an incredible asset around here, but even she'll agree that the delicacy needed to deal with some of the tribes is better left to you. Leah's got the chops to deal with the buyers who have deep pockets. I need her to concentrate on them. They keep us afloat so that we can showcase these tribes and help bring them some of the financial support they need. So, both of you go, but when push comes to shove, this is your ball game. That's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

Bella openly glared at her boss. She knew exactly what he was up to and it had nothing to do with work. _Delicate my Irish ass_.

Matt strode back to his office, steaming cup of coffee in hand, not looking back at the pretty young girl who was flipping him the bird from behind the desk. "Gotta face your demons sometime babygirl."

She'd take it. No doubt about it. Getting Bella back to La Push was key. She just didn't know it. Bella Swan needed protection. More than that, Matt had grown to love her. Blood certainly did not make family. Not in his world. From the instant she walked through his door, he knew her soul. Finding out she was an anthropology major with a minor in art history was just another plus. It was the legitimate reason he needed in order for her to come work for him.

What Isabella Swan knew about the supernatural world was just the tip of the iceberg. Vampires and werewolves only scratched the surface of all the things that were out there. Just like people, some were good, some were bad. Her own encounters with it encompassed both.

Bella was his kin- although she wasn't aware of that fact- and with that carried a strong responsibility in his world. Further, she was clan. That meant the same blood flowed through both of their veins. Protecting her wasn't just something he was asked to do. It was a promise he'd made to family. A duty that he bore with pride. Matt would gladly give his life in exchange for hers if the situation arose. The fact that he loved her like a sister only intensified the need to safeguard her fragile humanity. Bella's blood was too diluted to provide protection, but just enough to make her attractive to vampires.

Deliciously attractive.

Matt closed the door to his office then took a seat in the oversized leather chair behind his desk and began to drink his coffee, turning over everything that weighed on his mind. The gallery in Port Angeles wasn't just an excuse. This was the world he lived in. For now at least. The day would come when he would go back to his people, live among them once more before returning to the human realm where he would take on a new persona again. Human lifetimes were short. Until then, he had to make a living. This was what he chose to do. Much more than that, it was a passion.

In two-hundred years he had seen much of the world. Mingling with the human race was easy. People turned a blind eye to the things they did not want to really see. Perhaps that was why he admired the Native American tribes. They did not just believe, but understood on a spiritual level that there was magic in the world. One in which their own beliefs were founded. There was a strong sense of respect along with a healthy fear of the unknown among them. The shamans of tribes were revered and offered spiritual guidance and healing to their people. Their gifts were mighty, blessed by another being who channeled their own power through them to sustain their ways of life.

In the years that Matt had walked with the tribes, he had gone by many names. Wainânîka, Amayeta, Sik'is. Each of them different, but with similar meaning. He was the wanderer, the orphan, the spirit they took in and provided shelter to. In return he became a warrior, a friend, helpmate or advisor. He became what was needed.

It was the tribes of the Northwest that drew him back here. Their storied histories steeped in multi-layered tradition and cloaked with secrecy. The violent power of nature reflected in the art they created.

They were a proud people who had lost much to the greed of mankind, their way of life all but obliterated. Their culture must not pay the price to a world of progress. This was his contribution. It was conservative, but lucrative all the same. The tribes would never be made wealthy from it, but a buyer from New York could easily drop six figures for a one of a kind piece to decorate a mere coffee table. That money meant healthcare, fixing leaky roofs on houses and college educations. This business was just a catalyst. A way to jumpstart the poor economies that undeniably came with reservation life.

Bella was far more important to the Quileute tribe than she knew. It was with difficulty that Matt refrained from telling her so. He himself did not know all of the details. Only what had been entrusted to him by their grandmother. Return her to the safety of La Push. Guard her carefully until the day comes.

His cousin was a stubborn woman and the task was not easy. She was constantly guarded by Leah Clearwater. That itself was a blessing and a curse. Leah was suspicious by nature. The hallmark of a warrior. She too had a strong role within her tribe whether she knew it or not. Of that Matt was sure, although he had no concrete proof of it. Long nights of eavesdropping told him that she was the first female wolf in the history of her tribe. Within other shapeshifting tribes, that role was a high honor blessed to one woman who possessed an immense power to not just protect, but connect on a higher spiritual plane than the others.

Leah Clearwater would one day be a shaman if nurtured properly.

That intuitiveness led her to believe there was something different about Matt, but she couldn't prove it, hard as she tried. For months the woman had snuck around, sniffing and trying to catch him doing something, anything that would tell her what secrets he kept. Over the years, he had learned how to be elusive without being guarded. There was nothing that pointed to his heritage. Fake documents of quality were easy to come by and he had purchased the best that money could buy. A paper trail would not be his undoing.

A knock on the office door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Bella strode in and seated herself on the sofa, looking stormy but Matt saw the defeat in her eyes.

"I'll agree to your terms. I have another condition though."

"What would that be?"

Bella smiled. "A special fund. I want a raise, but I don't want the money. Pad the numbers, whatever you have to do, but I want that money to go into a fund for specific families of the tribe. I'll give you a list of names."

"Just how in the hell am I supposed to explain that?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't care how you do it. Pay their bills on the side, stuff it in their mailboxes, however you want to work it. That's the only way you get me to do this."

"You're a sneaky devil." Matt wagged an accusatory finger at her, but Bella shook her head resolutely. Her voice was wistful when she spoke, echoing some sort of deep regret for the past.

"No. Those people did a lot for me at a time in my life when I needed them the most. I was an ungrateful kid back then, but I'm not anymore. They won't accept it if I try to give it to them, so this is how I get around it."

Bella's words were so earnest that he couldn't help but aid her in this conspiracy. This was something she needed to do. It wasn't often that Bella stood her ground, but when it happened, it was important. "Deal." Matt's eyes strayed once again to the leather cuff she wore. "I haven't seen that in a while."

Bella traced the intricately embossed designs lovingly. Little wolves darting in and out of the trees. A tapestry of images that reminded her of home.

Of Jacob.

"I've been thinking about the person who made it lately. The bindings are getting pretty worn on it. I don't want to wear it so much that it falls apart."

This time it was Matt who smiled devilishly with a sneaky gleam in his eyes. "When you get there, see if he'd be interested in making more like that and selling them. I want some in the shop."

"What makes you so sure it's a he?"

"Because I know you. From everything you've told me about Jacob Black, he's the only one who would have done that for you."

Bella shook her head slowly, thoughtfully. "We haven't spoken in years. I've sent him a few postcards since I moved to Seattle, but haven't heard back from him. I'll have Leah ask." Over time she had given Matt an abbreviated version of her history in Forks. Omitting the supernatural factor of course. One thing he did know about was Jacob and everything about him that she ever knew. The times she abused his friendship, the regrets she harbored and the love she had in her heart for him.

"Whatever, babe. You and I both know that sooner or later you're going to have to see him."

Breathing deeply and closing her eyes, Bella's voice was soft, full of wavering emotion and traces of regret. "I know. It's just not so simple."

"Nothing in life ever is. But, Bella, even if you were just kids, a love like that doesn't just go away in time. Sure, you've changed, but he probably has too. It's what we do. It's how we grow. Most of us get better as we get older. Find a way to talk to him. Get to know him again. Even if you're only ever his friend, it's better than wondering 'what if' for the rest of your life."

"You've been talking to Leah too much."

"Hey, she's a smart woman. Besides, I happen to agree with her. So when you get home tonight, put on some music, slip that cute little fannie of yours into those pink yoga pants you love so much and start packing your bags."

"When do I need to be there?"

"End of the month. Leah's going ahead of you to sign some paperwork and..."

The sudden ringing coming from Bella's cell phone cut him off. She frowned when she saw the name on the screen. Her dad would never call her in the middle of the day and certainly never from the police station. He always called from his personal cell. Something wasn't right. "Hold that thought, I have to take this."

Matt watched the look on Bella's face change from confusion to utter panic while she listened to the caller on the other end. The pallor of her skin turned white as a sheet and she clutched at her heart in fear. Bella Swan looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Yes, yes, you're sure. He's out of surgery? No complications? Yes, I understand. Thank you."

When the call ended a flood of tears burst forth from her eyes. The unexpected outburst caused Matt to jump up from his seat to wrap his arms around her in comfort. Whatever was going on, it was bad. Since he'd known Bella, she had only cried once in front of him. At the time she was drunk and rambling about Jacob Black.

"Ssshhh... what happened, babygirl?" he asked. "How can I help?"

"Charlie. He got shot today." Bella took in large gulps of air, trying to steel herself. To throw up the walls of empowerment she'd worked so hard to achieve. "It's fine. He's fine. They said he'll be alright, but..."

Matt nodded in understanding, stroking her hair as he offered the gentle comfort of friendship. "But he's your dad and that's a scary thing. Did they say how it happened?"

Bella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trembling with grief. "Some kid strung out on Meth, passing through town. Drifter."

"Well, that would explain it."

"I know. Forks is like Mayberry. Nothing like that ever happens there."

Matt gave her a tight squeeze. Business could wait. If there was one thing he had learned, life- human life- was short. Some things were more important than work or money. Family was one of them. "Ok, let's close up. We'll go back to your place, get you packed up and you can be home by sunset, alright?"

Bella looked up with big, soft eyes filled with shimmering tears and miles of gratitude. "I owe you one."

"Just get it over with and marry me. Then we'll call it even, toots." The small smile on her lips was worth it.

That afternoon as he watched the girls drive away, Matt thought about the situation. The timing of the incident was convenient. A little too convenient. It left him to wonder... was the shooting random or was there something else that wanted her back in Forks? What ends would whoever it was go to in order to achieve it?

Matt hoped and prayed it was only a coincidence.

**Thoughts? What do you think of Matt? What about Charlie? Bella finally has to go back to Forks. Speculation anyone?**

** Your reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Ghosts**

The miles crept slowly by, each foot bringing them closer to home. Sheets of rain washed over the windshield while thunder shook the blackened sky. Lights flashed ahead in the distance, warning of an accident that slowed traffic to an agonizing crawl. Bella stared dully out the window as they passed the scene.

Showers of sparks fell onto the highway from emergency flares on the side of the road. Two twisted pieces of metal, one destroyed beyond recognition. A family huddled by the side of the road, shielded from the rain under a wide umbrella. State troopers, wearing wide brimmed hats, were meticulously discerned fact from fiction while they took statements from the survivors. A white sheet, wet and stained with blood obscured all that was left of the person underneath.

A little girl, maybe age eight, with long brown locks and a brightly flowered dress stared vacantly. A lone teddy bear dangled from her little hand. A life shattered by what had happened that day.

Bella's heart yearned to comfort her; her arms longed to mother her.

Without thinking, she rolled down the window amid Leah's angry protests. A hand reached out towards the little girl, beckoning her to come forward. Suddenly, Bella's eyes noted a crimson stain on the wet pavement. Blood dripped from the foot of the bear. Warm and red, flowing freely from an angry gash on the child's wrist.

Bella recoiled in horror, the wounds of her own flesh tingling as if to burst open once more.

Leah was shouting at her now, but the words were muffled; indistinct, as if hearing underwater. Quite suddenly it all disappeared from sight. The clog of traffic freed from obstruction.

Reluctantly, she rolled the window back up. The pelting rain had stung like a thousand needles. Bella blamed it for the wetness on her cheeks.

The storm did not let up the rest of the way home. Home... it seemed so small a word for a place that held so many memories. Closing her eyes, Bella welcomed the reprieve sleep could bring, if only for a few short hours.

It seemed as though it were years ago that she had walked into work plotting against Matt, intent on getting her way. Now, such things were trivial. In her heart, she understood that Charlie would be okay. The phone call from the dispatcher at the station had assured her of that. But, she needed to see with her own eyes. A physical confirmation of fact.

There was so much she wanted to tell him. Many things in life that she longed to share. The selfishness of a child who thought herself quite grown up had robbed Charlie of many things. While he understood that Bella needed the past several years to heal, she knew it was with a reluctant heart that he allowed her to go her own way. Charlie Swan had never had the chance to be a real father. Bella longed to give him that. To be the little girl he adored, to see him smile when the word daddy slipped from her lips.

The other inescapable fact, the one that loomed large over her consciousness was Jacob and the inevitable distance that had grown between them over the years. It pained her heart that their friendship had suffered the aftershocks of all Edward left behind. Bella knew it wasn't her fault. A fact Jacob tried to tell her many times, but she could not help feeling that had she been stronger, less weak minded, that perhaps she could have stayed and found happiness in her childhood home.

Maybe that was why the sleep she longed for right now was riddled with broken dreams.

Images of glass shattering before her eyes; the shards cutting her hands and face until blood trickled from every inch of her emaciated body. Jacob stood helplessly by while silver venom crept out of her pores, enveloping her skin until crimson stain obliterated her once brown eyes. His body quivered, the sign of a wolf ready to unleash on the enemy.

Suddenly, Edward appeared. The look on his face menacing and cold. Long fingers twisted around her neck, then razor sharp teeth sank into her flesh to change her body into a marble tomb. Bella screamed in agony.

Jacob dropped before her to his knees, tears sliding down his cheeks, grasping her hands and begging... _Bella... stay. Please, Bells, don't leave me!_

"Bella... Bella!"

_Please, Bella, stay with me..._

"Bella!"

It was Leah's frightened shout that woke her. When Bella opened her eyes, the fingers of her best friend were squeezing her shoulders, roughly shaking her back to reality.

"Thank God! Are you alright?" Leah's voice was frantic with worry. "You were screaming loud enough to wake the dead."

Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream." Stifling a yawn, she took in their surroundings. Semi's sat idle in the busy truck stop parking lot. "Where are we?"

"Just outside of P.A. You were freaking out in your sleep so I pulled over." Leah looked her over appraisingly. "I gotta stretch my legs and get something to drink. Will you be alright?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I'm still so tired. Must be the rain."

Bella watched her friend dash toward the gas station, dodging raindrops along the way. She felt disoriented and confused. _Why would I dream about Edward? Why now?_ she wondered. It had been years since he had entered her dreams. Most days he never even entered her thoughts.

The ball of nerves that had been building in her stomach tightened. Bella felt feverish and high-strung. She wondered what was taking Leah so long then cursed herself for being so jumpy. Resting her head against the passenger window, she desperately hoped to see Leah's figure cutting through the pouring rain. The cool glass sent goosebumps crawling over her skin.

Suddenly the door flew open and Bella screamed with fright. Dripping wet, Leah looked at her with alarm. "Bella, are you sure you're alright? Did something happen?"

Bella breathed deeply, rubbing her hands over her face. "No, I'm fine. You startled me, that's all," she assured her.

Leah only closed her eyes and nodded in comprehension. "They're not there anymore. It's going to be okay."

"I know," she whispered. _Then why does it feel like a ghost walked over my grave?_

Soon enough the dim lights of Forks came into view. Leah navigated her way to the hospital, dropping Bella off at the door. "I'll stop by Charlie's on the way out to my Mom's and leave your bag," she promised. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here for the night?"

Bella shouldered the overnight bag she'd packed in preparation for spending the night at the hospital. "It'll be fine. I don't want to leave until Dad comes to and I speak to the doctors. Don't worry about picking me up in the morning. I'm sure that I can find a way home or call a cab. Besides, I don't know what time I'll be done here."

Leah leaned over the console and gave Bella a tight hug. "I'll have my cell on if you need me. Just remember to breathe."

Bella tried to do just that as she watched the taillights fade into the gloom of the night. Then drawing all of her courage, walked through the sliding doors and into the cheery waiting room of Forks General Hospital.

The fluorescent lights of the hallways amplified the unending sterile walls and glinted over silver carts. The air smelled of copper and rust, mingled with the stringent odor of antiseptic. Acutely aware of her surroundings, Bella passed by the emergency room and walked down corridors she knew by heart. Breathing deeply again, she tried to stave off the panic that threatened to overwhelm her when she stood in front of her father's door.

The ugly patterned privacy curtain was drawn, obscuring Charlie from view. The faint beep of machines echoed in the stillness. Soft, even breathing came from within. Bella's feet felt like lead as she crossed the threshold to find not one, but two men sleeping peacefully side by side. Charlie's prostrate form lay quietly in the bed surrounded by plastic tubing. Beside him was the one man that in fifty years was never far away. A man that Bella loved as father and friend, respected and admired.

Billy's aged hand rested on his friend's arm. In the past six years, silver-gray threads had woven themselves amidst his long, raven hair. The lines that surrounded his twinkling black eyes had etched deeper into his skin. The wheelchair he sat in was pushed close to the bed, as if Billy were waiting. Waiting for his old friend to awaken.

Bella crept ever closer, tiptoeing quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping pair. The squeak of her leather boots betrayed her though, rousing Billy from his light slumber.

A smile spread widely on his face. The same one that had haunted her dreams for so long. Passed from father to son. The hallmark of the Black family.

Jacob's smile.

"As I live and breathe!" he exclaimed. "Come on over here and give an old man a hug."

Bella bent down, wrapping her arms around Billy in happiness. "How is he?" she asked.

"Doped. They gave him something to knock him out a bit ago. Old fool was carrying on about going home already, even though he could hardly move from the pain." Billy patted her hand gently, urging her to sit next to him.

Bella drew up a chair, leaning over her father's face first and kissing him lightly before seating herself next to Billy. He patted her hand gently. "Now don't you worry. Sue made sure he was placed under her care. She just went home for the night. The doctors say the bullet got lodged in his shoulder, but nothing was damaged. Well, nothing important anyway. He'll heal, it's just gonna take some time." He arched an eyebrow at her. "This mean you're sticking around for awhile?"

"At least until he can care for himself. Then I'll be moving to Port Angeles. Leah and I are opening a new gallery for our boss."

"Sue mentioned that. Didn't say you were part of it though."

"I am. It's time for me to come home."

"You know, even though you lived in other places growing up, this was always your home. It's where you were born, where your family came from, the place you laughed and played as a child. This is where the people who love you live. It's where your roots are, Bella." Billy raised a hand, placing it over her heart. "It's in here."

Bella covered his wrinkled hand with her own, smiling and leaned over to hug him once more. "How's Jake?"

Before he could reply, a timer beeped. Billy pulled a phone out of his pocket and quieted the alarm. "It's my reminder to eat so my sugars don't drop." There was a gleam in his eye when he smiled at her mischievously, asking "Wanna help me break hospital policy and pop a few wheelies down to the cafeteria?"

Bella looked swiftly over at her sleeping father, unsure if she should leave him or not. "You said he's pretty heavily sedated?"

"Bella, sweetheart, he isn't going to wake up until next week with what they gave him. Morphine and valium. He's down for the count."

"Well, in that case, lead the way."

Bella had to admit that the idea of food was pretty heavenly when they sat down at the small table in the brightly lit hospital lunchroom. Eating wasn't exactly a priority for her today, it seemed like a week ago she'd been nibbling on fresh cinnamon rolls and drinking coffee with Matt, instead of just this morning.

"So, what can you tell me about the case? How the heck did he get shot?" she asked before digging into her tray.

Billy looked around the empty room, making sure nobody was in earshot before speaking in a low voice. "There was a scent. The boys were following it," he stated, giving her a knowing look. The one that spoke of tribal secrets and supernatural bullshit. "I don't get involved too much with pack affairs, but since it was Charlie, I flexed a little authority. The boys have kept up regular patrols around the house since you left."

Bella gasped in surprise, her eyes wide with a million questions. Was there still something out to get her after all this time? Before she could interject, Billy raised a hand to stop her. "It was just a precaution, really. No threats to him or you."

"Thank God," she whispered.

"Anyway, they were following a trail. It ran past your house and down the road to the old service station. It closed up a few years back. Since it's in the middle of nowhere with woods all around it, the place has been a magnet for unsavory characters. Charlie's been actively petitioning the city council to have the place razed to the ground."

Billy took a few huge sips of orange juice, staving off the shakes that would inevitably come if he didn't get something in his system soon. "Like I was saying, they boys were sniffing around and they heard the sirens come up, so they watched. The guy was higher than a kite, but he didn't have anything on him. Started screaming about his civil rights and all that B.S. Got pretty combative. Charlie warned the guy. Hell, he had a hand on the holster but hadn't even drawn yet. You know for all his talk about shooting someone, he's never actually had to do it. Well, this guy, he had on a big overcoat. Expensive. Kinda out of place for a drug addict, but whatever. Next thing anybody knows, the punk whips out his own gun and just starts firing into the air. Charlie tried to beat feet back to the squad car to call for backup, but the guy musta thought he was gonna charge him. Next thing the guys know, Charlie's shot in the shoulder, with blood pouring out of him faster than a damn kitchen sink."

"Jesus!" she exclaimed, horrified at what could have happened.

"Well, that wasn't the end of it. Don't know if it was adrenaline or what, but your pop managed to get off a couple of shots. Fella's cuffed to a bed in the county hospital thanks to him."

Bella couldn't help but smile a bit at that information. _One less lunatic on the streets thanks to my Dad_. Pride welled up within her just as fast as the tears forming in her eyes.

"Like I said, the old fool was bleeding all over that shitty parking lot. One of the boys changed and hopped in the squad to call it in. Rode with him to the hospital and made sure everyone was notified. Good thing too. He coulda been out there for hours before anyone found him. Damn deputies spend too much time in the diner around here."

It was on the tip of Bella's tongue to ask who it was that took care of her father when her own phone started ringing. Without realizing it, she smiled at the picture of the handsome man who lit up her screen. "Matt." Bella also didn't see the look on Billy's face when he saw it too.

"Billy, I need to take this call. Can I meet you back upstairs?"

"Actually, I'm going to head home. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

Bella leaned in, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Sure. I'll call you if there's any change."

Billy Black watched Bella Swan walk across the cafeteria with a bright smile on her face and his heart sank. He wasn't sure who was on the other end of that phone, but one thing was certain. Whoever she was talking to, the girl lit up like a Christmas tree. A bit of guilt weighed heavily on his thoughts. There were things the small woman did not know or understand. Magic that drew her to this place. He hated lying to her, but if it brought peace to his son, so be it.

Driving home that night, for the first time in his life, Billy thanked the spirits that the wolf gene passed him over. Hiding his thoughts from Jacob would be hard enough as it was. Instead of going home that night, he ended up at Sue's place, buying some time before he had to face the inevitable.

Bella Swan had come home and Jacob would claim her.

**So... I know I've been rather vague answering reviews, but what do you think this chapter means? What does Billy think he knows and what is going on with Jacob? Yes, you're all getting antsy to see him again and for their reunion. So, what do you think will happen when they are reunited?**

**Reviews are always appreciated. The readers on this story are incredible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey chickadees! Be sure to check out the anonymous contest sponsored by Printing Paws and She Wolf Awards. Lots of addictive little one shots to fill your lunch hour, including an entry by me. Go on over, take a look and vote! pawsandart. blogspot p/ posted-entries. html**

**Chapter 8 - Hunter**

Bright, early morning sunshine poured through the oversized hospital window. Dust motes danced through the air, mocking the severe sterility of the cramped, white room. The buzz of nurses changing shifts and the soft beep of a heart monitor stirred Bella from sleep.

She had been dreaming again. Jacob. He had come to her in the night. This time they walked along the shores of Rialto. The black sand felt warm beneath her toes and the whispering spring breeze was cool upon her cheeks. Jacob grinned at her like a schoolboy, shifting into the wolf before her very eyes. The rich red hues of his fur shimmered in the afternoon light. Large brown eyes- human eyes- begged her to follow while he chased the rolicking waves.

The dream was peaceful.

Bella was home.

With painful awareness of where she was, Bella turned her head- muscles stiff and protesting in pain- to see her father still snoring softly in bed. Creeping on tiptoe over the cold tile floor into the oversized bathroom, she flicked on the light, flinching when the buzzing fluorescent hit her eyes.

Bella glanced at her reflection. _I look like the wrath of god. _Her mouth felt like she'd chewed cotton. Beneath her eyes, dark bags puffed out from a night of weeping at her father's bedside. Ten minutes later, teeth brushed, face washed and hair pulled back, Bella crept back out into the still room, pulled shut the blinds and stretched out on the cramped sofa to drift away. Little did she know that just a few miles up the road, a young man with dark hair was doing the same.

Jacob Black had been certain of two things for many years. There was one woman in the world that he loved. There would never be another who could take her place. The second being that vampires had destroyed their first chance at happiness. For that sin alone, every abomination that crossed his path paid the price.

Absolution by fire.

Six years ago Bella Swan left Washington and all of its ghosts behind. The pain in his chest gripped him hard that day. An ever increasing mark that burned and swelled with each passing week. Since then, life became an endless litany of waking, shifting, eating and working; punctuated with angry outbursts and bouts of extreme melancholy.

One day he took to the woods, a simple goal in mind. Roam the forests, cut ties with humanity and become immersed in the wolf.

The wolf protested.

Man was warrior and warrior was man. There was no discernible line drawn between the two. One often overtook the other demanding and taking rather than asking. For weeks Jacob Black wandered through the trees, cloaked in heavy fur, baiting and destroying any vampires that dared cross his path. It was during this time that the spirit of the wolf residing deep within his soul strengthened. Undistracted by the trivial pursuits of man, Jacob honed his skills.

The forest was an ever changing world, unfettered by human emotion. Observation of the animals which scuttled across the thick undergrowth of moss and fern warned when danger was approaching. The beating wings of a hundred birds foretold of the changing seasons, just as electric charges or shifts in the air cautioned and alerted wildlife to mother nature's impending wrath .

Through study, Jacob learned to discern the scents of various blood drinkers. The young, newly turned had an odor of humanity that still clung amid the smell of fresh decay. Older vampires stank of rotting flesh and musty clothing. But the ultimate conquest, the less often found trail of an ancient, was cloaked with the smell of muddy earth, the scent of congealed blood clinging lightly to their marble skin. It was those vampires which had stolen more lives than they could count; committed more acts of violence than any long human memory could recall.

The latter of the three was often careless, set in a deep rooted belief that nothing and nobody could destroy them. It was with great pleasure that Jacob relieved them of that fact. On the opposite side of spectrum, while newborns were strong, they were incredibly stupid. Overcome by the glitter and heightened senses of their new life, they stumbled through the woods like clumsy children.

It was the second type of vampire which possessed real skill. Time had allowed them to adjust to their supernatural existence and hone their skills. Those vampires were cautious, intelligent and evasive. Jacob travelled far beyond the boundaries of La Push to observe the various gifts they often possessed. Bella had once spoken of the otherworldly abilities the Cullen family possessed. Spurred on by this fact, he made it his business to not just know, but understand how those gifts could be turned against them in a fight to the advantage of the pack.

It was in this way that Jacob Black had changed from light-hearted boy, shape shifting wolf and spirit warrior to something more.

Jacob Black had become a hunter.

It seemed that with every stroke of destruction, each clamp of his jaws and scrape of claws, the pain of Bella's prolonged absence would lessen, only to redouble when the cloying stench of venom hung thick in the air. It was a tangible reminder of that awful night when it leached from her arm, purging the girl he loved from the demons which haunted her.

The natural pull he had always felt for Bella had intensified that day. Something had changed. It had never occurred to anyone but Jacob that the infatuation with the bird-like girl was more than that of a typical schoolboy crush. In his world, it was the love a man would feel for a woman.

In the years since she had departed the warmth of his bed for the wider world, the ache he felt deep in his soul had intensified. Hunting, concentrating on the sights and sounds of nature, was but a brief reprieve in those first few months of her six-year long absence.

As time went on, Jacob became more dominant, feral even. The wolf inside of him was uneasy. Tensions escalated between he and Sam, until one day the indisputable right of his birth rose up inside of him, exploding outwardly like an erupting volcano.

In a flash of claw and fur, Jacob Black became Alpha of the wolfpack.

From that day forward, the magic that flowed through the veins of the warriors imbued their spirits with new found strength. It seemed as if a golden web tied their hearts and minds together; each fed off of the other's individual capabilities so that they moved as one. In short, the pack had become lethal.

Through all of this one simple fact remained, staring Jacob in the face each time he looked into the bathroom mirror.

Hunting gave his life purpose. Bella Swan gave it meaning.

Postcards came infrequently from her. These small bits of communication were almost more than he could bear. Bella's scent lingered on the paper, permeating the inside of the mailbox with the sweet goodness of strawberries and mint. Each one sent his wolf into an unmitigated tailspin.

It was at those times that his body would shake out of control, threatening to unleash the tightly held restraint Jacob exercised on the wolf within.

There was an urgency deep within his soul. A desire, a want, a craving to have her return home and to him. This was not simply the wish of an old friend or desperate need to see if what they once, albeit ever so briefly, had was no more than a dream. It was an absolute certainty that Bella Swan belonged by his side, rightful mate of the Alpha, imprint be damned.

As the years passed, the wolf became more unsettled. Day stretched into night. Sleep became almost non-existent, life turned dull and black. The animal felt a keen desire to protect his mate just as the man wished to protect the girl he cherished with all his heart.

In Jacob's eyes, Bella was a delicate sparrow, tipped from the warm confines of her bracken nest. The soft, downy feathers of her wings clipped by beings that ingratiated themselves into human life without care or worry about consequence. They caged her freedom, muting the song that once trilled so brightly from pink lips and peaceful breast. For Jacob Black recalled the little girl who once laughed along with the rolicking ocean waves and darted amid the giant sycamore trees.

Somewhere in the middle of the third year that she was gone, Jacob had roamed the forests aimlessly, alone with the solitude of his thoughts for company. It occurred to him that perhaps he should seek out Old Quil for wisdom. Surely the medicine man could explain what others had failed to do. Maybe, just maybe there was some nasty smelling root that could free him from this awful pain.

It was on a rainy afternoon that fall when Jacob Black showed up on the wise man's porch, dripping wet and muddy from running through the thicket.

Thin, buttery light slanted through the open doorway. A hundred smells assaulted Jacob's sensitive nose. Old Quil seemed unaffected by his presence there. He simply stood aside, welcoming Jacob in and gesturing that he should sit down to rest.

The medicine man went about his business as if Jacob were no more than a mere decoration, rather than the visiting son of the Chief, divine protector to the Quileute tribe.

The cabin itself was small, constructed with the wood of towering trees felled long ago by their people. It was one of the few longhouses that still stood on the reservation. Most had been abandoned for more modern comforts, left to rot and fertilize the earth from whence it came. Now mossy logs marked the places their ancestors had lived and loved, celebrated and grieved.

Stepping into the house was like entering a forgotten world. It was sparse, only furnished with what was needed. Electricity and water had been run to the place and even though the home had been partitioned into a few cramped rooms, there was an air of the past that lingered within its walls.

Humming a tune through dry, cracked, aged lips that had long since withered like a grape left unplucked from the vine, old Quil gathered root and herb from the long shelves lined with clear glass mason jars topped with rusty lids. Placing them into a scarred wooden cup, he poured water from a kettle over them to steep into a bitter tea.

"I've been expecting you." The old man seated himself across from the warrior, as though his presence there were a commonplace occurrence. "I am surprised you didn't come sooner."

Jacob eyed him warily.

"I might be old, but my eyes can still see. There is an absence in your life. It hurts, some days almost violently, cutting off the oxygen you breath."

Exhaling slowly, Jacob squeezed shut his eyes only to see Bella's face flash before him. The pain in breast flared once again. "It feels... it feels like a stone on my chest. A weight that I just can't shake."

Old Quil smiled in understanding and placed the steaming before him. "Drink," he urged. "Go on, it won't hurt you."

What seemed like only moments later, the insatiable urge to sleep befell Jacob Black and before long, his thick, dark lashes fluttered closed.

_The ground rushed beneath his feet. Cool night air caressed his heated cheeks. Jacob was unsure of where he was going, his soul guiding him far from the familiar waters and lush green tapestry of the forest. Stars shone brightly in the sky, the golden autumn moon illuminating the journey. _

_The landscape beneath him changed swiftly into shades of beige and rust. Grains of sand blew with the wind, tickling his face and toes. Without thought or warning his direction shifted, dropping ever lower only to find himself standing before a single window. _

_The sensitive ears of the wolf heard a heartbeat fluttering softly behind the glass. A sound Jacob had not heard in too many long years. The same rhythm which had often rocked him to sleep beneath the moonlight, his body curled into the dew-soaked grass. _

_Jacob smiled to himself, recalling the first time he had climbed through her bedroom window. He picked up a handful of pebbles from the neat landscaping that adorned the edges of the house and one by one tossed them lightly against the window. _

_Illuminated by the glowing fairy lights which had always hung above her bed, the image of an angel appeared behind the glass. Soft brown curls, tousled and tangled, eyes dreamy with slumber and pink lips that whispered his name into the silent night._

"_Jacob?"_

_A small laugh escaped, along with the words he had repeated many times before. "Move out of the way. I'm coming up."_

_Then quite suddenly, Jacob held her in his arms. The ache inside gone, replaced by wonderment and joy. The softness of her skin, the sweet smell of strawberries that clung to her hair, the slow steady rhythm of her breathing lulled Jacob into a sense of comfort. _

_Tears shimmered in the corners of her eyes when Bella finally hazarded a glance up at him "Are you really here? Is this just a dream?" _

"_I... I don't know, exactly." Jacob couldn't put his thoughts into words. In truth, he really was not sure what had happened. Though he'd heard the stories growing up, it seemed quite improbable that his spirit had actually left his body to visit the woman he loved. "Does it matter?"_

"_No. All that matters is that we're here now. I've missed you, Jacob. You have no idea how much."_

_Jacob kissed her forehead gently, just the smallest flutter of a butterfly's wings. "I missed you too. More than you'll ever know."_

"_How long can you stay?" she asked, her small arms gripping his waist tightly as if afraid to let him go. _

_A part of Jacob's heart cracked, the momentary wave of joy he initially felt sliding into the deep abyss of reality. "I really don't know. If this is just a dream then I suppose until one of us wakes up."_

"_Mmmm..." she hummed, pressing her soft lips to his warm, naked chest. "Then let's make the most of it."_

_They laughed that night, talking into the wee hours of the morning, never stopping until the first haze of shimmering light crept over the horizon. Both lay side by side in her bed, bodies wrapped around each other comfortably with unabashed affection, much like they had done so many times before. Often, their lips found each others, hands skimming over tender flesh, loving each other the best way they knew how. _

_Their time together was coming to a close when Jacob hovered over her, kissing her lips hungrily while sliding his hands beneath the thin cotton fabric of her shirt. Lust and desire beat through his veins with unexpected force. The wolf needed her to remember. The man wanted her to understand. _

_No matter what happened, no matter where she was, Bella was loved. Bella belonged to them. _

_In her eyes Jacob found that same desire. The same urgency to claim each other once more before they were pulled apart by the breaking dawn. _

_When he slipped inside of her, the warmth of her body encasing him tightly, Jacob knew he would never love another, never crave another woman's touch, never want anyone but her. _

_The two made love slowly, fighting against that shifting tide of night and day until both collapsed into each others sides breathing hard and heavy with sleep. _

_Knowing they could no longer fight the impending dawn, the two gave themselves over willingly to the peacefulness of sleep. Just before Jacob's eyes fluttered closed, he kissed her gently one last time and whispered softly in her ear. "Don't forget me, Bells." There was a longing in his voice, the quiet desperation of a boy, shy and afraid that made her heart stop._

"_I won't," she assured him. "I never could."_

_In the blink of an eye, Jacob was soaring through the air once more, ripped away from the other half of his bleeding soul. _

Waking on the small sofa in Old Quil's home was not what Jacob Black had in mind when he traversed to the cabin on the edge of the woods the night before. Yet there was a sense of calm that pervaded now. A peace of sorts that had settled over his heart and mind during the night.

When his eyes opened to the new day, Old Quil was smiling, as if he knew a secret Jacob did not. In his hand was a mason jar, clouded with age, its lid rusty and dented. Inside it held more herb and root, the nasty concoction that he had drunk the night before.

"You will grow stronger. It will make it better until she returns," he explained, indicating the tea mixture.

"I'm not sure she's coming back," was Jacob's reluctant reply.

The wise man said no more, but rose from the chair in which he was seated and began going about his day.

Jacob stayed only a little longer, turning over the events of the night in his mind. There were a thousand questions he wanted to ask, but Old Quil did not seem as if he wanted to answer them. It wasn't until Jacob's hand was on the door handle that the medicine man said anything more.

"You must not do it often," he warned. "The strength lies within you. One day you will have no need of the medicine to travel. It is a gift from the spirits to those who possess a will of mind and might of our people."

Jacob walked away that day with a new memory to sustain him. Bella's sweet scent clung to him, the smoothness of her hands still lingering on his skin. He thought at first that perhaps it was all he needed, all that was required...and for a time, the wolf was quiet. The restlessness he had felt quelled by the experience.

As the weeks wore on, he found himself growing restless again. Jacob began to brew the tea, downing the glass as if it were a shot of whiskey. It was the only way to survive.

The years stretched out before him and Jacob became cautious with the precious hoard of root, rationing it carefully as if he were a survivor on a mountainside with little to sustain him. Finally, it was gone. Jacob beat on Old Quil's door, begging for more but it fell upon deaf ears.

He tore through the forest, enraged and screaming out in agony. That day he chanced upon a fresh trail. The cloying scent of vampire burning his nostrils and renewing the anger that welled up inside of him.

He found the abomination at a wayside, enticing its victim with supernatural charm. The wolf unleashed, diving between the two, frightening the misguided human into a near convulsive state. The vampire hissed, leaping onto his back, tearing at his fur, trying to gain the advantage of muscle and might.

Jacob shook with rage, flinging the creature into a tree. The hard wood of the oak split with a deafening crack, while the vampire stared at him wide-eyed with shock and fright. "What are you?" it asked.

Though it could not hear Jacob Black's thoughts, the answer was clear. Death.

That night he stormed into his too small room and passed out in anger on his childhood bed. There was nothing left in the jar. The preciously hoarded tea gone and with it the one thing he needed most. Jacob slammed it on the rickety kitchen table, shattering the glass into pieces.

The longing to see Bella, to feel her calming presence was overwhelming.

Jacob was surprised when he found himself floating through the air without the aid of the tea. This time when he arrived at her window, Jacob did not laugh or throw pebbles at the glass. Instead he leapt inside, stalking her as if she were nothing but prey.

That was the first time he took her roughly, fucking her hard and fast the way the wolf and man wanted, instead of slow and gentle the way the boy inside usually did.

Bella liked it.

What's more, Jacob knew it. It was written all over her face. The haze of lust in her eyes, the heaving breath of her body, the heady scent of lust. It was in the cries of ecstasy and moans of desire that fell from her lips. Bella pushed back at him with every stroke, demanding he give her more.

She welcomed the wolf.

In the morning, he woke to find Billy sitting at the kitchen table, the broken mason jar in his hands. Until then, his father had not known. It was a secret Jacob kept for himself alone.

"Son..."

"No." It was all he would say. There was nothing that would stop him now. Nothing anyone could say, no warning they could give. This was his power. His gift.

"We should talk about this. There are more things you should know. Things that Old Quil can teach you. It's dangerous to spirit walk if you can't control it."

"Control it?" Jacob was incredulous. "There is no controlling it," he snapped, sneering at his father's wisdom and then walked out the door into the waiting forest. It was a new day and there were vampires to kill.

Time went on. The relationship with his father became strained. The pack grew in both strength and size. Jacob worked hard, built a life for himself, purchased a house and threw himself into the repairs. The new home came with a new garage, but this one did not hold greasy car parts or oily rags. Instead it was a workshop, filled with cedar and leather. Jacob became an artist, reserving a place in his life to create when he didn't roam the woods on a mission to destroy.

When it all became too much, he found solace in the spirit walks. Then one day, it was no longer enough.

Jacob was quickly losing control.

The dreams were no longer the same. In the beginning they had been sweet. Now it seemed that whatever emotions he was feeling carried over into them. That was the crux.

Jacob was feral.

Deep within his soul the spirit of the wolf had grabbed a toehold. The fine filament that bound the two together had worn thin, threatening to snap at the slightest provocation. The man inside of him constantly fought for control, yet he knew that there was only one thing in this life that would bring them peace.

Bella needed to return.

Billy tried many times to intervene, confront his son over the erratic behavior. There were things he needed to know. Things that he must learn. Jacob stonewalled him.

Something was going on, Billy Black was sure of it. He needed to understand, to get to the bottom of what had happened to Jacob. It was with that goal in mind that he set out one day to visit the Medicine Man, seeking answers for the questions that plagued his mind.

What he found out was nearly as disturbing as his son's behavior. There was no remedy for it save one. Isabella Swan had to come home. Further, the magic that was bestowed on him was not what Billy originally believed it to be. This was not just an inherent gift that Jacob possessed. Old Quil had found a text one day. Its pages dusty and yellowed with age. The ancient language of their people scribed into incantations that his eyes had never seen before. They spoke of the wolf, of love and power. The strength to draw a woman to him, regardless of her own wants or desires.

Power Jacob possessed.

Both Billy and Old Quil believed that Bella Swan was supposed to be the imprint to Jacob's wolf. The why or how that kept it from happening was still a mystery to them, although Billy had his suspicions. Each and every one of them began and ended with a vampire.

One thing was clear to them both. Bella needed to return. She alone would be Jacob's salvation.

Billy prayed it would happen before his son was fully consumed by the wolf.

The day Charlie was shot, his heart became riddled with guilt. Though his oldest and dearest friend was suffering, it meant that surely Bella would rush to be by his side. Years of secrets had been threatening to spill from his lips for months now. The needs of his son quickly taking precedence over the thinly veiled concealment of pack life.

What Billy did not understand was that Charlie already knew.

That very night, just as Billy glanced at the image on Bella's phone, Leah Clearwater was phasing for the first time in many years with the pack.

Leah was cautious, trying not to allow the images of the life she led in Seattle leach into the minds of her brothers. Thinking that nobody had noticed her presence on the reservation, Leah was hopeful that she would be alone to get re-acquainted with the sights and smells of her youth. What Leah was unaware of was that the moment she crossed the treaty line, the pack sensed their sister had returned and took to the woods to wait and welcome her home.

The second she phased, a new power flooded through Leah, making it impossible to hide her thoughts or emotions. Everything she had ever felt, every caress or touch, each memory she had ever possessed became theirs.

Jacob scanned her mind, sorting through all the images of her life in the past six years, skating over her own conquests to find what he had missed the most. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Smelling Bella's fear, feeling her arousal, seeing the sexual encounter that Leah haplessly stumbled upon one night. A man, not fit to speak to his mate, let alone touch her, was fucking her brazenly on a soft beige couch.

The wolf was outraged.

Jacob went ballistic.

Then it hit him. The scent of his mate clinging to Leah's silver fur. _IS SHE HERE?_

The ire in him sent Leah to her knees. Wildly he searched her thoughts, finding the answer to his question in them. In a flash he was gone, chasing through the trees, toppling saplings and crushing green ferns in his wake.

Billy's eyes went wide when his son tore through the house, naked and dripping with sweat. Before he could blink, Jacob was dressed and back out the door while Billy called to him futilely. "Jacob! Stop! There's something you need to know!"

He was already on his way, when his father's shouts carried on the breeze. "Jake! Bella met someone!"

It did not deter him.

Jacob raced down the winding road with one destination in mind. He knew where she would be; even if he didn't the pull would have surely led him there.

As he roared into the parking lot, the stone that weighed on his chest began to lessen, quelling the wolf that lay within. As the warrior receded, the man, the boy who loved her began to emerge.

Jacob was an impressive figure, clad in black denim, the soft cotton of his shirt soaked with rain. Rivulets of water streamed down the leather jacket he wore, dripping from the strands of his raven hair.

All trace of her scent had been wiped away with the storm. A gentle rain now fell, washing the world and him, clean of transgression. Sitting there in the parking lot, straddled on his bike, he begged the gods for a glimpse of her. A silhouette framed in light.

Hands gripping the handlebars tightly, Jacob did not notice the small woman who peered out into the rain, wondering who the man was that looked so lost outside.

_**So... I know, still no reunion, but we're getting closer. Did this chapter give you some of the answers you wanted about Jacob? I know it probably raised more questions. Can Jacob come back from this? What is going on with him?**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Questions**

Charlie Swan woke late from his drug-induced slumber the morning after Bella's arrival. Within minutes it was clear as to why the staff had doped him so heavily in the first place. Bella quickly learned that her dad was not the easiest of patients, firing off demands in rapid succession for his gun, clothes and release papers... in that order.

Much to the chagrin of his long-absent daughter, Charlie refused to let up on the subject, using his position as Chief of Police to threaten anyone who dared to set foot in the room. The staff began to avoid them.

For two days Bella stayed by Charlie's side, with little to pass the time save daytime game shows, soap operas that bore little plot and the endless supply of crossword puzzles given to her by the staff. A steady stream of visitors dropped by, usually in and out fairly quickly once they felt the wrath of Charlie's cantankerous attitude. Billy came and went, usually while she was sleeping or eating, not staying long when Bella did made her presence known. It seemed somewhat unusual to her, but when asked, Billy chalked it up to nothing more than the fact that in times like these family should be together.

The very idea nagged at her. To Bella, it seemed Billy was pointedly avoiding her, but whenever she pressed the matter further, he would make an excuse to leave, mumbling things about tribal matters or his fluctuating blood sugar levels.

Sue popped in often during her rounds, dealing with Charlie's erratic behavior in stride. Bella was eternally grateful to her, although she was beginning to suspect there was more between her father and his longtime friend than either party cared to admit. Sue was far too tolerant of his mood swings for the average nurse and certainly not amused in the slightest by the outbursts, as Charlie's other friends were. Further, Bella saw the way she looked at him, the lingering caress of fingertips upon her father's cheek. The longing in her eyes. There was more to their relationship than just old friends being there for each other.

On the morning of the third day during Charlie's convalescence, Leah's striking figure appeared in the doorway of the hospital room. Charlie was the first to notice the young woman, literally jumping at the chance to pounce on an unsuspecting visitor.

"Finally!" he shouted, waving his arms wildly.. "Someone who will understand reason and get me the hell outta here!"

"Dad, would you settle down, please?" Bella was more than exasperated with his childish behavior at this point. "You're going to tear your stitches."

Leah hooked an eyebrow, striding in the room and straight over to Charlie's bedside where she dropped a light kiss on his cheek. "Getaway car is in the back. I expect you to expunge my record of all criminal activity when you blow this popsicle stand."

"Done!" Bella swore Charlie was about to spit on his hand and slap palms with her to seal the deal.

For all her good humor, it did not escape Bella's notice that Leah seemed uneasy, nervous even. She kept Bella at arm's length, never allowing the breadth of her body near her. Leah asked pointed questions. The state of Bella's own health, if she had spoken with Matt, what she planned to do when Charlie left the hospital.

Before leaving, Leah hugged her briefly, gently, instead of the fierce way that Bella had become accustomed to over the years. Pressing a set of keys into her palm, Leah whispered in her ear. "Third row of the visitors' lot."

When the sun had begun to set over the Olympic forest and Charlie had been assured he would be released soon, Bella departed for her childhood home, ready to leave the world and its troubles behind.

Walking outside, Bella Swan breathed in lungfuls of clean air for the first time in days and tilted her face to the sky. The sun shone warm on her face and the faint autumn breeze rejuvenated her soul. The sounds of nature were oddly quiet compared to the endless buzz inside the walls behind her. Home, a soft bed, not to mention a shower was her new idea of heaven.

Tired was an understatement for the way she felt. Nights of sleeping on a small cramped hospital sofa, the endless stream of doctors and nurses monitoring Charlie's progress, plus beeping machines and wailing ambulance sirens did not make for ideal rest. In a way, she understood her dad's insistence on going home... even if he was being a big jerk about it.

Reaching the visitors' lot, Bella expected to see Leah's car. Nothing had prepared her for what she found waiting instead.

There, in the middle of the rows of shiny SUV's and mid-sized cars, a monument of metal rose from the faded concrete in a flame of rusty red and silver chrome. Glancing down at the keys in her palm, Bella smiled, realizing for the first time what it was that Leah had actually given her.

Her truck. That old monster of a heap that was Charlie's gift when she had first come to Forks. The old Chevy Jacob had so lovingly fixed... and Edward despised.

Bella could hardly believe her eyes when she saw it sitting there. She traced her fingers over the hood, reacquainting herself with every dent and scratch that lent a story to its history. Memories. A thousand memories from a different time washed over her. A young boy, eager and proud. A teenage girl, shy and afraid. A proud father presenting a homecoming gift to his daughter like a benevolent king in a faraway land.

The images shifted, fast-forwarding one year.

The shy girl broken to pieces, barely hanging on. The young boy quickly changing into a man, desperate to bring out her smile. Their voices echoed in the small space.

_Okay, but if you're going to get picky like that, you have to average in size too. You're so small, I'll have to knock ten years off your total._

_Five foot four is perfectly average. It's not my fault you're a freak!_

The scene melted away to that awful night that had ended in desperation and blood. Jacob's voice, apologetic and sad. _Sorry, I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells._

Edwards whispering in her ear like a phantom. _Be happy._

It was just a truck. Nothing more than pieces of rusty metal and steel held together by nuts and bolts. Yet, what it represented was so much more. That old Chevy pickup was the diary of her life, pages printed in flaking paint, spattered with motor oil.

The key turned in the old lock much easier than Bella remembered. The small squeak of the door and the groan of the worn seat made her smile when she eased in behind the wheel. Bella relaxed, feeling the knots of tension slide away as she breathed deeply.

The old familiar smell of peppermint and tobacco, then the warmer, more sharp scent of pine and ocean breeze soothed her senses.

_Jacob._

He was in here. A piece of his very being, the essence of his soul was ingrained into every part of it. The deafening roar of the engine, music to her ears just as much as his laughter.

**oooOOOooo**

Three hours later, Bella lounged on the swing of Charlie's porch, listening to the quiet sounds of nature all around her. It felt strange to be away from Seattle. The constant roar of engines going by and the shouts of laughter that floated up from its busy streets had become the soundtrack of her life. Without ever realizing it, Bella had grown accustomed to the fast pace of the city. The surrealism of being in this place had both astounded and delighted her.

Nothing had changed in her father's house, with the exception of a larger TV for viewing Sunday games. When she crept upstairs, the creak of the third step from the top greeted her like an old friend.

Her bedroom was the same. Faded paint, corkboard with stupid teenage pictures, as well as the ancient computer on top of a rickety, white desk. Tiny fairy lights strung above her girlhood bed, still adorned with the dark purple comforter her father chose so many years ago. She could still see the little girl who slept here once, pigtails sprawled over the pillow, fuzzy jammies... a well-loved bunny clutched in her arms. In the corner sat a rocking chair, old and empty. That was when the ghosts of the past began to catch up to her.

_No_.

Bella became agitated, glaring at the carved wood as though it had offended her, instead of the bastard who had destroyed her life from the inside out.

The walls of the room began to close in. The air suddenly went stale making Bella gasp for oxygen while desperately trying push down the wave of bile rising up in her throat. Racing into the bathroom, she jerked the faucet violently then began splashing ice cold water over her face and neck.

Bella glanced up at herself in the mirror. Wet curls of hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Skin sallow, eyes puffy from lack of sleep. Helpless, afraid, shaking.

Weak.

Quickly stripping off the heavy bracelets that adorned her left wrist, Bella exposed the ugly, raised web of scars crisscrossing the skin. In that moment, she became that girl again. The one who was lost and frightened, unreasonable and mad with grief.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the shameful reflection, then began to burn with hatred. "No. You can't have me." She spoke the words out loud, determination through proclamation, courage by defiance. Bella braced her hands on either side of the sink, counting while drawing slow and steady breaths until the panic began to subside. "You're not her, anymore," she reminded herself. "You changed. You moved on. You won. He lost."

Bella repeated it until she believed it.

**oooOOOooo**

The rocking chair now sat in a far corner of the garage.

After a hot shower, hour long nap and a sweep of the kitchen for supplies, Bella fixed herself some tea and settled down on the porch, legs curled beneath her grandmother's afghan. The night was clear, stars shining brightly while a ring of gold surrounded a new moon. Branches rustled in the warm, soft evening breeze, while crickets serenaded her from afar. Somewhere in the distance, the lone howl of a wolf bayed through the trees.

She shivered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, wondering which of her boys it might be. Her thoughts turned to Jacob. Always Jacob.

In six years he had never strayed far from her thoughts or her heart. Every time she saw or heard the howl of a wolf, each time she visited a local tribe, or in the moments when fear overtook her walking home alone at night, he was always with her. Jacob was the pillar of strength that she looked to in times of trouble. Time and distance had not diminished the impact that his simple grace and ease had made on her. Jacob was in her heart, a part of her soul.

Tonight, Bella could almost feel the pulse of him in the air, the magic of his people surrounding this place. But, it was more than that. As if with coming home there was some sort of secret she had yet to uncover. A mystery in an otherwise ordinary life.

Quite suddenly a man appeared out of the darkness. She could just make out the outline of his body, naked chest shimmering in the moonlight. Raven hair, rich, warm eyes and faded jeans that hugged his thighs like a glove.

Her heart skipped a beat in surprise just as joy washed over her at seeing him again. "Embry?"

The man smiled at her, lip curving, dimples appearing beneath high cheekbones. "Welcome home, Bella."

Bella leapt up from her seat, careless of the tea that spilled all over the porch in her rush to greet him.

Embry Call lifted her high into the air, then pulled her tightly to his chest while she wrapped her slender arms around his body. "Damn, it's good to see you, Bella."

She melted into him. He was warm. Incredibly warm and the thick muscles of his chest reminded her so much of Jake. "What are you doing here?" she asked with genuine surprise. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to see you, but I haven't seen any of the pack around."

Embry pulled away quickly, shifted nervously, sidestepping the question, seateding himself in the swing. He eyed her salaciously, grinning like the horny teenager she remembered. "You look... you grew up, Bella."

Suddenly conscious of herself and the clothes she wore, Bella crossed her arms over her chest. Tight fitting yoga pants that felt like a second skin and a tank top that had been through the wash one too many times were her usual loungewear of choice these days. Settling beside him on the swing, she pulled the blanket up over her body in an effort to conceal herself from view.

"You changed too, Em." Bella smiled, genuinely glad to see her old friend. "You look good. Older... sorta," she laughed, aware of how stupid it sounded since werewolves didn't age.

It didn't go unnoticed by her when Embry moved away, although he seemed to make it appear casual, as if he just wanted to have a better look at her. The shy boy she had first met in Jacob's garage had been replaced by a confident man who asked endless questions about her life, what she had been doing, her time in Arizona and the weather in Seattle. Random things. Latching on to small details like they were of some great importance. Bella didn't mind though. It was nice to think of something other than gunshot wounds and police reports.

"So, you never answered my question. What brings you here, Embry?"

Quirking an eyebrow, he responded good-naturedly, though evasive nonetheless. "Do I need a reason to come see an old friend? You've been gone a long time, Bella."

She smiled weakly, as if asking for forgiveness in that gesture, but couldn't keep the hint of sadness from her voice. "I know, it's just that nobody else has come. I thought that maybe..."

Embry nodded in comprehension. It was one of the main reasons for this visit tonight. There were things Bella needed to know, but more importantly, things the pack needed to know from her. "Jake's different now."

"What do you mean, different?" she asked, cautiously. Something was off and Embry's strange demeanor proved it.

A veil of wariness crossed his face, as if there was a sense of mistrust between them that she did not yet know about. Embry's voice was hesitant, serious but somewhat afraid even when he finally started to speak. "Look, I probably shouldn't-"

The shriek of a phone effectively cut him off, startling them both. Bella looked down and smiled automatically when she saw Matt's face light up the screen of her cell. "Hold that thought, I need to take this."

Embry would have tried not to listen, but supernatural wolf hearing made that next to impossible. Even if he walked away he'd still be able to hear every word said. So Embry sat there, taking mental notes, wondering about the man on the other end. Who was he to Bella that she looked so happy when the call came in?

"So how's your dad?" he heard the guy ask. _Douche. Charlie got shot, how do you think he is?_

Bella laughed lightly. "Getting better. Stubborn and feisty."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, babe."

Embry's eyes widened big as saucers_. Babe? Oh hell no. You have to be kidding me._

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she responded, rolling her eyes dramatically, much to the wolf's delight. _Good, she's brushing him off._ Then it happened, the oft heard phrase about eavesdroppers hearing things they don't want to know slammed Embry Call in the chest full force.

"So, I miss you," she said wistfully, almost as if a piece of her heart had been left behind in Seattle.

"Miss you too, sweetheart," he replied with equal longing "When are you coming home?"

Embry's heart sank into his stomach. _Shit. Is she going to leave again? Jake's gonna blow a fucking gasket. This is bad. This is really, really bad._

Bella sighed in response, picking at the edge of the blanket thoughtfully. "I'm not sure yet. Charlie's still in the hospital and I'll need to arrange some home-care for him. Then we can start apartment hunting."

_We? What the hell is this 'we' crap? You better stay the fuck away pal or your world is gonna implode._ Embry Call was growing more agitated by the second. The wolf was clawing at the surface but he pushed it back, barely reining it in. Phasing right now would be a disaster for a number of reasons, the worst one being that his alpha would find out where he was and go ballistic on his ass.

"Sounds good. I'll be down for a short visit at the end of this week," was Matt's cheerful response. Bella was too absorbed to notice the growl that reverberated through Embry's thick chest or the way his body started to tremor ever so slightly, rocking the swing.

"Aww... can't wait to see me?" she teased seductively.

"You got that right," laughed Matt. "Katie knocked over my coffee the other day and it spilled all over the place. Little stinker."

_Katie? Who in the blue fuck is Katie? Does Bella have a kid?_

"Poor baby," she giggled.

_Since when do you giggle?_

"Give her a kiss for me."

"Sure thing. Alright, listen I'll talk you later. You sound completely wiped out. I just wanted to check in. I miss you around here."

"Miss you too, Matt."

"Love you, Bella."

She smiled softly, as though those three words meant the world to her and responded in kind. "I love you, too."

By the time she'd ended the call, Embry was shaking, ready to burst out of his skin. No longer distracted, she recognized the signs of the wolf ready to burst forth and became afraid.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes flew open wide, scanning the treeline for hidden danger. "Oh God! It's not... there's not any..."

"Leeches? No." Embry's voice was hard, biting out the words as if it took everything he had not to scream.

"What is it then?" Bella laid her hand on his arm, nervous and terrified about what was lurking in the shadows that made him so jumpy. The thought never occurred to her that he had heard everything she and Matt said to each other.

Embry flinched, drawing away from her as if her touch bit him like a snake. "I should go," he started, jumping up as if his pants were on fire.

"Embry, wait."

It might have been the pleading sound in her voice that made him stop, but it was the question that made him turn around. "Em, how's Jake?"

Embry's face looked harsh and menacing under the amber glow of the porch light. Muscles rippling, he crossed the distance between them in a few short strides. "Jacob is... different now, Bella." Leaning down, he growled softly in her ear, breath warm on her neck. "Stronger."

When he pulled away, Bella locked eyes with him, searching his face for an answer she already knew. "Alpha?"

Embry turned from her, walking soundlessly into the still night. "Goodbye Bella. I'll see you soon."

Climbing in bed that night, Bella wondered just what it was that had Embry so worried. As she drifted off to sleep, it was with the certain knowledge that Jacob would again come to her in dreams. The only question was when.

While Bella's eyes were drifting closed, deep in the heart of the forest, Leah Clearwater was sneaking off like a thief in the night, in search of answers.

It had been many years since the young woman had phased with her brothers. The exhilaration and mental intrusion of running with the pack had left her feeling unsettled, exhausted and afraid.

The exact moment a few years ago when Jacob had become Alpha, Leah knew. The feeling rushed over her like a tidal wave despite her separation from the pack. It was a tugging of the soul, an elemental draw to return home which she shoved down deep inside, fighting her heritage in a brutal tug of war. Nothing could have prepared Leah for what occurred upon her return.

A new magic, both intoxicating and overwhelming pulsed through her veins the second the wolf took over. Body and spirit were imbued by new power and strength Leah had never felt before. The will of the pack had changed. This pack was not light of heart. They were deadly, fierce... warriors to the core.

Jacob Black their undisputed leader.

The power of his bloodline was much stronger than Sam's had ever been. If there was ever a question of who the rightful Alpha should be, Leah knew it had been settled long ago. Jacob Black was born to lead the tribe.

Yet amid this, Leah sensed immediately that there was something wrong. Even as she stripped down to bare flesh, a sense of foreboding overcame her soul, manifesting as goosebumps on her skin. The moment her mind became one with that of her brothers, Jacob seized the opportunity and sifted through her thoughts, plucking out images and memories she'd always fought to keep private with innate skill.

The wolf was enraged with what he saw and Leah Clearwater shook in fear.

Jacob had taken off, desperate and wild to find Bella and claim her as his own. It was only through the mind of the pack that Leah realized to chase him would not only be futile, but perhaps even deadly.

Through their eyes, Leah saw what had become of Jacob Black in the intervening years since Bella's departure. When she asked why he simply did not contact them in Seattle, the pack had no real answers for her. It seemed that Jacob had cast aside his personal wants and desires for Bella's ultimate happiness and healing to his own detriment. The result was manifesting itself clearly now and they only hoped with Bella's return, the boy they once knew would resurface.

When Jacob finally returned that night, the man was quieter and more himself than he had been in some time. Yet there was still a wildness about him that could not be contained. The happy boy who had once been consumed with thoughts of Bella Swan was now obsessed. More wolf than man, Jacob had become skilled, feral even. Leah wondered what had happened to cause it.

Within days, Leah was ordered to take Bella's old truck to her and check on the Swan's so that Jacob could see for his own eyes the woman he loved and the wolf desired. Charlie and his injuries did not even factor into the equation.

That afternoon when she returned from the hospital, Jacob had slowly circled her, scenting her body like a bitch in heat. His keen senses discerned the various scents of the hospital in order to find Bella beneath the antiseptic, cleaner and stink of illness. The lines of his body visibly relaxed for a moment. _A junkie in need of a fix_, she thought.

Then, quite suddenly, the man folded back inside himself, the wolf going wild to find, take and claim.

The tug of war going on inside of Jacob was dangerous, not just for him and the pack, but Bella also. It weighed heavily on her heart and mind. Bella was a friend, a sister in many ways. A union between Charlie and Sue- which she was certain would happen one day- could make them family. Bella had been a friend at a time when Leah needed her. She saw past the anger and bitterness that Leah used to shield her pain. The vampire girl broke past the walls that she had built brick by brick, offering unwavering friendship and devotion. For that alone, she would protect her.

Leah needed answers.

Thunder rumbled loudly in the sky. Dark clouds began to roll in over the Pacific, blotting out the stars strung in the western sky. When the first drops of rain began to fall, Leah made her way to the old cabin on the edge of the woods. Certainly Old Quil would have some information. The medicine man would understand her apprehension and guard her thoughts carefully as though they were his own. The curtain of rain would wash away all traces of her scent, providing the secrecy which she required.

At first Leah had considered seeking out Billy. Not only was he Jacob's father, but also Chief of their people. Billy Black would know better than anyone the changes that had taken place in his son. Surely he would be able to provide her with an explanation. She quickly discarded the plan knowing it would be too easy for Jacob to catch her scent and question her presence there. There was nothing unusual in a warrior seeking out the medicine man of the tribe for spiritual guidance.

Upon arrival, Old Quil greeted her warmly, embracing and welcoming her presence into his home. Leah had a fondness for the elderly man. Between them there had always been an odd connection she could not explain. Once when she was a little girl, she told him so. The medicine man said nothing, instead giving her a mysterious smile, as if he knew some secret she did not.

Over the years a kinship had sprung between the two. Leah's father had been proud when she learned to speak the tongue of their people at the medicine man's knee. Old Quil took her on many journeys through the woods, teaching her about herbs and the powerful medicine they contained. Those things might have seemed a grand adventure to a curiosity-driven child, but now Leah wondered why. Why her of all the children in the tribe? Why not his own descendents, his grandson even? _What made me so special?_

Now as she sat by the glow of the fire, a strange sort of magic seemed to pulse through the air. Things were different now, much more complicated than when she left the reservation six years ago.

With new eyes Leah began to truly see the objects that took up every corner of the shaman's home. Masks skillfully carved long ago, their colors still bright and handled with care. Leather bound journals lined the bookshelf, their text outlining a history of their people, many written in Quil's own hand to preserve the stories that had been passed down for generations. A totem lay on its side, spanning the length of the longhouse, the last of its kind to survive, sheltered here from the harsh elements of Washington life.

Sitting on a small sofa covered with a dog hair blanket, Leah felt the magnitude of the past, present and preservation of their heritage surround her in a way she never had before.

Old Quil settled himself in a cedar rocker, tending to his beloved pipe as if settling in for a long conversation. "I assume you're here about Jacob?" he stated so matter-of-factly, as if there would be no other reason for her visit that night.

"I'm not even sure what to ask you, to be honest." Leah's brow wrinkled in frustration. "I am worried though. Both for him and Bella."

His old shoulders shrugged heavily with resignation. "Perhaps, we should start at the beginning."

Leah listened intently while Old Quil unravelled the mystery of the last six years and his part in it. He spoke of ancient magic, the early language of their people, a text he spent years deciphering. Then he talked about Jacob and how the tea enabled him to begin the spirit walks to find his soulmate. He did not know then that Jacob would begin to lose himself in the wolf.

Yet even if Bella returned, Old Quil was unsure if the damage could be reversed. Bella was not an imprint, that much had already been ascertained. The two carried a connection that was undeniable and perhaps that would be enough. It was the reason why he had given him the tea and the gift of such power.

Leah sighed heavily, her mind and heart burdened with the knowledge granted but not allowed to share.

_Secrets. Always so many secrets._

She prayed that she would be able to keep them.

Walking away that night, Leah could not help but feel that there was more to the story, a part she had yet to play somehow. A feeling of foreboding, dread even, washed over her. Danger was coming. Of that much she was sure.

The soft shower from earlier had turned into a raging storm with violent crashes of thunder and lightning streaking across the sky that made the hackles on Leah's neck stand on end. Fighting her way through the lashing rain, the lone she-wolf stopped before the edge of the treeline that skirted the Swan property. Above the noise of the squall, she could hear Bella moaning and talking brokenly in her sleep.

It was then that she knew.

Jacob was there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Deja Vu**

_Jacob hovered above her, kissing his way down the valley of her breasts, stroking the soft curve of her side lightly with roughened fingertips. "Why haven't you come to see me yet?" she questioned, barely able to breathe as he enclosed the peak of her breast between his lips. _

_Barely pausing, he spoke the words she did not want to hear. "I'm not ready," then assaulted her other breast with his mouth. _

_She gasped in pleasure, willing herself to concentrate. "Ready? What do you need to be ready for?" Bella looked at him with confusion, then tugged at his hair, demanding he meet her gaze. _

_Jacob crawled slowly up her body until his lips skimmed her own, kissing them softly, then looked at her with so much adoration that it made her heart bleed. Both love and anguish were clearly written in his warm, brown eyes. "Bella, I can't... the wolf, he's just so... what if I hurt you?"_

_The pain in his voice hurt, scratching at her heart like an open sore. Bella realized that he needed reassurance, a sign from her that she'd welcome him with open arms that never feared his touch. "You'd never hurt me, Jake... and neither would he," she added knowing it was the wolf which troubled him._

_He smiled at her weakly, but was earnest in his plea. "Bella, you need to come to me."_

"_But why?" she asked. "I don't understand."_

"_Because, I have come to you for years. It's your turn. It's your choice." Jacob kissed her again, pulling her into his arms and then whispered in her ear. "Find me, Bella."_

_Then he was gone from the bed, an apparition standing by the window. "Come to me."_

_Bella blinked and then he wasn't there anymore. His voice was nearly inaudible now, barely a whisper of leaves rustling in the trees. "Come to me." _

_The bedroom curtains fluttered. A rush of cold, night air sent goosebumps running up and down her arms. Then one last time, his rich voice carried on the wind. _

"_Come to me."_

She was in that place between dreaming and awake. The cool morning breeze tickled her cheeks. Jacob's lingering touch still warm upon her breast, the imprint of his face outlined on her pillow.

Bella did not want to wake.

Confused, she padded softly to the window, closing it tightly and stared out at the treeline. It had all been so real. Jacob, the wind, beckoning to her... _come to me_.

The window was closed when she went to bed last night, she was absolutely certain of it. It was raining when she crawled under the covers, thunder threatening in the distance. No way would she have been so careless to leave it open, except now, there was a puddle of water on the floor that made her second guess herself.

"No. No way I left it open. Not possible." Bella marched into the hallway, digging out towels from the linen closet to mop up the pool of water on her floor. "Great, not only do I have smutty dreams about a guy I haven't seen in years, but now I'm sleepwalking? Just fucking dandy."

Stalking down to the kitchen, she threw together a pot of coffee then drummed her fingers on the counter while it brewed the first cup. She had a feeling it was not going to be a banner day. The phone was already wailing incessantly. Bella ignored it. Anyone who needed to talk to her would call her cell. She needed to get her head together, clear the fog and figure out what had to be done today.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella sat at Charlie's kitchen table, making a grocery list and mulling over the dream she'd had last night.

_Why haven't you come to see me yet?_ she wondered. Although Leah didn't say so, she was sure it was Jacob that sent her truck. It was highly unlikely that anyone else had done it. The only other possible suspect would have been Embry, but he would've mentioned it.

That was another thing bothering her. Embry's visit last night. It was odd to say the least. More and more questions were starting to form in her mind with absolutely no answers. Instead she began to concentrate on the things she needed to do that day. Ever analytical, Bella made a list.

1 Check in with work

2 Call Matt

3 Call Leah

4 Get lunch from diner

5 Talk to Charlie's doctors

6 Grocery shopping

Then she added one more item, crossed it off and added it again. Visit Billy. Though somehow Bella had a feeling she'd get stonewalled. Of course, she could go down there and act like the scared little girl who wanted to know about her father and what was going on with the investigation. Bella was sure that her father was heading it up from his hospital bed and of course, he would tell Billy everything. Forks wasn't large, but it had enough dirty laundry to fill a tabloid. The two men were worse than old ladies when it came to gossiping. Billy would know everything and she could use that as an excuse.

Bella dismissed the idea quickly. Billy would see right through it. Hell, the way he'd been acting, the man probably wouldn't even answer the door. _Hmm... maybe I should just see if he can be here when Dad comes home tomorrow. Try avoiding my questions then old man._ _Try to catch him while he's at the hospital visiting. He wouldn't be able to say no with Charlie there._

Of course, the fact that Jacob might come along did factor into the equation.

Pouring herself another cup of coffee, Bella sighed heavily, rolling her shoulders. The clock on the oven showed it was a quarter past nine already and she knew needed to get a move on. It was going to be a long day. Begrudgingly she stalked back up the stairs to jump in the shower.

Half an hour later she was dressed and ready, just finishing drying her hair when a knock sounded from the front door. "Coming..." she shouted, rushing down the stairs. To her utter surprise it was Embry... again.

"Hey, come on in," she invited. "You caught me just in time. I'm about ready to head out for the day."

Embry appraised her from head to toe, from the high-heeled suede boots she wore to the dark green sweater that tightly hugged her chest. Bella felt herself blushing though she didn't know why. It didn't matter one iota what he thought of her and it wasn't as if she didn't dress like every other woman in the world.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I probably shouldn't come in. Grab your coat and come outside with me for a minute."

"Okay."

Bella shrugged into her fall jacket and walked out into the bright sunshine. She tilted her face to the sky, sniffing the air appreciatively. Mother nature had washed the world clean, leaving behind the sharp scent of pine and falling leaves. Fall had the Pacific Northwest firmly in its grasp.

"So, you want to tell me why you're here?"

Instead of saying something, Embry just stood there eyeballing her. Sort of like he was sizing her up and Bella felt the irritation rising up in her. "Look, if you don't have anything to say to me, you should go. I've got a really busy day ahead of me."

Still nothing. "I think you should go. Obviously this is pointless."

He made no move to leave, instead crossed his arms over his chest defensively and looked her straight in the eye. "Who's Matt?"

Bella was stunned. "Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously. "Look, I don't know why you're here, but I think it's time for you to leave."

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you answer the question."

"Listen Embry, I don't know what's going on here. Is this some kind of joke? Did Jake send you?"

Suddenly Embry's eyes went wide with shock, just agitating Bella all the more. "Listen, I've been back for a week." Bella pointed past his shoulder to her truck sitting in the driveway. "I know he knows I'm here. If Jake wants to see how I am he can come and ask me himself." Then turning on her heel, Bella yanked open the door and went back in the house, leaving Embry on the porch. If he wanted to follow her in and have a normal conversation like two adults he could. The time for games was over.

Bella stalked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water just so that she'd have something to do other than explode. Just as she lifted the glass to her lips, a whisper sounded behind her. "Tell me Bella, how have you been sleeping lately?"

The glass dropped to the floor, water spilling out everywhere. "Damn it, Embry! I know you're a wolf but can you try to make a little noise next time? Not all of us have super-hearing, you know."

He just stood there, staring a hole through her head and Bella found herself getting more outraged by the second.

"Well?" he asked.

"That's none of your business. It's mine. Now get the hell out of here Embry."

A growl reverberated in his chest. Clearly he was pissed off but at this point, she could have cared less. "You heard me. Get out!" Bella stormed past him, driving home the point that she was not in the mood for this.

Embry caught her by the wrist, refusing to let her go. "You should be more careful Bella. You don't want to rile up a werewolf."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, trying futilely to wrench herself free from his grasp. "Oh really? Let me tell you something, you overgrown fleabag. You don't want to rile me up. I'm not the same weak little girl who lets herself get walked on. I've been a gone a long time and you don't know anything about me anymore!"

Embry's face softened under her angry glare. "Bella, I'm sorry. You're right. Jake, he doesn't know I'm here. I don't patrol for a few more days or else I wouldn't have come. Look Bella, your dreams. Listen to them. Just be careful."

The apology did little to ebb the tide of anger flowing off of her in waves. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" A sudden realization swept over her. "Have you been spying on me? Is that it? I would have never taken you for a creep like that, Embry Call."

"No Bella. I haven't been spying on you. You're smart. You've always been smart. You'll figure it out." Embry hesitated for a second, then to her utter shock, wrapped both of his hulking arms around her in a tight hug. "You belong here Bella. This has always been your home."

It was time for him to go. Embry led Bella back to the door, then walked down the porch steps leaving her stunned and confused by the hug when he, Billy and Leah had been acting so skittish around her.

Partway down the sidewalk, he stopped, looking at her from over his shoulder. "Dreams are important to our people Bella. Sometimes you find the answers to all of life's questions when you sleep."

Grabbing her laptop, Bella headed over to the local diner, praying they had wi-fi so that she could check in with work and respond to the hundred and one emails she was certain were waiting for her by now. She needed to send one to her mother since she and Phil were currently globetrotting and getting in touch with her by phone would be next to impossible. Even though Renee had gotten remarried, Bella knew that she would still want to know what had happened to Charlie.

Embry's visit had done nothing but add to her confusion. Truth be told, Bella felt like a mixed bag of emotions after everything that had happened that week.

**oooOOOooo**

It was lunchtime when she finally walked into the diner, unable to avoid all the people who wanted to know how Charlie's recovery was going. Ten hugs later she was finally booting up her computer and sipping on a coke while waiting for her order.

The door chimes sounded and Bella looked up to see Embry walk in. Her first inclination was to jump up and accuse him of following her, but he was with Paul, a wolf she didn't feel like tangoing with right now. Instead she kept her eyes glued to her work while the two men seated themselves at the counter.

Bella did find it odd that neither one of the men so much as looked her way. They knew she was there. After all, being wolves it wouldn't be hard to pick up her scent. The fact that they scanned the entire diner when they walked in was clue number two.

Assholes, she thought, wishing they could read her mind. Really, whatever this crap going on was, it was utterly ridiculous. If all this boiled down to what did or didn't happen between her and Jake all those years ago, they needed to get over it and move on. _This is exactly why I don't want to deal with the tribe for the new gallery. I just knew shit would get ugly with me coming back here. _

She knew it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that her leaving town probably didn't go over well with the pack. Especially considering that Jacob's thoughts were laid bare for all of them to see. Even if he understood the reasons she left, it didn't mean everyone else would. All that they would see were the images of that night. Arms and legs of two teenagers desperate for something, a way to cement their relationship, tangled up in each other. While it might have meant something to the two of them, the pack would see it as a strike against her. The vampire girl leaves the werewolf who saved her life in the dust. Nevermind that it was the best thing for both of them at the time.

If she were really honest, Bella was afraid of seeing Jacob. As much as she had changed and grown as a person, she was sure he had too. Along with that he may have found someone else to love, another woman to fill her shoes who could reciprocate that emotion without the past interfering. Added to that was the fact that he had yet to come see her or visit Charlie. It added to the apprehension she was feeling and left her to wonder the reason why.

Bella closed her laptop in disgust, paid the bill and walked out the door shortly after they departed. Stumbling angrily into the parking lot, she nearly dropped the take out container for Charlie when she noticed the two men arguing quietly in the corner of it. The wind picked up and both of them jerked to attention when her scent carried on the breeze. Paul looked at her with stony determination while Embry appeared impassive.

The day didn't get any better when she finally made it to the hospital to see Charlie. Bella found him waiting for her, fully dressed and ready to leave. _You have got to be kidding me... _"What's going on here, Dad?"

"I'm being sprung. The doc finally saw reason and said I can go home today. So, let's get out of here."

"Not so fast, Charlie Swan." Bella whipped her head around, startled to see Sue standing in the doorway. "For starters, you don't have your release papers yet. Second of all, I'm sure your daughter has things that she needs to do before she can take you home, right Bella?"

Bella shot her a grateful look. "Actually, she's right. I do. There is nothing in your house but cereal and beer. I need to hit up the grocery store unless you plan on starving. Clearly you've been living at the diner while I was away."

"Be sure to get him plenty of multi-grain items as well as salt substitute. I don't like his cholesterol numbers." Sue winked at Bella conspiratorially and as she walked out the door, whispered in her ear. "Just so you know, there's nothing wrong with his numbers. This is payback for being a lousy patient." Then she called over her shoulder loudly enough so Charlie could hear. "Oh and Bella, get him some metamucil and some ensure too. He's at that age."

It was all she could do to stifle her laughter when Charlie started groaning. _I really hope they get together. Sue won't put up with his crap for a minute. _Even down the hallway she could hear her father cursing when he opened up the take-out she brought expecting a juicy cheeseburger only to be met with bacons nemesis, the dreaded veggie-burger.

Grudgingly, she drove to the supermarket in an effort to fill up the pantry. Though the second she got into her truck, all Bella wanted to do was drive to La Push and find Jacob Black. It wasn't just that she was mystified by everything going on, nor that she was more than a little irritated with the pack right now.

_I want to see him. _ Over the years she'd longed to feel his touch, to see his smile and hear his voice. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, share with him about her life and how things had changed for her. Adventures in bravery during college that she never thought herself capable of. He'd laugh at her failed attempts to dance at frat parties or the time she chickened out of a dare to jump off the high dive only to turn around seconds later and take the plunge. Jacob would be proud of what she accomplished and the work she was doing for Matt at the gallery. _Damnit, Jake. Where are you? I miss you so much. _

She had to fight not to turn the truck around and drive straight to the reservation. It was almost like she was being pulled in that direction. A strange kind of tug-of-war going on in her mind. If Bella had been able to put her finger on it, she would have known the reason behind it. Her heart, her home, the other half of her soul was running somewhere on four paws through the Olympic forest.

Walking through the aisles of the grocery store, Bella pondered it all. The situation at the diner had unnerved her. Paul unnerved her. The way he looked at her. As if he was seeing right through her. Like Embry had the night before. She felt an odd sense of deja vu. It was as if they were waiting for something.

Just as she had grabbed a carton of eggs, it hit her full force in the chest.

They looked at her the way Sam used to look at Jacob. Bella began to shake. They wanted something. Something only she could give.

_Jacob. _

_The dreams. _

_Come to me..._

Bella dropped the carton she was holding in her hands. Broken eggs leaked all over the floor. For the second time that day, the walls began to close in around her. She clutched at her chest, barely able to draw breath.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" A gray-haired clerk stood next to her with a roll of paper towels. "It's just some eggs. No need to get upset. Happens all the time."

Closing her eyes, Bella centered herself, willing her frazzled nerves to calm down. _Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. SHIT!_

Suddenly she snapped out of it, fell to her knees and snatched the roll of towels out of the store clerks hands. "I'm so sorry." She kept repeating it over and over again, although at this point it was a crapshoot as to who it was she was actually apologizing to.

The clerk laid a hand over hers, then looked into her tear-filled eyes with ones that reflected sympathy and understanding. Eyes that were warm, rich, and familiar. The color of melted chocolate. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Bella cried the whole way home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Running**

The wolf pushed himself hard. Sharp, deadly claws digging into the earth, mud splattering behind him like sideways rain. Bracken fern and sapling stood no chance against the powerful rampage of the wolf.

Running. That was all he could do now. Run. Run to live, run to forget, run to hide.

Because that's what he was really doing. Hiding from everything and everyone. His father, Old Quil, Charlie... Bella.

The tools in Jacob's workshop lay idle. Planks of cedar and pine gathered thick layers of dust while untreated pieces of leather turned dry and brittle. There was no solace to be found there. Whatever temporary reprieve it had provided was lost the second Bella Swan returned to town.

The fine thread holding his sanity together was close to breaking. It wasn't only because she had not come to see him. Hunting had once again consumed him. Jacob had the pack doing tight patrols trying to track down the scent that they found on that asshole who shot Charlie. Whoever this vamp was, they'd made it personal by going after the one man he saw as a secondary father. Not only that, but he was Bella's father. The amount of suffering it would have caused if the jerk-off had gotten a decent shot in was enough to make the wolf turn him into a pile of ash and rubble without a second thought.

The sight of Charlie Swan on the ground, blood pouring from a wound that would not automatically heal, frightened Jacob Black more than he'd like to admit. He replayed that day in his mind, its events unfolding in slow motion as if wound on a broken a super-8 reel.

_A couple of fresh trails had kept them busy that day. The wolves moved efficiently through the trees, their jobs and orders clear. Find the threat and take it out. A mantra that had been ingrained in their mind from the moment Jacob took over as Alpha. There were no second chances, no explanations or questions involved. Any vampire who dared cross their paths was doomed to execution by fire. _

_Jacob was on the northern end of the forest teaching the newly phased pups to secure the perimeter when the sirens caught their attention. Through Seth's eyes he saw Charlie's squad car tear into the crumbling parking lot. At first it seemed to be nothing more than a routine call. A vagrant passing through, startling the sleepy town into sudden awareness. _

_The sandy wolf had crept closer to watch with the unspoken understanding he was not to intervene. Within seconds the cloying scent of rotting flesh and synthetic drugs assaulted his nostrils, setting the wolf on edge. Whoever the man was, he had fraternized with the enemy. On Jacob's orders, the pack surrounded the abandoned service station. "Don't make a move until I get there." A human who mixed with vampires was out of the ordinary, a cause for alarm. "Collin, phase back and get to a phone. Call Paul at the station and fill him in."_

_The mental flame that was Collin's mind flickered out instantly. _

_Sam and Embry advanced from the side, their vantage point enabling a clearer view of the scene. "Shit." Sam dug his claws into the earth. "Fuck, he's got a gun. Jake, this son of a bitch is higher than a kite."_

_Before anyone had time to think, the greasy-haired addict fired, leaving Charlie Swan on the ground bleeding like a stuck pig._

_Jacob's claws dug into the ground, propelling him forward with the force of a rocket. The drifter pissed himself when three men barreled out of the woods, naked and consumed with righteous anger. _

_Seth dropped to Charlie's side, trying to stop the bleeding. Just as Jacob was pulling on some pants, the screech of Paul's tires tore into the lot. Instead of rushing to Charlie, Jacob strode over to where Seth and Embry had the fucker pinned to the ground. _

_The stench of vampire emanated from his dirty, ragged clothes. Jacob leaned close, violence radiating from his shaking form in waves. "Who sent you?"_

_Whoever this was, the man was stoned beyond reason. The pupils of his eyes dilated so much that the green ring of iris was barely recognizable. His greasy blond hair looked like it was crawling with lice and the hallmark sign of a junkie was apparent when he fought to scratch the vein in his arm. _

_"Jake, don't." Paul's voice commanded him from across the lot. "If he's on heroin, you won't get anything out of him. If you bust his jaw I'm gonna have to explain it. Get him cuffed for me and in the car. Sam and Embry need to get outta here before the ambulance comes." Paul tossed the handcuffs at him, leaving little room for argument. _

_Once the bastard was ensconced in the back of the cop car, Jacob dropped to his knees by Charlie's side. Blood was everywhere, soaking through his immaculate uniform, staining the weeds that grew between the cracks of the faded concrete. He was unconscious, passed out from the pain. _

_Even as Jacob sat there, his thoughts turned to Bella. He hoped and prayed that Leah would be with her when she heard the news. _

_When the ambulance pulled away, Jacob Black stood in the setting sun with the blood of Charlie Swan on his hands, determined to find out who had really done this._

Since that day, no amount of running or hunting would ease his conscience until the vamp was tracked down and eliminated. Jacob's mind was such a wreck that he allowed himself to envision Bella standing beside him, lighting the match for the funeral pyre.

Wolf and man wanted her desperately. It was all they could do to not rush to her side. This time Bella needed to come to them.

Jacob tried to suppress the nagging guilt that tore him up inside. To be fair, Bella did not know that the dreams were more than they appeared. For all she knew, it was just a subconscious manifestation of desires left unclaimed six years ago.

On the other side of the coin was the extreme disgust he felt after picking through the images in Leah's head. Jacob had abused his power, invading the privacy of both women and became angry when he saw Bella lost in the arms of another man. He himself was not without sin. True, no other woman had warmed his bed since that fateful night all those long years ago, but he had sought release in the arms of nameless strangers. Wetting his dick in an effort to forget... an effort to live.

Blond, auburn, brunette, fire-engine red... none of them were enough to satiate the carnal desires of the wolf or the emotional needs of the man. Indeed, all human feeling was so far removed from such trysts that the women were nothing more than nameless faces to him. Ships passing in the night, searching for harbor.

Jacob would not wait much longer. The wolf would not allow it. If Bella did not come soon, he would seek her out.

Damn the consequences.

**oooOOOooo**

While the Alpha of La Push hunted, Paul Lahote was stewing.

The night before he'd stayed late at work interrogating the junkie who'd shot Charlie. The greasy-haired punk stonewalled them on every question asked. What Paul really wanted to do was take him outside and go furry on his ass and watch the fucker shit himself. Sooner or later, he was going to have to figure out a way to get him alone if the pack was ever going to get any information about the vamp they smelled on his clothes. Although that itself was looking like a grim prospect. The kid was clearly half-delusional, his brain addled from too much drug use. Paul wasn't sure they'd ever get anything out of him.

On the way home he'd driven past the Swan place, only to see two figures illuminated by the amber glow of the porch light. Embry Call had taken it upon himself to pay Bella a visit.

Paul had it on good authority that Bella would be swinging into the diner to pick up lunch for Charlie. With that bit of information, he called up Embry asking his pack brother to meet him for a late breakfast.

When they walked into the diner, the stinking scent of strawberries cloyed his nostrils. Bella fucking Swan. It hit him like a ton of bricks, sending the wolf inside of him reeling. Part of him wanted to claw the shit out of her and the other part wanted to haul her over his shoulder, hog tie her and drag the bitch down to La Push for safe-keeping.

Paul hated feeling angry all of the time. It made his life a living hell. It was only in the arms of his imprint that he felt peace, but even Rachel could not make him feel any sort of empathy over the situation between Bella and his alpha. The vampire girl had tripped right over Jacob's heartstrings, snapping them in two. _Bitch stumbles through life like it's some kind of fucking game. _

As angry as he was, Paul didn't hate her. Not yet anyway. A sick part of him lusted after her, thanks to being in Jacob's mind for so many years. Another part of him was waiting to see what she'd do. If the girl would run away again or if the woman had the guts to stay.

They ponied up to the counter, ordering half the menu while the waitress made sure to lean over giving them a good view of her cheap cleavage and a whiff of her designer knock-off perfume.

Embry acted shifty through breakfast, nervous and twitching like a prison bitch.

Paul seized the moment, latching onto it like a magnet. "Dude, she lookin' at us?"

"How should I know?"

"Turn around and get the ketchup off the table behind us and find out."

Embry did and saw that Bella was glaring at the pair of them with murderous rage. A twinge of guilt stabbed his chest, knowing her anger stemmed from him. "Nah, man. I don't think she cares. Let's just get out of here."

"Hell no. I'm still eating." So they sat there. Paul shoveling food into his mouth, ordering desert, getting his coffee topped off by a middle-aged waitress that didn't stand a shot in hell for either his bed or affections. Embry breathed a sigh of relief after an hour when it seemed his brother's bottomless pit of a stomach was full. Paul peeled a handful of twenties from the wad he carried in his pocket and tossed them on the counter with a flourish. "Let's roll."

When they got outside, Embry looked around to make sure nobody was watching so that he might slip off into the treeline. Just as his feet began to move, Paul clapped him on the shoulder hard. "What the hell, bro? You run here lassie style carrying all your shit in your teeth?"

Embry said nothing. The truth was he had run. He was halfway home when Paul called him, knowing the best way to get Bella's scent off his clothes was to let mother nature do her work. Wolf slobber would take care of the rest.

"Man, I'll give you a ride." Paul fished around in his pocket for his car keys. "Shit, must have dropped them. You wanna go check inside and I'll look out here?" he suggested. Then he waited.

"Really, I can just..."

"What the fuck, Call? You can't help a brother out? Or is it because you don't want me to see you in there talking to the vamp tramp?"

Anger prickled along Embry's spine. Bella was no tramp, just as much as Paul wasn't really an asshole and he wasn't a bastard. "Shut-up."

"Why should I? You're the one who's been sneaking around talking to her without permission."

Embry cringed, having been found out. The pack had agreed to avoid Bella Swan. It wasn't an edict, exactly. Just a bad idea considering Jake hadn't seen her yet. "Look, she's our friend. Her dad is in the hospital and none of us have gone to see them. It's just wrong anyway you slice it."

"What's wrong is you pulling this shit. You know what he'd do if he found out you went to see his girl."

"She's not his fucking girl!" Embry nearly shouted in frustration. He was growing weary of walking on eggshells and the power struggle going on in Jacob's mind. "Bella made that pretty clear when she left Dodge six years ago."

"Don't be stupid, Call. Stay away from her until she decides."

"Bullshit. How in the hell can she do anything if she doesn't know what's going on? I didn't tell her jack, but someone should. Oh, and for the record, I'm pretty damn sure she's got a boyfriend."

"Fuck." The word spewed like venom out of Paul's mouth. Neither man needed to communicate with each other to know what that revelation could do to Jacob Black... and them.

When Bella walked out of the diner, both men stopped arguing long enough to look at her, wondering just who this woman she had become was and if any part of her knew yet what role she had to play.

**oooOOOooo **

In the midst of a mental breakdown, Bella Swan drove to the hospital to collect her father. There was nothing she could do. Not now at least. Charlie was waiting for her at the hospital, leaving her with no time to think. _Later. I'll think about it tomorrow. If I do it now, I won't be able to stand it. I won't be able to do anything else. _

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll make Billy give me some answers. _

She strode confidently into the hospital, determined not to let her father see the worry that was eating her from the inside out. Tonight she'd concentrate on her dad. Getting home, fed and rested. As she approached Charlie's hospital room, Bella could hear her father talking to someone. Another man with a deep voice, familiar to her, but so far away.

All conversation ceased when she entered the room.

Charlie grinned excitedly at his daughter. "Bells! You finally here to spring me from this jail?"

"Yeah, you bet Dad." Bella shifted nervously, her eyes darting around the room, landing anywhere except on the man that stood near her father's chair. He was big, formidable and scared the living shit out of her. In fact, he always had. _What in the hell are you doing here?_ she wondered.

"Bella, you remember Paul Lahote?" Charlie indicated his head toward Paul, whose eyes lit up and smiled at her so widely she was sure it must be a case of mistaken identity.

"Of course she does, Chief. We've spent a lot of time together." If Charlie looked a bit confused, it faded quickly when Paul kept talking. "You losing your memory already Chief? You forgot how much all us boys goofed off together. Jacob and Bella hardly got a minute to themselves with all of us hanging around like a pack of wild animals."

He surprised her even further by stepping forward and pulling her into a tight hug. "Good to see you little sister."

_What the hell?_

Then shocking her even further out of her wits, Paul stood back, placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "How are you, _Bells_?" he asked, with just the least bit of stress on her nickname.

Nobody but her father and Jacob called her that. She wouldn't let anyone else do it and sure as hell not Paul Lahote, of all people. _What kind of game are you trying to play?_ This shit with the pack was seriously pissing her off, making her wonder if they all ate the brown acid or something.

"I'm fine, _Paul._ What are you doing here?" Bella didn't care if it sounded snotty. Enough was enough.

"I'm here to help you get your Dad home." He turned to Charlie and winked. "Don't want my boss out any longer than he needs to be because he tried to get around by himself."

Bella's knees buckled. "Boss?"

Charlie smiled. "That's right, Bells. Paul's one of my deputies these days. Best man I've had working with me in a long time. He's good at sniffing out troublemakers."

Paul watched in amused silence while her jaw dropped.

Bella glanced between the two men, brows raised and forehead creased, wondering if her father knew about Paul and his furry little secret. She couldn't help the twisted smile that crossed her face. "Yeah, I'm sure he's a real _bloodhound_."

It seemed like it took an eternity for the doctors to sign off on Charlie's release. The small room was cramped and stifling with Paul's presence there. At first Bella had wandered aimlessly around the room, desperately trying to look anywhere but at him. Paul made every excuse in the book to get up and move around, brushing against her and being far more congenial than he'd ever been known to be.

It was unnerving, considering the fact that Embry and Leah had been so careful to avoid touching her. She was sure that after the hug she had gotten from Embry that morning he had probably dove into a lake on his way home to rid himself of her scent. Bella was itching to get Paul alone so that she could demand some answers from him.

The nurse came to escort Charlie out, reminding him it was hospital policy that all patients leave in a wheelchair. Bella excused herself from the argument, grateful for the excuse of needing to pull the truck up to the entrance.

Both men were waiting for her by the main doors when she put it in park. Charlie with a shit-eating grin on his face, ready to ditch the wheelchair and Paul smiling as if his life depended on it. _What are you up to?_ she wondered, knowing there was no way he was being this nice without some sort of motive.

After he helped Charlie get situated in the truck, Bella expected Paul to leave. What she didn't expect was for him to tap her on the shoulder just as she was opening her door. Paul towered over her, a crooked grin on his face that might have looked kind to anyone else but all she saw was something sinister. "Gimme your keys, Bella."

Bella blinked, baffled by the demand. "What? why?"

Completely amused, Paul rolled his eyes and held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. "Keys. I'm driving you and your dad home."

Bella gave him a hard look. "No. I'll drive," she stated unequivocally as she yanked open the truck door.

A hot, strong arm clamped around her waist while at the same time said keys were wrenched out of her hand. Paul's warm breath tickled her cheeks. "I told you, I'm driving."

Fuming, Bella stomped her foot like a four-year-old child. "Why?" she demanded, ready to slap Paul. Her face was flushed with red, smoke practically rolling out of her ears.

Paul looked over her shoulder to her father and then back at her again. "Because Charlie and I are both too big to ride bitch"

The short drive home seemed more like a hundred miles rather than the ten it really was. Bella sat between the two men, arms crossed, trying to make herself as small as possible. It was an epic fail. Paul kept brushing against her, patting her knee like he was her best pal in the world. He kept his eyes on the road, whistling an old campfire tune while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as though he didn't have a care in the world. Bella cringed mentally. Calm, cool and collected Paul scared her more than angry Paul ever did.

The second Paul's long legs unfolded through the door, Bella bolted from the truck, stumbling up the path to the house in an effort to reclaim some personal space. It was short-lived. Every time she turned around, he was behind her. Reaching over her shoulder for a glass, snatching the phone from her hand to talk to the pizza delivery place, seating himself next to her on the loveseat.

It unnerved her. As much as Bella had wanted earlier to get Paul alone so she could question him, now she just wanted to hide. After an hour, he and Charlie seemed to be absorbed so deeply into ESPN that she figured it was safe to slip away.

Bella crept out on the porch, leaned against the banister and tried desperately to regain some semblance of composure.

"Hiding from me?"

Paul's deep voice rumbled behind her, startling her so badly that she nearly dove headfirst over the railing.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" Bella demanded. "I've about had it with this crap!"

"Don't know what you mean, Bells. Charlie's my boss and he needed a hand. I have two," he explained flashing her his best impression of jazz hands.

Paul's sardonic smile and cocky reply enraged her. Bella crossed her arms over her chest, glaring daggers with her eyes. "Cut the crap and tell me why you're really here." Her voice was icy, but there was a small quaver to it that she hoped he couldn't sense.

Paul leaned in close... too close. Bella could feel the heat emanating from his body. His cheek brushed against hers ever so slightly and he sniffed the surrounding air like a predator. "Fear isn't the only thing we can smell."

He backed off, looking her directly in the eyes. "Alpha orders."

Bella stared back at him, unblinking, her mind slowly processing the information. Paul grew impatient. He could see the wheels turning in her head.

"That's the answer to your question. I'm here on Alpha orders."

"Jake sent you here." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. As though she needed to say it out loud in order to understand.

Paul threw his hands up in the air dramatically, waving them around like a game show host. "Bingo! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner."

"Why?" she asked, ignoring his apparently new found flair for dramatics. "Why the hell did he send you? Why doesn't he just come himself?"

"What makes you so sure he hasn't?" Paul saw the recognition sweep over her face and took the opportunity to bait her some more. He stepped forward, backing her against the wall of the house, then placed his hands on either side of her, effectively caging her in. "How have you been sleeping, Bella?"

That snapped her out of it. Bella pushed hard against his chest to no avail. "That's none of your business!"

He laughed openly at her, but there was no humor in his eyes or in his voice when she heard the low rumble escape his chest. "I'm his beta and he's pack. It is my business." Pushing off from the wall he stepped away from her to leave, but stopped at the bottom of the porch steps looking back at her one last time. "Don't even think about leaving town, and if Embry comes back tell him to stay away."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Reunions**

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! **

It was a day that started much like any other. Dawn broke over the horizon, waking the sleepy town from quiet dreams of simple life. In La Push, Leah Clearwater slumbered quietly in her bed, Emily Uley kissed her husband goodbye as he left for work. A new life was welcomed into the tribe at the hands of Sue and blessed by Billy. Down at the police station, Paul Lahote drank black coffee while going over case files. In the woods a deep russet wolf stretched his legs, scaring deer from their nests in the thicket.

Bella Swan was busy in the kitchen that morning cooking breakfast for her father, while he shouted requests from the living room.

"Dad, you're going to have to wait a minute. I'll burn the bacon if I walk away right now." She knew that her dad was frustrated at not being able to do everything for himself, but if this kept up it was going to be one long recovery period for both of them. Charlie had exhausted himself just getting down the stairs and once he settled in on the couch, found getting up proved harder than he thought it would be.

Bella glanced gratefully at the painkiller laid out on her father's breakfast tray next to the orange juice. She was ninety-nine percent certain that he'd take it with minimal complaint today.

"Bells, you call Bill up yet?"

Breathing deeply, Bella reminded herself to count to ten. "No, Dad. Kinda busy in here."

"Well, if you'll bring me the phone I can do it. Game starts at noon today."

"In a minute, Dad." Bella rinsed her hands, dried them on the kitchen towel in a hurry and then reached for the bread to pop in the old electric toaster. "Charlie seriously needs some new appliances," she grumbled to herself, giving the handle a wiggle and forceful snap to get the slices down.

Two seconds later he called out again, making her roll her eyes. "Hey Bells, we got any swiss cheese in the fridge?"

She shook her head in irritation, feet already making their way over to the fridge. "Don't know, Dad."

"Swiss is really good on eggs."

Bella sighed heavily. "I'll look, Dad." Bella jerked open the refrigerator door, the cool air doing little to calm the heated irritation rising on her cheeks. Pawing through the meat drawer, she accidentally elbowed the milk carton, knocking its contents to the floor. "Shit!" Then to make matters worse, the doorbell started to ring.

"Hey, Bella, someone's at the door," Charlie shouted as though his daughter was deaf to the pealing.

That proved to be her breaking point. "Screw it." Bella slammed closed the refrigerator, switched off the flame on the stovetop then tossed the pan to an empty burner, pausing briefly to glare angrily at the broken coffee pot. Of all the days for it to go on the fritz, this was definitely not the one. Quickly, Bella wiped off her hands on the seat of her jeans while hurrying to the front door. The bell rang again just as she was passing Charlie's gun and holster hanging on the wall. _Tempting. Very tempting._ "I'm coming!" she shouted, already aggravated at whoever the impatient visitor was.

When she opened the door, all of the frustration from the morning faded away. The man who waited greeted her with a bright smile, holding out a steaming cup of coffee. "Sounds like you needed this today," he remarked, trying desperately to stay solemn and failing miserably.

Bella was bound by no such restraint. "Matt! Oh my, God, Matt!" she cried, launching herself forward into his arms, nearly knocking the cup from his hands in the process.

Matt laughed at her exuberance. "Good to see you too, sweets."

"Why didn't you call?" she asked, untangling herself from his arms. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek, then swatted her behind playfully. "Because, darling girl, I love to surprise you. I'm here to sweep you off those cute little tootsies of yours and be your servant. You'll be the envy of every woman in town."

"Well, you can start by helping me drug my father. Come on in... if you're brave enough."

"He been that bad?"

Bella gave him a pointed look while blowing out one long exasperated breath. "You have no idea."

When the pair walked into the living room Charlie looked up from his spot on the couch, genuinely glad to see Matt. The two had met several times over the years and as a father, he'd always been secretly grateful Bella had someone like him on her side. Both mentally and physically. Matt was an imposing looking figure, no guy would dare look her way if he was around.

It made no nevermind to Charlie Swan that the guy was gay, so long as he treated his little girl fairly. Besides, he'd been called out to enough domestic issues in Forks that nothing fazed him anymore. Although, finding Bob Mallory parading around in his wife's hot pink panties, wearing a tiara while stoned off his ass did throw him for a loop. Charlie went on a week long bender trying to erase that image out of his brain. After that night, he sent a deputy to any calls made from that neighborhood.

"So that's what the squealing was about," commented Charlie, reaching out with his good arm to greet him. "Nice to see you, son."

Matt shook his hand gently, taking in the sling and slowly healing cuts to his forehead with stride. "You too. Hope you look better than the other guy."

"Yeah, well, he's cooling his heels in a jail cell, dealing with detox withdrawal. I'd say I'm a whole lot better off than him. View here is better too."

Bella saw her chance to escape for a few minutes. "So's the food. I'll have yours out in a minute, Dad."

"Need any help, Bella?" Matt winked conspiratorially while Charlie focused on ESPN. She waved him off, keeping up the charade. "Nah. Keep my dad company for a bit."

Charlie waited until Matt settled down into the recliner before starting in. "So, how's the gallery, kid? Tribal art turning much of a profit these days?"

The question might have been offensive to anyone else, but Matt had grown to expect it by now. It was in Charlie's nature, part of being a cop, that made him give everyone the third degree. What he didn't expect was to surprise Bella's dad half out of his wits during the conversation after the first question.

"Really good," he replied. "I can't wait to get the new one up and running. Should be open in another month if everything keeps going our way."

Charlie looked at him a little skeptically. He might be a small town cop, but he knew for a fact that art never paid the bills on time. Something that on more than one occasion he and his daughter had butted heads about. "You opening another one up in Seattle?"

Matt was more than a little taken aback and unsure of how to really answer the question. "Bella didn't tell you?"

"Bella was trying to keep it a surprise." Both men glanced with looks of confusion creasing their brows when she walked in, breakfast tray in her hands with an amused smile on her face.

"Tell me what?" demanded Charlie, wanting to know just what it was that he was being kept in the dark about.

"The new space is in Port Angeles. Matt has asked Leah and I to run it." Bella watched her fathers face turn from confused to jubilant. "Which means, I'm moving home. Well, not home. Port A., but close enough."

"By god! This is a good day! My baby girl is finally coming home for good. Where's the phone? I can't wait to tell Billy!"

"Settle down, Dad. I don't want to warn you again about breaking your stitches open. You can tell Billy all about it this afternoon. Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Charlie shoveled eggs in his mouth like an obedient child, eager to hear more. Suddenly it didn't matter what he thought of art. If it brought his daughter back home, it was the best career path in the world. "So, does Sue know about this?"

Bella nodded her head slowly, watching her father's every move. The pills tended to make him sluggish and she knew that sleep wasn't far behind. "Yep. She knows. I asked her not to say anything to anyone."

"Why the hell not? Everyone's gonna be thrilled. Not to mention, Jake's-"

She didn't want to hear his name yet. She wasn't ready. Bella jumped up from the sofa, snatching away her dad's breakfast tray, shoving the medication and OJ into his hands. "I think I'll go get the dishes done and drink the coffee Matt brought before I turn into the wicked witch of the west. Make sure you take that pill. No stuffing it between the cushions."

Bella was up to her elbows in soap and grease when Matt appeared next to her, picking up a dish towel to dry and shooting her a sidelong glance. "So, you haven't seen him yet?"

The dirty pan in the water suddenly became much more interesting. "Seen who?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Don't try to avoid the question or play innocent with me. It won't work."

"I'm not avoiding anything," Bella huffed. "In fact, it almost seems like Jake's avoiding me. I've been here a week and haven't heard a word from him, but he sent a friend over to help me bring Charlie home yesterday. What the hell's with that?"

"Six years is a long time. Maybe he just isn't ready yet."

"I don't give a damn if he's ready or not." Bella began scrubbing the pan with a fury, practically taking off the finish "He's like a son to Charlie and he hasn't shown up to visit him once. Quite frankly, I'm pretty disappointed with all of my dad's so-called friends down on that reservation."

"Well, talk to them. I gave your dad my phone so that he could call up his friend Billy. Looks like he'll be over here this afternoon to watch the Seahawks play." Matt laughed a little when Bella shot him an incredulous look. "I'm sure you can get in a conversation during half-time or something."

"Or... maybe we can ditch this joint for a little while." Bella nodded, indicating the ancient brewmaster that took its last wheezing breath. "Damn good thing you brought coffee because that old monster broke this morning."

"Ah, I see. Looks like our destination will be Fork's finest department store."

"You mean five and dime," corrected Bella. "This town still shops at Woolworth's cousin. Their motto is _'If we don't have it, you don't need it.'_"

Matt laughed a little, thinking back to the old general stores from his last lifetime in this realm. "So long as you can get a coffee maker, who cares, right?"

"Well, when Charlie passes out from his pill I gave him, let's sneak out. I need to pick up a few things anyways."

"Sure thing," Matt agreed. "I need to drive up to PA and find a hotel."

"Like hell you do." Bella leaned her head on his broad shoulder, more grateful than words can say that he was there with her. "You're staying here with me."

"Can't babe. Not convenient. I have too much work to do."

"Well, you don't have to be there until sometime on Monday, right? So, you can cozy up with me in my bed and we'll snuggle all night."

When he didn't say anything, Bella knew he was thinking about it.

"Come on... you know you miss my cold toes on your legs. I'll even put my frozen hands on your back when you least expect it."

Matt rolled his eyes sarcastically. "What a romantic proposal."

"Well darling, if you're after romance..." she trailed, batting her eyelashes at him furiously.

"Ok Ok. I'll get my bag." He conceded, then wheeled around and headed outside to his car as Bella called back to him. "Up the stairs, first door on the right."

Once outside, Matt's senses were on high alert. The scent of magic surrounded the place, saturating the nearby forest and air.

Something else niggled in the back of his mind. An itch, a calling. Something about Bella's house. As if a piece of magic had been concealed within its walls. The second he had stepped inside the vibrations of it seemed to surround him. Old, quivering, calling out to the ancient blood of his people flowing through his veins.

The magic of the fae lived in the Swan house.

The invitation was just what he'd been hoping for. It was a secret he needed to uncover.

There was no time to explore after Matt tucked away his belongings in Bella's bedroom. She appeared in the doorway, keys jingling in between her fingers, ready to depart.

"He's out cold. Let's go now before he wakes up."

Bella darted between the aisles, hiding like she had a crimson target painted on her back. Hiding behind a display of Lifebuoy soap, she cautiously peeked around the corner only to be met with a pair of mud stained boots blocking her line of sight. She peered upward, brows raised, a small unapologetic smile at being caught, playing on the corner of her lips.

"Hi Mike." This wasn't quite how she planned on running into anyone from her past.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing?"

"I - uh... owwww!"

"Gotcha!" Matt's booming laughter preceded the suction cup end of a dart now stuck to her butt.

Mike craned his neck to get a better view of her backside. "Looks like you must have failed evasive maneuvers 101 in college."

"Something like that," she replied, scrambling up to her feet. "Nice to see you again, Mike."

"You too." Before she could blink, he pulled her into an awkward hug, which she responded to like a guy with a one-armed pat. She pulled away quickly, as though a military retreat had been sounded.

"Um, Mike, this is Matt. Matt... Mike Newton. We went to high school together."

"Nice to meet you." Matt raised a brow, grinning down at Bella when she had slipped out of Mike Newton's grip and slid cautiously into his arms. He'd heard the story of the guy's relentless pursuit of her as a teenager and it looked like he was hot on her trail again after only thirty seconds. _Thick-headed son of a bitch._

Mike's eyes darted between the two, finally settling on Bella, as though searching for something to say. "Um, how's your dad doing?"

"Good. He got released from the hospital two days ago and he's home driving me nuts."

"So, does that mean you're in town for awhile? Because we could go out and catch up or something. I mean, it's been years, we can-"

"Mike? Mike... where did you go?" Bella felt a sick churning in her gut. She knew that voice. All these years later and it still sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Well, well, well. Bella Swan has returned." The venom dripped off of her tongue like poison honey.

Drawing her back straight, Bella looked her squarely in the eye, refusing to let her old enemy get the best of her. "Hi Lauren."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Matt. Matt this is-"

"Lauren Mallory." She dangled her hand out like a queen as if conferring some great honor. Matt only squeezed Bella a bit tighter, ignoring her blood-red talons. He smiled for all he was worth, making polite conversation. "Ah, another old friend of Bella's? Nice to meet you."

"Hmm... something like that," she responded, looking at Bella with disdain.

The anger rose inside of Bella like a volcano ready to erupt. Five seconds with Lauren and she was ready to slap her. "Matt, we really need to get going before Charlie wakes up."

"Oh, of course. You must be here looking after Daddy. Guess this means he'll finally retire and someone with better reflexes will take his place. After all, Andy can't run Mayberry forever."

"Lauren!" Mike paled, appalled by their old friend's crassness. It didn't seem to faze her one bit though because she kept prattling on like an out of tune magpie.

"I'm just stating a fact. Charlie Swan has never been more than a bumbling small town cop. If we'd had a real sheriff, then maybe that greasy punk would been the one in the hospital."

Bella felt Matt's arm tense around her and Mike Newton looked like he could fall through the floor. His cheeks were splotched red with embarrassment. Lauren might have been able to bully her years ago, but not anymore. She smiled sweetly and looked Mike in the eye. "It's ok. Some things never change. Lauren is still a bitter bitch."

For half of a second, she looked like she'd been punched in the gut. Then her overly painted lips turned up in a wicked sneer. "Been down to the reservation yet? When you go, make sure you tell Jacob Black I said hello. I felt so bad breaking his poor, native heart. But really, he was fun... quite skilled in bed."

At the mention of Jacob's name, Bella lunged, only to be pulled back by Matt. "I think it's time for us to go. Come on Bella."

Matt hauled her bodily out of the store. Once outside, Bella let loose, turning on her heel to go back inside. The urge to punch something, or rather, someone- was overwhelming. "Fucking bitch. She was a brat in high school and it looks like she's even worse now."

"Babydoll," he soothed, "as much as I'd love to let you go back in there and start a catfight, you need a coffee pot. Is there a Walgreens in this town?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Matt proved to be just what she needed. Dragging her into all the small shops that Bella never paid attention to when she lived in Forks, even pulling her into an old-fashioned ice cream parlor, charming the pants off the elderly woman behind the counter and tasting every flavor they made. By the time they got back home, Bella was laughing again, ready to take on the world.

The pair stumbled through the door, cheeks pink with excitement and eyes glittering with happiness. The laughter died on Bella's lips when she saw what waited for her in the kitchen.

_Jacob_.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. Slowly she allowed her eyes to take him in. He lounged casually against the counter, scuffed black boots on his feet, one crossed over the other. Her eyes travelled up the faded jeans that covered his long legs, to the plain black t-shirt stretched a bit too tightly on his body. Jacob's strong, heavily muscled arms were crossed over his chest, the black markings of his tribal tattoo peeking out from under the right sleeve.

Then slowly, she allowed herself to glimpse at his face. From the hard line of his jaw to his full lips. She roved over high cheekbones and glossy raven hair that had grown longer in the intervening years, now pulled back tightly in a leather cord, until finally, meeting his eyes.

Hard, uncompromising. Then quite suddenly the world melted away with them. Whatever anger had simmered there was replaced by love and devotion. Bella threw herself at him. In seconds she was caught up in a hug so warm and familiar, that a part of her never wanted to leave his side. "_God, I've missed you," _she breathed, knowing that only he could hear her words.

The quiet beating of Jacob's heart called to her like a drum, pounding and ancient, stirring something deep inside her soul. Bella looked up and found herself caught in his gaze, knowing instinctively what would happen next... and she wanted it.

Bella longed to feel his lips against her own. To again feel them skim over the line of her jaw, to have his hands tangled in her hair, just as her own fingers itched to free the cord that held his and touch its silken strands.

_My Jacob_.

The childhood phrase reverberated through her brain like a mantra. A pull that could not be denied. A demand, a claim staking itself in this very moment.

_"Bella..."_ her name fell from his lips with all the reverence of a whispered prayer. Jacob's hands drew her near, one resting upon her shoulder, the fingers of the other combing through her long hair, stroking the length of her neck and pulling her close to him.

Jacob's lips began to brush softly against her skin, his cheek warm on her face. Bella turned her head ever so slightly, that she might feel his touch again, the love he had once imparted so freely in the promise of a kiss.

"Hey Bella, where do you want this..." Matt's words and physical presence interrupted the moment. The softness which had come into Jacob's eyes faded away, replaced by a hard, glittering anger which Bella could not name.

**Yes, I know... you want to hit me or throw something because I left you a nasty cliffhanger. Jacob and Bella finally in the same room... YUM!**

**I could be easily convinced to update again...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Claws**

"Uh, sorry to interrupt."

Jacob straightened to his full height, releasing Bella from his grasp as though her touch had burned him. He stared at Matt as though he was the enemy. Bella stood between them like a deer caught in the headlights.

Matt stepped forward, extending out his hand in greeting. "You must be Jacob Black. Bella's told me a lot about you."

Jacob pointedly ignored it.

"Nice to meet you." Thought there was no friendliness discernible in his voice. Only the hard, even mask that Sam Uley once wore. "Excuse me. I'm going to get back to the game."

Bella watched him go, fingers tracing over her lips, instantly feeling a coldness she had long forgotten about until the moment Jacob had wrapped his arms around hers.

Grabbing her by the elbow, Matt's eyes were wide when he leaned down whispering in her ear. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know. Just... I need a minute. Go in there and play nice," she begged.

After he walked away, Bella leaned against the counter, her breathing ragged, heart pounding wildly. _What just happened? Oh, god, what was I thinking? _But, she knew the answer. She wasn't thinking. Just like in the past, the second she stepped into Jacob's arms, every worry, each concern that nagged at her, melted away with his warmth and love. Still, she had to wonder what he was doing there. _Why now? Why today? Why not a week ago when I really needed you? _Because in all honesty, that was what she was really mad about. Jacob wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. Six years later and she still depended on him to hold her up in times of trouble.

After regaining her composure, Bella entered the living room, quickly glancing around as if surveying her options. Billy and Charlie's eyes were glued to the TV. Matt's gaze was on the TV, shifting every so often to Jacob while he watched her intently, unblinking and unapologetic.

Bella took no seat, unsure of where to go and what to do. "So, anyone need anything? Beer, pizza, anything at all?" she asked, amazed that she sounded perfectly normal.

Charlie didn't even look up, just nodded his head while watching the quarterback pitch the ball down the field. "Pizza would be great, Bells."

"I'll order it." Much to her chagrin, Jacob stood, brushing past her purposefully on the way to the kitchen, a pointed look on his face. He wanted her to follow him.

"You Okay?" Matt mouthed the words soundlessly to her.

She nodded once, then turned on her heel to face down the past.

Jacob was hanging up with the delivery place just as she strode into the kitchen. Bella busied herself by pulling glasses down from the cupboard, standing on tiptoe to reach what she needed. One long arm darted out in front of her, snatching the tumbler from her hands. She whirled around, only to find herself effectively trapped by a wolf again for the second time in a week.

Jacob's hands pressed against the counter on either side of her. There was a predatory look on his face when he leaned forward, running his nose along the column of her neck, breathing in her scent.

Again she felt the pull- the need to climb right into his skin- wash over her.

"Who is he?"

Bella couldn't think beyond what was happening right now. As if she were drugged, high on Jacob Black. "Who?" she asked stupidly.

Jacob's lip curled up in a twisted grin. "Get rid of him, Bella. Right now, before I do."

That snapped her out of the daze she was in. Suddenly she was confused, angry at both him and herself. "What? Matt? No, why?"

He said nothing, just stood in front of her, staring her down as if by doing so he could dominate and bend her to his will.

"What exactly are you doing here, Jacob? I haven't heard from you once and you show up here today and you're not even talking to me?"

The quiet growl which emanated from deep inside his chest should have left her shaking with fear but even in that second, when he looked completely wild, she knew he'd never hurt her.

"You didn't give me a choice. I told you to come to me."

Bella's eyes flew open wide in shock. It was real. _All of it_.

"I'm stronger now. You belong with me." Jacob's lips began to trail against her jaw, the warmth of his breath tickling her cheek when he whispered low in her ear. "Get rid of him, Bella. The wolf doesn't want him here. I don't want him here."

"Well, that's just too bad for both of you." Bella ducked beneath his arms and strode out into the living room definitely. Jacob followed behind seating himself in the armchair and began watching the football game as though his life depended on it.

Bella didn't know where to go or what to do. For the next fifteen minutes she shifted around uncomfortably, eyes glued to the television screen but unable to focus on anything save Jacob's domineering presence in the room. The sick part of her liked it and she hated herself for it.

The sound of a howl outside made Jacob uneasy. He excused himself politely, shooting a knowing look at Billy. A few seconds later Bella glimpsed him out the window, striding toward the trees, muscles flexed, peeling the shirt from his body.

Billy saw her watching. He'd warned Jacob that he shouldn't come today. It wasn't the time or the place, but his son listened to nobody anymore. "Bella, do you have any orange juice? I think I need a little sugar."

"Sure, I'll get you some." Bella jumped up from the sofa as though her ass were on fire, grateful to have something to do.

"Everything alright, Bill?" Charlie looked at him a little concerned. Billy's diabetes had advanced over the last couple of years and the doctors warned him time and again to watch his blood levels.

"Yeah, you bet," he assured him. "Just starting to feel it. I'll follow Bella into the kitchen and sit there until it passes."

By the time she had a small glass of juice poured out, Billy had wheeled himself into the kitchen and motioned for her to join him at the table.

"You alright?" he asked, covering her hand with his.

She snatched it away angrily, sick of feeling like she was an outsider. It was as if everyone around her was having a conversation she was not a part of. "What in God's name is going on Billy?"

The old man sighed heavily, not sure how to approach the subject with her. Technically, she had no ties to the pack, but this young woman was ingrained deeply into his son's heart. More than any imprint ever could be. "Bella... you need to understand, things are different now."

"Apparently."

"Are you dating Matt?" Billy asked quietly as though he feared the answer she might give.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Billy," she snapped. It was on the tip of her tongue to say no, but she was steamed and not willing to give him or anyone else the satisfaction.

"Bella, it's all of our business. This thing between you and Jake..."

"Billy, let's get something straight, right here, right now. I haven't seen Jacob in six years. We've barely communicated. Half of the letters I sent him went unanswered. In fact, I haven't heard a single word from him in two years. There is nothing between me and Jake." _Liar_. Even as the words tumbled from her mouth, she knew she was wrong. Dead wrong.

"You sure about that?"

Quite suddenly it was apparent to her. The double meaning behind the words clear as day. Billy knew everything. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know right now!" she insisted.

He only shook his head apologetically. "I can't tell you that Bella. It's not my place."

Tears glittered in her eyes mixed with fear of the unknown. The supernatural world once again had her by the throat and it had been so long since she'd had to deal with it that she was unsure of what to do. "Billy, I've been having dreams." Bella begged him with her eyes, hoping to see the truth, but he betrayed no secrets.

"You and Jacob belong together," he assured, patting her shoulder gently. "Don't ever doubt it. Now, I'm gonna get back to watching the Seahawks before Charlie thinks I've gone into diabetic shock." As he was wheeling away, Billy glanced over his shoulder. "Oh and Bella? Get rid of him."

Jacob slipped back inside just as the pizzas were being delivered. She had hoped that he'd be gone longer, that whatever pack problem was happening would buy her some time to think. _Damn wolf. Probably smelled the delivery car six miles away. _

Not a hair was out of place, but when Jacob brushed past her, Bella could almost taste the forest on his skin. "I told you to get rid of him."

"I don't know who you think you are to tell me anything. I haven't seen or talked to you in years and you come over here acting like a caveman! If that's how you want to be, get your furry ass out of here and leave me alone." Even as the words spilled from her mouth, Bella internally kicked herself. Without having realized it, she looked everywhere but his eyes, slumping her shoulders. A sign of weakness to a wolf. An act of submission.

Jacob noticed.

"Looks like you grew some claws while you were away, kitty. Be careful. Mine are sharper."

"Is that a threat?"

"That depends. Consider this your second warning. Get rid of Matt before I do." Acting like he owned the place, Jacob snatched one of the pizza boxes from her hands, sniffed it and then strode into the living room.

Bella's nerves were officially fried.

Just as she had set the food down on the coffee table, the doorbell rang again. Not expecting anyone, Charlie jumped, knocking over a beer in the process, soaking his sling and the couch cushion until both smelled of a cheap distillery.

Matt hopped up. "I can clean it up."

Bella shook her head sullenly. "No, just... do me a favor. Go upstairs and pull a clean shirt out of his closet." Without thinking of the ramifications, she added, "It's the room across the hall from ours." The look on Jacob's face was murderous.

He followed her out of the living room all but stepping on her heels. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Our room?" Jacob leaned in close so nobody else could hear. "You're pushing my buttons." Then straightening, he raised his voice so everyone could hear. "You get a towel, I'll get the door."

Bella stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Fine."

From the kitchen she could hear the door open. She all but jumped out of her skin when Jacob practically snarled at the person waiting on the other side.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Bella." Dropping the towel clutched in her hand, she all but ran from the kitchen upon hearing the boyish voice at the door. _What in the name of God is he doing here? _

"She's busy." Jacob bit out the words as though trying not to phase in front of him.

"I can wait."

When she rounded the corner, sure enough, there stood Mike Newton, smiling like a clown; a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine clutched between his pudgy hands.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut tightly as if she could will away the situation with her mind. _Not happening... not happening... _

Mike lit up like a christmas tree when he saw her, brushing past Jacob to stand directly between them. "Hey Arizona. Listen, I just wanted to come by and apologize. Lauren was really out of line earlier."

Jacob bristled. "What did she do?"

"Oh, uh, you know her. She was always pretty jealous of Bella. Might have brought your name into it."

Bella looked over Mike's shoulder and into Jacob's hard, glittering eyes. "Yes, she did. Wanted me to tell you hello, Jacob. Seems the relationship the two of you had left quite an impact on her."

"What relationship?"

"Oh, uh, she might have indicated that, uh, you and she, that you, um..." Mike trailed off, stumbling over the words, wearing a smug expression on his face at the same time. He'd been the star before the kids at the reservation hulked out. Mike never understood why the girls were so attracted to them and not him. First Edward Cullen and then Jacob Black. He just knew if he could get Bella to go out with him on one date that she'd see what he'd always known. They were made for each other.

Jacob said nothing, only smirked, leaving Bella to make any assumptions she wanted. He'd never touched that woman. Too bad he couldn't say the same for the rest of the pack. Later, he'd make it abundantly clear to Bella that the only woman he wanted was her.

"Anyhow, these are for you. I didn't realize you'd have company or I would have called first. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?"

Jacob answered before Bella could pick her jaw up off the floor from Mike's audacity. "She's washing her hair."

"Day after then."

"She's busy."

"Jacob, I can speak for myself." Bella took Mike's proffered offerings with graciousness, setting them on the entry table. "Thank you so much. Truthfully, I'm starting a new job soon and Charlie still needs a lot of help. Today was the first time I've gotten out and I've been here for a week. So, maybe we can postpone it? I'd really like to catch up, but I honestly don't know when I'll be available."

"Sure Bella. I'd really like that. Well, I'll let you get back to your guests." Mike looked at the ground, scuffing his toe against the rug as if waiting to get an invitation to stay.

"Thanks, Mike," she replied sweetly. "Really, we'll get together when things settle down a bit. I'm looking forward to it. Give your parents my best, okay?"

Suddenly Mike threw his arms around her. Bella was painfully aware of one hand resting on the small of her back, fingers of the other playing with the ends of her hair. Mike kissed her on the cheek, then whispered in her ear. "It's a date then. I've really missed you, Bella. I can't wait to give us a chance."

Then he was gone. Off like a shot, hopping into his car, waving like a lovesick schoolboy while Bella stood there dumbfounded.

What. The. Hell.

Her eyes lit on bottle of wine. _ I need a drink._ Bella snatched the bottle, knocking the bouquet of flowers to the floor. Whirling around she ran smack into Jacob's hard chest.

"Got a date for the prom, Bella?" Jacob's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Shut up."

Instead, he followed her into the kitchen, watching every move she made like a hawk. "He's still annoying. I'll get rid of him myself... save you the trouble."

Bella laughed, shaking one trembling finger at him. "I don't think so. I might want to see Mike. Maybe I want to go on a date with him and see what kind of man he's become. At least he seems to be interested in talking to me."

The second she turned her back, Jacob came up behind her, pushing aside her curtain of hair with one blazing warm stroke of his fingertips. "We talk, Bells. All the time. All those nights... are you forgetting? Now, get rid of Matt. Final warning." Then he was gone.

Bella leaned against the refrigerator, then slid down its door. _Not happening. Not happening._ The unopened bottle of wine was still clutched in her hand. Reaching up, she yanked open a drawer, feeling around until her fingers gripped the opener.

Then she started to drink. No glass. No pretention. Cheap, lousy wine straight out of the bottle.

It burned going down, tasting more like whiskey than wine. Bella gulped it greedily, desperate to steady the quivering of her nerves. _ Jacob, Matt, Mike... oh god, what the hell is happening? Why me?_

As much as she wanted to be angry with Jacob Black, Bella longed to go to him. To slide into his lap and bury her face in his neck. In fact, the drunker she got, the better he looked. The drunker she got, the more she wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and hang on for dear life.

The dreams didn't matter. The invasion of privacy was nothing. Answers would come... eventually... she hoped.

Something was very wrong with Jacob. _He's acting more wolf than man_. Bella gasped at the sudden revelation. The wolf had taken over, dominating what had once been his warm personality and twisting it into something unrecognizable. Suddenly she began to understand what Billy was trying to tell her. What Embry and Paul had warned her about.

Jacob was the wolf. The wolf was Jacob.

Together they were power.

In the living room she could hear voices. Each one growing louder over the din of the game.

Soon she would have to do something. The entire evening was a recipe for disaster. Jacob was right. One of them would have to go. The only question was who?

Bella gathered what was left of her strength, grabbing the handle of the fridge door to haul herself to her feet. Her mind was fuzzy, the bottle half empty.

She stumbled into the living room, glanced at Matt, then looked directly at Jacob. A plan formed in her mind. A stupid, thoughtless last second plan that could spell her doom.

"Hey Matt, we should go apartment hunting this week."

That statement proved to be the final straw. Jacob leapt from his seat, shaking in anger. He grabbed Bella by the hand, dragged her by the door only pausing long enough to grab her jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"Out." Then he called through the house. "Charlie, Bella and I are going to take off for a few."

Jacob led her unceremoniously through the door, strode over to a monster of a motorcycle and swung a leg over it.

"Get on," he demanded.

"No."

He was deaf to her refusal, sick of her stubbornness. The wolf would not settle for less than her ultimate submission and he wanted it now. Jacob Black had no control. "Get on the bike, Bella."

"No." Bella dug in her heels, decidedly not going anywhere with him tonight, but Jacob was not above playing dirty. It was a game he'd mastered long ago.

"Get on now or I'll go back in and show your buddy my furry side."

When the roar of the engine died down, Matt saw the grins stretched out over Billy and Charlie's faces. They matched the one on his own.

**You all were so freaking awesome with reviews! A little more convincing and I might just post the next chapter tomorrow... ****_Two Words... Motorcycle Sex._**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to apologize for this being a day late when I did promise an update yesterday. I am out of state on vacation and time got away from me. Thank you all so much for the kind words and reviews. **

**Chapter 14 - Heat**

Jacob turned off of the 101 onto a small dirt road leading to nowhere amid Bella's protests. Feeling no harder than the flicker of a birds wing, her little fist beat on his back as they roared recklessly down the highway.

The second the engine cut, she leapt off, face mottled blotchy red with eyes full of righteous anger and indignation. Bella paced around, angry and unafraid to let him see it. Jacob watched her with unconcealed amusement.

The effect was like adding a gallon of fuel to an already blazing fire.

Bella's temper flared in an inferno of shouts that ricocheted off of the trees, sending chipmunks scurrying for cover. "God, how dare you!" she screamed, gesturing wildly. "You come into my house, start tossing out demands and act like I'm your property!"

"Me?" he asked incredulously. "You're getting pissed off at me when you're the one who brought that douchebag here? You're mine, Bella."

"Of all the high-handed bullshit! When did you get that idea? Newsflash, Jake. I haven't seen you in six years and I've barely heard from you. God! Where were you this week, huh? Where were you when I needed you?"

Bella strode forward, then shoved him hard using all her might. "I could have used a little support from old friends. I got a call that my father was fucking shot and you never once showed your face. Why Jacob? Doesn't Charlie mean anything to you? Don't I mean anything to you? Or am I just some good fuck from your past that you wanna bag again? Because it's not happening. Not today, not ever!"

Still astride his bike, Jacob sat unmoving, completely and utterly stunned. Even her tiny fists beating into his chest could do nothing to dissuade the fact that the woman he'd loved his entire life thought he was shit and it didn't matter one little bit, because she was touching him. Voluntarily. Each contact sent tremors running through his body, driving the wolf wild with delight. Angry or not, she wanted them. He could almost feel it preening with self-satisfaction.

The fog lifted from Jacob's brain momentarily, "You think that little of me?"

"Why don't you tell me what I'm supposed to think, Jake? All I know is that you weren't there!" Hot tears streamed down her face, a weeks worth of anxiety, fear, guilt and desperation coalescing into a dramatic climax on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. She found herself crying uncontrollably into the soft cotton of Jacob's shirt, cursing herself while breathing him in and the comfort he provided.

Racked with sobs, she asked the same questions over and over again, unable to move past that one train of thought. "Where were you? I needed you so much and you never came."

The wolf halted its crazy pacing. Bella was hurting and they needed to fix this, pride be damned. Jacob could almost hear the whimper as he laid down quietly, begging to be by her side. "I know, baby. I'm sorry," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair and weaving his fingers through the tangles left behind by the wind. "I... I did come. Just once. You were still at the hospital and I just..."

"Just what?" she demanded between sobs. Bella glanced up at him through glossy eyes swimming with desperation. "Tell me," she pleaded. "Everyone has been keeping secrets from me. I hate that. I'm not a child. I have a right to know what's going on if it involves me."

Jacob nodded slowly in agreement. "Bells, I know you do. We'll talk, I promise. Just... let's get out of here. Not here, okay?" Leaning over, he turned the ignition again, bringing the motorcycle to life with the flick of his wrist.

Instead of climbing on, Bella pulled away, looking at him with renewed unbridled fury. "No Jacob! This is ridiculous! Why should I go anywhere with you? God, this is... why haven't you written to me in the last two years?" Frazzled and stressed from the weeks events, she was determined that this would end right now or else she'd walk home.

The old Bella who went along with whatever anyone told her was long gone and it was time to make that clear. "What's this crap about dreams? Was it all real? Is that what everyone's been trying to tell me? Because right now that's the only thing I can come up with and if I didn't know first hand that this supernatural bullshit was real I'd have myself committed!"

"I wrote to you, Bella," he stated with a hard look on his face, incensed that she would think so little of him and their friendship. "All the time. I never sent any of the damn letters!"

"Why?" she asked, palms splayed upward, begging him to give her something, anything...some sort of reason in order to understand the pain of abandonment. Brick by brick, heavy walls had risen between them; built by weeks, months, years of lost time, mortared by separation and misunderstanding. It stood between them like towering sentinels blocking out the daylight, leaving both unable to see past their own foolish mistakes. "Tell me why not, Jacob! You were my best friend. You saved my ass more times than I can count!"

"That's why! You needed to learn how to save yourself and so did I! Do you know how hard it was to live without you? I loved you, Bella!" Jacob caught her by the wrist, pulling her to him, before crashing his lips down on hers. "I still love you."

It didn't matter that it was cold outside, that they were on a dirt road somewhere in the heart of the Olympic Forest. Forget that years had passed by with hardly a word spoken between them. In that moment, there was only them... bodies pressed together, hearts and minds connecting through physical affirmation of the one thing that they could always be certain of.

Love... faith in each other.

Desperation, anger and hurt, years of silent absence boiled over until their souls had been bled dry of it. A slow burning flame, embers which had smoldered for too long burst forth in a brilliant eruption of heat and fire marking the intensity of their passion. Bella found herself straddling Jacob, legs wrapped around his waist without knowing or caring how she got there, only wanting more.

More of him, more of them.

It had been a long time since she'd been with a man though chastity was no more than a novelty in her life. None of the nameless faces that she had allowed to touch her body had the same effect as the one seated beneath her right now.

Jacob's hands were everywhere and Bella quickly lost herself to the intensity of his touch. Slowly traversing beneath the fabric of her shirt, like warm, liquid silk flowing over her body. Gently caressing, finally reaching the edges of finely threaded black lace and satin. Back arched, her breasts spilled unrestrained into his hands as she leaned back, pink lips crying out in the wild abandonment of release. Her arms encircled his neck, hands twining themselves together into the thick locks of hair that fell across his shoulders. Raven feathers which a few hours earlier, her fingers had itched so badly to touch.

_More... I want more._ Purring vibrations from the engine coupled with the hardness pressing against her through the rough fabric of faded denim set the fine endings of her nerves on fire. Bella's fingers scratched down his back, tracing over solid planes of muscle and skin, skimming around his waist until her fingers deftly undid the button of his jeans, then slid down the zipper of his pants. Her small fingers dove beneath the fabric, freeing what she longed for the most. Warm like velvet, hard like steel, what she needed and wanted desperately to feel deep inside her aching body.

Jacob hissed and swore when she touched him, jerking wildly into her hand. "Fuck. I want you." If it was an answer he was looking for, she gave it in the form of her lips kissing his neck.

His fingers twisted the button of her jeans, jerking down the zipper to touch her. It was not enough. It would never be enough. The seam of rigid fabric gave way easily under his strength. His fingers shoved aside the satin panties as though their very presence offended him.

With a groan, he sunk deep inside her body.

Jacob's heated lips were over hers when he slid inside. Warm, soft and yielding, Bella wrapped around him like a glove, ready to take what only he could give her.

For the first time in six years, Jacob Black felt whole.

The wolf was quiet.

The insatiable thirst which had built inside of him through the loneliness of time began to quench as he thrust into her over and over again. The rough digging of his hands upon her hips was sure to leave behind visible marks across her creamy white skin- a tangible reminder that would last for days, proving she was his. They belonged to each other. In this little out of the way place on the cusp of backcountry, Jacob took her as his own; the wind in the trees for music with the beasts of the forest to bear witness.

He came hard inside of her body, coating her with his scent, just as she began to fall apart in his arms. The sweetness of her lips tickled his neck, soft locks of hair warmed his cheek. Jacob reveled in the feel of her quiet, ragged breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, heart beating in unison with his own.

"Come home with me?" he whispered. "Don't leave me tonight. I can't... Bella, stay with me, please."

The earnest look on his face, a mixture of hope and uncertainty shadowed deep within his soul. It hurt to tell him no. "Mmm... Jake, I can't. Charlie..."

"He'll be fine. I'll send one of the guys to help him." Jacob's brows pulled together as if he were in pain as long lashes fluttered closed while he begged her one last time. "Please, Bells. I need you."

"Okay."

Just like that, the walls which surrounded them crumbled to dust. Bella saw as hope and peace washed over Jacob. She could feel the relief of it in his arms. In the tender way with which he caressed her hair, the soft gentle nature of the kiss he pressed into her shoulder when he buried his face there. After a moment he dared to look up at her, the dimples of his cheeks dancing when he grinned as impishly as a small boy who had gotten his way.

Bella shrugged. "Well, it's not like I can go home like this. Charlie would shoot you, disown me and then shoot you again."

Jacob's eyes danced with merriment. "I'm not sorry."

"Neither am I." Quite suddenly, before she could move from his lap, Jacob pushed up the kickstand, revved the throttle and took off into the night, laughing wickedly. Bella locked her arms around his neck tightly, twisted her legs firmly around his waist, then squealed with both fear and excitement into his neck.

The ride was short, but Bella kept her nose buried in Jacob's shirt, feeling the wind buffer against the long ponytail she sported. She wondered how he could see at all, sure that it was whipping against his face with every turn.

When the bike began to slow and the tell tale sound of gravel crunched beneath the tires, Bella let out the breath she had been holding. "You're reckless, you know that?"

Jacob chuckled even as she kept her iron grip around his neck. "You loved it." He knew she did. The Bella he remembered- the one before Edward Cullen sunk his claws into her- was fearless. Seeing her now, knowing that she had become the person she was always meant to be made all of the unending days and restless nights worth it. "Are you ever going to let me go?" he asked.

Bella's lips smiled playfully at his shoulder, the double meaning of the question not lost on her. Without a moment's hesitation she laughed out a reply. "No."

That was all it took. In one swift movement, Jacob swung his leg over the motorcycle, never letting her dainty feet touch the ground while he marched her to the door. "You don't have to carry me you know," she protested, raising her head, expecting to see the familiar house with faded red paint that figured so vividly in her memories. "Where are we?"

"My place."

"Yours?"

"Uh-huh," he replied, fumbling around with the lock, nearly dropping the keys in the process, while Bella snickered at his expense. "Quit laughing. It's not as easy as it looks."

"It would be easier if you'd put me down," she pointed out, just as the lock turned. In another second, Jacob had opened the door, flicked on a switch and light flooded the room.

Bella went quiet, taking in the surroundings. Never having thought about how Jacob would live before, she was taken aback by the neatness and warmth of his home.

"This is your house?" she again questioned, trying to reconcile the kid who kept a messy bedroom with the beautiful space before her eyes.

"Did something happen to your hearing while you were away?" Jacob looked down at her quite amused, feeling pleased and sort of triumphant that she seemed to approve. "You look like you expected to see greasy rags and engine parts on the mantle," he accused, knowing that was exactly what she was thinking. It didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Well..." she hedged.

"Careful, Swan."

In truth, she wasn't sure what she had expected. The rustic wood floors, stone colored walls and deep leather furniture was a far cry from the battered old sofa that occupied his father's garage and personal space as a teen.

"I don't know what I expected. Just you having your own house threw me for a loop. Who's taking care of Billy now?"

"Rachel and Paul live next door to him. We all pitch in." Jacob shrugged. "I think he kinda likes the privacy."

"Or the smaller grocery bill," she suggested, thinking about the entire pizza he'd devoured in ten minutes flat just a little while ago.

"Either way."

"So are you ever gonna put me down?" she asked, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with the silence, still wrapped up in his arms. Not only that, but she was acutely aware that she looked disheveled, her jeans torn through the crotch, leaving her slightly exposed.

"Eventually," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Jacob carried her up the staircase to the open loft of the house which served as his room and dumped her on the bed. "There. Happy?"

"Very."

Through the dim glow of light coming from the lower level, Bella watched as he went to the closet, digging out a sealed, plastic bag of clothes.

Jacob placed them next to her, looking somewhat sheepish. "They're yours. Things you left behind." He watched as she pulled them out. A t-shirt, some shorts, a pair of ratty old sweatpants that had seen better days and a long gray hoodie that had gotten soaked in the rain long ago. Clothes she traded in for his, if only to have his warmth and scent wrapped around her. An errant thought passed through her mind. Bella raised the shirt to her nose, breathing in deeply. Faint, but lingering, the soft smell of her shampoo, the vanilla of her lotion clung to the fabric.

Apprehension was clear in Jacob's eyes, his shoulders sagging under some invisible weight while he waited for her reaction. She reached out a hand, placing it against his cheek. His lashes fluttered closed as he seemingly melted into her touch, turning his face just enough to place a kiss in her palm. Covering her hand with his, Jacob drew in a long breath, as if trying to center himself. "I missed you so much."

When he finally looked at her, it was with eyes that seemed afraid she'd fade away. Nothing more than another dream, twin souls a million miles apart.

"Jake, we need to talk."

"I know," he answered, slowly nodding his head. "Can we... I mean, can I maybe just hold you for a few minutes first?" So much like a little boy lost, he begged her for this one simple request. To deny him would be tantamount to cutting off her own arm.

Bella leaned into him in response, allowing Jacob to place his arms around her tightly. Like warm bands of iron they held her snuggly in place as if begging that she never leave them. He leaned them back, resting his chin atop her head.

The haze of wine was still heavy on her body, making her feel sluggish and tired. Bella knew if they stayed like this much longer she'd fall asleep. "Jake," she murmured, "I really need to call Charlie. I know I don't live there anymore, but I don't want him to worry either."

Jacob's arms tensed and when he didn't release her, Bella sighed. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight." He relaxed a little then, though not letting her go, as if he could prolong the inevitable. A slight shudder ran through his body, the faintest of tremors gaining strength until his chest was wracked with silent sobs. "Sshhh..." she soothed. "It's okay. Whatever it is, Jacob, I promise it's okay."

After a few minutes the tears subsided, leaving both in an awkward state of limbo. Jacob rolled to the side of the bed. The slope of his shoulders told of his weariness. He didn't look back, but stood up and headed for the stairs. "I'm gonna fix a fire. Bathroom is the door on the right if you need it."

Bella laid there quietly for a few more minutes, wondering what exactly happened that made Jacob go from the boy she loved to this man of emotionally charged extremes. One minute he was domineering and cocky, then overtly sexual to peaceful and now... he seemed so sad. It was time for a long overdue conversation.

Downstairs Jacob made a call, then laid a fire of driftwood within the hearth. While he watched the brilliant green-blue flames lick the wood, he silently prayed for wisdom and strength. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, things that needed to be explained and he couldn't shake the feeling that after this night, she'd run.

Only, this time, he couldn't let her go.

**I hope it was worth the wait. Thoughts? Yes, they finally got together but what is going on? What is running through their heads? **

**The reviews you all have left have been utterly amazing! I have the best readers in the fandom. I know I haven't been able to respond the last few days, but I want you to know I've been reading them from my phone and absolutely appreciate every single one of them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Power**

The magic called to him, wafting through the air with a potency that could not be ignored. All afternoon, the power of it vibrated throughout the house, as if embedded deep at its very core. As if the brick of the foundation were mortared by the lifeblood of his people.

That night while Charlie slumbered blissfully unaware in his bed, Matt crept up the attic stairs, reminiscent of a thief in the night, searching for the source of the disturbance. Time was not on his side. There were only minutes before Seth returned to the property after his evening run. For hours, he'd waited patiently, biding his time until Leah drove Billy home and the young wolf departed.

She had shown up like a miracle from the gods the night before, bursting through the door in her usual impetuous fashion, baby brother in tow, barking out orders at him as though he were no more than a mere child. It was the first time Matt had seen the male shapeshifter and if Seth Clearwater carried any suspicions regarding him, or if Leah had confided hers, neither the young man's face nor his demeanor betrayed them.

There was something about Leah which Matt found attractive. Not only was she just as alluring as many of the goddesses he'd met, but there was a ferocity in her nature which had nothing to do with outward appearances or the fact that she could physically transform into a wolf at will. If forced to explain it, he would probably attribute it to the fire which burned in her eyes. It spoke of a woman who knew her mind and the power she wielded over mankind. If Leah were to stand shoulder to shoulder with his people, the soles of her feet would be washed clean by the dozens who would beg to do her bidding. Leah Clearwater embodied all that was revered by the sidhe, both good and bad. When her destiny as shaman to the Quileutes was fulfilled, she would be powerful indeed.

Almost as soon as she'd walked in the door, Matt observed Leah's keen sense of smell in the slight flare of her nostrils. A traded glance with her brother, indicated they both knew something was wrong. In an unrehearsed but well put together play, which Matt had to admit amused him enormously, Seth's huge body crowded between Billy and Charlie, jarring the latter's shoulder so badly that he noticeably winced with pain.

Hands on her hips, Leah shouted at her baby brother in mock anger. "Damnit, Seth! You're twenty-years old!" she blustered. "When are you going to outgrow this awkward, clumsy teenager bit?" Leah patted Charlie's injured shoulder a bit harder than she normally would have. "I'm so sorry," she gushed. "It looks like that really hurt. Why don't you let me call my mom so she can check your stitches."

Within twenty minutes and under heavy protest from Charlie declaring he was fine, Sue Clearwater breezed through the front door. Her calm insistence led to Charlie being seated at the kitchen table without really realizing how he'd gotten there. Then she proceeded to peel off his bandages revealing an ugly, festering wound. Sue clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I just don't understand. The antibiotics they sent you home with should be preventing this from happening."

Turning six shades of red, he looked at her as innocently as a lamb, pulling on a dejected face as though his own body had unwittingly betrayed him.

In the living room, Leah ordered Seth and Matt to bodily move Billy from the couch. Then proceeding to tear off the cushions, Leah searched like a woman possessed, only to come up empty-handed and cussing like a sailor. When she began to replace the cushions, one nicely manicured fingernail snagged on the zipper, tearing it sideways and causing her to curse violently once again. That was when her keen eyes caught sight of something between the fabric and metal teeth. The source of the odor that she kept smelling.

Charlie's hidden stash of pills.

White tablets, red and yellow gel capsules and little pink sleep aids spilled outward in a rainbow of sticky color. Scooping them up, she marched into the kitchen, dumping them unceremoniously on the table. "Care to explain this, Chief?"

Charlie Swan looked very much like the thief who wasn't sorry he stole, but was extremely upset about getting caught. Leah's mouth turned up in a wicked grin. Not for nothing, had she helped her mother during her teenage years on the reservation. In fact, Leah Clearwater was as capable of dressing and stitching up wounds as any veteran nurse. "That looks pretty infected," she announced. "I'll get the sponge."

Appearing two seconds later with Sue's medical kit, she yanked out a seemingly harmless looking sponge with a triumphant look. Neither woman said a word about the pills laying scattered across the table and neither made a move to clean them up. Yet, when Leah began to scrub the incision, Charlie swore loudly, swearing the piece of foam was made of sandpaper.

"Don't you dare cuss at my daughter! This is your own fault," admonished Sue. "If you hadn't been lying and hiding those pills then this would never have happened. Now I get to explain to Bella why her father nearly died of septic shock."

Leah smothered a smile over her mom's highly painted exaggeration. Charlie had a long way to go before something like that happened. In fact, he would have been in so much pain in another day or two that he would have willingly dragged himself through the emergency room doors shouting for help. As it was, he deserved a good scare for pulling the kind of crap expected out of a small child. A little white lie never hurt anybody, she reasoned, determining in this case that the culprit deserved it.

Sue rummaged around in her bag, pulling out a long, fat needle along with a clear, glass vial of liquid.

"What's that for?" Charlie asked, clearly worried as to where she was going to stick it.

Leah's breath blew past his ear like a haunted wind on All Hallow's Eve. "Bend over and suck it up, Swan."

Not long after Charlie was fast asleep. Amid many protests, he struggled as Matt and Seth held him firmly down while Sue administered one shot and then another. The second contained liquid painkiller bringing near instant sleep much to everybody's relief. Charlie's head began to loll to the side before reaching the top of the stairs. Billy sat on the couch, shaking his head over his friend's stubborn nature and extreme stupidity until Leah offered to take him home, telling him to consider this a lesson well learned in humility. Nobody put it past him to do the same thing one day.

After a time, the house grew quiet. Matt chatted amiably with both mother and son, excitedly discussing plans for the new gallery and what it could mean for indigenous peoples of the area. When Sue announced she was tired, he too agreed that it was becoming late and time for bed. Bella would not be back before morning, if even then.

To Matts great dismay, Seth offered to stay as well, opting to sleep on the couch. Laying awake in Bella's bed, Matt waited impatiently for the wolf to rise within the young man, forcing him to respond to the thousand-year-old gut instinct and the built-in need to protect. Finally, the sound of a door clicked in place then through the window Matt watched as Seth strode across the moonlit yard, shedding his clothes behind him before bounding into the trees to become one with the wolf.

Time was not on his side. Ten minutes, give or take, was all that was needed for Seth to ascertain the security of the home and become comfortable with his surroundings. Ten minutes, no more, to mark his scent, warding off predators from the inherent need to protect the slumbering occupants from danger. Matt threw the comforter aside, stealing quietly into the deserted hallway.

Matt's fairy lineage enabled his footfalls to remain silent as he glided over the old wood floors. But the rusty hinges on the attic door protested loudly upon being disturbed. Only opening it barely enough to slip inside, he stepped lightly, climbing upward to find the source of the magic concealed within.

His eyes adjusted automatically to the darkness, needing no light to see. The senses of the fae being sharper than any of those in the supernatural world. They were the fount from which all mythical beings were derived, the gifts of their people given freely and sometimes stolen by force to create abominations which human beings associated with the devil and by those of faith, angels of God.

The vibration called to him, guiding his feet in one direction as if they were the needle of a compass.

On the far wall, the carefully hidden object appeared as a small glittering light, glowing from deep behind the aged, knotted wood of the attic wall. A smile of supreme indomitability crossed his face when he noted the iron nails driven into the hundred-year-old boards and caught the faint scent of dried herbs concealed behind them. Foolish charms, naught but superstition recounted in human folklore which did nothing to sway the power of the Tuatha Dé Danann running thick through Matt's veins.

There would be no way to discover what was hidden tonight. The occupants of the house would surely wake if he dared prise the wood loose from the walls. It was enough to know that it was there. Whatever object that was hidden, was done so long ago and with great fear. Even now, the ancient forces could be felt quivering through the air. This was no foolish charm or talisman embedded into a home for protection. It was a source of powerful magic, created by one of his own kind, much older and more powerful than he. Familiar and comforting, it spoke of clan, the birthright of his line. Something, perhaps stolen many years ago from one of his own.

Máire.

The only other known fae to traverse these lands.

When he climbed beneath the covers, his mind was full of more questions than answers.

_**This is an early update for Monday as I am on vacation. Regular posting schedule will resume on Thursday. Thanks for reading everyone!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Supplication**

When she emerged, clad in those old sweatpants, wearing a t-shirt stretched too tightly around her body, Jacob couldn't help the smile that stretched automatically across his face. It was the girl he remembered, the Bella of his youth and at least if he only had this night, the heavenly smell of her skin would linger for some time to come.

Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs, seemingly apprehensive about what to say or where to begin. "They still fit, sorta." Jacob wasn't sure if it was her nervous laughter or the way she twisted the hem of the shirt between her fingertips, but he fell in love with her a little more in that second.

"You want something to drink?" he offered. "Water, tea, some more wine..."

The small joke seemed to be enough to break the tension in the room. Bella smiled wryly. "Uh, no more alcohol. Water would be nice."

"Sure." Jacob disappeared into the kitchen and Bella took the opportunity to assess her surroundings.

The walls of his home were painted in a rich blend of mocha and gray, its sueded texture changing with the flickering lights of the fire. The huge stone fireplace was laid with natural rock from the surrounding forest. The contrasting mantle was bleached, much like the color of bones left in the sun too long. Driftwood salvaged from the rugged beaches of La Push. Set upon it were chipped, rusty mason jars full of white sand and ocean rock. The black grains of Rialto and pebbles of Second Beach filled the others. Amongst them stood several faded photographs, lovingly framed in hand-rubbed golden wood.

Faces from the past jumped out at Bella like paintings in a book. An image of Sarah Black, snapped when she thought nobody was looking. A pretty, demure smile played on her rosy lips while the long, dark tresses of her hair blew in the ocean wind. Pictures of Billy and Jacob as a child. A proud father watching while his son brandished a greasy wrench in his pudgy, little hand. There were pictures of his sisters, wearing pigtails and braids, each of their identical faces full of mischief and laughter. Newer, but still old were the photographs of the pack. The wolves standing together like a small band of strong-armed brothers, ready to take on the challenges of the world.

As her eyes travelled over them, voyaging through time, one photo in particular stood out. A polaroid, edges worn and wrinkled at the corners, Bella's gaze lingered long on its fabled story. Carefully taking it from its resting place on the mantle, she traced the faces lovingly with her fingertips. Two teenagers side by side, the young boy's arm over the girl's shoulder while he gazed down at her with the most pure form of love and affection. Her pink lips were curved into a smile, laughing gleefully but her eyes held the shadow of sadness in them. A life in pain. Jacob... he had wanted so much to fix her back then. To mend the pieces of her broken heart and keep it for his own.

Bella sighed, remembering how many times he picked her up off the floor, wiping away the tears of sorrow and confusion that littered her teenage soul. At seventeen Bella thought she knew what love was. Edward's departure had left her shattered beyond recognition. Now six years later, she understood the difference between fascination, obsession and the true gifts of the heart. Part of her wished that she could visit that sad girl, to tell her that there is hope, that the sadness she felt would soon pass away. Bella wanted to shake her former self and tell her to look at what was right in front of her. Yet, perhaps it was better this way. Time healed those wounds, strengthening her soul and gave her the perspective that was needed to become the person she was now.

"I always wanted to see you smile like that, you know." Jacob's low voice ghosted over her shoulder. "You were never very happy, but I knew that you could be. All I wanted back then, even more than to hold you in my arms, was for you to be whole again."

Bella leaned backward, resting her head on his chest, allowing him to slip an arm around her in comfort. "You did, much more than you know. You made me happy, Jacob."

"Then why didn't you stay?" It was the question that plagued his heart for many long years, the one that ate at his soul like dripping battery acid.

Her eyes closed in memory. The ghosts of the past hidden in the shadows of her mind crept forward to remind her of a time when she couldn't breathe. "I couldn't. Jake, I was so messed up back then. I don't think I really even knew then what was wrong with me. I needed to leave, to have a life away from all of this."

"And now?" he asked.

"This is home," she sighed, the truth of her words a brand that never left her heart. "It always has been."

She could feel the shudder in Jacob's chest. The relaxation that flowed beneath the mass of muscle and tissue softened it like a warm pillow. Bella placed the photograph back on the mantle and then turned in his arms. The gentle, staccato rhythm of his beating heart sang to her like the sweetest lullaby. They had a long road ahead of them, so many things that had been left unsaid in the intervening years since that picture had been taken. Yet, right now, all she wanted to do was stay wrapped in his embrace. Home was not Forks or Port Angeles, nor the Washington Forests or blue ocean waves of La Push.

For Bella Swan, home was Jacob Black.

"As much as I'd like to stay like this all night, we really do need to talk."

Swallowing hard, he nodded his head in agreement, fighting back the knot of dread that weighed heavily in his stomach. "I know. I already called Seth. He and Leah are going to go over and help Charlie."

Suddenly, she clapped one hand over her mouth in horror. "Oh shit! Matt! I need to call him."

At the mention of Matt's name, the wolf reared his ugly head, clawing and scratching at the surface to rise up and claim. "I told you, get rid of him, Bella. You're mine."

Bella felt the tension resume in his shoulders, his grip tightened on her arms, and just like that, the gentle stillness of the moment was gone."Settle down, Jake." She knew that she should be furious, but then again, she hadn't been very forthcoming about the nature of her relationship with Matt.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, brows pulling together, tongue dripping with animosity. "You bring your boyfriend here, have sex with me, then want to go back to him and you're telling me to settle down? That's rich, Bella."

"_Gay_, Jake. He's gay," she stated emphatically. "He's also my boss and one of my best friends."

Taken aback at the revelation, Jacob cocked a brow at her. "You're serious?" he asked, trying to reconcile the outwardly tough man he met in Charlie's kitchen with that lifestyle. In their small corner of Washington, being homosexual was a rarity and those men who were, simply were not covered with heavy muscles or graphic tattoos like the ones Matt wore so carelessly.

_"Very," _she emphasized, biting her lip and dragging the word out slowly. 

All-consuming relief washed over him in tidal waves. Without seeking permission, Jacob hungrily claimed her mouth, dictating ownership and pleasure in it.

Bella could almost feel the bruises forming on her lips. She wanted him, but not like this. Pushing him away angrily, she shouted, "Stop it! You can't keep doing this! It's about time you tell me what is going on, Jake. I'm not yours. In case you've forgotten, I never was in the first place."

The wolf inside seethed, growling in protest. "You've always been mine, Bella."

Taking two steps back, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, Bella stood firm; resolute that whatever it was that caused him to be so possessive would not dictate the entire night. "Popping my cherry and fucking me on your Harley in the middle of nowhere does not make a relationship." Jacob loomed large over her, but she refused to be afraid, not of him, not even when when his fists balled up in fury at his sides or she noticed the subtle blur of his body threatening to spin out of control.

Jacob's nostrils flared. "Are you saying you regret it? Is that it?"

"What?" Bella tossed her hands up in the air, then pulled at her hair in frustration. "No! I'm saying you owe me an explanation and you need to take it down a notch. I don't know what this whole feral wolf thing is that you have going on, but he better back off. Six years, Jacob," she reminded him, holding up her fingers like a smart-ass so that he could count them lest he'd forgotten just how long that was. "That's exactly how long it has been since I last saw you. You hardly returned any of my letters and we haven't talked at all. That doesn't make a relationship. Hell, you don't even know who I am anymore or what I'm doing here!"

"You're right. I don't know who you are. You up and left and all you sent over the years were damn postcards," he accused.

"At least I wrote."

Jacob stormed out of the room and Bella could hear the slamming of drawers echo throughout the house. Less than a minute later he emerged carrying an oversize shoebox. "Here. Six years worth of letters. Three hundred and fifteen weeks and four days." Jacob turned it over, dumping scrawling pages of white and yellow all over the floor. Lined notebook, napkins, scraps, receipts... it seemed he put a pen on anything and everything as the mood struck.

"I wrote to you all the goddamn time! You wanna read them or should I just recite them out loud? They're all pretty much the same." He snatched one up at random, not bothering to look at the words. _"'Dear Bella, I miss the fuck out of you . Why don't you ever call? I still love you. I'm waiting for you to come tear my heart out again.'"_ He reached for another, brandishing the paper like a razor-sharp knife. "'_Dear Bella, I feel lost inside. I wish I could see you. I miss your voice. I'm waiting for you to come home.'_ You want another one, or is that enough?"

A twist of pain shot straight through her heart over the obvious bitterness of his words. Bella had never known that her leaving would hurt him quite so much. Tears rolled down her cheeks and a sadness crept into her trembling voice that he had never heard before when she spoke. "Jake, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I thought you understood that I needed to go."

"I did understand, Bella. What I didn't know was that I'd be losing my best friend. That fucking sucked! Then this shit with the pack... my wolf, everything is so messed up. Things have changed." Jacob sank dejectedly into the sofa, wiping his hands over his face in frustration, the rage he had kept bottled up inside for so long dissipating into anguish and despair. "Nothing is the same anymore."

She sat down quietly beside him, perching her chin on his shoulder. "So, tell me about it. I'm here, Jake. I'll still be your best friend if you'll let me."

He shook his head, not daring to look at her face. He wondered how they would get past this. If it was possible to overcome all the distrust and anger brewing between them. "You're gonna hate me after tonight."

But Bella wrapped her arms around him like a true friend, refusing to let him keep this to himself for another minute. "I don't think that's possible. I love you too much to ever hate you."

"I've made so many mistakes, Bella."

"Jake, I'm one big walking mistake," she said dryly. "Hello? Dated a vampire... we all make mistakes. It's part of what makes us human. You taught me that."

A rueful smile crossed over his face. "I wish I were human."

Bella caressed his cheek, forcing him to see her. "You are human. Flesh and blood, a beating heart. Human, Jake. It's a beautiful thing."

He caught her wrist, noticing for the first time that she wore the same leather cuff he had made as a boy. "You still have this."

"I don't wear it that often anymore," she explained. "The bindings are getting worn."

An idea formed in his head, one that would keep his hands busy and show her a new part of himself. A small way to let her into his life. The first step in healing and if he was lucky, forgiveness. Jacob stood up from the sofa and held his hand out to her. "Come with me."

Bella looked up at him expectantly with a wry grin turning up the corners of her pink lips. "Um, I'm not exactly dressed to go anywhere right now."

"Don't worry. We're not leaving the house."

Grasping her by the hand, Jacob walked outside, tugging Bella along behind him like a stumbling child. Marching through the dewy grass and into his garage, he flicked on the lights, then waited anxiously for her response.

Walking through the doorway, Bella stopped short in unexpected surprise. All around her were shelves lined with beautiful carvings made from pine and cedar. Handsome tables and chairs crafted with painstaking precision, waiting to be stained. A long workbench stood beneath the brightest of several overhead lights, covered in tools and pieces of treated leather. The sharp, woody smell of this space was so different from the oil and dirt that had been Jacob's haven as a youth.

He watched her reaction carefully, surging with unmatched pride when her eyes lit with wonder. Bella traced her fingers carefully over the smooth pieces of wood, appreciative of their charm and beauty. "Is all this yours?"

"Yeah. It was just a hobby, but it's turned into a good business." Jacob shrugged modestly. "It relaxes me. Keeps my hands busy when I'm not out running."

"What happened to fixing cars?" If his stone silence wasn't answer enough, the look on his face would have been. She knew what he was saying without a single word being spoken. Memories of the two of them, of lazy summer days watching him work, the laughter of Embry and Quil while they teased each other and warm sodas floated through her mind. _If I'd only known then..._ she thought, feeling a fresh surge of guilt well up inside of her.

"Not your fault, Bella." He looked steadily into her eyes, hoping to convey some sort of peace and understanding. "You did what you needed to do. I wanted that for you. Back then, we were just kids that got pushed into this whole world of supernatural garbage. You needed that time and so did I." Jacob leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, rubbing noses in an eskimo kiss. "No guilt, Bells."

"So, let's fix your cuff and talk, alright?" Jacob led her over to the bench, gesturing for her to sit on one of the high stools. Then laying her arm on the table, he carefully unlaced the bindings from her wrist, viewing Bella's scars for the first time since he was seventeen. Although he did not show it, a part of him recoiled at the sight, recalling the night he found her covered in blood and venom, half mad and delusional from months of depression and fear. The raised web of white was an outward reminder of internal wounds long since healed. Jacob wished he could erase them from her body, much like he had hidden them so long ago when he first crafted the leather cuff.

"After you left, I was a little lost. Sad, mostly. I missed you a lot. I'd sit around wondering what you were doing, if you were happy. I worried about you." The roughened tips of his fingers traced the puckered web of scars on her wrist, as if they were the key pieces to an unfinished puzzle. "That night when my dad pulled what was left of the venom out of you, I nearly went crazy. I wanted to be with you so bad, but the wolf wouldn't let me. The smell... they were all afraid I'd hurt you. That's the only time I've ever really been scared of what I'd do when I was around you. But, I still wanted to be next to you. It was like a tug-of-war going on inside my head. It took Embry, Paul and Sam to keep me from going in there to be next to you."

"When it was over, some part of me knew. I came inside and you were laying on Charlie's kitchen table, a complete and utter mess, passed out cold from the pain." Jacob concentrated hard on the bits of leather in front of him, painstakingly cutting them to size as if trying to organize and measure his thoughts the same way. "There was always a pull to you. Nobody ever understood it. Jared had thought that maybe I imprinted on you without realizing it. That's how consumed I was with you. Hunting down Victoria was an obsession. I _had_ to destroy her for you. Back then I barely slept, not that I needed it that badly. All of my time was spent either with you or chasing down that red-headed bitch."

Jacob paused for a moment, cautiously untangling the braided rope of his thoughts so that Bella might understand the dynamic of pack life and the way such things affected not only himself but the group as a whole. "The others thought that maybe if we got her, that my worry would ease up. Since you were always in my head, you were in theirs too. Anyway, when I saw that stuff coming out of you, the wolf went ape. Then it was gone and all he wanted was you. To be next to you, to take care of you. If he could have climbed out of me and into your skin, he would have. It was as strong as the way Sam felt about Emily, the way Jared was with Kim. Kind of like the instinctual urge Quil had to take care of Claire. I had to be near you. The pull magnified. Almost as if you put a bug underneath a glass. It was so enlarged the others couldn't understand since it wasn't an imprint. For awhile, I thought maybe there was something wrong with me. Maybe I couldn't imprint. Maybe because I loathed it so much I'd actually willed it away. The only person I wanted it with was you and it never happened."

Tears stung the corners of her eyes, but she swallowed hard, forcing them back. "You don't know how many times I'd wished... Jacob I wanted so much to be with you. But even if I was, it wouldn't have been right back then. Everything about me was so messed up. You would've only ended up hating me, or worse, resenting me."

Jacob smiled touching her cheek softly. "I don't think I could ever hate you."

Bella toyed with a scrap of leather, rolling it between the tips of her fingers like worry beads. "I missed you too, you know. Those first few months in Florida, I hardly left the house. I'd just sit there in the dark, doing nothing but think over every single mistake I made. My regrets nearly swallowed me whole. At least when the venom was in me, I had an excuse."

"Renee yelled at me once. Slapped some common sense into me. It hurt, but it was what I needed. Leah, she called a lot. Phoenix was lonely. All that baking heat that I thought I missed... it wasn't what I needed. It only reminded me of you. Moving to Seattle was sort of like coming home. Leah wouldn't let me wallow. She made me get out and not study quite so much."

Jacob's lips spread into a wide thin smile. "Sounds like Embry. He dragged me out to bars and clubs trying to get me to quit moping around. You shoulda seen the fake ID's he made thinking we needed them."

Bella laughed lightly, imagining Embry bent over a table, deep in a sort of wicked concentration with with a pair of pinking shears and some crazy glue. "Yeah, Leah did that to me too. I think it was good for her though. Cathartic, really. She started putting herself out there a bit more. At first I think she was still trying to get even with Sam, but after awhile it was like she figured out who she was and everything she wanted in life. It was as if a whole new side to her opened up. One night she dragged me out and we ended up at this art gallery opening. That was when we both met Matt. In a lot of ways, he reminds me you."

Jacob sarcastically raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe except for the gay part," she conceded. "He's a really good guy, Jake. You'd like him if you gave him half a chance. He's brokered a lot of deals with the tribes in the Northwest for pieces of art and it's given them tons of funding. He was the one who pushed me to come back here."

"So, what do you do for him, exactly?" he asked, already hating Matt for every single moment he got to share with Bella that he, himself did not.

"I majored in anthropology and art history, so he hired me to be the liaison with the tribes. Basically, I cut the deals for him now. Leah, though, she's got the real talent for design. She manages most of the shows and we're working together on the layout for a new store. It's why I'm here. Well, Charlie's why I'm here," she amended, "but I would have come in a few weeks anyway. Matt's opening up another gallery in Port Angeles and we'll be running it for him. So, I'm moving to P.A. after Charlie's better."

"You're really staying?" he asked cautiously, afraid to get his hopes up. Bella being here, in his garage still felt like a dream and any minute he could wake up, alone in his bed with only the woods for company.

"That's the plan."

A sort of peace came over his features, something akin to contentment. Bella realized it had much to do with her, but there were still things she had to learn if there was any hope for them to have the faintest resemblance of a real friendship, let alone a relationship. "So, why don't you finish telling me about what happened after I left? I know there's more to the story."

Just like that... the peace vanished from his face, replaced by uncertainty. "There is, but I'm not sure you're really gonna like it."

"Like it or not, I need some answers," she stated firmly. "I feel like everyone's been having a conversation that I'm not part of. Embry was all skittish when he came by, Paul acted like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and even Leah's been avoiding me. To top it off, I've been having these dreams and tonight, Billy basically told me that they were real. I think I have the right to a few answers."

Breathing deeply, Jacob began to slowly unravel the story of the last few years. Becoming Alpha, the seclusion and loneliness that he felt, the way his chest hurt without her. He talked about becoming a hunter, throwing himself into battle and the way the pack functioned under his tight control. Finally, with great trepidation and a pounding heart, he told her about the desperate night he visited Old Quil. Jacob remembered everything with vivid detail. The sticky-sweet smell of the tea, the soft dog hair blanket and the springs groaning inside the old couch beneath his weight. "When I closed my eyes, the air was rushing beneath my feet. I had no idea where I was going... but I could _feel _you. Almost like an invisible string was pulling me toward you."

Astounded, Bella recalled it all in clear detail along with him, as if reliving that night. "You stood outside my window, throwing pebbles... Jake, it was real, wasn't it? We stayed up all night talking. I remember. I didn't want to fall asleep because I was afraid you'd be gone in the morning."

His face was earnest but when he spoke, Jacob's voice was rich with suffering. "You looked so beautiful, Bella. You were happy. That was all I had ever wanted for you, but I wasn't there to watch it happen."

"But, I wasn't," she assured him. "Not really. I needed you so much. I wanted you with me. I suppose at the time I didn't realize it, but I was slowly working my way back home."

Jacob's brows pulled together, nodding his head in comprehension. The rest began to spill from his lips in a rush, words that needed to be released before he lost the nerve to tell her. "After that night, I kept drinking the tea. My dad and Old Quil tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen to anything they had to say. In fact, I never even let them get the words out. I was like a miser, or worse, a junkie, rationing the leaves like a drug." Jacob's eyes squeezed tightly closed, the fingers of his left hand curling into a fist as though he wanted to fight the ghost of himself in order to ease the weight of his guilt and the demons which had possessed him. "When it was gone, I freaked out, went on a rampage demanding Old Quil give me more. I needed to be able to see you. He wouldn't do it. I was a madman that night, tearing up the forest, going nuts. All I wanted to do was run wolf and exhaust myself so that I wouldn't miss the dreams. When I did finally sleep, I was shocked to figure out that I could do it on my own."

The old fear crept in. The one that had haunted Jacob from the very first shift. The one that whispered he was less human and more animal than anything else. That one day he would lose himself to it. Already the signs were there. Feeling like a lost sixteen-year-old boy again, he needed her reassurances to believe that there was still more to him than the wolf and all that went with it. "Spirit walking is something that nobody else in the tribe can do. It's a part of our legends, but that's all we ever really thought it was. Nothing more than a myth."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have explained it to you. I should have driven to Seattle and told you everything. I was so determined that you needed to come to me. The wolf wanted you to come to me. I didn't want to take away your choice. Now that you're here, I don't know if I can let you leave."

Jacob waited while she absorbed it all, expecting for her to storm out in anger for blatantly violating the trust between them many times.

Finally she spoke. "So, you're telling me that we, that those times that..."

"Yeah, but not..." Jacob buried his face in his hands, thumbs rubbing his temples as though easing a headache. "God, this is so screwed up."

"I'm sorry, I guess I just don't know what to say. I mean, part of it makes sense. Leah would always phase on those nights that you came to me. It was like she could sense it. Whatever you were feeling... it's really hard to explain. You should talk to her about it. But Jake, if you were suffering, I wish I would have known. I would have come. Instead, I figured you moved on or that you hated me. Not hearing a word from you sucked. All this time I thought you had found your imprint or just forgotten about me."

At that statement, Jacob looked straight at her, his brow wrinkled but completely resolute. "Not for a second. I could never forget you. I loved you then and I still love you."

Grappling with her own feelings, Bella struggled with the next words she spoke. "You say that, but you don't really know me anymore. How can you love a person without knowing who they are?"

Jacob took her hand in his, holding them both over his heart. "You know me in here, where it counts." Then he placed his other hand over her heart. "I know you here. That's what counts, Bells. It's all that matters."

When she didn't say anything in response, he dropped his hands, defeated, then finished feeding the new laces on the cuff. Placing it over her wrist, he secured the bindings while telling her what was in his heart and mind. "I'm not asking you to live with me. I'm not asking for anything really except for us to spend some time together again. I won't stop you if you want to see other people. I'm not gonna lie. The wolf won't like it and neither will I. But, I need you in my life, Bella. Having you here, it helps."

"Jacob, why didn't you come to the hospital? I wanted to see you so much. Everyone stayed away. Then Leah showed up with my truck and I knew it had to have been you who sent it. Why? I was terrified about Charlie and you didn't come."

He swallowed hard with guilt and shame. One more confession that he needed to make, a sickening one at that. "I did come. That first night. Leah phased and I saw you were there. I picked through the images in her mind and saw you..." he trailed off, ashamed of his foolish pride. "I saw things that were none of my business. I was wild. Pissed off. I jumped on my bike and sat in that parking lot in the pouring rain. I could pinpoint exactly which window was Charlie's. I could see your shadow moving inside. I sat there for hours, just waiting to get a glimpse of you. I couldn't do it. I was afraid, Bella. I wanted you to come to me of your own free will. My head has been so screwed up. The pack, they didn't want your scent near me. They thought it would drive me nuts. Hell, they were probably right," he admitted. "I was being so damn territorial. Acting like a damn animal, running patrols past your house at all hours. Then when I saw him there today, I went berserk. I got jealous and stormed in there today like an asshole."

"Yeah, you kinda did," she agreed, laughing a little now that she was removed from it. Besides, he was being so petulant, more like an awkward teenager than a man, that she could almost forgive him anything if he asked it of her.

"I really am sorry," he replied. "Then that shit tonight... you deserve better than me screwing you on my bike and shredding your clothes."

"Jake, we were both there," she reminded him. "I didn't exactly say no, did I?"

"Still, I should've known better. I just... Bella, I wanted you so badly. I wanted to feel you again. You're not just some random fuck for me. You need to know that."

Bella leaned her head on his shoulder in reassurance. "I do know that or it wouldn't have happened."

"So where do we go from here?" he asked timidly.

"Bed?" Bella yawned even as the word came out of her mouth. "I'm tired Jacob. This is probably enough for tonight. We can talk some more tomorrow."

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked, silently praying at the same time he offered that she wouldn't actually leave. "You don't have to stay, Bells. I'd understand if you want a little space."

"No. It's late, I'm not going anywhere."

Bella paused when Jacob led her up the stairs to the bedroom. The thought occurred to her that she wasn't the only woman he'd been with and even though she'd had other men in her life, none of them had ever lain down in her bed. Maybe it was a stupid notion, but it was something she couldn't bring herself to do. "Jake, I'm not going to rob you of your mattress. I'll sleep on the sofa."

He looked at her skeptically, deciphering in an instant what was bothering her. Edward might have complained that he couldn't read her thoughts, that she was a mystery to him, but with Jacob, everything was an open book. One look and he could sense exactly what was bothering her. "Hey, it's alright. I won't lie and say it's only been you, but no other woman has ever been in my bed. In fact, none of them have ever been in my home. Only you."

He tucked her in that night, kissed her forehead, pausing briefly at the top of the stairs to turn out the light. "Night, Bells."

It felt wrong. All of it.

"Jake? Stay with me?" Even in the darkness, Bella could see the outline of his body relax with the offer. The truth was, she needed him next to her. No matter how far apart they'd been, no matter what had passed between them, Jacob Black was her support, comfort and home.

The bed concaved when he crawled in beside her seconds later. She'd watched in the dark while he undressed, the muscles of his back flexing when he peeled off his t-shirt and then unbuckled his jeans, sliding them down his long legs. Jacob was just as beautiful as she remembered all those years ago. Without hesitation, Bella rested her head on his chest, draping an arm over his stomach, curling into his warmth.

Kissing the crown of her hair, he listened to the soft fluttering of her heart and gentle, even breathing long after she had fallen asleep. He laid there that night, afraid to close his eyes, afraid that it might all be just another dream and she'd slip through his fingers once more.

**So... what do you think? Have they both grown enough to understand life and love? Can they move forward? Jacob, though sweet, is definitively laying a claim. Thank you all for the reviews. I apologize for not answering them since I was on vacation. I'm back now and ready to dive in again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Beseech**

Bright, golden rays of early morning light slanted through the windows when Bella woke, tangled in Jacob's arms. He shifted ever so slightly in sleep and Bella curled closer, not yet ready to give up the moment to the impending day. For now, she was content and happy. It had been so long since she'd woken in his bed that she'd forgotten the blissful feeling of being wrapped up in his arms. Jacob was warm, strong and happy. His arms were a place of shelter, protecting her from the storm. It was no wonder she'd called him her sun. Jacob Black radiated joy.

When he woke an hour later, shifting in bed and curling his arms around her tightly, Bella couldn't help the small kiss that she pressed onto his chest.

"You're still here..." still heavy with sleep, he was full of unchecked relief at finding her wrapped up in his arms.

"Did you think I was going to creep out in the middle of the night and steal your motorcycle?"

"I don't think you could have. It's too big for you." Bella smiled into his chest, making him vibrate with laughter.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. Let's not go there. I'm pretty sure you don't want to see the inside of Forks Medical again for awhile."

The bed was warm, Jacob was warm and Bella was comfortable, but there was a world waiting outside that needed her. "Charlie..." she yawned, stretching out lazily. "I should call him."

"Seth was going to check on him again this morning. He's fine Bella, I promise. Sue planned on going over there early to change his bandages."

"Mmm... I still need to call though. I left last night and Matt was still there."

Jacob looked down at her sheepishly. "Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes at how completely unapologetic he was, yawning once again and trying to fight off the haze of sleep that threatened to overtake her. It felt like it had been months since the last time she had a lazy morning in bed. "So, you have any coffee?"

An impish smile spread across Jacob's face. One that Bella knew all too well. It was the same smile that told her he was up to no good... or wanted something from her, depending on the situation. "Maybe. Are you making breakfast?"

"If I get a cup of coffee first," she bargained.

"Good. Then I have coffee."

Neither one made a move to get up, instead laying sleepily in each others arms. Snuggling deeper into his side, Bella seriously considered never moving, her mind vaguely wondering if she could live in bed. "This is nice."

"Bells? Spend the day with me? I really don't want you to leave yet."

He sounded so meek, so hopeful that it hurt. She shook her head slowly, the happy bubble burst. "I don't know that I can. One, I need some clothes. Two, I really do need to check on Charlie and Matt's still there. I should talk to him before he heads up to Port Angeles later. I need to catch up on work and see what's going on with the gallery. There's contracts sitting in my inbox and I need to set up some appointments with the Makah council. I have to figure out who to contact and what to do."

"Emily can help you with that. Her dad is on the council there. Have you talked to Billy about it yet?"

"Actually, no. I wasn't going to spearhead that one. I was going to leave that to Leah."

Jacob's brow furrowed. "I thought you handled relations."

"I do, but I wasn't sure... I didn't know if..."

"If you'd be welcome?" There was a note of defeat that rang clear in his voice, dull and flat. "God, this is all my fault. Bella, we all love you. You have no idea how much everyone missed you. In fact, I think that since you're back, we need to have a party. Maybe a bonfire down on the beach. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Jake. I'm not sure everyone is really going to be happy to see me. I mean, the other day with Paul..."

"What did he do?" Jacob asked, sitting straight up in bed, sending her tumbling to the side. If Paul so much as looked at Bella wrong, beta or not, he'd tear his head off and shit down his throat.

"It's nothing."

"Bells, it's something. What happened?"

"He was just... Paul," she explained, rolling over and resting her chin on her hands. "He was all weird. I think he was just trying to push my buttons. By the way, what the hell is up with him being a cop?"

Jacob shrugged. "It was a good fit for him. He gets to take out his aggression on the shooting range. Plus, he's smart. A hell of a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for. Good with puzzles. It gives us a leg up on anything weird going on in the area. He's a good detective, Bells. He and Charlie get along really well. They've gotten to be good friends."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Actually Bella, you leaving, it was hard on him too. Paul liked you, more than he ever admitted. Not that he was attracted to you or anything," he explained, seeing the look of near revulsion on her face. "It was more like you challenged him. You got so wild in the end and I think he kind of related to the whole rebellion thing you had going on. That and the fact that you never took shit from him. Most people were too afraid of him, but that day you found out about us and slapped him, it's weird, but it made him respect you."

"Again, I'll take your word on that. He scares the crap out of me."

"He's supposed to be scary, he's my beta. But seriously, if he does anything to make you uncomfortable, I'll kick the shit out of him."

"Duly noted." Propping herself up on her elbows, Bella batted her eyelashes at him. "So... about that coffee..."

**ooo000ooo **

Forty-five minutes later, Bella slid a plate holding an oversize omelet across the counter at Jacob. "You're not gonna eat?"

"Nope. I'm more of a coffee for breakfast kind of person. Although...," Bella snatched the fork out of his unsuspecting hand, helping herself to a bite. "Mmm... maybe I will eat. You don't mind, right?"

Try as she might, Bella couldn't keep a poker face when his jaw opened as he struggled not to protest. "I'm kidding. Eat."

"You're not funny," he accused, waving the fork at her. "Rule number one. Never tease a wolf when it comes to food."

"What's rule number two?" she asked, lounging against the counter.

Setting down his fork, he looked her square in the eye, dead serious. "Never come between a wolf and his mate."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem," she replied with mock solemnity. "Since I don't swing that way, I shouldn't be chasing after Emily or Kim anytime soon."

"Are you saying you find my sister attractive?"

She smiled over her coffee. "I might if it would irritate Paul."

"You know, Rach would think that's funny as hell."

They were in the middle of washing up the breakfast dishes when Bella's phone began to vibrate across the countertop. "Hey Jake, see who that is for me?"

"Leah."

"Can you answer it? I just wanna finish this," she asked, indicating the greasy pan still in the sink.

Jacob no more than got out the word hello when Leah started screaming at him. It made Bella smile. Even though she couldn't hear a word she was saying, Jake could and he held the phone away from his ear with a painful look on his face. "Hell no! Leah she's fine! Christ, what makes you think I'd do that? Ugh, just hang on. She's drying off her hands."

Bella wiped her hands off on the seat of her pants, then grabbed the phone, putting Jacob out of his misery. "Hey Leah."

"Are you alright?" she demanded. "I heard he went all caveman on you and nearly carried you out of your dad's place over his shoulder."

"I'm fine. We just needed to talk and get a few things straightened out. Thanks for taking care of Charlie for me though. I'm headed home in a few minutes. I'll be glad when this is over and he can take care of himself again. I need a day off."

"You got one. My mom came over last night to check his stitches and turns out Charlie's been cheeking his antibiotics. It's infected."

Bella rubbed her face in irritation. Trust Charlie to pull something stupid like this. "How bad?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, not too bad, but we scrubbed the incision to teach him a lesson. Mom wanted me to tell you she's going to be there today and spend the night too, just to make sure he doesn't start running a fever for being an idiot."

"I'll thank her when I see her. I feel really bad about running out on Matt. Charlie's probably driving him crazy by now."

"Actually, he's with me," Leah explained. "We're headed up to Port Angeles to get some work done. I'll be gone for a couple of days. We'll give you a shout when a few more things are settled."

"Sounds good. I'll start making calls this week and figuring out purchases if Matt forwarded the budget."

"I'll make sure of it. Anyhow, I figured that Jake was holding you hostage, so I grabbed some of your things and left them on the doorstep. I wanted to let you know they're there. There's a huge storm rolling in today and I wasn't sure how late you'd sleep."

Bella watched Jacob jump up and make a beeline for the door. Sure enough, he came back not a minute later carrying a duffle filled with her things. "Thanks, Leah. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. Let me know if he starts acting like a jerk. I'll come and get you."

"Hmmm... tempting offer. Alright, give Matt a hug for me and tell him I'm sorry. I'll talk to you in a few days."

Jacob eyed her warily as she ended the call. "So, you don't need to go home today?"

"I suppose I don't, but I probably should. At least to check in. Although, the idea isn't too appealing if Sue's messing with Charlie. I'm sure he's being a pain in the ass."

"Does that mean you'll stay today? Spend some time with me?"

She shrugged, happy at the prospect. "Sure."

Within an hour the sky had begun to darken. Jacob laid another fire and grabbed some candles in case the electricity went out. When Bella emerged from the bathroom, he couldn't help but admire her. Though he'd seen seen her in dreams, it was as if he'd never looked carefully before. A veil had been lifted. From the swell of her hips, to the way her sweater clung to her breasts, Bella had become curvier, a woman instead of the teenage girl he had fallen in love with on a cold beach.

The caramel colored sweater she wore set off the flecks of toffee in her chocolate eyes and highlighted the auburn strands in her hair. Pencil leggings clung to her legs so tightly that he could see the fine definition of muscle beneath them. She was no longer clumsy, seemingly having outgrown that too. Bella moved with a sort of unconscious grace now, as though time had erased the metaphorical stumbles of the past, leaving her with an inner peace that carried forward in poise and demeanor.

She glanced at the fire and candles somewhat awkwardly and then out the window at the gloomy sky. "Good idea."

When she curled up on his couch, Jacob thought that it looked as though she belonged there. The wolf nearly went ballistic. Bella, the mate they wanted was in their home. She'd cooked, showered and made herself comfortable. It was almost tantamount to marking her territory.

As the sky darkened and storm clouds rolled in, the electricity grew in the air. The hackles on the back of Jacob's neck stood up, but he pointedly ignored the urge to run. The wolf begged to be unleashed, to make himself one with nature. The man wanted to stay inside with Bella curled beneath his arms.

Jacob's jaw tensed beneath his skin and his muscles twitched every so often as the first sprinkles of rain began to fall. She sensed the change in him, yet he sat next to her, quiet and sedate. When the first crack of thunder sounded like a gunshot and lightning lit up the world brighter than fire, he jumped from his seat. He marched over to the fire and began poking at the logs as though it was his intent all along.

Bella wanted to calm him but understood that nothing but running free would give him the inner peace the wolf longed for. "Jake, why don't you get out of there? Go for a run."

"I'm fine." He spoke calmly, but she could see the muscles of his jaw working beneath the skin.

She walked over to him, then cradled his face with her hands in reassurance. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back. Go run. It's what you need to do."

The relief on his face was evident. "I won't be long, I swear."

"Take all the time you need." Bella stood on tiptoe, meaning to press a soft kiss to his cheek, but Jacob moved slightly and she caught the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide when he backed away from her. As if something else had shifted inside of him. Something wild, and untamed, on the cusp of being unleashed.

Slowly he backed away to the patio door, slipped outside and then sprinted across the yard, stripping the clothes from his body while Bella watched.

No sooner than reaching the trees, the howls began. Jacob allowed the wolf to overtake him, shifting from man into warrior. The images flowed readily through his mind. A young vampire had foolishly crossed into their territory, unwittingly crossing the path of Seth and Embry on his journey for food.

The kill was almost too easy. Embry's jaws were around the creature's neck before it could comprehend what it was seeing. The vampire was a pile of rubble faster than its own immortality began.

The cloying scent of venom ripped Jacob's senses apart. The urge to protect in him so inherent that he could not leave the boundaries of his own land. The house loomed in the distance with Bella's dim outline in the window. Razor-sharp claws tore up the earth in frustration, raked over trees, peeling the flesh of bark away to reveal the yellow wood beneath. The wolf sprinted around the cover of trees as far as possible while keeping the house in sight.

Embry charged from one side of the reservation to another, relieving him so that he might quench the instinctual need to run, hunt and chase.

"Do not leave her." The double timbre of the order leaving no room for doubt as the red wolf tore off into the storm, leaving behind a river of mud in his wake. Jacob ran until his legs shook with exhaustion and the pull drove him home.

The warrior charged into the yard, Bella's scent hitting him before he broke the treeline. She stood beneath the cover of his porch, waiting for his return.

It had been years since she had last laid eyes on the wolf, yet there was not an ounce of fear radiating from her body when she stepped forward into the rain to greet him. Her long fingers raked through the wet muddy fur as if it were the finest of blankets.

A hum seemed to emanate from deep within the caged body of the man inside the beast. Bella created a soothing sensation made of sight, sound and touch... until she breathed. One word, a small breathy hello that blew past his ear just as a long lock of hair slipped from behind her shoulder, tickling his nose with the scent of vanilla and sweet, honeyed strawberries. A combination to drive a man wild with lust... and a wolf to the brink of desire.

Eyes squeezed tightly shut, the red wolf turned his head, trying hard not to breathe as he pushed his snout at her belly, forcing her to step back once, twice, three times under the safe cover of the porch. Then quickly dipping back into the rain, the edges of his form blurred beneath the deluge, transforming from beast to man.

Water cascaded down his flesh, washing away streaks of muddy earth and leaves that clung to his sable skin. Heavy, corded muscles along the width of his shoulders and curve of his neck flexed and tensed while he stood there, curling his fingers into fists, lifting his face to the sky. Lightning streaked across the horizon, illuminating his cutting form in the darkness while Bella watched, unable to tear her eyes away.

Jacob Black was a warrior.

The power of the ancients flowed visibly through his veins, pulsating beneath the skin with every pounding drumbeat of his heart. Leader of the wolves, pillar of his people, a god among men. Bella felt awed and insignificant standing his presence.

Rivulets of water dripped over his shoulders coalescing into muddy, rushing rivers that cascaded down his back and over the thick muscle of his chest. When his gaze caught hers, Bella felt herself drawn like a moth to the flame, into the very heart of his soul. In his eyes was a demand, commanding her forward, urging her to fall to his every whim, to beg mercy and gentleness upon her weak body while offering it up on a silver platter.

Yet, her feet did not move.

It was as if being frozen in a dream. Slowly he stepped forward, nostrils flaring subtly, an animal scenting its prey in the darkness. A shot of wild fear mixed with undeniable excitement rose in small, quivering tremors from the base of her spine and over the curve of her back. He could smell it as surely as the undeniable desire that melted her thighs.

Bella's back hit the smooth surface of the door, its cold glass seizing her muscles like icy fingers. Jacob's arms caged around her, palms pressed flat against the patio. One more ounce of pressure and it would spiderweb beneath his fingers. Spine curved, more wolf than man, he was a prison wall of muscle and mass from which she did not want to be freed.

Eyes tinged with yellow darted back and forth, tongue licking his lips in anticipation and need. Slowly, his head dipped and Bella closed her eyes, excitement coursing through her like a volcano ready to explode. She waited for the soft touch of his mouth that never came. Instead, his dropped his forehead to the glass beside her. Jacob's warm cheek brushing against hers, his nose buried in a mass of curls, body trembling with fervor.

"I can't." The words were pained, bit out through gritted teeth, taking every ounce of self control he had to utter them. "I'm not in control." Then with a twist of his wrist, Jacob wrenched open the door, all but sending Bella stumbling backward inside with nothing to do but wait.

It was a violent tug of war inside himself as he fought to contain the animal that clawed and scratched beneath his flesh, begging to be unleashed. The cloying stench of death still permeated his nose and Jacob could have sworn that when he neared her, he could almost smell it lingering beneath her skin. A leftover memory that haunted him, nothing more. It was the reminder, the mantra which he recited to himself in a desperate attempt to stave off the fear which lurked deep within.

Bella was here. Alive. Breathing. Not a sick, twisted nightmare of flesh and bone.

One Mississippi... Two Mississippi... Breathe. In. Breath. Out.

Slowly the chains which bound him began to ebb, relaxing their iron grip into soft cotton threads as he gulped lungfuls of air and allowed the rain to wash over him like a cool shower. By the time he slipped inside, donning an old pair of jeans from a weatherproof box that he always kept by the door, Jacob Black was somewhat himself again.

Until he breathed her scent.

Honeyed strawberries laced with decadent vanilla permeated the house.

His eyes clamped on her immediately, standing in his living room, the collar of her sweater askew exposing one ivory shoulder. The length of her curls were windswept, bound together loosely at the nape of her neck and again he was gasping for air, desperate to keep the wolf from pouncing to take what was rightfully his.

The she moved. One infinitesimal step towards him. The force of gravity pulling her forward. Just one toe, crossing an invisible divide.

It was his undoing.

Without warning she was backed against the wall, legs twisted up around his waist with his mouth clamped to the dip of ivory skin that teased him. Lips and tongue tasted and sucked their way across her shoulder, nibbling on her collarbone, trailing along the graceful curve of her neck. Bella's head tilted unconsciously to the side making the wolf howl in dominance. A form of submission, permission to take, own, possess.

"Mine."

His lips found hers, sealing themselves together in a blind flurry of passion and lust. Both lost in a thick haze of desire. When he pushed, she pushed back. When she moaned, he growled. When she whimpered... the wolf howled a cry of victory in his head.

He tore his lips away from hers for only a second. "Fuck..." the word fell from his tongue both seductive and sweet while trying to catch his breath. _Not like this. Not again._ He would not take her up against the wall like an animal in the way he did last night. The couch was closest, but he bypassed the thought immediately. Bella deserved better than him making love to her on a shitty couch in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. She meant more to him than just some one night stand.

Gripping her ass tightly he carried her up the stairs, determined to have her in his bed... and praying she'd never leave it.

Setting Bella down gently, Jacob knelt before her on bended knee, removing the shoes from her tiny feet, afraid to look her in the eye for fear she'd tell him no. Instead, her fingers threaded through his hair, imploring him to see her. When he did, it was with a reverence of sorts, as though she was an answer to his prayers. In fact, she was. The smile on her face was what he had searched for in six long years. The satin feeling of her skin brushing against his was the fabric which had been missing from his life.

"Bella," he whispered. "Are you sure? Last night, I didn't ask and tonight..." he trailed off, leaving small kisses near her ear, brushing his cheek against hers. He wouldn't be that guy. The one who fucked and ran, or treated women like a booty call. Bella was too important to him and he wanted- no needed- to get this right. This thing between them was for a lifetime in his eyes, even if he wasn't so sure it was in hers.

When she didn't respond, he worried, then pulled back cradling the sides of her face ever so gently so that he could look into her eyes. Jacob searched them for an answer but it was she who reassured him by turning her cheek and placing a small kiss in the palm of his hand. Then she gazed at him wistfully, a thick sweep of her lashes fluttering softly over pretty, doe eyes.

Jacob kissed her long and slow, achingly tender until the edges of her heart bled with the pain of it. This was love. Not some affection, illusion or childhood fantasy. Pure and unadulterated, complicated and simple in every aspect. It was perfect.

...and it scared the hell out of her.

Everything she had ever felt or dreamed of since the day she left Forks came to fruition in this one singular moment and her body trembled with the sheer fright of it. This wasn't him taking her wildly on his motorcycle. This was a declaration. A statement proclaiming the full measure of his devotion. The woman inside wanted to feel it. To keep him to herself for however long that might be. It was selfish and Bella knew it. Yet now, things were different. She was different. Whatever apprehensions she may have felt about coming home had been quickly swept away and replaced by an overwhelming tide of emotions and confusion.

Jacob's storied history of coming to her through dreams, the reality of actually believing that he really had been with her all this time was startling. Something she had yet to fully absorb. Then it hit her. In all this time, neither had actually left each other. That even though she'd physically put the past firmly behind her, Jacob Black was never a part of it. He was her past, present and perhaps, maybe, just maybe, her future too.

So she kissed him softly in return, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing down the deluge of emotion that threatened to spill forth in a veil of tears.

Her small hands fumbled at the waist of his jeans, nervously shaking like a scared young virgin. He covered them with his own, stilling them abruptly. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment, trying to overcome the urge that still moved within him to just toss her on the bed and claim her body and soul. "Bella, we don't have to..."

Her voice trembled ever so slightly. "I want to, so much. I..."

"It's just me. You and me. Jake and Bells, like we've always been."

"But, it's not," she protested weakly. "Things are different. We're different. I'm different. I don't know what to feel or say to you. There are all these things inside of me that I want. Leftover emotions from when we were kids and I don't know if they're real or just a dream of what I thought life should be. I don't know how to move forward yet. This is happening so fast."

Again he saw her as that tender bird, the one whose wings had been clipped by another man who claimed to love her. Jacob hated him in that moment and swore that he'd allow her to fly free no matter what the cost.

His hand caught in her hair, gently cradling her to his chest. The wolf was calm, Bella's needs taking over his own wants, no matter how important they might seem. This was not a job for him, but for the man who shared his body. "Bella, I don't expect anything from you. I know what I want. I've always known. Even when it didn't seem like there was any hope that you'd ever come back here. This thing between us, it doesn't need to happen overnight, no matter how crazy I might get or how screwed up I seem. I can deal with it. I'll try not to go off the deep end on you like I did yesterday. That was my own fault. I never should have tried to go for so long without seeing you. I don't just mean this past week. I should have flown down to Florida. I should have visited you in Phoenix, driven up to Seattle. I was stubborn and foolish. I wanted to let you grow and live life the way you meant to, even if that was without me. What I never counted on was me not being able to live without you."

He could feel her chewing on her lip just as surely as he could smell the fear emanating off of her skin. Perhaps it was too much. It had been a long standing joke that she was good with weird, but a person could only take so much and after all she had burdens of her own to carry. So much at once would overwhelm anyone. "All I want, is you in my life. I'll take you any way I can have you, Bells. Just please, don't send me away or cut me off completely."

That hurt her too, more than anything else at the moment. Jacob Black- the very definition of strength- was fallible. He had always been an enigma of sorts to her. A perfect person who was never bogged down by the relentless curveballs life threw at him.

Bella Swan was his one weakness.

He lifted her in his arms, carried her over to the side of the bed and tenderly laid her down in the center, crawling in beside her to cover the wounds of her heart like a blanket.

"Jake, I don't want to hurt you," she whispered. "But I might. I suck at relationships. I haven't had one since Edward and that was obviously a walking disaster."

The corners of Jacob's lips twitched. He wanted to make her smile so bad. "Are you talking about falling in love with a vampire or your propensity for walking into walls? Because if it's about your clumsiness, then, yeah, you're definitely gonna hurt me."

It was so absurd that Bella couldn't help but laugh in response. Snatching the pillow from beneath her head, she quickly shifted and smacked him with it.

"Oh, you wanna start a pillow fight, Swan?" Just like that, the mood switched, both of them slipping into an easiness that had been the hallmark of their lives, the friendship forged when they were no more than mere children playing along the beach. Except now, it was more graceful somehow, complicated but simple at the same time.

Jacob attacked her sides, tickling her mercilessly while peals of laughter echoed throughout the house. In one huge display of strength, he allowed her to overtake him momentarily, then flipped her on her back, pulling the covers over them and hovered over her wearing a winning smile.

Laughing beneath the billowing sheets. Jacob's body created a tent allowing her to fully see his face.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and in its place was a look of sheer longing.

"Bella..." her name fell from his lips just before he pressed them to hers. She kissed him back with all that was in her heart. Love, apologies, desire, friendship... all of it poured from the well of her soul into his. Bella knew that there would be no turning back from this. A singular moment in time when she would forever give herself to him. Right or wrong, this was her choice to make. Jacob would give her all that he had, if only she gave herself in return.

Even if she couldn't speak the words.

So instead, Bella made Jacob feel them. In each nuance, every touch. The feathery strokes of her fingers whispered, I love you.

Beneath the cloud of white, cool satin and warm silk glided under and over each other like a gentle spring breeze.

They were no longer children. The insecure teenagers they had once been, heedless to the rest of the world around them, had grown into man and woman. Time had changed who they had once been and who they were destined to become. Yet, the essential core of their relationship still burned brightly.

Love. It had never decreased. It glowed brighter in that moment than the flames of a thousand candles.

No matter how hard Bella might try to deny it, it was there. Ever increasing, ever changing. A constant light in a world of sorrow. A simple joy taken for granted in the day-to-day life of all mankind, beseeching her to embrace it. It was in his eyes alone that she would see the immensity of such a love reflected back at her. It would grow and expand over the years, but this moment would be the one she remembered when life became difficult. This declaration of action spoke more than words ever could.

He seemed to understand, not speaking the phrase which threatened to spill past his lips each time they brushed her soft skin. Yet, I love you, was borne with every touch and taste, each small fluttering of her lashes, the wild beating of his heart against hers.

Outside, thunder crashed across the horizon in a violent display of Mother Nature's wrath. Bolts of lightning streaked across the sky, reached down to the earth with deadly fingers of fiery light. Without warning, the house plunged into darkness, leaving only the soft illumination from the fireplace to spill into the loft.

Unable to see, Bella closed her eyes, allowing her hands to run over the planes of his muscles, creating a picture in her mind of the man he had become. Years ago, they had been virgins, both fumbling and awkward, the limbs of their bodies impeding rather than magnifying the joining of their souls. Time had erased all such circumstance, leaving them to move against one another with an erotic elegance.

Jacob's body was warm and heavy between her legs, the weight of it resting softly against her body. His hands, rough yet gentle, trailed along her arms, propelling them upward to reach out with his own, until their fingers threaded together atop a downy pillow. The peaks of her nipples brushed against his skin, sending little tremors of electricity humming along his spine. Raven locks mingled with silken amber when he claimed the curve of her neck with his mouth.

The room lit up brightly with another crash of light, enabling him to see the smile painted on an angel's face just before he again took her parted lips for his own.

The storm raged over the Olympic forest, passionate and frightening, when he finally slid inside of Bella's willing body. A gasp of pleasure slipped from somewhere deep within when he filled her with all she longed to be.

One. Two bodies intertwined beneath the darkness. Twin souls freed by light. A communion of spirit.

The shattered pieces of their lives began to mend themselves. Bound together with silken threads, the mistresses of fate busily weaving the tapestry of their lives on a golden loom.

Again and again, flashes brighter than the fire of the sun lit up the sky, plunging the room into shadowy light. A thin sheen of silky sweat glimmered over his copper skin. Bella's fingers gripped tightly to the hard planes of his back as their bodies danced seamlessly together. Their love was a symphony of sight, sound, touch and taste, its verse penned over the wide expanse of time.

When he fell upon her, trembling and exhausted, Bella's body shook with the physical force of his love. Heart pounding, the words nearly escaped her lips. Crimson and swollen with the lingering touch of Jacob's kiss, they tempted him once more, covering them with his mouth before they could whisper promises of such affection.

Closing her eyes, Bella hoped that dreams would tell him what she could not.

**__****Who is imploring who in this chapter? Thoughts? Reviews? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Dogs**

When Bella awoke it was to the patter of lightly falling rain on the rooftop. The ferocity of the storm had abated, but heavy clouds still hung thickly over the Pacific sky, shrouding the earth in darkness. The leftover warmth from Jacob's body still clung to the bed.

The soft light which emanated for the living room told her there was still no power. Slowly, she sat up, binding a sheet around herself in lieu of clothing. Then carefully, she felt her way across the darkened room, navigating along the wall then down the stairs in search of Jacob.

He knelt before the immense stone fireplace, wearing nothing but a pair of old faded jeans, unbuttoned and hanging low over his hips. Turning at the sound of footfalls, her beauty struck him like a thunderbolt.

In the flickering amber light, Bella appeared as a goddess before him. The long curls of her hair tumbled wildly over the naked, creamy skin of her small shoulders. Soft cotton falling in gentle folds surrounded her body like Danae in a cloud, pooling around her tiny feet. She was Aphrodite personified, the beauty of ancient Greece. Myth of man brought to life for his eyes alone to see.

The urge to touch her was overwhelming. He stood straighter in her presence, as though her being there made him taller, more impregnable than ever before. The back of his hand lightly skimmed the contours of her face, along the graceful curve of her neck, sweeping the loose strands of chestnut silk free of her shoulders. Lashes, thick, dark and sweeping like a raven's wings fluttered over diminutive, pink cheeks.

"Bella..." Jacob kissed her softly, slow and deliberate, the tender touch of his lips telling of the cherished dreams concealed inside his heart. The warmth of his arms encircled her waist, pulling her deftly to him until she was wrapped up in them like a small child. Carrying her across the room, he gently laid her before the fire, never once breaking the kiss he placed upon her heavenly lips.

That afternoon by the light of the fire, they spoke like old friends, discussing all that had passed through their lives, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. A thousand silly moments and stories from the past six years retold for the other to see. Heartache and sorrow, triumphs and failures. Each one providing a detail the other needed, leading to peace and understanding between the two.

When the rain stopped, Jacob opened the windows, allowing the fresh air to blow through the house. It was as if with the storm, the world and their lives were washed clean of iniquity, erasing away the hurt and sins of the past and leaving in their place a new, yet unwritten chapter.

Reluctantly, she went upstairs to dress, knowing that their time alone together was drawing to a close. Life outside these four walls waited. There were things waiting that needed doing. At the very top of a long mental list was Charlie.

Jacob followed behind, retrieving her clothes from his bedroom floor, then began to dress her as though she were a child. Bella did not object to this act of kindness. Jacob's touch, the way his hands felt, whether around her shoulders or touching her skin had always brought peace of mind. This was one more display of devotion, of the love and affection which he shared so freely.

Wordlessly, Jacob slipped the shoes over her tiny feet, then grasped her ankles, daring to look into her eyes where tears shone as small, iridescent drops of happiness. Then he stood, making his way down the stairs, leaving Bella with her thoughts.

Rummaging through her bag in search of her cell phone, she was surprised to find that Leah had packed her laptop into the bottom of the duffle as well. Picking up both, she met Jacob in the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. "I thought I'd call Charlie and then if I still have enough power, maybe I can get a little work done."

Jacob leaned against the counter, taking slow, even measured breaths. He had to tell her about the danger lurking around the corner. The scent of vampire that lingered on the shooter's clothes and hair. Of all things in this world, he did not want to frighten her. Swallowing back the fear that it would make her run again, he turned, determined to tell the truth. But, her fingers were already flying across the screen and before he could say a word, the phone was ringing on the other end.

He listened with a laugh or two while Sue explained how Charlie's errant ways had earned him not one, but two shots in the ass, neither as gentle as those he would have gotten had he checked into the hospital. Even Bella smothered a giggle when he got on the phone complaining about Leah's vigorous scrubbing of the incision. If Charlie Swan was expecting sympathy from his daughter, he was sadly mistaken in that respect. Bella lashed him with one side of her tongue and then sharply with the other until the man was beaten meekly into submission.

If Jacob could have reached through the phone and hugged Sue, he would have. Before ending the call, she made Bella swear not to come that night, insisting that she didn't need to be back before noon the next day. Beside the fact that she really did want Charlie under her careful observation, Paul had also called them stating that the 101 had been closed down. It seemed the storm had knocked down a tree that had been rotten at the base, landing it and a powerline in the middle of the highway. It would be hours before work crews could have it repaired and the brush hauled away.

This left Jacob with just under twenty-four hours to keep Bella under his roof. He was determined to tell her what had happened in that span of time. While he mulled it over, she opened her laptop, grateful that both it and her phone were fully charged so that she might connect the two. For the better part of the next hour she placed calls, answered emails and cajoled tribes in the Northwest to bend to her will. Bella brokered deals on her terms in such a way that neither party lost, leaving the client to wonder how they survived without her skills before.

Jacob watched her work with marked interest. The change in her was obvious. Bella Swan ruled her small world with detailed precision. It wasn't unlike his own transformation to the wolf. It seemed that this was destined to be what she'd become.

Just as her battery was about to fade, one last email came in, forwarded by Leah. A gallery in New York had contacted them, looking for a specialty item requested by one of their more affluent customers. Could she commission the building of a suite of furniture for a country cottage in Vermont with subtle Native American undertones? The request was vague. Upscale but understated, rustic but elegant. Native but not too native. Bella thought of Jacob's workshop and the fine craftsmanship of the pieces it held inside its walls. With a slow, easy smile on her face, she realized this could be the first deal that she brokered with the tribe, if he would consent to taking on the job.

"Jake?" She read off the terms of the request, watching the interest peak in his eyes.

"That's a pretty tall order. You get those very often?"

"From time to time," she responded. "Would you be interested in the work? It would be a good proposal for me to take to the council as an example. This deal could mean a lot of money right off the bat."

"I'm always interested in extra work," he shrugged. "How much are you talking, Bells? I can do it, but it won't be fast and it certainly won't be cheap."

"We'll find out." Swiftly, she typed out a list of questions in order find out just how deep the customers wallet went, then hit send right before the battery faded out on her laptop.

Now was the time. He had to tell her before they got in any deeper. Jacob took a deep breath while she was packing things up, but before he could get the words out, two large figures burst through his doorway.

"Bella!" Quil nearly knocked her off the chair she sat in with his eagerness to see her. "I heard you were back." He held her out at arms length, checking her over while licking his lips like she was something to eat. " You're lookin' good sweets."

Some things never changed. Quil Ateara was still as shameless of a flirt as he was the first time they met in Jacob's garage. Of course, back then he was just a cocky fifteen-year-old boy who planned on taking the world- or at least the reservation- by storm.

"You too." Bella tipped her head to the side, biting her lip, sending him a seductive look that made the wolf nervous. "How's Claire?" she asked, as though the young girl was a grown woman who rivaled her for his affections.

"A tween and into Justin Bieber of all things. She says he's cute and I'm not." Quil clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Go figure."

Embry pushed his way in front of Quil before he could go into a dissertation about the merits of a ten-year-old child's point of view. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he whispered in her ear. "Sorry about the cloak and dagger bit. I'm so glad you're here, Bella."

"It's alright," she replied, hugging him back. "At least I know what's going on now. That's all that matters."

Bella grinned at them both. "I really have missed the two of you."

"So, Jake, what's on tap for tonight?" Quil asked with a sneaky look on his face. "We could have a party down on the beach. I think it's time to welcome our girl home properly."

The alpha narrowed his eyes at the burly wolf he'd known most of his life, irritated that he was horning in on his time with Bella. "That's up to her," he stated, a mask of calm covering the rising irritation in his voice.

"I don't know...," she fenced, laughing wholeheartedly when Quil gave her his best puppy dog eyes, then began to whimper like a dog. "Don't you have anything better to do than use me as an excuse for a party?"

Before he could come back with some witty reply, her cell phone vibrated, dancing across the counter. Matt's smiling face looked up at her from the screen, but before she could answer it, a growl reverberated from deep inside Embry's chest. "Oh for love of all that's holy! Not you too. Jake, you deal with him. I have to take this." Exasperated, Bella snatched up her phone, striding angrily into the the other room.

Embry's nostrils flared. Whirling on Jacob he demanded answers. "Do you know who he is Jake? Has she told you about him and Katie?"

"I know exactly who he is," he replied, much to Embry's surprise. "As for Katie, I have no clue. Matt is Bella's boss, not her boyfriend, Em."

"Thank fuck." Relief showed clearly on Embry's face. When they walked in, the house reeked of sex. There was no doubt that Jacob had gotten laid. Further proving that fact, Quil pushed his luck by openly flirting with Bella, but their alpha had taken it in stride, not so much as batting an eyelash. A little bit of guilt ran across his mind for the part he'd played in this disaster. Defying an indirect order was almost as bad as openly trying to get around an issued one. Bella meant a lot to him though. Enough to circumvent the pack and put his own hide on the line in order to protect her. Embry wasn't sure what it all meant, but if anyone so much as put a toe out of line when it came to Bella, he'd flay them alive and then roast marshmallows on their ashes.

Returning to the kitchen, Bella looked somewhat murderous. "Satisfied?" she asked sarcastically.

But Embry couldn't help it. He blurted out the question on his mind without even really thinking. "Who's Katie?"

She snorted with laughter. Stupid wolves and their keen sense of hearing. "You know, Embry, eavesdropping may be a hazard of your job profession, but obviously you can't seem to separate fact from fiction. I never figured you'd turn into a gossip monger at the tender age of twenty-three."

"Katie happens to the unofficial mascot where I work. She's also an adorable German Shepherd who wandered in one day begging for scraps. Unlike you, she sits, stays _and _minds her own business." Then with a very pointed look at all three of them, she shrugged her shoulders quite nonchalantly. "Seems I can't stop taking in stray dogs no matter where I go. At least Katie has learned how to eat out of a bowl."

Not unlike a dog, Quil barked out a laugh, proving her point. Raising her eyebrows pointedly in a show of defeat, she quipped, "See? Pack of wild dogs, all of you."

"I really have missed you, babe." Quil placed a welcoming arm around her shoulders, which Bella gratefully accepted. It felt good to know that after all these years, they were still her family. "You're not gonna duck out on us anytime soon, right?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm here for a while. You're not getting rid of me that easily. Besides, if I take off, who'll deal with Charlie? He might be a royal pain in the ass right now, but he's my dad."

"Oh, I think Sue would be pretty eager to fill your size sixes."

"Do you know that for a fact?" In truth, she was very curious about the state of what appeared to be a relationship between the two. Bella had never known her father to take up with another woman since Renee had ditched him.

Jacob turned beat red. "Let's just say Embry isn't the only one who has overheard things he wishes could be forgotten. There are some things you just can't unthink."

"Oh... OH!" Bella's face turned pink and pinched in utter mortification about things she did not want to know.

"Yeah... Jake, speaking of... mind if I have a few minutes alone with Bella?" Embry asked, but kept his eyes on her. "I think I've got some apologizing to do."

"You better make it good," he warned. "Come on Quil. Let's take a run." Jacob stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "She doesn't leave your sight, got it?"

While Embry Call was busy grovelling at Bella's feet, the two men headed for the treeline.

Quil cast a sidelong gaze at Jacob who appeared more relaxed than he'd seen him since, well, ever. "At least he's gay," whispered Quil. "You don't have to worry about him."

_Then why_, Jake wondered, _do I feel the intense urge to claim her each time she talks about him? _"What are you two assholes doing here anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.

The wolf smiled slyly. "Embry wanted to make sure you hadn't eaten Bella alive. By the smell of things..."

"Don't push it Ateara. She's mine."

Quil shook his head sorrowfully, imparting a little tongue-in-cheek wisdom on his alpha. "See, that right there is the kind of attitude that made us worry. By the way, you can thank me after the wedding.

"What wedding?" Jacob asked incredulously. "Thank you for what?"

"For telling you to talk to her all those years ago. I'm the reason you got laid the first time and the reason you got laid..."

The next sound that echoed off the trees was the crunch of bone when Jacob broke his nose. Quil sat stupefied on the forest floor gushing blood. "I warned you not to push your luck."

_**I hope you all enjoyed the fluff break. Because after this... well, I'm gonna duck and run. I realize that I've only answered a handful of questions for you all, but we still have a long way to go before this story is complete. Remember, 51 chapters and we're not even at 20 yet. **_

_**Again, a thousand thanks to you all for being the fantastic reviewers you are. It's always overwhelming and humbling. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Foreboding**

Flickering lights from the bonfire glowed in the distance where the pack had already gathered. A small party on the beach was in full swing by the time Jacob and Bella arrived. At the top of the hill, Bella paused, gathering all of her courage. Facing Jacob had been difficult, but he wasn't the only person she had left behind in the wake of her madness. The hurt that her absence had inflicted on him now weighed more heavily on her mind than ever before. By Jacob's own admission, the pack had endured much under his leadership. Each change in his nature was a direct result of her picking up and moving to Florida.

Bella was terrified.

The wild beat of her heart pounded rapidly beneath her breast. The skin on her wrist itched and throbbed where the scars of the past lay hidden behind aging leather. Broken, scattered images flashed through her mind on old kodak slides. Pouring rain washing over the car, the accident on the freeway, the young girl with blood that dripped down her arm, calling out for her mommy... James appearing behind her, smiling sinisterly while she clutched the worn teddy. The girl transformed until it was Bella's own face that stared back when his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck.

A scream bubbled up in Bella's throat that she struggled to push back down. A sense of dread twisted in the pit of her stomach. Something more than facing down her demons. Trouble was brewing of a different kind. The kind that came from association with vampires. An ominous sense of foreboding struck her full force in the chest, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Bells, you alright?"

Jacob squeezed her hand tightly, growing alarmed by her wavering countenance. Something akin to a shadow had crossed over her face, more than just the result of nerves from seeing the pack. It reminded him of hunting, the extra senses of the wolf placing him on high alert. It was as if Bella sensed danger somehow.

Eyes tightly closed, she reminded herself to breathe. Slow and evenly measured as a metronome, Bella counted to ten, pulling in gulps of clean ocean air at the same time. "I'm fine," she covered, steadying the slight shake of her hands. "Let's go get this over with." Dredging up every last vestige of her waning self-control, Bella smiled brightly.. too brightly to pass Jacob's inspection.

"We don't have to do this you know. We could go home and..."

Fidgeting slightly, Bella forced her fingernails beneath the leather to scratch the undeniable itch tugging across her wrist. "No, I'm just being silly. Probably because there's still no power." Indeed, the only light on the reservation right now came from passing headlights and sparking flames glowing brightly on the beach. Tugging his hand, she propelled them both forward to greet the occupants of her former life and any judgment they may have reserved for her.

Over the years, if there was one thing she had become good at, it was this. The creation of a false facade. Never allowing others to see the true pain which lacerated a shattered heart. This harsh lesson was first taught through the separation of Bella's unsuspecting parents. The mental and emotional abandonment of a willful mother at the tender age of eight perfected it. Then, as an insecure teenager it was brutally pounded into her by Edward Cullen's sudden disappearance and the resulting depression she suffered from, forcing Charlie to consider drastic measures, probably including sending her off to the third floor mental ward at Forks General. Now this facade was all that kept her from leaving town. The eventual possibility of her former true love showing up was enough to make run hell for leather screaming toward the hills.

The removal of venom from her body only strengthened the resolve to hide back her true emotions. At the time, Bella did not want to admit to herself, let alone anyone else that all she had said- or rather not said- and done during those last months was a direct result of her own fallibility as a human being. Instead she chose to live wildly, pushing the limits of Jacob's patience and the fragile sanity of her own mind. It was only when she left Washington that Bella realized that perhaps it would have been better to open her heart and mind to those who cared about her. That maybe talking through her feelings would have been the better route, though it was not something she was good at. Foolishly, she had hidden them away, not allowing the world to see the true color of her nature. It worked to a degree. Nobody seemed to be any the wiser.

Except for Jacob. The man walking beside her was an anchor, Leah her rock and this place... home. Bella would lean heavily on them, reminding herself that she alone was the mortar which held the bricks of her soul together. A blazing phoenix that rose out of the ashes, creating a new life without fear.

They were her pillars, but she alone was the foundation.

Yet here she was again, swallowing back the old fear which threatened to eat her alive.

Just as in bonfires past, Emily was the first to greet her upon arrival. One side of her pretty face was upturned with a smile, the other eerily grotesque in the dimly, shadowed light while Sam Uley standing protectively by her side.

With a grateful heart, Bella hugged Emily warmly, genuinely glad to see her again. The tight embrace gave off a small glow of happiness. "The years have been good to you," laughed Emily. "It's nice to have you home."

"It's nice to be back," Bella agreed happily. "How have you been? Any little puppies running around for me to spoil yet?" she asked, craning her neck, half expecting to see little children covered in fur chasing along the stretch of ocean beach.

"Two, at home, sound asleep in their beds," she replied, "probably dreaming about tadpoles and chasing fireflies... or painting the back porch with mud."

Jacob breathed a small sigh of relief. Bella's apprehension seemed to be fading. "Katie got the kids tonight?" he asked, greeting Sam with a handshake.

"Yup. I don't know how she manages it, but those boys of ours always have their teeth brushed and pajamas on and their rooms cleaned up when she watches them." Sam pulled Bella into a warm embrace. "Nice to see you again, Bella."

"You too," she responded, never quite sure what to say or how to act around Sam Uley. His innately calm presence always unnerved her and truth be told, the aspect of his relationship with Leah bothered Bella more than she cared to ever admit. Imprinting had ruined their lives, forcing the three into a vicious triangle of deceit and misery born out of jealousy. Behind the calm, even mask Sam always wore, there was a part of him which had refused to let Leah go. It only served to fuel the sting of betrayal by her own flesh and blood. Bella hoped that time and distance had created enough space between them that the problem would never arise again. None of them deserved to relive that pain.

There were others there whom she recognized. Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel. Seth and a shy girl he introduced as Abby, who blushed prettily into his shoulder, sat beside the fire. The laughter of Embry and Quil boomed over them all, their lifelong camaraderie warming hearts as surely as the summer sun.

Despite any reservations they might have held, each of them greeted Bella with friendly smiles and warm embraces. Though there were others there, faces she didn't recognize, wolves who had phased after she'd left. A pair of seemingly carefree and eager boys introduced as Alex and Nathaniel- who she quickly deduced by the way their eyes shifted directly to her boobs- could not be over the age of seventeen.

Although everyone treated her with kindness, there were a few who did not seem to share the same enthusiasm. Paul maintained a stony silence, hardly acknowledging her existence at all. Two younger boys named Collin and Brady, both nineteen-years-old, sized her up as if she were the born enemy.

Striding over the sand like a woman on a mission, Rachel hugged her baby brother in greeting. Then with a wink, amicably linked arms with Bella and led her over to a fallen log to rest on. Noting the nasty glare on their faces, she shot Collin and Brady a dagger-like look across the towering flames. "Just ignore them," she advised. "They're both a couple of little brats." This move surprised Bella, considering that she had only met Rachel briefly before she'd moved to Florida. Of course, they had been friends as children, but Jacob's sisters were considerably older than she, often forcing her to be their dress-up doll for amusement. Whatever the reason behind Rachel's open enthusiasm, Bella was grateful for the ease it afforded her underneath so many scrutinizing eyes.

Music from an old battery-operated radio blared loudly on the abandoned beach. Glancing around, Bella could seeing nothing but endless ocean waves and miles of empty sand. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves tonight," she noted, grabbing a seat by the fire. The heat thrown off by the flames did nothing to halt the slight tremor lingering in her hands. Again, she had the feeling that a goose just walked over her grave. No matter how hard she tried to shake it, something felt off.

The old crowd laughed merrily, roasting hot dogs and drinking to their hearts content. At some point Quil thrust a beer into her all too willing hands, solemnly stating that it wasn't a party unless the one they threw it for joined in on the fun. Then, with a lascivious smile, he leaned over, whispering that next would be body shots. Bella couldn't help but laugh. Quil was a person she had really and truly missed over the years.

Paul came by, winked once and then pulled Rachel up into his arms to dance. Kim took her place, chatting like a magpie until Jared spirited her away too. Bella half expected Jacob to appear before her, but scanning the crowd, saw that he was deep in what appeared to be an intense conversation with Embry a little way down the beach.

Bella pushed down the stab of jealousy that pricked her heart feeling somewhat neglected after the day they had just spent together. Adding to that sting was the way the wolves were looking at their imprints. Adoration was plain on all of their faces, only reminding her of the simple fact that she did not truly belong to anyone.

Still, Jacob was devoted to her. He had admitted he felt an undeniable pull to her, but what if that was all it was? Just a pull. The simple fact was that she was not his imprint. Again, she felt like there were more questions than answers, more uncertainties in her life. She longed to pick up the phone and call Leah to talk it all over, but decided against it. She had enough on her plate. When she returned to town in a few days then they'd talk. Most likely, Leah would tell her exactly what she already knew. There would never be anyone else in Jake's eyes but her. Yet, looking around the fire, it was quite easy to doubt all her heart wanted to believe.

In the next second, Quil threw himself down in the sand beside her, landing with a dull thud. "So, sweets. How's it feel to leave the city life behind and plant your cute little behind in the sand again?"

"Uh Quil, name one place I've lived that there wasn't a beach. Phoenix is a desert, remember? You should have paid better attention in geography," she admonished.

With a smile, he blew her off, letting the insult roll off his back. "Bells, baby... none of those places have this view," he remarked, preening and gesturing to himself. Then with a yawn and stretch, Quil smoothly tossed an arm across her shoulders, playing the oldest and cheapest move in the book. It was cheesy and he knew it. After all , that was the whole point. "You know you missed me."

"About as much as a flea." Jumping back and swatting at him playfully, she looked at him with mock horror. "Speaking of, have you gotten dipped recently?"

"Ooooh, that hurts Bella," he said, clutching his heart in pretend sorrow. "You know if weren't for Jake, you'd never have been able to resist the Ateara charm."

But, Bella had stopped paying attention. The smile faded from his face slightly when he saw her watching Jacob and Embry intently. "Nothing to worry about," he calmly assured her. "Jake's just handing out orders. We can't be fun and games all the time. Em's gonna run a quick patrol. Did one before we got here, but you can't be too careful." Quil squeezed her tightly. "I promise, it's nothing to worry about. The boogie man isn't gonna get you tonight."

A few minutes later, Jacob snuck up behind them, dropping a light kiss to her cheek. "Hey, I'm going to check a few things out with Em and run past Charlie's place just to make sure everything is clear tonight. I'll be back in fifteen, I promise. Will you be okay without me here?"

"Sure she will be. I'm here for her," Quil reminded him.

Jacob pointedly ignored him, waiting for Bella to answer. "I'm fine. Hurry up and go so you can get back." She watched unabashedly while he ran off deep into the shadows, pulling off his t-shirt as he went.

Breathless with laughter, Emily sat down next to her. "It's so nice to have a night out without the boys climbing all over me."

Bella was glad to see her happy. Though things might have changed within the pack, it seemed that Emily and Sam had created an island of happiness unto themselves. "Well, when things settle down, maybe I can watch them for you once in awhile."

Emily quirked an eyebrow, the thick curtain of her hair hiding the puckered scars which ran over the side of her face. "So, you're really sticking around?" she questioned, asking what was on everybody's mind and had been the subject of gossip around every table for the past week.

"Mmhmm... looks that way. Actually, I need to talk to you about that."

With great enthusiasm, Bella outlined the work she did for the gallery, translating what it could mean economically to the local tribes. After just a few minutes, Emily was more than eager to put her in touch with her father. "Bella, this sounds amazing. It'll help so many people."

"It's not huge money, but I've seen it put food on tables, computers in schools and even start scholarships funds for the kids," she noted. "Matt's really good at what he does." Bella was so absorbed in explaining the possible outcomes that she didn't notice the two boys staring at her with disgust written all over their faces.

"How nice, Brady," Collin announced loudly. "The little hokwat is taking pity on us poor, disenfranchised injuns. More white guilt."

Bella blinked at the rude insinuation, unsure of what her ears had just heard. "Excuse me?"

A chorus of growls emitted from the surrounding pack. Each person there stunned into silence by the audacity the two young men were showing. "I'd shut your mouth right the fuck now, Whitefeather," warned Quil.

"Why should he?" Brady jerked his head in Bella's direction. "She doesn't belong here. Not her or her pig daddy strutting around like he owns the place. This bitch fucked a vamp. Probably came back here to screw with Jake some more while she waits for her sparkly leech lover to return."

Bella's jaw dropped to the ground. She could feel her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Beside her, Quil shook with righteous anger, threatening to phase. Nobody said a word. The only sound was the Pacific tide beating against the shore. Time seemed to stop leaving her feeling as though they'd been suspended in some weird vortex. Never had anyone treated her with so much animosity before. Not even the girls in high school had been so blatant in their hate.

Quite suddenly, Paul appeared behind the two young men, snarling viciously. "Pretty fucking brave talking shit when your alpha isn't around." His hands clamped down hard onto their shoulders, fingernails elongating and digging into their flesh. Both of them winced visibly, but Collin never took his eyes off of Bella, glaring as if this were all her fault. "Get your asses out to the woods and phase. You get to patrol the Swan's house for the next month and if anything gets past you, I don't care if it's fucking squirrel shit, I'll tear out your guts and feed them to the mountain lions." Their bodies quaked with fear, nearly exploding when he whispered just loud enough for all to hear, "That's if Jake doesn't get to you first."

Bella wanted to cry. Hot, angry tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. The insult to herself, she could have dealt with. It hurt, but she understood the lack of trust. Collin and Brady didn't know her and it was instinct. But, the way they attacked Charlie? A man who was practically raised by their Chief's parents? It was the worst sort of injury. One that stung her pride, making her question what she was doing coming back here after all. Bella looked at the faces surrounding her. How many of them felt the same way, yet chose not to express it?

When Emily placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, Bella broke down, weeping into her shoulder. "Don't pay them any mind. Nobody else thinks that way and if I know Jake, he's going to take out a pound of flesh out of their hides for that."

Bella cringed, knowing that would just make it worse. They'd hate her even more. Before she could say another word, a cacophony of howls sounded from the forest. Jake and Embry came tearing onto the beach, both naked and sweating.

Jacob shouted orders, mobilizing the pack. "Paul, get the imprints outta here. Embry, take Bella back to my house. She doesn't leave your sight!"

The wolves sprang into action, darting for the cover of the trees, but Jacob made a beeline for her. "What's going on?" she asked, frightened down to her shoes. The dread welled up inside, bile rising in her throat, knowing it could mean only one thing.

Vampire.

"I'll explain later. Stay close to Embry." Cupping her cheeks, Jacob kissed her hard and then ran.

In an instant, Embry was at her side, tugging on her hand. "Come on, Bella. We gotta go." The beach had quickly descended into a scene of carefully organized chaos. The flames from the bonfire were already doused and not a sign of food or drink remained anywhere. The women were moving fast, as though they'd rehearsed this play before. Without hesitation, Embry snatched Bella by the waist, tossed her over a shoulder and sped toward the parked cars. "Wait! Wait!" But her cries landed on deaf ears.

"No time, Bells. Alpha orders."

"You don't understand. I need to tell Paul something."

Worried that it might be important, Embry reluctantly put her down, trailing close behind as she stumbled across the sand, practically running headlong into the beta.

"You have two seconds," he growled.

"I just..." Bella fumbled for the right words in her nervousness. "Thank you for defending me tonight."

Paul narrowed his eyes on her. Even in the dark she could see the golden tinge, the wolf begging to be released. "I didn't do it for you. That was for your father and for Jake. You haven't earned my loyalty yet"

"Paul!" Rachel shouted angrily, her face red and mottled with horror. "That's enough!"

Turning away, he smiled menacingly over his shoulder. "I hope that's not one of your friends out there we burn tonight, Swan."

**oooOOOooo**

Speeding down the dark, empty streets, Embry pushed Jacob's Harley to the limit while Bella held on for dear life. Gravel flew in all directions as they skidded to an alarming halt in the driveway. Senses on high alert, he snatched her off the bike, quickly carrying her inside of the house.

Once inside, he threw the deadbolt. It was a foolish but albeit, human measure of comfort. No lock could keep out a vampire. When Bella headed for the windows, he locked those too, cutting off the fresh air she needed to breathe.

Bella jumped at the noise like a frightened child. Her fingers clawed at his shirt, pleading with him desperately. "I need to know what's happening. Tell me what's going on," she begged.

Only the resounding silence was grimmer than his countenance. She angrily reached for the candles, needing some sort of light in the darkness. One match broke and then another, causing her to swear in frustration. A warm hand covered her own, gently taking them from her shaking hands. The strike echoed throughout the room, followed by a hiss and crackle of a flame filling the air with the scent of melting wax.

Disillusioned and if truth be told, half scared out of her wits from the unknown, Bella collapsed onto the sofa. It had been years since this kind of fear crept into her heart. The ugly spectre of vampires had become a distant memory, but in this place, they were brought back to light, front and center in her mind.

For too long she had ambled along in life, a once hapless victim of their evil design. When Embry lit the logs in the hearth, their dancing flames illuminated the hidden corners of a room cloaked in shadow. She could not help but wonder how many other places in the world there were warriors protecting their people, how many other secrets lay hidden in the dark.

Hours passed, each one longer than the last. Pacing the length of the house, Bella took in every last detail but saw none of it. Behind- like a silent, hulking sentinel- Embry followed closely at her heels, poised to spring into action at the first hint of danger.

The very air surrounding them was electric with magic, fear and a twisted form of excitement. Embry nearly vibrated with it. It was as if the wolf could hardly bear to be imprisoned like a zoo animal. When Bella suggested that he go outside and shift, he shook his head no in firm resolution. "You don't leave my sight unless it's to pee."

"I won't go anywhere, I swear," she promised, hoping that he could be coaxed. It wasn't that he frightened her, but she needed some space. "You'll feel better if you know how they're doing."

Crossing his arms over his hulking chest, he squared his eyes on her, admonishing Bella as if she were a mere child. "I'm not saying it again. You stay in my sight. You wanna sleep, go ahead, but I'm crawling in that bed next to you."

Bella gave up, making her way into the kitchen just to give her hands something to do. Embry followed after her like an overgrown puppy. In frustration, she turned to him after rifling through the cupboards searching for ingredients. "Make yourself useful," she snapped, slamming closed another door. Why couldn't Jacob have set up this kitchen like Billy's? She knew that one like the back of her hand. Mentally, she berated herself. _If I'd never left this might have been my home._ Unable to control it, tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Seeing her back start to shake while searching the cabinets, Embry became alarmed. "Bella, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I.. I don't know where anything is," she wailed, leaning against the cupboards and then slid weakly down their smooth surface, burying her face between her knees.

Embry's heart clenched with sympathy and understanding. This wasn't about a loaf of bread or a jar of peanut butter. It was so much more. Bella was completely overwhelmed and who could blame her? Between whatever vamp was out there tonight, everything that happened between her and Jacob, Charlie getting shot... there was only so much one person could take and Bella Swan had been given more than her fair share of hard knocks.

Sitting beside her on the cold, tiled floor, Embry held her tight while she sobbed into his chest. "Ssshhh... it'll be alright. You'll see," he soothed, kissing the crown of her head and stroking her hair.

"I never should have left," she mumbled between hiccups and tears. The torment going on inside ripped at his heart. She was faulting herself for the unknown, wishing she could take back a past that no one could have ever predicted, regardless of what it might have cost herself.

"Oh, babygirl, is that what has you so worried? You did what you had to in order to survive. We all do."

"But, maybe if I never left then everyone wouldn't hate me and Jacob wouldn't have been so messed up." She glanced up at him wide-eyed, begging him to believe her before staring back down at the floor. " I swear, I didn't know."

"I know that," he assured her. "We all do. Bella, look at me." Gently he cupped her chin, forcing her to turn her head and see him when told her, "None of this is your fault. Nobody hates you."

"But, Collin and Brady..."

"Yeah, Jake's gonna kill them for that," he stated grimly, though feeling no pity for them. After all, the two goons had made their own bed, but he certainly didn't envy the ass kicking they were gonna receive as a result of their stupidity.

"Ignore it, Bells. They don't really think that, I promise. Those two are both so young and life has been hard. Their dad's a prick and their mom isn't much better. It makes my childhood look like a Norman Rockwell painting. Jacob, he's been like their father the last five years." Embry wrapped his warm arms around her, lending her strength. "Now that you're here, I think they're just feeling a little displaced, that's all. That shit about Charlie, it was just to piss you off. He's gotten their asses out of trouble more than once by looking the other way. I think it embarrasses them more than anything else. You know, before you got here, both of them sat with him at the hospital when they weren't sleeping or patrolling."

She looked up at him with real surprise after that revelation. "They're just kids, Bella. Scared kids who can chase away the boogie man and they don't know what to do with it."

"But, I've screwed up so much. God, Embry, I shouldn't be trusted with anyone else's heart. I just fuck it up over and over again."

"Do you love him?" he asked, knowing full well that she did. Bella Swan might be able to fool herself, but she sure couldn't fool anyone else, especially Jacob Black.

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it is," he assured her. "Love doesn't have to be hard or have a reason. That's what makes us human. I know you're afraid, but you have to let go. Close your eyes and take the leap. Let yourself feel it and let him too."

Bella wiped her tears away, feeling a little bit better for having let go. "When did you get so wise?"

"Me?" he smiled. "I've always been like this. You were just too wrapped up in Jake and Edward to see it." Then he shook his head mournfully. "Just think, all those years ago, you could have had this. You blew it big time, Swan."

Gales of laughter replaced waves of sorrow. Embry picked her up off the floor, both literally and figuratively. Bella knew in that moment that she couldn't ask for a better confidante, at the same time, realizing the innate difference between friend and lover. For many years she had only ever categorized Jacob Black as a friend, lumping him in as the equivalent of people like Mike or Angela, when in fact he was so much more. The emotional intimacy of their relationship had always transcended simple friendship, being much more complex and wholly beautiful in every aspect. As Jacob had once so unerringly pointed out, they were _'as easy as breathing'_.

With nothing else to do, Bella busied herself putting together something to eat for herself and Embry. Then there was nothing left to do but wait.

Wait for Jacob to come home... and back to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Questions**

Matt and Leah walked around the empty space, observing all the work that had already been completed in just a few short days. Drywall had been stripped away, exposing the original red brick walls. Beams of wood salvaged from an old barn sat on the floor, oiled and ready to be placed. Boxes of new light fixtures and warm copper shades sat in the corners, protected by paint spattered drop cloths, waiting to be hung.

"Looks good, real good." Matt was impressed. "We might be able to open on schedule."

Leah looked up from her clipboard where she was making note after note of things for the construction crew to do. "No, we _will_ open on schedule," she corrected. "I already ordered the invitations."

Matt rolled his eyes. No doubt the workers would double their speed in fear. With Leah barking out orders, there was no way they wouldn't open in time. Although her propensity for putting herself through the ringer in the process baffled him. "I don't know why you put that kind of pressure on yourself. What are you gonna do if everyone shows up and the place is still in pieces?"

Over the top of her clipboard she looked at him with sheer exasperation. "First of all, that's not going to happen. Look at how much they did in just a few days." Leah waved her hands around gesturing to the half-completed space. "Second, Bella will make sure the place is filled with art. Third, I thrive on this shit. Fourth, how dare you question me? You know I am the master who makes all this work," she stated, pinching his cheek. "You're just the pretty face with the money."

Pulling a solemn look over his face, Matt got down on his knees before her, pleading for forgiveness. "Sorry oh wise and mighty Leah. I will never question your authority again."

With a wry smile, she completely ignored the fact that he was making fun of her. It was one of the things she loved about him. Matt never let her take herself too seriously, lest she should, he always did something to remind her of it all too quickly. Over time they had created a relationship that went beyond just that of employer/employee, becoming the best of friends in the process. More than once she found herself lamenting the fact that he was gay and therefore unavailable. It was the story of her life. The best ones were always gay... or imprinted. "That's better. Now, we need to call the plumber and have him install..."

Suddenly, the clipboard slipped from her hands. Leah's body began to shake, blurring wildly around the edges.

Something was wrong. Danger. A threat to the pack.

_A threat to Bella. _

The force of the intensity with which it hit her came on suddenly, nearly knocking her off her feet. This wasn't just an urge, but a demand to phase. The warrior needed to join her brothers and fight. The threat looming miles away rang out like a warning siren. The reaches of her mind flickering, teetering on the brink of sanity. The call to protect the land, her people, nearly caused Leah to bolt out of the door and into the street, begging her feet to pound hard against the concrete pavement, scattering frightened drivers from their paths.

The brick walls closed in, her eyes darting to the only passable exit. The front door. Without warning, she started to move, edging her way closer to open air and inches closer to the forest. Only there would she find relief. There she would join her pack to destroy whatever threat they faced.

Matt saw her pupils begin to dilate, then contract into slits, the iris surrounding them tinging the color of liquid amber. The magic of her people pulsated through the air and Leah began to grow before his eyes. The spine of her back curved, bones cracking viciously as they rearranged themselves, heavy muscle elongating while painfully twisting over arms and legs as she tried desperately to stave off the shift.

Undressed windows surrounded them, the space inside brightly lit with wide shaded silver work lamps. The smudged, dirty glass provided no screen to the outside world or those lingering on the streets. In an instant, it became clear. Leah Clearwater was about to shift in full view of the curious onlookers passing by.

"Leah, No!" he shouted. "Not here!" Matt shoved her backward, behind a partition, both of their bodies falling into the cramped, tiny space. She appeared not hear him, caught mid-shift, mind and spirit battling each other hard for dominance.

Before her eyes, raw power seemed to emanate from his palms, producing an outward display of force in a golden glow that enveloped him in otherworldly light. When his fingers touched her body, the heat licking her spine eased, its flames ebbing into cooling ocean waves. Leah's breathing returned to normal, but the wild urgency in her eyes told another story.

"What are you?" she demanded.

ooo000ooo

Paul paced wildly outside of his house while the imprints huddled inside. The moment he'd gotten them to safety he'd bolted out to the yard. Heedless of the clothes on his back, he'd blown out of his skin, sending bits of fabric arcing through the air like party confetti.

Through the eyes of the pack he watched while they gave chase, tracking an elusive scent, the smell of a cold-blooded killer, a monster that masqueraded as human, feasting off life of innocent flesh.

Multiple trails disappeared, cut off without a trace. Miles of nothing before the rotting stench of death permeated the arid forest air again. This vamp was toying with them, playing some sick and twisted game, all the while laughing in their faces when they chased their tails.

The pack moved in unison, violent and deadly under Jacob Black's rule. The power they wielded was immense. This was their land, their home, their people. Defeat was not an option. They would settle for no less than ash and smoke. Brady and Collin paced around the Swan home, keeping vigilant watch. Paul's mind flashed briefly to their spite ridden words on the beach. The anger in Jacob doubled, causing the two to shake with fear. Tonight they needed to kill, to redeem some small part of themselves in the eyes of the alpha or surely their hides were destined to become soft rugs covering his floors.

Bella might not be Jacob's imprint, but it was clear to all that she was the chosen mate of the wolf, the alpha at that. Both boys would count themselves lucky to survive his wrath.

The wolves honed in on a scent, following as it twisted towards Forks. Jacob ordered the pups to patrol the reservation borders, moving the rest of the pack in formation towards the source. Then suddenly, the sound of chaos broke through the distance, shouts of panic echoing off the trees. The police station was lit up like a christmas tree.

Then out of the darkness, a flash of white streaked past, bounding up the nearest pine with a supernatural leap, only to slip through their fingers before the wolves could give chase. Brady and Collin lunged as it dove past them, teasing in between the trees surrounding Chief Swan's home. Jacob growled, Seth falling in line beside him, paws racing fast toward Charlie's. Within seconds, just as before, it was gone without a trace.

This creature enjoyed toying with them.

The pack howled with rage, redoubling their efforts and speed. They would search all night to no avail. The vampire was long gone leaving one thing clear. It was old and gifted. More than any they had ever come across before. The question remained. Why was it here?

While the hunt was all falling apart, Rachel dashed outside, Paul's cell phone in hand. "Something's happened. You need to take this."

Heat licked through his spine as his body melted like a candle back to human form, extinguishing the mental flames of his brothers with it.

ooo000ooo

Thick and murky, blood pooled around the body of this John Doe, lifeless and strange. The smell of drugs lingered with the stench of decay that was already beginning to overtake him. Paul examined the scene, carefully documenting everything before the county coroner could take the body away.

Bits of skin, torn from the victim's wrists stuck in grotesque ribbons to the sharp metal edge of the cot in which he had slept. A trail of blood led from inside of the bed, over the scratchy wool blanket and onto the floor where he had finally collapsed, bleeding out on the cold, unforgiving concrete.

For all intents and purposes it seemed to be nothing more than a random suicide. A drug addict whose brain was completely addled from abuse, unable to even state his name for the record. Paul knew it was something more. Something sinister.

"Probably couldn't face the idea of living behind bars. Detox was too much for him. You see it all the time in the news," commented one of the deputies, scratching his head thoughtfully. "It's gonna cause tons of paperwork though."

"Don't worry about it, Steve. I got this one." Paul stepped out of the cell, waving the medical examiner in. "Go ahead and go home. Any questions I've got I'll ask in the morning."

"You want I should stop by Charlie's place and let him know what's going on?"

"No. He's sound asleep. The hospital sent him home with some heavy painkillers and from what I hear he's got a bit of an infection going. All this can wait until tomorrow."

The deputy looked at him a little doubtfully, but then shrugged. "You're the boss. See you in the morning." Then he headed out the door without so much as a backward glance.

Paul breathed a sigh of relief. What he had to do needed to be private, away from prying eyes. Quietly he slipped inside of Charlie's office, under the guise of needing a quiet place to do paperwork. The dispatcher bought it, not thinking much of it considering all the chaos going on around them.

It took no more than five minutes for Paul to do what he set out to. The electric hum of the printer buzzed, rendering the black and white images of what he found in all their glossy glory. He'd smelled it as soon as he walked in the door. The surveillance tapes proved it. To the naked eye, they revealed nothing except maybe a breeze blowing in through an open door. The photographs didn't lie.

Vampire.

Without hesitation, Paul quietly erased the tapes, then snuck out the back door.

**Anyone up for an additional chapter? 1****st**** review gets the next chapter today and enough of your thoughts will make me feel the need to post another tomorrow. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Revelations**

"Thank you, for taking care of me tonight." Bella stood tiptoe on the highest step of Jacob's front porch with her small arms wrapped around his neck.

As he was leaving, Embry paused with one foot on the ground, the other on a wooden step, body half turned. Resting his hands firmly on her shoulders he looked into her eyes, hoping to lend her strength. "Don't forget what I told you. There doesn't always have to be a reason." Then, grasping her hand, he placed it her own heart. "You just have to feel it in here." Leaning down he whispered quietly in her ear, so quiet that Jacob wouldn't be able to hear. "Tell him, Bella. He needs to hear it from you. Close your eyes and take the leap."

Then in an instant, he was gone, melting seamlessly into the darkness like a child lost in the night.

The clock was striking two when she walked back inside, closing the door behind her tightly and leaning against it hoping to still her beating heart and catch her breath.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded her head slowly, swallowing back the urge to say the thousand and one things running through her mind. Tonight had been an exercise in humility and faith. When Jacob came running across the yard, exhausted and covered in dirt, the tension that had built in her shoulders eased. He had come back to her.

Standing near the patio door, she kept a silent vigil, listening intently to the wild howls echoing in the vast forest beyond sight. The storm had long since blown away, leaving behind a night filled with a thousand glittering stars, bathing the world in golden moonlight. When he emerged from the trees, Bella darted out of the house before Embry could protest.

The grass was cool and wet beneath her feet when she streaked across the yard, throwing herself into his arms. Jacob kissed her like a man possessed, bruising her lips with intensity of his devotion.

Behind them, Embry cleared his throat, smiling for all he was worth. "Sorry to interrupt."

Bella flushed hot with embarrassment, still feeling the tingle of Jacob's lips on hers. He, however, felt no such shame, barking out a laugh and kissing the top of her head. "Go on inside. I need to talk with Embry for a minute."

The two men headed for the cover of the trees, where Bella knew they would shift, allowing images to reveal all that transpired over the last several hours. When they'd come back in, Embry announced that he was going home, motioning for Bella to follow him out the door.

Now it was her turn for answers. Looking at Jacob expectantly, she asked him, "What happened out there tonight?"

He sighed heavily, as if the events of the night were wearing on him. "Bella, it's a long story. Wouldn't you rather let it keep until morning? You look wiped," he noted, hoping to just curl up beside her and forget the outside world if only for a few short hours until the dawn. Then he'd tell her. He swore it on his life- on the life he wanted to build with her.

Shaking her head with the firm resoluteness that often over the years had often been mistaken for obstinance, she responded firmly. "No, I've been pacing around this house like a lunatic for hours. Tell me what happened, Jake. I need to know."

"Come on, then." Jacob took her by the hand, led her to the couch and sat down. Bella waited patiently as he rested beside her, silently organizing his thoughts.

Finally he spoke, quietly and slowly, as if he were unsure of himself and maybe even the way she would perceive him when this was done. "I wanted tonight to be fun, everyone needed some time off and I was just so happy to be with you. Embry and Quil ran a perimeter check before we got there. I still felt edgy though. Like something was off. Maybe it was just from the storm earlier, I don't know..." he trailed off, reminding her of the odd sense of foreboding she had when they first arrived. "So, we went for a run, just to check things out. About the time those two little shitheads were laying into you..." Jacob turned to her with a look on his face which spoke volumes about their behavior, "and they're going to pay for by the way. Anyway we picked up a fresh trail."

Her eyes went wide with fright. Jacob had always been able to read her like an open book and it didn't take long to surmise what she was probably thinking. "No, it wasn't one of the Cullens. It wasn't _him_," he assured her. "Sam would have known right away, he can still remember what they smelled like. It's a scent we've found before." His nostrils flared with the lingering scent of rot and decay. "This was an old vamp. Really old."

A hundred scenarios passed through her mind, each one beginning and ending with that little girl on the freeway, bathed in blood and fear. Something was coming... she was sure of it and whatever it was could not possibly be good.

Jacob's brow furrowed, as if he were struggling to get the next part of the story out. "Bella, there's something I haven't told you yet. It's about the day Charlie was shot. I was there. We all were."

"Billy mentioned that the pack was close by that afternoon. It sounded like you guys saved his life." Bella shrugged, not yet understanding what that had to do with tonight.

"That afternoon, we were out patrolling. I was over on the far side of the reservation, working with some of the new wolves. Seth was the closest. He smelled something and followed it. I've never run so fast in my life. By the time I got there, Charlie was bleeding all over the place." Jacob began to shake with the memory, anger washing all over him again. "I nearly gutted the fucker. This guy, he was wearing a long overcoat. The official police report suggests he stole it, but the smell on it... it was the same as the trail Seth followed. He reeked of leech."

Bella flew off the couch in a panic, hugging her midsection as though she would be sick. "Please tell me this is a joke. Some kind of sick joke"

He looked at her sorrowfully. This was the conversation he'd dreaded for weeks. "I wish it were, Bells. Paul questioned him, but the guy was so screwed up. They're passing it off as drugs frying out his brain, but it's almost like someone messed with his mind. We can't get anything useful out of him."

"You didn't think I should know about this?" Bella was incredulous, indignant, but most of all angry and afraid. "He shot my father! A druggie who smells like a vampire shot my father and it didn't occur to anyone that I should know about this before now?"

"Bells, I was going to tell you. Hell, I tried to tell you earlier but then Quil and Embry came barging in and... that doesn't matter now."

"The hell it doesn't!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I screwed up. Then, tonight, we smelled it again. I panicked. All I could think of was getting to you. I sent Brady to your fathers house. We let out the warning howls, but I had to see you. I had to know you were alive. I ordered Embry to stay with you tonight while we hunted. Bella, we didn't catch him, but... but the man they arrested for shooting Charlie? They found him in his cell an hour ago. Dead. He managed to cut his wrists open on a sharp piece of metal from the cot."

"How could you keep something like this from me? Why?" Bella gasped, feeling a deep sense of betrayal. An outsider. That's what she was here. Nothing but a white girl who didn't belong. Brady and Collin were right after all. Scrambling to his feet, he was ready to wrap her in his arms, but Bella put hers out in return, rejecting all form of comfort.

"Honey, I was so afraid. I wanted to tell you this afternoon. I swear, I only wanted to protect you. We didn't know if it was random or not. I didn't want to worry you unless I had to."

"Take me home, Jacob." The undeniable hurt in her eyes was impossible to hide. All she wanted in this moment was to get away. To hide herself in the corner of her bedroom at Charlies. To cover her head with a blanket and keep the monsters at bay. "I want to go home."

"Bells, honey, please. I didn't mean to hurt you," he tried to explain, inching toward her cautiously and feeling miserable when she backed away. A move that never in their history together she had ever made before. "You've had so much to deal with. I didn't wanna add to it. Please, don't leave."

Jacob's fervent plea fell on deaf ears. Bella felt as though she'd been lied to. Tonights revelation had been more than she could bear. "If you don't take me home right now, I'm walking. I can't be around you right now. I need time to think."

Hanging his head in defeat, Jacob picked up his keys, trying not to weep when she didn't take his proffered hand.

Bella barely held onto him the entire trip back to her fathers house. With each mile of blacktop that passed beneath the tires, Jacob's heart broke a little bit more until he thought it might shatter completely on the cold, wet surface of the highway.

In the passing minutes, her mind reeled with the information. What if this thing was after her? What if shooting Charlie was a way to get to her? _How could Jacob not tell me about this? _That was the part that bothered her the most. Back when they were chasing Victoria, fucked up as she was, Jacob still talked to her about what was going on. He figured she had the right to know. Back then it was Sam who wanted to keep her in the dark. He and some of the others. They thought that she still had some kind of sick loyalty or fascination with the Cullen family. Talking had been Jacob's thing. Like her mother always said, '_tell the truth and shame the devil_'. Never once had he hidden anything from her.

Bella remembered clearly those awful days as though they were a dream painted in technicolor. Jacob was always so worried about her back then. There were times he went without sleep, just so that she could close her own eyes and rest. So many times she woke up scared shitless from the vivid brutality of her own nightmares, only to find his warm, protective arms wrapped around her like a soft blanket. Yet, even then, whenever she looked into his eyes there was always something untouchable. A sort of hidden fear that one day she'd disappear into herself, never to return never to be found again.

But, he was wrong. Jacob Black was the one person she never shut out... until she did. Those wild months after she'd cut her flesh into ribbons, Bella abandoned both him and their friendship. In vain, she tried to tell herself that it was to protect him. He deserved better than a girl that was irresistible to vampires and easily consumed with her own madness. It was no better than a lie, bringing little comfort to the one who told it.

When they pulled to a halt in front of Charlie's house, Bella swung her legs off the bike silently. The look on his face was one of pure defeat. Jacob didn't try to stop her from going inside, not even bothering to cut the engine. Instead, he looked at her sadly, an aura of quiet desperation seeming to surround him, the last of his strength tossed by the wayside. Wordlessly, he turned the bike around, slowly pulling out into the deserted street.

Bella watched the glow of his taillights getting smaller as the distance grew between them. It wasn't until after he'd driven away that panic set in. _Oh, god. What have I done?_

Chasing down the road, she screamed his name loud enough to wake the neighbors. "Jacob! Jacob, wait!" she shouted, breathing a sigh of relief when the red brakes of the bike flickered like a candle in the dark. He was off the seat in an instant, running towards her until he had her back in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Please, don't leave me," he begged. "I'm so sorry." That's when it hit her. She'd made him feel like that vulnerable teen again. The same one who had suffered the death of his mother, the absence of his sisters, then had been abandoned by the girl he loved, by his best friend. She was responsible for the hurt in his eyes, only now the stakes were too high to screw up.

"I'm not. I swear I'm not. Take me home, Jake. Let's go home."

It was a long hard road that they climbed, but Bella knew she'd gladly make each and every mistake with him, so long as she could keep Jacob for her own.

Without realizing it, Bella had made a decision that would forever alter the course of her life. One that caused visions to assault two women, both miles away, bringing joy to one and to the other...

Madness.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Delusions

"Is she happy?" He asked, posing the question as though it were not one at all. As if knowing the answer, but afraid to confirm it.

"I don't know," she lied. "I don't look for her anymore. You asked me not to."

"But you still see her," he insisted, as though there was nothing out of her reach.

"Sometimes." More often when you're near.

"Perhaps we should spend more time together."

She did not like the eager look in his eyes. They turned hungry and dark at the mere mention of her name, consumed with the idea of seeing her face. He could sort through the images of her mind, poking and prodding until he found what he wanted, taking whether she liked it or not.

"I'd prefer we did not." I hate you for taking her away.

He turned from her with a casual shrug of his shoulders, but a look on his face that told her the conversation was only over for now. It was only after he was far away, focused on the hunt that she allowed herself to relieve the beautiful vision that had suddenly come into her mind. Bella Swan trying on a wedding dress. Laughing, toasting champagne, eagerly awaiting the day she would become Mrs. Jacob Black. That was the part of the vision he did not see... or maybe did not want to. In Edwards eyes, Isabella Swan would always belong to him.

Alice Cullen paced in agitation around the immense bedroom of their mountainside home. Her visions had been faltering of late. As hard as she tried to see, Bella faded in and out of them as if a light were dimming inside of her brain. For years she had been watching her. Far longer than the girl suspected.

The memories of the cell where she had been placed as a child pushed in the far reaches of her mind. Dusty cobwebs of light and dark, needles pricking, electricity pushing violently through her small body. Little Alice Brandon was far from insane until her creators made her that way.

As a child, her parents were afraid of her. The gift of second sight passed down through her grandmother, skipping over the woman who gave her life. It was that jealousy and spite which drove Miriam Brandon to extremes.

It perplexed Miram that the gift which her own parentage was revered for by so many of their neighbors, had passed over her. In time she came to resent it, and so in her own foray of motherhood, her daughter too. Searching for something to grasp onto, Miriam turned to the church. A sanctuary of the righteous, where souls such as her mother were considered unclean and unwelcome except to renounce the demon spirits inhabiting them. Married to a backwoods snake preacher, religion became her life, turning her into a zealot bent on saving the masses and traveling the weary road of tent revivals, paved in ultimate faith with their two children children in tow.

This was the childhood Alice was forced to live. A life of rigid consternation, corporeal punishment masquerading as atonement for sin and strict adherence to what was deemed proper by ill-conceived ideas of love and parenting. The gift of second sight was thrusted upon her by fate, leaving behind scars made from belt buckles and bruises by her mothers hand.

Spurred on by her husband, Miriam believed their daughter was possessed by satan himself. When she met and married Abraham Brandon, she made no secret of the visions her own mother claimed to have knowledge of. Such things were of Lucifer; soothsayers and witches had no place in this world or the next. Miriam walked the path of righteousness, forever sealing the devil from crossing her door. Though this vigilance she would guard her own sanctity, making her children walk the straight and narrow of light, leaning heavily upon her husband for guidance.

The first time Alice's eyes glazed over during a childhood teaparty, Miriam knew. The devil had taken hold in her daughter. They confined her to a room, keeping her away from her twin sister, forcing her seven-year-old body into a fast for many days and nights. Lashed to the bed by sturdy rope bindings soaked in holy water to both secure the demons and ensure her safety, she was forced to watch as Abraham brought forth the snakes from their wicker baskets. With great fervor, he danced around the room like a whirling dervish all the while chanting demands to banish the evil from their home.

Get thee behind me, Satan! Scripture was beaten into her, lest she forget it.

After three days, young Alice slipped into unconsciousness, passed out in a pool of her own urine, succombing to cold prison of her own nightmares. It was the first time that her small mind began to break.

History, much like dreams, would often repeat itself. Several times over the next few years, she would be confined to the bed again, father praying for her soul, while her twin sister cried on the other side of the locked door. Beth often shielded her from the ever watchful eye of Miriam, but was not always there when the glazed, glossy look would overtake her eyes. It was Beth who gently dabbed antiseptic over the places where the lash of the belt had parted her delicate, porcelain flesh. It was she who dressed Alice in her best garments when the latter had none, not deemed worthy by their parents to possess such frivolity. It was only Beth who brushed and braided her abundant hair, ignoring Alice's gaunt appearance. For beneath it all, Beth believed her twin sister was a beautiful flower hidden under the ugly black and blue marks that littered her emaciated little body.

The cruelty of their father no longer extended to just Alice alone. A horrible vision assaulted her one day. Her own mother would be murdered in cold blood by a faceless man whose hands bore the stain of death. It was the only time Miriam loved her daughters gift... almost as much as she loathed it and her. Abraham raged, locking Alice away once again in an attempt to exorcise the many wicked demons he thought were fighting to possess her soul.

Months passed by and no attempt on Miriam's life was made. One bright afternoon Alice was gathering flowers for her sister in the vast field beyond their meager home. When she came inside, the scream which emitted from her chest would forever haunt the dreams of Abraham Brandon. It was Alice who found the blood on his hands, the knife he had used to slash Miriam's throat still clutched between his gnarled, bony fingers.

Alice would not speak for many years after that day. The murder of her mother left her alive, but trapped in a brutal nightmare of her parents making. A mere shell of the bright eyed girl with long, curly hair sat by a window, day after day, night after night, leaving others to wonder if she was unwilling or unable to speak.

It was Beth who cried and pleaded with their father the day that Alice Brandon, aged twelve, was placed under the care of a cheap workhouse masquerading as a health asylum. It was Beth whom Alice would remember and miss the most, even in the darkest hours.

As time went on, what little grip on reality Alice once had fell by the wayside. It was Beth who had kept her sane and now she was gone. Cruelly ripped from a life she was never allowed to really live.

Beth was the only one to ever show her kindness.

Over time there was another, but his generosity was only marked by interest, bizarre curiosity about her dreams and foresight of events. He'd cajole and beg, offering food and simple luxuries such as warm baths if only she would look into his future, making her his pet and personal guinea pig for experiments fit to grace the covers of prestigious medical journals.

Little did he know that there was another. One who watched. A creature of the night whose appetite easily fed by the sick and dying.

Alice peaked his curiosity. A morbid type of fascination, transference of gifts by blood. James became consumed with her abilities, hell bent on taking away what little life she had left. After all she was a human, nothing to him, certainly unimportant to the masses of Chicago that roamed the streets daily decidedly unaware of the atrocities that took place under their noses.

It was in the year of her eighteenth human life that visitors came. One somewhat reluctant, like a puppy following his master. The other appeared almost angelic, the blond hair and golden eyes that painted his features shone like an everlasting halo. Neither one gave their names, only identifying themselves as doctors, father and son.

When Alice saw the young man, a vision like none other assaulted her. Fast and furious the images crossed her mind like pages in a book blown by the wind. The young man, ageless years from now, a girl, with long, dark curls and a cupids face. Skin pale, creamy white and lips as pinker than the dawn. Kindness, acceptance and love lived in the very heart of her soul.

"Beth...," the name trilled past Alice's lips like a beautiful song.

Alice saw herself with her sister, repaying the kindness she'd once shown her ten-fold. Dressed in no more than rags, Beth would be lavished in fine garments. Alice toyed with her curls, painted her pretty face and the two would play dress up like little girls.

Further, she saw visions of family. A family bound by love and honor instead of jealousy, hate and deceit. A mother that loved them, a father who protected them, brother and sisters who lived and laughed with each other.

Love... Alice Brandon saw love. Love in the one named Edwards eyes. Ultimate adoration the likes of which no man had ever possessed. Beth kissing him sweetly, whispering quietly in a still white house until he smiled gently in reply.

Then quite suddenly, the images shifted. The home that echoed of family and loyalty was empty and alone. Beth stood on the porch, eyes shining with unshed tears, abandoned, afraid and helpless. Another boy appeared whose features were unlike any Alice had ever seen before. Dark of skin, heavily muscled with long raven hair that fell past his shoulders. He held out his hand to Beth, as if begging her to come away with him.

Alice watched as her sister took it while turning her head and looking one last time at the house with longing. "Goodbye, Alli..."

Tears rushed over Alice Brandon's face, sobs tearing from her chest like the worst sort of agony. It felt like the knife which had slashed her mother's throat was now being plunged into her heart. Quickly she spilled out a warning, begging on bended knee to both of the men who sat opposite her to save Beth from this nightmare. To save her from herself.

It was on that day, the last shred of Alice Brandon's sanity broke. A fact that would be amplified in the coming months when the good doctor whose name was made famous by medical journals left her alone and unguarded. Another man would come one day soon, taking away all that she never had, giving her all that she never should, in order to save her from a hunter.

Alice Brandon became a vampire. Another soul lost to the world of the immortal damned.

Host of extravagant parties, patron saint of couture, forever young and beautiful. One more angelic face floating across the earth with ballerina-like grace. An everlasting memorial to all she never was and doomed to always be. The heavy price of eternal life, bathed in the blood of innocents.

Madness in life, so follows in death.

The conversation with Edward had unnerved her more than she cared to admit. One: It proved that Alice was fallible. Two: It reminded her of what was lost the day they'd left Washington at his behest.

In that minute, she hated Edward. Bella, her would be sister, the mirror image of Beth, ripped cruelly away for a second time. Alice wanted to rush to her side, preserve her in death as she was in life regardless of the consequences..

Perhaps her father was right all along.

Just maybe, she really was the devil in disguise.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Secrets**

Secrets... always so many secrets. They were the cornerstone of her life, marking the passage of time in the most unforgiving, unrelenting and impossible of ways. They piled on her breast as heavy stones, until she thought the weight of them would bury her alive.

Leah stared dumbfounded at the man sitting across from her. A man she thought she knew, now realizing that she had only ever scratched the surface of his cool facade.

"Fairy? A real live, spangly winged, peter-pan crowing, flying fairy?"

Matt smothered the urge to laugh at her not so subtle explanation about his secret life. "Well, not in those terms exactly, but yes, I am one of the fae. The blood of the Sidhe_- the Tuatha Dé Danann_- runs thick through my body," he stated proudly.

"Fuck me..." Leah's eyes were round as saucers. She swallowed thickly, the information feeling like peanut butter stuck in her throat. "So, tonight, when you saw me changing, that was magic. Real magic... from you," she stated, pointing at him as though it were impossible, "that was what stopped me?"

"Why do you seem so astounded by it?" he countered. "The same power that lives in me flows also through your veins. You humans are always so shocked by the unknown. Didn't it ever occur to you that there are other beings in this world, which like yourself, draw from the energy of another plane?"

Dramatically, Leah swiped her hands over her face, holding them out animatedly when she replied, "The idea had crossed my mind, but I figured I'd run across another shapeshifter or maybe even a witch. Not a motherfucking fairy of all things!" she exclaimed.

It wasn't the reply he expected out of one so in tune with the spiritual side of life. Instead he felt insulted, worse yet, angry that she would be so melodramatic over the fact. Mat allowed his keen eyes to penetrate deep into her soul so that she could see the full depth of frustration which emanated from deep within his soul. "Yeah, well, believe it." The metal folding chair creaked and skidded across the floor when he stood up, turning his back on her, abruptly ending the conversation. Maybe tomorrow when it all had sunk in things would be different, but right now he was regretting outing himself tonight.

"Matt, I'm sorry," she apologized, getting up from her chair and walking over to him. This man was important to her, more than he knew. Leah hugged him tightly from behind. The heavy muscle of his arms flexed beneath the skin, making her realize that he was strong. Strong enough to knock a wolf backwards into the rubble. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just don't know what to do with this. Once upon a time I thought there was something else, something more to you. Hell, I followed you all over Seattle trying to figure it out."

Matt turned around, returning her embrace. "I know you did."

Leah froze with shock. It seemed strange to her that in two years time she had never uncovered any of his secrets but somehow he seemed to know all of hers. It was an invasion almost. The feeling of being naked before a crowd. "You knew.. you knew that I was a wolf."

A small smile curved on his lips. Knowing her well, Matt was certain of the thoughts running through her head. "I've known for much longer than you could possibly imagine."

Leah swallowed hard, desperate to lighten the situation. To find some sort of stability. "I suppose next you're going to tell me that you're not really gay and all of this is just a veneer," she joked. "A piece of your cover."

Matt looked steadily into her eyes, the power of an ancient people rising to the surface lacing his words with a caligulan sensuality. "In Tír-na-nogthere is no taboo between male and female when it comes to sex. The feast of flesh was created for enjoyment. It is a part of the fae to taste the fruits of both man and woman and revel in ecstasy through the joining."

Leah reeled, feeling betrayal slice through her like a hot knife. It was all but a masquerade. Matt only showed the world- showed her- what he wanted them to see. Distrust, lies and contempt. Each one a sharpened nail pricking at her soul. Leah Clearwater hated deceit. "You lied to me. Why?" The men in her life always lied to her. First her father, then Sam and now Matt.

"This is who I chose to be in this life," he stated, willing her to understand. "This was the human experience I wanted in this time. Perhaps in a hundred years or more I will return to this place, take a wife and maybe even father a child. The fae are not defined by the moral ideology that humans place so much emphasis on. Being straight, gay or bisexual is not a way of life to us. We simply are what we are."

This revelation astounded her nearly as much as the fact that she lived in a world where fairies existed. Giddy, and slightly overwrought, she felt the urge to start checking the forest just to see if the little Keebler Elves made themselves at home in one of the trees.

"Is there anything else I should know about? How old are you? I feel like you're still not telling me something."

Matt struggled with that question. He too, hated deception, but it was sometimes necessary. Leah was not yet ready to know the full measure of power she would one day wield. The time was coming, faster that perhaps he realized, but there were things which had to happen first.

Then there was Bella. It was undeniable that Leah wanted to protect her with a human heart. Aside from being family and his orders to keep her safe, Matt too wanted to shield her from the harsh realities of the world.

There was a goodness to her that could be called a generosity of spirit that didn't exist in many. Bella Swan felt more than most he encountered in the human race. Empathy and passion that drove her, perhaps due to what had once lacked in her own young life. There were many kindnesses that she bestowed on the unsuspecting. A child crossing the street, a mother or father desperate to pay their bills, the way she desired to help the native people. They were just a few of the many things that she did quietly and with grace.

Protecting her was not only an order, but a natural instinct, the desire to shield those souls in the world who are pure from those who sought to destroy them.

"Older than the trees that surround your land. Younger than the ocean. The passage of time has little meaning to our people." Matt paused, unsure of how to give the answers which she sought. "There are other things," he stated. "Things I am bound not to speak of, but that in time, you will come to know." Matt glanced down at his forearm, the thick, ancient mark representing the spiritual idealism of her people giving him hope. "You see this? Remember it and speak to your shaman. Ask him where you belong and why he teaches you. Seek out understanding and then perhaps we will talk some more if you are ready."

Matt said no more that night and Leah knew the conversation was ended. She would have to come to grips with this new reality and once more, figure out a way to shield her thoughts from those of the pack. Sometime in the coming weeks she would seek out Old Quil and demand more answers from the man, seeking truth wrapped up in ancient mystery.

Secrets. Always so many secrets. Each one shrouded in a blanket of lies. As Leah watched Matt lift a fallen beam out of the way, it occurred to her that perhaps she had finally met her match.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Aggravation**

The seductiveness of freshly brewed coffee tempted her from sleep, perfuming the air with its heady, thick aroma. Bella opened her eyes to find sunshine streaming through the open windows and Jacob's warm smile shining down on her like a ray of warm light.

Waking with the dawn, he had lain next to her for hours, watching over her in sleep. Seeing her eyelashes flutter softly open to greet the day, Jacob again wondered how it was that he got so lucky. A thousand hopes and dreams were wrapped up in the small woman beside him.

Bella smiled lazily. "Good Morning."

Without hesitation, he leaned down, kissing her lips long and slow. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled away, but Bella snuggled deeper into his warmth, allowing him to bury his nose in the halo of her soft curls.

"Good morning," he replied.

"Mmmm...I dreamed about you last night." Bella glanced up at him, sleep still heavy in her eyes, but they shone with happiness.

"I dreamt about you too," he confessed quietly. "You and me, warm, here in this bed, thirty years from now." Bella said nothing but he could feel the curve of her lips against his chest. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked, winding one of her curls between his fingers. _Always so soft, so beautiful_, he thought. "I wanna take you out. Do this the right way. We've kinda gone about it a little backwards."

"Really?" she asked, surprised by the romance of his gesture.

"I've waited a long time to hold you in my arms. Now that I have, I wanna do this right. Take you out on a real date, hold doors for you... shake in my shoes like a sixteen-year-old kid when I pick you up at your father's house. _We need this_."

"I'd love to, but today, I can't," she said regretfully. "I really do need to go home. I have to spend some time with my dad. How about tomorrow night?"

Jacob rolled over to his back, sighing heavily. "I have patrol. I'd get out of it, but..."

"No, I understand," she said. "I don't want you to miss it. It would make things worse. Some of them already hate me and i don't want you to-"

"They don't hate you Bells." It was sort of a lie and he knew it, but the simple truth was that the pups didn't know her. By the time he was finished with them, they would at least respect her. "How about Friday night?" he asked, effectively ending that conversation. He didn't want to think about patrols or punishments, at least not this morning.

"Oh Jake, I wish I could but I need to go to Port Angeles and have some meetings with Matt and Leah if Charlie is doing better." Then seeing the crestfallen look on his face, she quickly offered, "Tell you what, why don't you meet me there? I should be done around six or so. Would that be alright? Will you come?"

The sentiment had the desired effect she hoped for. Jacob smiled again, then kissed her softly.

"You couldn't stop me if you tried."

ooo000ooo

A few hours later, Bella was making out with Jacob like a teenager on the steps of her father's porch. It was hard to let him go, harder than she'd ever imagined it would be. Now that she'd finally let him in, it would be impossible to walk away again. The thought made her warm with happiness. Life, though a complete clusterfuck of mistakes and problems, was finally giving them something right.

Until she walked inside.

The house was clean, but that was the most she could say for it. Charlie sat sullenly on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the Lifetime movie playing across the television screen. Sue was torturing him... slowly. What's more, it was on purpose.

Bella would have loved to launch into a tirade on his childish behavior but the look on his face told her now was not the time.

"Hey Bells," he greeted her. "Jake drop you off?"

"Yep," was her singular answer, not planning on giving her father an inch.

"Didn't have the guts to come inside and face me like a man after kidnapping you for two days?"

Bella felt her irritation rise. Charlie had no right to accuse anyone of not acting like a man after the crap he'd been pulling. "First of all, he didn't kidnap me, I left willingly. Second, I didn't invite him in. Third... do you really think that you ought to be saying one word about my behavior when you're the one who has been lying to me all this time, not taking your pills and acting like a two-year-old brat?"

"I'm your father," he stated, refusing to look over at Sue who was passively smiling at the television.

"That's right, you are," she agreed. "I'm also twenty-five years old in case you've forgotten. I hold a degree and I've been on my own since I was nineteen. Don't start lecturing me over something you've wanted to see happen since I was three."

"So, you and Jake are..."

"We're figuring things out." Bella turned on her heel, marching toward the stairs.

"Next time I expect him to come here and ask..." he shouted.

ooo000ooo

By Wednesday, Charlie had become unbearable. The days were creeping slowly by, and Bella felt like a servant. If she was lucky, she'd have five minutes to shower. When Leah called stating that she'd found an apartment for them, Bella cheered internally. As much as she hated to admit it, her father was a pain in the ass. A big one. It would be a relief to get back to work, not to mention having some personal space again. Granted, she'd lived alone for several years, but sharing a place with Leah and occasionally with Matt when he was in town would be nothing compared to living with Charlie.

His newest trick was to command her presence with a bell that he rang, courtesy of Billy who thought it would be hilarious. "A bell for you to call Bells," he'd joked.

Bella was not amused.

The incessant ringing could be heard anytime day or night, leaving her to dream up ways on how to dispose of the stupid clapper. This particular afternoon she had been trying to scrub the house from top to bottom, constantly interrupted by the combined chime and Charlie shouting her name. A sort of childish defiance had settled over him. At one point, in a burst of anger he'd stated, "you wanted me to be an invalid, then by God! I'm gonna be an invalid."

In retaliation, Bella borrowed a mortar and pestle from the druggist and had taken to grinding up Charlie's pills, mixing the fine powder into his orange juice.

In the meantime, work emails piled up, her cell phone buzzed constantly, each time followed by Charlie demanding to know who was calling her. Interspersed with this were the pointed questions about she and Jacob's relationship. Questions Bella was not ready to answer.

She was up to her elbows in cleaner that afternoon when the doorbell rang, cussing loudly over the fact that whoever it was felt the need to accompany it with a knock, despite the fact that she shouted over and over that she'd be there in a minute. It didn't help matters that Charlie was laying on the couch, ringing his little bell and yelling for her even though being shot through the shoulder didn't prevent him from walking at this point.

On the way down the stairs, Bella tripped over one of the steps, falling on her bottom hard. "Goddamnit!" she swore. Limping, she went to the door, aggravated at having to entertain someone in this state. Short on patience, she closed her eyes, drew a deep breath and turned the handle. "I'm sorry, but this isn't really a good time..." as the words fell from her lips, she opened her eyes and saw Jacob standing in front of her, holding a bouquet of flowers and grinning for all he was worth.

Immediately she went from elated to embarassed. Jacob was dressed immaculately, wearing dark jeans, a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, even nice shoes on his usually bare feet. Bella on the other hand, wore a ratty t-shirt littered with stains, old yoga pants that were usually reserved for painting while her face was smudged with dirt and grime and her hair was falling out of its ponytail.

Yet, in Jacob's eyes, she was and would always be the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Bells, who's at the door?" Charlie called.

Jacob saw her wince visibly, her pink lips pulling into narrow lines and the muscles of her neck tensed up when she heard her father's voice. It was why he had come today. Patrolling around the Swan's the last few days, he'd heard each and every one of Charlie's demands, even ready to take a swipe at his own father for giving him that stupid bell. His girl needed a break and he was going to make sure she got one.

The look he gave her was similar to the one he used when issuing orders to the pack. It was one that left no room for argument. "You have thirty minutes. Go get ready to leave. Leah is going to come over and babysit Charlie and you're coming with me."

Bella didn't need to be told twice. She all but ran up the stairs, and in under a minute, Jacob could hear the hum of the pipes when the shower turned on. Then closing the door quietly behind him, he walked into the living room to do the one thing he'd been dying to do since he was an awkward, gangly fifteen-year-old boy.

Jacob Black would finally ask Charlie Swan's permission to take his only daughter out on a date.

Guns and greasy rags littered the surface of the coffee table. Clearly, he wasn't nearly as bad off as he seemed. Jacob swallowed hard. As a wolf, a bullet wouldn't hurt him. Though, the idea of Charlie filling his ass full of buckshot scared the piss out of him.

"Hey Jake! Those for me?" he laughed, nodding at the white and purple irises in Jacob's trembling hand. "You shouldn't have."

"Actually, they're for Bella. I thought she'd like them."

"Well, I'm sure she'll appreciate them." Charlie said, then picked up his shotgun and started shoving a rag down the barrel. "Figured I'd get these out and get 'em cleaned. Wanna make sure they're in proper working order. A good cop always makes sure his guns are as clean as his reputation. I'm sure Paul does the same thing."

"Yeah, he does it on Saturday mornings. Rachel's always complaining about gun oil on the table."

"Good man." Charlie lifted the unloaded rifle, squinted, looking through the sight, taking aim directly at Jacob's head when he squeezed the trigger. "So, what brings you by?"

Jacob winced slightly at the empty sound of the trigger pull. He could almost feel the bullet whizzing past his head... at the same time completely sure that was the whole point of Charlie's little exercise. "Well, sir, I'm here to take Bella out, if that's alright with you."

"Take her out where?" he asked. "The grocery store? I'm pretty sure she can still drive herself," he pointed out.

The old man wasn't going to make it easy on him, and Jacob was okay with that, but soon enough Charlie Swan would figure out just what his intentions were and where he stood with his daughter. For now he'd play along. "I'd like to take her out on a date."

"A date, huh." Charlie set down the rifle, picking up a handgun and ejected the magazine. "Well, that's interesting since she spent the weekend at your place without you asking my permission."

Jacob could feel the hot flames fanning his face. It was like he was sixteen again- which was what he wanted from out of this- but he hadn't counted on Charlie pointing out that he and Bella had shacked up for two days. "I um, well, no, but Bella..."

"Bella might be an adult," Charlie lifted the pistol, practicing his aim, "but, she's my daughter. I may not be able to do much damage to you physically, but boy, you can be damn sure I'll enjoy filling your ass with lead if you so much as-"

"DAD!" Bella had walked in partway through the conversation ready to spit nails. Up until this point, neither Charlie nor Jacob had thought one person could express disapproval so succinctly with just a look. The calm menace in her voice only added to the absolute fear racing through Jacob's heart. "This is none of your business," she stated. "Do you hear me? NONE. Quit trying to scare him."

Bella crossed the room, leaning down and whispering vindictively in her father's ear. "If you want, I could always date some other jerk in town or better yet, I could find someone up in Port Angeles and never let you meet him. How about that? I could just not tell you and run off to get married. Wouldn't you just love that? Not getting to do a background check on someone until I'm barefoot and pregnant. Maybe for kicks I'll make sure he's knocked over a gas station or two."

Charlie's eyes flew open wide at the thought, his mind and heart racing in overdrive. "Now, Bells, that's not what-"

"Don't even start," she spat. "You and Billy have been placing bets on the two of us since the day Jacob was born. Just for that, you will not hear one word about our relationship until I am ready to tell you." Bella turned her vengeful eye on Jacob. "That goes for you too. Not a word to Billy or so help me, I will make sure you don't eat for a month."

"Now where's the fun in that?" She whirled around to see Leah lounging sardonically in the doorway, drumming her long nails and looking positively feline. "Seems to me if you want to make a valid threat you might... oh I don't know... turn him over to me if he pisses you off. You know, let me claw his eyes out..."

"Actually, I like that idea." Bella smiled wickedly at her father. "Dad, Leah is here to help you while I'm gone. I'm sure you're going to be on your BEST behavior for her, right?"

As she passed by Leah, Bella shared a conspiratorial glance with her. "Get rid of that damn servant's bell."

Once outside, Jacob kissed her soundly. "Remember how I said I wanted the full experience? Your dad threatening me and all?"

"Yeah. How'd that work out for you?" she asked.

"I'm over it."

ooo000ooo

Instead of the local diner her dad favored, Jacob drove over a winding road just outside of town to a small restaurant hidden between towering pines.

Inside he greeted the server with a smile, then led Bella by the hand in-between tables to a booth hidden away in the far back corner. Gesturing for her to sit, he then slid in beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Come here often?" she laughed.

"You could say that. The owner is family." Jacob glanced up over the tall back of the booth. "Speak of the devil..."

"... and she shall appear," laughed a cheerfully familiar voice.

"Emily?"

"Judging by the surprise on your face, I take it Jake never informed you that he and the boys spend most of their time eating up my profits."

"No, he didn't, but I'm glad to see you. Do you have time to sit down for a few minutes? Take a break..."

Emily held out her hands in refusal. "Oh no, I am not ruining this. I just wanted to say hello."

"Ruining what?"

She smiled lightly, then walked away.

"Jake, what's she talking about?" Bella's questions were answered almost immediately when two servers came up to the table laying out drinks, salads and a basket of freshly baked bread.

He grinned at her sheepishly. "I might have made some plans in advance. Hope you don't mind."

Bella raised an eyebrow at him in mock scolding. "I should mind. I can order for myself. However, it just so happens I trust you and find all of this... incredibly sweet."

"I just thought that with everything going on and Charlie driving you crazy that you could use a night where someone else takes care of you. Besides... I might have missed you a little bit," he confessed, dropping a light kiss on her temple.

"I missed you too," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "More than you know."

For the better part of the next hour they cuddled and laughed. Emily popped by every so often just to check that everything was going smoothly, repeatedly turning down Bella's offer to join them. At the end of the night, Jacob paid the bill and was handed a paper bag which he passed off to Bella. "Hang on to this. No peeking," he warned, wiggling his finger.

They whizzed back through Forks, stopping at a small playground with old and rusty equipment that had heard the laughter of children for many years. Jacob swung off the bike and before she could blink, pulled her into his arms and carried her over to the swingset, paper bag dangling from her hand.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" she laughed.

"Not a thing except that I want you in my arms for the rest of the night and since I know I can't get that, this will have to do."

"Play your cards right and I will go home with you," she offered. "With any luck Leah will have Charlie knocked on his ass."

"In that case..." Jacob leaned down, covering her mouth with his and kissed her until she moaned with desire.

"Mmmm... you're not a good poker player. I can see right through you."

"Doesn't matter. I've got an ace up my sleeve." Jacob set her down in the swing, taking the bag from her hands.

"Does that mean I get to see what's for dessert?"

Jacob only smiled, setting the bag down in the dewy grass and walked behind her to push her on the swing.

Bella's peals of delight rang out through the quiet autumn air. It was a sound Jacob hoped he'd get to hear for the rest of his life.

When she was nearly breathless from flying, he grabbed hold of the chains, slowing down the swing and then twisted it over and over again. Her eyes were bright with mischief, daring him to let go. Jacob leaned in, pressed his lips to hers and then in one quick movement backed away to watch while the swing unwound itself. Bella leaned backwards, the long, dark curls of her hair cascading through the air in a waterfall of rich chocolate, her pink lips parted in laughter while a warm blush rose over her cheeks. The joy painted on her face was priceless.

The swing finally slowed as Bella dragged her small feet through the sand with a happy look of contentment that glowed from the inside out. Jacob's heart swelled, knowing it was he that made her feel that way. It was he that caused that rosy blush to rise over her skin. Tonight had been about one thing only, showing her how much he cared. In that moment, he knew that he'd succeeded.

If there had ever been any doubt in Jacob's mind as to whether or not he could make her happy, it was erased the second she leapt off the swing and threw herself at him. Bella's arms wound around his neck, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and Jacob allowed himself to stagger backward, falling carefully into the grass. He searched her eyes, looking for any hint that she felt the same devotion as him, desperate to again tell her he loved her but not wanting to push her before she was ready. Time and distance had taught him patience. He could wait a thousand years if he had to, just so long as he could call her his own.

"Bells..." he whispered, cradling the back of her neck, drawing her closer in a warm embrace.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here? The police chief's daughter conducting herself inappropriately in public? You know, you could be arrested for this."

Bella froze. She knew that voice. Just like she knew the grating sound of nails on a chalkboard, it caused her to wince in agony.

Lauren.

Just like that, the happy bubble she'd been in for the last two hours had burst. Anger burned like wildfire in her chest. Lauren Mallory had no idea what kind of week Bella had. If she did, she might have thought twice about interrupting them, but of course, she was utterly clueless. "I don't think that this constitutes as illegal, but please, by all means, call the police. I'm sure they're well acquainted with you."

Cocking her head to the side, ignoring Bella completely, Lauren smiled seductively, biting her hot pink glossed lip. "Haven't seen you in a long time, 're looking...fit."

"Sorry, I'm sure we've met before, but I have no idea who you are," he confessed, much to Bella's delight.

"Well, it has been some time... at least since we've seen each other in daylight," Lauren noted, as though it were a matter of great significance. "Bella and I went to high school together," she added, almost as an afterthought. "The last time you and I bumped into each other was at a party on the beach. In fact, I still haven't gotten over you destroying my shirt," she chastised in a simpering, sweet voice.

That was when he recalled who she was. This bitch had given Bella no end of grief in their teenage days. She and her merry band of followers made it their mission to destroy anyone they saw fit. Jacob looked at her with disgust. Clearly she was trying to insinuate something had gone on between them and beside him Bella shook with rage. "Oh that's right. We were playing football and a friend of mine knocked me into you. Sorry about that. You had some kind of red drink that spilled all over the place." _Not to mention that you screwed three of the pups that night,_ he thought.

Bella's anger turned into barely contained laughter, causing Lauren to glare at her openly before she turned her eyes back on Jacob. "Well, you could always make it up to me one of these nights. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind."

"She might not, but I do. See, I don't chase after girls that like to sleep with seventeen-year-old boys." Jacob grinned when her eyes grew larger than saucers. "Oh, I see...either you didn't know they were that young or else you didn't think anyone would find out. It's a small town. Word to the wise... stay away from the reservation. We make our own laws and statutory rape is more than frowned upon."

She turned on her heel, walking away with anger, not bothering to look back when Bella shouted after her, "Have a nice night, Lauren!"

Then, picking up the forgotten bag of dessert, Bella walked over to Jacob's motorcycle, hopping on with a smile of glee.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Bella grinned. "You just scored a lucky hand."

That night, they snuggled in front of the fire. It wasn't about making love or any other physical intimacy. In fact, the only thing they did that night was talk and laugh, eating the strawberries and chocolate that was contained in that little paper bag. When dawn broke over the horizon the next morning, the two slept peacefully wrapped up in each others arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Doubt

It was by silent agreement that Jacob and Bella slowed their relationship down. A keen sense of understanding had passed between the couple. Time had done much to change them both. Their current situation was completely different than it had been six years prior and infinitely more complex.

Bella wasn't quite ready to fully give herself to Jacob and he never forced the issue, even though it was all he had ever wanted. In the weeks following their first real date, the couple abstained from sex, though it was never far from either of their minds. It had been too good for it not to be. The simple fact was that neither of them wanted their new relationship to be defined by it. Instead, they took their intimacy to a whole new level.

They talked.

Not just in the same way they had as teenagers. Back then it had been little more than frivolity. It was Jacob trying to get the girl and Bella trying not curl up and die.

Taking a cue from the earliest of the spirit walks that they experienced, they recalled the many nights in which they had stayed up until dawn broke over the horizon, talking over all that had been and all that could be. They shared anything and everything that was in their minds and hearts. From the most serious of subjects to the most trivial details of their day, they held nothing back. It was through this that Jacob and Bella learned to trust.

For the first time since the two had met, they had a fighting chance at making things work between them... and this time the stakes were high... much too high to risk the emotional aspect of their relationship, all for a good roll in the hay.

Though, the pack would have disagreed.

In the chaotic days following the disastrous party at the beach, Jacob had doubled up patrols, desperate to figure out not just what was out there, but why. Danger lurked in the back of his mind like a flashing, red neon sign. There was a constant tension, an ominous warning that hung in the air. It was the kind of feeling people got when they watched a girl run up the stairs in a horror movie instead of running from the house screaming for help.

The alpha began hunting again, causing the pack to wonder if he was slipping back into the role of demanding taskmaster, doing away with the blessed reprieve of easy camaraderie they'd been granted for the past several days.

Paul was working double shifts at the station and since the suicide, the state police had come to call. That meant they were short one wolf. Everyone felt the absence deep in their bones whenever they fell into bed exhausted. There was also a general sense of discontent- mainly among the younger wolves- that Leah was exempt from all such activity, having been absent from the pack life for so long. She filled in where she could, but things had changed over the years and Jacob was not dependent on her for these duties any longer. Instead, he deemed her main priority to act as an extra guard to Bella when the girls were at work.

Further complicating matters was the clear animosity that Collin and Brady had shown at the bonfire. That night, Jacob had too many other things on his mind to lay out a punishment for the two boys. If they thought that perhaps all had been forgiven, or that no further penalty aside from patrolling Charlie's house would be issued, they were wrong.

Dead wrong.

A week later, Jacob called Embry to his home with a small favor in mind... retribution. The second the two phased, a jolt of fear raced through the collective mind of the pack. Before the unsuspecting boys could blink, they were flat on their backs, the thick claws of the two older wolves sinking deep through fur and flesh, nail scratching against bone.

Jacob's wrath might not have been a surprise, but the fact that Embry Call was willingly ready to skin them alive made both pause with fright. Brother turning against brother was a crime against nature in their world and the grey wolf who hovered above them- his black muzzle curled over razor sharp canines- could be the deadliest of them all.

"You crossed a line," he growled, twisting his claws deeper through thick muscle, tearing its fibers apart painstakingly slow. "It's time to pay the price."

"She's not pack! Not even Quileute!" Collin cried out in vain, trying to wiggle out from beneath the older, larger wolf's monstrous weight. Embry leaned down, snarling and snapping his massive jaws close the young wolf's neck. The tenor of his thoughts laden with exquisite menace, even as the hunger for blood dripped from his pointed teeth. "Bella Swan is pack. She has always been pack. Long before you two little fuckers phased she stood with us. You will honor her."

"But... but..." Brady searched for something, anything that he could say to save their asses from a well-deserved beating, but came up short when their leader looked at him with disgust.

"You insulted your Alpha," Embry stated, tallying their crimes for everyone to hear and heed as warning. There would be no second chances. "You demeaned a man who was practically raised as brother to the Chief of your tribe. You embarrassed and humiliated the daughter of this man, all because you couldn't bring that cheap piece of tail to our little party."

Jacob snarled wildly when the naked images of Lauren Mallory pounded through their brains. He was sick and tired of the woman playing the part of pack whore to the younger pups. It ended here and now or the result would be blood ribboned strips of flesh. The power of the first wolf rose fiercely, culminating into the right to take and demand from those who stood beneath him. "Bella Swan is my mate. You will respect her. You will obey. You will never go near that slut from Forks again. You will OBEY." The double timbre of his thoughts echoed off of the trees like a gunshot, stirring dry leaves to float on the breeze.

"What has she ever done for us except bring trouble? She's not even your imprint!" Collin shouted, thrashing hard, working against the pain. The resentment and jealousy inside of him on display, laid bare for all to see

A surge of anger so violent that it stained the color of his vision red, washed over Embry Call. The urge to protect Isabella Swan bubbled up inside of him like a raging river ready to surge over its swollen banks. "You don't know her," he spat, pressing down harder on the boy's chest, blind and deaf to the bones crushing beneath him through the haze of fury overtaking him.

That was the point. The heart of the matter and the sole problem. They did not know her. Jacob released the boy beneath his paw, leaving him gasping for air and scrambling to the side before the alpha could tear into him again. Rising to his full height, the double weight of a command issued from deep inside the warrior, demanding fealty from those who would seek to defy him. "You will follow her until further notice. You will stick to her like glue. When you're awake, you will patrol the Swan house. You will pay attention to every detail. When she leaves, you follow. You will pay attention and to hang on every word she says and everything she does and report back to Embry every day. Make no mistake about it, Bella is mine."

"For how long?" they cried, indignant that they should be inflicted with such a punishment and already calculating how they might get around the order in order to seek out a booty call from another willing body in Forks.

"As long as it takes," sneered Embry.

"Know this..." Jacob warned, "if any harm comes to Bella or Charlie under your watch, you will pay the price with your lives," leaving no doubt whatsoever that it would be by his hand, and hell would follow with him.

Paul, who had been out stretching his legs watched the scene unfold with mild concern until Jacob whirled around, fixing his black eyes on him with an equally murderous rage. The beta cowered beneath his stare, knowing that he too would have to answer for his transgressions. Jacob shot through the forest like a thunderbolt, bulldozing anything that was in his way, silently commanding that he should follow.

The echoing sound of snapping twigs beneath his feet sounded like bone cracking. Emerging through the towering sitka which bordered Jacob's land, Paul paused only momentarily, pulling on his pants slowly in an effort to buy a few more precious seconds to gather his thoughts. He would have to be steady, cautious and penitent, not allowing his ire to get the better of him if he wanted this to end without bloodshed. That much he owed his wife, knowing there would be no sympathy from her if he came home minus a pound of flesh.

The alpha had stormed into his workshop and when Paul entered, a sharp piece of cedar flew past his head to crash into the wall behind him, splintering into a thousand pieces on impact. The move only served to enrage, tamping down whatever resolve he had previously mustered to deal with the issue calmly.

"Jesus! Fuck, Black! Are you trying to kill me? You need to back the fuck off and simmer down!"

This incensed wolf and man to the point of murder. Paul swore he could see flames of heat rise from Jacob's back in shimmering waves. When he turned around- both breathing and clutching the workbench so hard that the marks of his fingertips would be permanently indented into the hardwood- there was a look of raw, predatory determination set in his eyes.

"You're a real son of a bitch, you know that, Lahote? You're my beta and even though I know you'll protect her, I need to know what the score is." Paul shrank slightly as Jacob advanced on him, the callousness of his tone striking fear into his heart. "So you're gonna tell me right now what your fucking problem with Bella is." Crossing his bulging arms over his chest, Jacob shot him an accusatory look as though a light bulb had gone on over his head. "Is this because I stopped her from sleeping with you?" he demanded. "Because, call me crazy, but I thought you actually wanted her to come back here. Then, when she finally does you treat her like the dickhead who got the big, brush off. Is that it? You didn't get laid and you're holding a grudge?"

Paul took a deep breath, never having considered that night from long ago would come into play. "It's not what you think," he stated, knowing there was probably going to be a sound ass-kicking in his very near future after the confession he was now bound to give. Years of hiding the timing of whatever freaky wolf voodoo gave him Rachel and now it was all for nothing. Hell, he thought, I'll be lucky if I have a nutsack left after tonight.

"Then you better tell me before I rip you to shreds and carry the pieces of your hide back for my sister to bury."

That was the breaking point. Threatening any harm, physical or emotional to an imprint was tantamount to a death sentence in the pack. Jacob was pushing it and Paul was livid. "Dude, I could give a shit less that your pussywhipped teenage ass got laid that night and I didn't. Fuck, I don't think I woulda been able to get it up anyway. I'd fucking imprinted on Rach three hours before, got drunk off my ass and decided to wet my dick in the first piece of ass I saw. Your precious Bella was hammered and all too willing to crawl into my bed."

Fire burned in Jacob's eyes. Spine tremoring, the edges of his outline began to blur. He could feel the ripple of muscle and tissue lengthening beneath his skin, the bones of his body beginning to crack and transform. Desperately, painfully, he held onto whatever bit of control he had left over the wolf.

"I'm not proud of it," Paul defended, "but what the hell man? You know I never wanted that shit. Neither did you," he reminded him, hoping to ease the ruthless ire threatening to kill them both.

Jacob's nostrils flared. It was the second time in fifteen minutes that the imprinting issue had been brought up. "Are you saying you don't want my sister? Are you calling Bella... MY BELLA a cheap piece of ass or a whore?"

"Hell no!" shouted Paul. "Christ, don't put words in my mouth. I love Rachel. She's hard as nails, doesn't put up with my crap and she's a wildcat in bed."

"Then what the fuck is your problem?"

Paul's black eyes filled with rage. Gone was the level-headed cop and hard-working husband he'd become. Anger seethed from his pores. The true measure of resentment he felt for many years surged forth in an eruption of fire. "Bella Swan left here without thinking of anybody but herself, turning you into a goddamn vamp serial killer. Every fucking thought in your head is about destruction and we've all had to live with it!" Paul's words were full of rancor, forcing the truth of the situation on his unwilling alpha. "She abandoned all of us. Turned her back on us all. Until I know she's gonna stay, I'm hedging my bets."

And that's what it was. Abandonment. Until nearly a decade ago, Paul Lahote never had anything steady in his young life. Then Bella Swan blew into their world with all the force of a hurricane, turning it upside down and in the process, unwittingly provided him with a family. Oddly enough he had respected the little vamp girl. When Bella left town, a key piece of that world was destroyed by heartbreak and despair. He resented her for that and feared the consequences if she did it again.

The muscles of Jacob's jaw tightened as he grit out the words between his teeth. "She's not going anywhere, Paul," he reiterated, as if trying to convince not just Paul, but himself as well.

"Yeah? Has she said that to you?" he sneered. "What if this stupid wanna help the poor injuns business venture goes belly-up in the sun? Then what, huh? She gonna stick around or pack her bags for Seattle again?" Paul jerked his head cockily, refusing to admit defeat or back down. "Because from where I'm sitting, there's no guarantee. If that happens, you're gonna go off the deep end and this time there's no coming back. You're in to her hook, line and sinker. When you get that figured out, let me know."

"I'm not telling you again." Knuckles cracking, Jacob's hands balled into fists at his sides. Bella. Is. Not. Leaving."

"Yeah, she's gotta prove it and not just to me, but all of us." Paul waved his arm in the air, toward the direction of the forest. "Until then the two little dipshits out there are right. She's just another white girl being nice to the poor Indians."

Jacob said nothing to this, masking the poorly concealed uncertainty brought to light with his anger. Paul did not stop. Now that he was wound up, he would get it out. Lay all of his cards on the table and beg Rachel to lick his wounds later.

"While we're at it, you fucked up," he accused. "You brought this shit on yourself. You could've gotten her back here years ago or at least talked to her, man. I know for a fact that you were nothing but a stubborn shit who wouldn't even listen to his own father when he tried to warn you. So, get your crap together and quit acting like a world class douchebag."

The words stung Jacob's pride, but not enough to hand out forgiveness. Nobody in this world knew the secrets of Bella's heart better than he. A problem that would have to be remedied on some level in order for the pack to regain her trust. He and his beta could not be divided on this. Bella Swan had done what she had to and now Jacob would do what he had to. "You will follow her," he ordered. "You will keep those two shits in line. She's not going anywhere, Lahote. When you figure that out, you can stop."

Over the next few weeks, Bella had no clue that three oversize dogs with a raging testosterone problem were following her around like meek little puppies. They tailed her into Port Angeles, to the grocery store, slept beneath her window at Charlie's and on the nights she stayed in the city, they stationed themselves around her apartment like faithful watchdogs.

One day, Paul showed up in Jacob's workshop, picking up the pieces of lumber that set aside for construction on the furniture order Bella received from the East Coast. Without a word, he looked over the plans Jacob laid out and began the time honored task of carving and sanding the wood.

The alpha never asked what provoked this sudden, but welcome turn. Paul was still not necessarily going out of his way to talk to Bella, but he wasn't avoiding her either. Nor was he thinking about her with any animosity. Perhaps it was the few random acts of kindness he witnessed while keeping an eye on her. There was the day she cashed her weekly paycheck at the bank, then while nobody was looking, dropped the wad of bills into the collection bucket for the needy reservation children. Unbeknownst to her, Charlie did the same thing two days later. The local paper printed a story on the not one, but two generous anonymous donations from residents of Forks.

Then again, it could have been one of the long treks to the other local reservations that changed his mind. Visits where she quietly dropped off a trunkful of groceries at the food bank after they had already turned down her request. Or perhaps it was just that Paul was sick of sleeping on the couch and not getting laid. Whatever the case may be, Jacob didn't know and didn't care. He could only hope the other two punks on his shit list came to the same conclusion. It was all he could do to restrain Embry from kicking their asses until kingdom come on a daily basis. The pups were determined to get laid in their off hours and Embry swore he'd plaster their faces on STD flyers all across the tri-county area if they didn't quit.

While all this was going on, Bella also worked hard on the relationships that mattered in her life. On top of that list was her father. Sure, Charlie had been a complete pain in the ass to take care of. His behavior towards doctors and medicine was no better than that of a toddler. Yet, he was her father. Hers. The one person she knew that in times of trouble would be her steady rock. Throughout the years he had never wavered in his love or devotion to her in times of crisis.

The shooting had only served to bring to light that her relationship with him had been somewhat lopsided. Bella took her father and his stability for granted. In fact, if truth be told, she had ignored it, never really taking the time to notice it before. Perhaps it was derived from being raised mostly by Renee and having to be the stable adult instead of the child. Or maybe it was her own self-centeredness. Whichever it was Bella wasn't sure, but what she did know was that her father deserved better than an emotionally absent daughter or one that just came and went with the passing of the night.

From that point on, Bella Swan resolved to be the daughter that Charlie Swan deserved. It would start with calling him Dad. Renee was the one who always felt too young to be called Mom. It never occurred to Bella that it was disrespectful to do anything else.

So, when the word Daddy slipped from her lips one day, Charlie's heart swelled with fatherly pride.

After twenty-odd years of hoping, his daughter had finally come home.

_**Sorry I've been so distracted lately and not answering reviews like I usually do. You all deserve replies and I will be catching up on it soon. **_

_**So? What do you think? Thoughts on the chapter? Hmm... Tomorrow is Friday. Maybe an extra chapter to get through the weekend?**_


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone: I apologize for the delay in updates. The last several days have been unexpectedly busy and FF took a back seat. However, I hope you will enjoy the double update today. Please continue to Chapter 27 after you finish this 26.

**Chapter 26 - Mayberry**

Time passed quickly with the changing seasons, drawing into its lungs the last warm breath of late summer, exhaling the cool, spicy autumn air into their midst. It was just before Thanksgiving when Bella went nervously before the council to ask for their partnership. In truth, she felt more like a child, asking for forgiveness rather than the confidant woman she had become. In a small way, she saw this as a peace offering between herself and the Quileute. Though she'd done nothing wrong, Bella feared that those who did not know her well would believe the worst of her. After all, she was a leech lover, had nearly driven the future chief to the brink of madness and was an outsider to boot.

Jacob wanted to go with her, to stand by her side when she met with the council, but Bella staunchly refused. The most he could do was drop his father off and wish her luck. "I'll come see you when it's over," she'd promised.

On the morning of the meeting Bella sat in the kitchen of her childhood home, nervously eating a light breakfast with Charlie. Today was a big day for them both. The doctor- and more importantly, Sue- had given him a clean bill of health, signalling his return back to work in the sleepy town of Forks.

A knot of dread formed in the pit of Bella's stomach. Ever bite of toast she attempted to swallow made her throat feel clogged and dry. Concern and worry, laced with fear built up inside until she thought it would eat her alive. The tail of the old kit-kat clock swayed, its eyes following her across the room when she placed her dishes in the sink. Each second that passed echoed loudly, threatening to sever the fine wire of her shot nerves.

At last Charlie stood up from the faded, old formica table, draining the last bit of coffee from his favorite, chipped mug. Strapping the holster on his hip, Charlie felt a sense of homecoming, patting and welcoming it like an old friend. There was a keen sense of self-satisfaction that surrounded him when he turned to his only daughter, the keys to his squad car jingling in his hand. "Knock em dead today, kiddo."

"You too, dad, but not literally, okay?" Bella walked over to him, pretending to straighten the collar of his shirt, while her forehead creased with concern. "I want you to take it easy. No going overboard on your first day back," she admonished. "Remember what the doctors told you. You've got a clean bill of health, but your body is still healing even if you can't see it." What she really wanted to say was...retire...don't patrol anymore... find a nice cabin and spend your weekends fishing with Billy... settle down with Sue. But, Bella knew better. Her father thrived on work. The gentle rhythm of his days passed by with blacktop under his tires and fresh woodland air flowing on the breeze. It was what sustained him, just as surely as the endless take-out supplied by the knockabout diner around the corner.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he agreed, waving her off. "Today's gonna be about paperwork anyway. I'm sure I've got a bunch of things I need to sign off on and internal affairs has been breathing down Paul's neck over that suicide. Apparently something was wrong with the surveillance and the cameras didn't catch it. Don't know why they care," he grumbled. "M.E. already signed off on it stating there was no foul play. Bureaucratic assholes."

"Just promise me you'll take it easy," she wheedled. "No patrolling."

"Yes Mom. I'll promise not to get shot on my first day back if you'll promise to have dinner with your old man tonight to celebrate."

"I promise," she agreed, knowing his real plan was probably to deviate from the healthy diet he'd been subjected to under Sue's ever watchful eyes.

With that in mind, Bella climbed into her truck, driving the twenty minutes to the reservation. Matt called her to say he and Leah would meet her there. Bella sighed, barely able to hear him over the roar of the engine. It was inevitable that she'd have to get something else to drive. She hated to do it, but going back and forth between Port Angeles and Forks in the old beast was not very practical. At best, she'd keep the old girl to use on the weekends, knowing she could never fully part with it.

When the tribal hall loomed in front of her, Bell drew up all of her courage and walked inside, hoping that nobody would see that she was really shaking with nervousness. For all the world she felt like a pimply-faced freshman on the first day of school.

This wasn't like the other tribes she'd pitched. A few had turned her down, but it was part of the business. Trust didn't always come easy to people who'd had their dignity stripped away over multiple generations. After they saw the success other reservations had, they would be calling her to get a slice of the pie. That was how this worked. But this was an account she wanted. A partnership that meant more to her than any others she'd forged in the past. Billy was in her corner, that much she knew. Sue was too. The problem was both of them would abstain from the vote citing a conflict of interest. Though, their opinions would be taken under heavy consideration.

The meeting quickly got underway, beginning with the council members going over the status of projects around the reservation before going on to new business. Just as she had risen to address the group, a slight rustling ensued behind the table when the door at the back of the room opened and Paul Lahote quietly slipped in to watch the proceedings.

"Welcome, officer. Something we can do for you today?" Sue greeted him warmly, pleased to see a member of the pack. Over time, Paul had become an influential member of the tribe both by his marriage to Rachel and his role in law enforcement.

"Just here to observe, if that's alright."

"Of course. Members of the tribe are always welcome at any time," she smiled, turning to Bella. "Miss Swan, you may proceed."

Trying to still the shaking of her hands, Bella faced the council, outlining contracts, what the tribe stood to gain or lose if they chose to decline the partnership. When one member voiced his opposing opinion, Bella reminded him that even if the tribe did not participate, it would not stop individual members from submitting their own pieces to the gallery. In turn, they would receive full profit. The point being made was that she didn't need their backing or their permission, but wanted it. Having the endorsement went a very long way with larger clients, not to mention the legal ramifications of using tribal logos and information.

Further strengthening her stance, she listed the tribes that had already agreed. Billy smiled when he saw Abe Whitefeather's face twist in anger. Having prepped Bella ahead of time, he let her know that the second she brought up the Makah, the council would swing in her favor. For too long, the Quileute had disallowed such projects from outsiders that would aid them financially. The Makah had been much more forward thinking and had become a model of success, something that was a bone of contention now within the council. If this offer was turned down, when it came time for the people to vote, surely a few members would lose their seats. Not something they were willing to give up especially when the monetary numbers were made publicly known to those who needed money the most.

At this point, someone in the audience cleared their throat. Bella turned just as Paul Lahote rose to his feet.

"If I may, I know that I have no business here, but I'd like to offer my opinion on this matter."

Bella's heart sank to her knees. If a pack member such as Paul opposed this plan, it would likely spell her doom. Paul was not her biggest fan and she knew it. Even having Leah in her corner on this would not help sway the council. This man was a police officer whose opinion was highly sought out and moreover, a leader among the spirit warriors. In that second, Bella was sure she was screwed.

The council motioned for him to come forward to take the floor and Bella helplessly sat back down in her seat, the hard-back chair feeling like it was covered in rusty nails gouging at her flesh. She was about to witness the deal she'd worked so hard for fall to pieces before her very eyes.

"It is not the way of our people to bring in an outsider who wishes to profit from our way of life," he began. "This has been our downfall since the white man first set foot on our lands."

A small murmuring of agreement rose from the few members who seemed to be on the fence regarding the deal, adding to the dread building in Bella's stomach.

"However," Paul went on, "It seems to me that it would be quite prudent to accept this offer. Not only are we being offered a chance to showcase the talent of our people, but this could be quite lucrative for a number of households. There are young people such as Brady and Collin Whitefeather that excel in leatherworking, Emily Young who is an excellent weaver, Kim Cameron paints the traditional masks of our people, and of course Jacob Black who has built a business around such a venture. Something like this could enable him to hire people like Sam Uley or Embry Call who can treat wood and animal hides to be used for projects. Moreover, as a police officer, I think that something like this could be used to the advantage of the young people in our community, giving them a reason to study some of the skills of the older generation and keep them out of trouble."

Bella was speechless. Paul had singled out a good portion of the pack, reminding the council in his own roundabout way that steady jobs were not something the wolves could hang onto if they were expected to keep the borders of LaPush safe from the cold ones. Why he had taken her side in this, she would never know, but glancing up at the faces of the council members, she knew he had swayed their opinions and effectively handed her the paperwork, signed, sealed and delivered.

**000OOO000**

Jacob was waiting in his father's kitchen when he heard the familiar rumble of a truck pull into the driveway. Racing out to the porch, he watched as the door opened and Bella's long, lean legs unfolded from inside of the truck.

His eyes roamed over her, scanning her from head to toe. Her cheeks were rosy with excitement and her eyes sparkled with hard won victory. She looked utterly stunning, dressed in a black turtleneck and a long gray wool skirt with slits up the sides that showed the shape of her hips and thighs. Tall, black leather boots with delicate heels gave way to legs that seemed to stretch upward like stems. The curls of her hair tumbled in auburn waves down her back, wild and free. Yes, Bella Swan was all he'd ever wanted, all the woman he'd ever need.

Jacob raced off the porch, scooping her into his arms, hugging her the way he had when they were nothing more than awkward teenagers. "You did it! I told you it would work!"

Billy laughed from inside the truck cab. "She knocked them on their asses, is what she did son. The old fools. They never knew what hit 'em."

Jacob's eyes twinkled with delight, wishing he had been there. "Did she now?"

"Well, it wasn't all me," she hedged, laughing along with them. "I had some help from an unexpected source," she replied, grinning when Jacob's eyebrows raised in question and Billy whooped again with delight over the devilment of it all. Bella planted a swift kiss on his cheek, then reached for her cell. "Tell you later. Get your dad inside while I call mine."

**000OOO000**

Charlie Swan reluctantly hung up the phone. Thrilled as he was for his daughter, there was no way he'd be able to keep his promise to help her celebrate tonight.

Scattered across his desk were the countless crime scene images and paperwork surrounding his shooting and the subsequent suicide of the man apprehended for the crime. Something about the whole thing bothered him. There was nothing in front of him to suggest that the death was anything other than another drug addict whose delusional mind couldn't face the idea of being behind bars without a daily fix. But the cop in Charlie, the detective that always lurked just beneath the surface, was absolutely certain that there was more to the story.

When Paul returned from lunch carrying two large paper bags smelling like burritos from the Mexican joint up the street, Charlie urged him to sit on the other side of the desk.

"Find anything to make I.A. quit breathing down our necks?" he asked hopefully, while spreading out napkins, chips and salsa and more food than two men could possibly eat. The Chief's eyes were wide as saucers over the buffet, his mouth salivating after weeks of junk food denial.

Charlie laughed. "I think they'll leave us alone now that I'm back. They love to toss their weight around when there's a rookie... and son, no offense, but you're still a rookie in their eyes. Anyone below the rank of Sheriff doesn't command much of their respect."

Paul waved it off, unwrapping a burrito the size of his forearm. "None taken. So, case closed, then?"

"I think so..." Charlie replied, sour cream dripping down his chin. "Although, I still can't for the life of me understand what happened to the surveillance footage."

"Yeah, I don't know," Paul hedged. "Just a fluke I guess. Seems to be working now."

"Either that or someone was sniffing around my office, looking to play with fire."

Charlie grinned internally. His carefully chosen words having the exact effect on Paul that he'd hoped they would. The young man blanched visibly before pulling on a cool mask of indifference. As far as he knew, Charlie was just another Andy Griffith, hoping to get lucky solving a crime while unwinding his fishing reel over root beers... or cold bottles of Ranier. But this wasn't Mayberry and he definitely wasn't affable Sheriff Taylor. "Well, whatever the case may be, it's over and done with now. Still some things I'd like to know, but now that the guy is dead, I guess we'll never find out."

"I suppose so," Paul replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. As if the matter of a dead drug addict made no nevermind to him. "One more addict off the streets, if you ask me."

But Charlie wasn't to be deterred. "Take that coat the guy wore, for example. Where did he get it? Everything else he had on was half shredded and reeked of day old beer. The fella had all of two dollars and seventy-five cents in his pocket. Not even enough to buy a happy meal, let alone a coat or eight ball of coke."

"Probably stole it," commented Paul, between bites of burrito.

"But where from?" Charlie questioned doggedly. "Anyone 'round these parts woulda' noticed a character like him walking into a place nice enough to get his hands on something like that. The gun bothers me too. No serial numbers on it, obviously hot. Hell, it was a police special. But, even on the streets you have to be able to trade something big for a number like that. Just doesn't make much sense, that's all I'm saying."

Paul swallowed hard, hoping that his boss would let go soon. He didn't relish the thought of getting caught red-handed when it came to erasing those tapes, although it would be nothing more than sheer speculation on Charlie's part. "Well, like you said, we'll never know, I guess," he pointed out, wadding up the wrapper from his lunch and stuffing it back into the bag. "Gotta get back to work," he stated, offering a smile. "The bossman here is a real hardass."

Charlie leaned back in his chair and chortled. "You do that. I want the rest of the paperwork on my desk by the end of the day." The boy was almost out the door when he called after him one last time. "Oh and Paul... one more thing. How did Jake and the others happen to be there when I was shot? From what I understand they were there before you."

The knuckles of Paul's fingers turned bright white, gripping the door handle tightly, filling Charlie Swan a smug sense of satisfaction. "Yeah, they were uh, hiking," he fumbled, sounding like a kid getting busted by his parents for smoking pot out in the woods. "Jake and a couple other guys have been working with some of the teens on the rez. They were out scouting sites for camping and stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary."

The old cop nodded in approval. "Well, I'll have to make it a point to donate to their cause. Teaching those _pups _how to survive in the wilderness is important. Never know what you're gonna run into out there," he stated slyly, loving the fact that he was reducing the boy into a shaking ball of nerves. I know your furry secret, he thought.

"What do you mean?" stammered Paul, thrown by the pack references that the Chief kept tossing out. It was if the old goat knew something.

"Oh, you know," he said, waving his hands dramatically. "Bears, wolves, the stray mountain lion. There were quite a few problems with them several years ago. That's why it scared me so bad when that asshole boyfriend of my daughter left her in the woods. I thought for sure she was gonna be eaten alive before we got to her. Good thing Billy called Sam and you that day. Don't know what I would've done if you boys hadn't found her when you did. Looks like me and my daughter both owe you boys our lives."

At this, Paul's face darkened, his eyes narrowed and if Charlie didn't know better, he would have sworn he saw the tinge of gold ring his eyes. "That Cullen kid was trouble. I hope that family never comes back to these parts again."

When Paul left the office, Charlie Swan laced his fingers behind his neck, leaned back in his chair and smiled. Yessir, life is good. My little girl is calling me daddy and she's back where she belongs. I get to mess with the best detective I ever had and he has no idea how much I know about him. The Seahawks are on a winning streak and there's cold beer in my fridge. Yessiree, life is just about perfect.

Outside his office window, dark storm clouds were rolling in, threatening to spoil the day. Unfortunately, he realized, perfect never lasts.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Bloodsport**

The cold mountain wind caressed his face with its strong, icy fingers. Tiny pieces of ice pelted his skin, bouncing back into the snow with the force of a bullet. A cloud of heavy white swirled all around, obliterating any tracks left behind by his presence while he toiled up the mountainside. It was why he had chosen now to come. There was no danger of being seen. He could reveal himself on his own terms and only when certain they were alone.

Patience was a virtue best left to other men. Men better than he. Yet, years of sitting quietly in the dark had taught him a good deal. Though insufferable, he could wait. All of it a means to an end... and a glorious new beginning. One in which he would rise up with the dawn, claiming his rightful place among their kind, possessing an army of unmatched skill and strength, bound to him not by threats or magic but by generosity. Like the kings of old he would grant favors to those who swore an oath of fealty, thus ensuring their place amid the race of supernatural beings.

No longer would Caius sit on a golden throne, pretended saint or patron of the arts. The vastness of the world had shaken the dust from his stone limbs just as the sun had cleared the film from his long blind eyes. This was life! This was where he belonged. The all of humanity, the woods and lakes his home, it was his for the taking. The plan was clear, it would not fail. He would not allow it.

Atop a jagged mountain peak, Caius peered across the vast Alaskan wilderness, his sharp eyes spying their prey at long last. A stark figure cutting across the snow and ice. He watched as Edward Cullen tensed, body coiled, then sprung forth, tackling the unsuspecting, hungry elk who was digging deep beneath the white powder in search of grass.

Edward drank from the beast, pulling back now and again, watching the elk fight desperately for its chance to live. The evil that dwelled inside of him rose to the surface, his claw-like fingers raking over the body of the animal, ripping flesh from bone, spattering the pristine white landscape with an arc of crimson spray. He did not drink to ease his thirst. The vampire hunted to kill. To satiate the need for destruction, cloaking himself in a mask of righteousness. A mask Caius recognized all too well.

Bloodsport. No more than a game of survival.

Leaping from the summit, he was across the valley in a mere matter of seconds, landing quietly in the soft, white powder, barely shaking the snow beneath his feet.

Edward's eyes flew open wide in recognition, then again in fear as he deliberated his options. His family was close, but not so close that they would get to him in time if he were to shout. Before he was able to bolt, Caius clamped his arms around the waist of the angelic boy.

"Do not run," he commanded, keeping the tenor of his voice even when a part of him wanted to squeeze, crushing the life from Edward's body. "I am not here to cause you harm. I am here to give you a gift," he offered, managing to sound magnanimous.

"Where are the others? What do you want from me?"

"Aro and Marcus are still in their dank maze of sewers, feeding on unsuspecting tourists led to them like cattle for slaughter."

"Why are you here?" Edward demanded.

"I told you," he whispered. "I am here to give you a gift. A bargain if you will."

"There is nothing you could give that I would wish for."

"No?" The curve of Caius's lip rose in sinister delight. "What about your darling Isabella?"

The young vampire stopped thrashing then, stilling against Caius's body. "What have you done to her?" he hissed. "Where is she?"

"I have done nothing..." he replied with mock innocence, "except entice the girl back to her home. Back to the place where you fell in love. Back where she belongs."

Recognition stretched across Edward's eyes and Caius could already see the selfish, twisted wheels of his mind churning with possibilities. "Forks."

"Yes, child. To that small unsuspecting dreary town, obliterated by rain and cloud. A place where a vampire can live freely," he pointed out, "if he were to so choose. I must admit, I do not understand how you could leave her behind. The scent of her blood is quite... potent. Seductive. Even to one as old as I."

Again, Edward coiled, his body tense and ready to attack, but a fight was not what Caius had in mind. Not yet. It would not do to destroy this crucial piece of his plan. After the boy willingly bowed before him, he could easily be bent to his will. The girl was key.

"Do not worry, I will not drink from her," he vowed. "Though, I must admit, it is hard to control the desire when she passes by. There is something about her that is quite delicious. But, to harm her would not be an advantage for me," he explained, acting as companionable as two old friends having tea. "You see, there are things I want. Things you can help me achieve. A small matter of the shifters who live nearby. They have no place in our world and seem to want to lay claim to your darling Isabella. What a beautiful immortal she would make! If only those who seek to keep her close would be out of the way."

"They are not children of the moon," Edward replied. "Shapeshifters, nothing more. I have no quarrel with them."

"Ah, but you see, you do." Caius acted as one bestowing knowledge upon the unlearned masses, as if he were doing a great service in offering up this piece of wisdom by granting a favor. A favor he intended to collect on. "There is one among them who has laid claim to her affections. One who wishes to defile her womanly virtue, if he has not done already so."

"No." Edward's eyes turned black as coal. Bella belonged to him. There was never a doubt in his mind that one day he'd reclaim her affections. After all, she'd been but a child when they met. Ten years, he vowed. Ten years would be enough of a life before joining his family in this existence. "It is not possible," he snarled. Yet as soon as the words crossed his lips, Edward recalled Alice's vision in startling detail. The wedding dress. The champagne, the human blush on her cheeks... Bella was human in the vision.

"Ah, I see. Your beloved sister has already seen something, has she not? Go, ask her what it is. Find the truth from her."

Then he was gone, fading as a ghost into the swirling white abyss.

Edward Cullen raced through the Alaskan wilderness to demand answers that Alice did not want to give.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Jealousy**

The first of December hit like a hurricane, shaking the last of the autumn leaves from the trees and ushering in the first snow of the season. It was also the night of the grand opening in Port Angeles.

Jacob laid aside the plans he'd been working on and got himself ready to go. Embry would be picking him up in an hour to head out to the gallery. His dad was scheduled to ride with Charlie and Sue, leaving him alone with his thoughts for a little while longer.

He flicked off the lights in his office, heading upstairs to hop in the shower. While scrubbing himself clean Jacob mulled over what had to be done in the coming weeks. The commission from the furniture buyer out east was much bigger than he'd ever guessed it would be. Bella assured him that there was more where that came from. The homeowner was a blueblood, from an old family whose wealth was passed down through generations. It was a little strange to believe that his work would be where men with fat wallets sat down to smoke their pipes and drink snifters of brandy while the snow fell outside.

He had plans for that money. Something he was excited about and hoped that Bella would be too. Tonight would be crucial. He couldn't go forward until they talked. If everything went well, it would be a surprise for her. A Christmas gift for them both.

Jacob dressed carefully in clothes that always felt foreign to him somehow. Slacks, a shirt and tie. Pointy toed shoes that didn't let him wiggle his toes around in the earth. For her though, he'd suffer through it. For her, he'd walk through fire. Jacob was just inserting the cufflinks through the buttonholes of his cuffs when Embry approached the house. He didn't bother to walk downstairs, knowing it was him.

"Hey, Jake, you ready to go man?" Jacob winced, hating that Embry still insisted on shouting even though their wolf senses would have allowed them to hear a pin drop on the other side of the reservation.

"Yeah, be down in a second."

"Let's get this show on the road. I don't wanna be late. I feel antsy enough as it is."

Jacob frowned. Embry's preoccupation with Bella was something that he didn't understand. If he didn't know better, he'd almost swear the jerk imprinted on his girl. It wasn't love or even infatuation though. No. The minute she set foot back in Forks, Embry Call had taken it upon himself to act as her personal protector. A role that previously only belonged to Jacob. In fact, if he thought hard about it, he would have seen that even back when they were kids, Embry always hovered around... close but not too close. Kind of like a big brother or father of sorts. Jacob supposed it didn't matter. If there was any kind of danger headed their way, he'd need all the help he could get. A nagging feeling told him trouble wasn't really that far off.

"Why the big hurry?" Jacob asked, long legs taking the stairs two at a time. "Since when are you into all this?"

Embry rolled his eyes thinking that sometimes, for someone so perceptive, Jacob Black was about as dense as an oak. "One, I don't like to be late. I never have. Do you ever remember me not being at least twenty minutes early for school as a kid?"

"Point taken."

"Yeah, I'm that guy," he nodded, jerking his thumbs into his chest. "Second, I've been helping your ass. I wanna see what we did on display. Third, this is a huge night for Leah and Bella."

Jacob frowned. "What's your preoccupation with my girl all about anyway?"

Embry tossed his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes. "Dude, I've told you a hundred times. We're friends. I wanna see her happy and successful. In other words, I don't want her ditching town again." Embry shrugged, "Life's better when she's here." Yeah, read into that buddy and take what you want.

"Yeah, alright, if you say so man. But if I ever find you picturing her..."

"Man, that's just sick," he replied, wincing at the thought. "Bella might be hot and all, but she's like my sister. We're friends. Besides, it's obvious she's already taken. She loves you."

"Well, it'd be nice to hear her say that," he muttered, brushing past Embry to grab his wallet from the entry table.

"She hasn't told you that yet?" Embry rolled his eyes in aggravation. One day soon he was going to shake them both for their obvious stupidity. "She overthinks everything. Talk to her man. It's been about three months. You two should be headed for wedded bliss by now."

Jacob blushed, trying not to think about the ring he had stowed in his sock drawer. It might have been a little presumptuous, but he hoped that one day she'd wear it. If she didn't there wasn't anyone else he'd ever give it to.

**ooo000ooo **

The days leading up to the grand opening had been a whirlwind of activity. Investors, potential buyers and local business owners filtered through the doors of the newly opened gallery. Bella was nearly dizzy circling the room, greeting those who came. The pieces they had been able to acquire were exquisite. There was already interest in several of them, including those not for sale. Several of the local tribes had been generous in lending pieces that told of their storied past. Pieces that if you listened very carefully, you would hear the spirits of their ancestors speaking through.

The painted masks from Old Quil had been a surprise. He had presented them to Leah one day, explaining that others should know the truth of their people and perhaps she too would learn from them, encouraging her to study the old ways. Headdresses from the secret societies that had belonged to her grandfather's grandfather, masks, drums and even some of the earliest portraits of their people performing their sacred dances.

The other tribes had been equally as generous when they were ushered in to deliver their wares just a few weeks ago. Leah had been hard pressed to change the layout when they took note of what the Quileutes had donated and not wanting to be outshone, had been just as generous.

The end result was a tour through history, leading into modern society and the craftsmanship of the nations in the twenty-first century.

Bella couldn't help but be pleased with the outcome. Surrounded by family and friends, she felt accomplished and whole. Still, it had been a strange several weeks. For a time she wondered if this day would actually come. Matt and Leah had danced around each other for weeks, but neither would say why. Something significant had changed, shifted between the two, leaving Bella at loose ends between her two closest friends.

The former closeness they had, the easy camaraderie which previously existed between them seemed to have vanished almost overnight. Then one day she walked through the door balancing a tray of coffee in one hand and her laptop in the other only to find the two of them on the floor, wrestling around like a couple of little kids. Shaking her head, Bella decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The trio had worked tirelessly until the eleventh hour, living on caffeine and take-out. There was absolutely no time for socializing and even Matt's smooth face was beginning to show the tell-tale crease of worry lines around his eyes. Leah plowed ahead in her usual fashion, dictating and ordering around the workers until Bella was sure they'd throw their hands up in the air and walk out. Not to mention the scared young college students they'd hired to fill in the odd hours. Those two looked at her with an odd combination of fear and hero worship that half scared Bella and half made her laugh with glee.

By the day of the opening, Bella felt like she was running on empty. She'd had about twelve hours of sleep in the last three days, no social life for the past month and had barely spoken to Jacob in over a week. So, when he came striding in the doorway, a single rose held in his hand, Bella smiled wistfully. It was a relief to lay eyes on him, the one person she longed for more than anyone else in the past few weeks and the only one she really wanted to share the triumph of the night with.

Currently, she was tangled up in a conversation with a council member from the Makah reservations by the name of Michael Samuels. He was young, energetic and by the feel of his hand that kept brushing her ass, an incredibly big jerk. Bella frowned. He was also influential. So much so that to offend him might blow up everything she'd worked for these past few months. So, instead of grinding her heel into his toe like she wanted to, Bella subtly moved her body away from him... repeatedly... with little success.

Jacob's eyes caught hers about the same time that Michael's hand settled on the small of her back while he bent low, whispering in her ear something that she never even heard. Bella was too busy concentrating on the rage that was forming in Jacob's eyes and Embry's hard glare from across the room.

Shit...

Bella headed towards the doorway, effectively cutting Jacob off at the pass before he could make a scene. Things were bad enough as it was. It had taken every ounce of restraint inside of him to stay away and allow her to work the past few weeks. It was only through daily phone calls that the wolf inside of him seemed to ease. Bella grabbed him by the arm, dragging him outside catching Embry's eye to follow.

As soon as they were clear of the building she turned around. "It's not what you think, Jake. You need to calm down."

Jacob exploded into a jealous rage. "Not what I think? Right now, I don't know what to think! That fucking prick had his hands on you! So you tell me, what the hell is going on here?"

Bella swallowed her pride. This was exactly what she feared, what the pack feared and everything inside of her knew it was more than just possessive nature. Something else besides the wolf drove it. Damn Old Quil and his tea. In the back of her mind, she was already scheduling out a block of time to talk to the man and figure out what in the hell it was he did to Jacob all those years ago. "You need to calm down," she begged, trying hard to keep her voice soft and even. "I didn't let him DO anything. He's a member of the Makah council and if I piss him off tonight we could lose the account."

"Oh, so you're just gonna let him grab your ass in exchange for a few bucks?" he accused. "Is that it?"

At this point, Embry stepped between them, laying his hands on Jacob's chest, looking him straight in the eyes. A gutsy move on his part. "Jake, man... you need to get a grip here. Bella's trying..."

"Stay the fuck out of it, Call," he growled, accusation written all over his face. "You wanna get in her pants just like every other sick fucker out there. It's not gonna happen. You're mine, Bella."

That was too much. Lack of sleep, overwrought nerves and a jealous werewolf had lead to this. "Really, because I don't see your name tattooed anywhere on my body, Jake." Flippantly holding up her hand, brandishing it in his face, she completely lost her head. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not married. My last name is Swan," she reminded him, voice full of contempt. "I don't belong to anybody."

"Is that what this is about?" he shouted, tossing his arms around in the air. "Because that's rich, Bella. I can't tell you how much I love you because you're too chickenshit to say it back."

It was like a punch to the gut, but she was too upset to feel anything other than righteous anger. "You know what? I've missed you like crazy for the past few weeks, but right now for the life of me, I can't figure out why. Go home Jacob. I don't want you here." Just like that, she'd summarily dismissed him, much like a child sent to time out.

It was the wrong minute for Matt to walk outside. Even though Jacob had gotten to know him a little bit at Bella's request, the wolf inside of him didn't fully trust any man, straight or gay. They were all a threat to his mate.

"Everything alright out here?" he asked, placing a protective hand on Bella's shoulder. Jacob glared back at him through narrow, slitted eyes. Then, the outline of his hulking form began to blur, causing Bella's eyes to fly open wide with fear. Jacob was not in control. "Shit. Embry, you need to get him out of here."

A low growl emitted from Jacob's chest, the tendons beneath his skin began to lengthen and the rings of his ochre eyes tinged with yellow. Matt pushed Bella behind him, understanding what was about to happen. There was no stopping it.

"Embry, get him out of sight before anyone sees!" The panicked words flew out of her mouth without thinking about it.

A red haze formed over Jacob's vision, obstructing everything around him. The world contracted, his pupils dilated and the wolf clawed unmercilessly toward the surface until it felt like it would scratch the back of his skin into ribbons. There was nothing man left about him anymore. For two long weeks he had not laid eyes upon his mate. The urge to take and claim what was his overwhelmed him. His eyes remained glued to Bella who peered out from around Matt's shoulder, struggling to get near him.

"Let me by. You don't know what you're dealing with!" she demanded, even as Embry was shoving Jacob backward into a darkened alley.

Matt did not budge. He would not see Bella ripped apart like the young woman who had brought the beautifully woven blankets into the gallery, her pretty face marred by ugly, puckered scars. No matter what he had been commanded to do or by who, Bella was family. He would protect her and damn the consequences.

Golden flames began to erupt from his hands and with one single blow he sent Embry staggering backward into the night. The fire reached out, licking Jacob's skin until his form stilled, breath heavy and panting, but the wolf had begun to recede.

Bella and Embry watched it all with wide, questioning eyes. Jacob had stopped mid-shift, something that had only ever been accomplished before by her soothing touch. Never had he come so close to phasing in public. Tonight he nearly lost the tightly leashed control that came so naturally to him, proving once more that Bella Swan was his Achilles' heel.

Awaking to her senses, she rushed forward, diving between Matt and whatever magic it was that he possessed. Bella stood on tiptoe, cradling Jacob's cheeks between her small hands. "Are you alright? Jacob, can you hear me?"

His eyes pinched closed and his chest heaved while he drew in a lungful of the cool night air. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why... I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know," she soothed, squelching whatever leftover irritation she might have still felt. This was not the time or the place. "It's not your fault. We've been apart too long. I should have come home. I shouldn't have left you there. I knew better."

Jacob drew her into his arms, burying his nose in her curls, breathing deep as if he could draw a piece of her soul into himself. "No, you needed this. I was a jackass."

Bella peered up at him with a crooked little smile. "Yeah, you kinda were, but it's alright."

The sound of somebody clearing their throat behind them startled the two from their bubble. Jacob shifted instinctually, shoving Bella protectively behind him. Embry flanked his right side, the two of them forming an impenetrable barrier between her and Matt. "What are you?" demanded Jacob.

"That's a conversation for another time. All you need know is that I mean none of you any harm. If that is not enough, go get Leah. She is aware of what I am and trusts me."

Jacob still did not move. This man knew too much about him and was powerful enough to stop him mid-shift. "I'm not in the habit of allowing danger to come to my mate or my pack."

"Bella is in no danger from me," Matt assured him. "We share the same blood. She is my family and I am honor bound to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" Embry demanded.

"The same ones you hunt, _wolf_."

Bella gasped from behind her two protectors, Matt's implied answer quite clear. "No! I won't put you in danger. None of you!"

At this, Matt's face softened. He loved this girl, was prepared to fight until the death for her if necessary, not out of duty but of respect and loyalty. "Fear not, child. You are in no danger yet. I was charged with bringing you here, back to this place by one of our own. I will tell you everything, but if we don't go back inside soon, people will come out here looking for us and see things they should not." Matt saw as the words he spoke hit home with the wolves. Even now as they deliberated he already knew what the outcome would be.

"He's right, Jake," Embry conceded. "She has to go back inside and so do we. There's too many people around and they're going to want to see her and... whatever he is." The confusion was almost too much. "They're expected to be here. Charlie's in there. If we all disappear, they're gonna know something is up. He didn't try to hurt her, we're gonna have to go on a little faith here. If Leah knows what he is..."

"Then you're gonna have to trust her." A feline voice cut through the still night like a knife, followed soon by Leah appearing out of the darkness like an angel of mercy. "Back off, you two. Matt's not gonna hurt anyone. I swear, he's on our side."

Anger prickled along Jacob's spine, but he was back in control. Through narrowed eyes he commanded her, not with the demand of an alpha, but as a man in need. The same man who wanted to protect Bella as much as she did. "I need some answers, Leah."

"You'll get them, Black, but not tonight and don't even think about using an order on me. I'm not in the mood." Spinning on her heel, she turned to Matt, eyes leaving no room for argument. "You need to go in. The head of the Elwah council is asking for you."

Nodding his head, Matt turned his back and strolled inside. The tension in the air decreased without his presence. Visibly relaxed, Leah turned her attention back on her packmates and Bella.

"As for you two goons, get your shit together. Nothing is going to happen tonight and there's too much to explain right now." She held up a hand, effectively stopping the words before they came from Jacob's mouth. "I know what your problem is, Black. The guy is a dickhole, I'll give you that. But he's a dickhole with deep pockets. We need to stay on his good side. Let Bella do her job," she admonished. "Both of you. Besides, I don't think he's going to pull anything else. Mikey boy decided to take a swipe at my ass before I came out here and I let him know with the heel of my boot that it wasn't going to happen. If he says anything he knows I'll take it straight back to his council."

A wicked smile curved on Jacob's lips just as much as Bella cringed from the possible ramifications.

"Embry, come with me." Before he knew what was happening, she was steering him to the door, with no more than a backwards glance over her shoulder. "As for you two, you have five minutes to get your asses inside before I _blab_ everything to Charlie and send him out here with guns blazing. If I know him, he'll shoot first and ask questions later." Then she was gone, dragging Embry by the collar, leaving Jacob and Bella to their own devices.

None were aware of the creature lurking in the distant shadows..


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Transformations**

"Bella, I really am sorry," he apologized. "I tried, but I couldn't control it."

"I know you couldn't. I'm still pissed though."

Yet the small smile that quivered on the corner of her mouth told him all he needed to know. She understood and what's more, she had forgiven him. Probably before it was even over. "Good. Then you won't be angry when I kiss you in front of that weasly, little fuck."

"Probably not."

Hesitating at the door, Jacob was unsure. The instinctual urge to protect, the hunter in him wanted to know the answers, not a leap based on blind faith. The woman whose tiny hand he held in his own was his whole life. There was danger lurking somewhere. He could feel it in his bones, raising the hackles of his neck. Something dangerous beckoned in the darkness.

But, Bella was there, reassuring him every step of the way. "It's alright. Nothing is going to happen. Whatever it is, Leah knows and she's not afraid. We have to trust them. I've known Matt for two years and in all that time he has never done or said anything to frighten me. Somehow, I know he doesn't mean me any harm."

Jacob breathed deeply, then crossed over the threshold into the unknown.

Upon entry, his eyes immediately sought out the two members of his pack, his father and Charlie. Allowing his wolf senses to take over, he took in the scents of the room, willing himself to focus and concentrate on each individual one. Nothing. He smelled nothing. Whatever Matt was, he left no trace... a fact that made him edgy.

Clients began to rapidly approach them and without hesitation, Bella began to introduce Jacob to people, pointing out his work. Smiling, he answered questions and did all that was required of him. At some point, Emily and Sam wandered in, the former hiding the scars of her face in the shadows. Immediately, Sam sensed the tension in the room, but one look from his alpha told him that whatever it was, now was not the time.

While Jacob stood by his father's side, explaining to interested strangers the deep meaning of the masks worn by his people during ritual dances, Bella circulated the room. He couldn't help but notice how self-assured she was. This life, doing what she loved, it brought out all the best in her. There was nothing left of the uncertain girl that Edward Cullen had left behind. Though he had managed to steal away the happiness of her childhood, the leech was unable to rob the bloom of womanhood from her tiny hands.

Over the bubbles of french champagne, her eyes glowed with real excitement. Making a difference meant something to her, but it was more than that. Tonight, Jacob could see each and every change, marvelling over the transformation that had taken her from girl to woman. With utter confidence, she walked around the room in a black cocktail dress, paired with high heels that in their formative years, he was certain would have garnered her a broken leg or maybe even two.

It was with male pride that he noted the most beautiful girl in the room belonged only to him. From the wisps of curls that clung to the nape of her neck to the graceful sway of her hips, she left an indelible mark on all who knew her. Not even the nervous glances cast his way by Sam and Embry, nor the warning in Leah's glare could diminish that fact. It was only when a voice, annoying and one Jacob Black never wanted to hear connected to his girl again for so long as he lived, broke him from that train of thought.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could just have your attention for a few moments, please." The clinking of silverware against a glass and Michael's booming voice quieted the chattering crowd as he raised a champagne flute into the air. "A toast to those responsible for bringing this all together tonight." His eyes drifted over to Bella with a meaningful glance, clarifying that his intent toward her was clearly anything but friendly or business-like. "The Makah are proud to count them among our friends and are very grateful to this beautiful young woman for asking us to be a part of this venture."

Charlie and Billy watched with amusement as Jacob's mouth tightened into thin lines while Bella blushed wildly from where she stood. Restraining himself until the applause died and the crowd began to mill about again, before staking a claim. Head held high as the future chief of a tribe should be, Jacob strode across the room with a singular purpose. Taking Bella's hands into his own, he effortlessly slipped her out from underneath Michael's arm.

Jacob cupped her chin gently, tipping her blushing cheeks upward. "I'm so proud of you, honey." Then without a second's hesitation, kissed her, long and slow in front of whoever or whatever was watching. Before his lips ever left her mouth, the defeated footsteps of one Michael Samuels shuffled to the other side of the room.

The night wore on, interminably long but in reality just a few hours before they were free to leave and lock the doors behind them. The room around them was a physical reflection of the mental chaos they all felt. Empty champagne glasses, delicate white plates littered with crumbs, crisp linens now crumpled and dirty spoke of wild success. When the last of the partygoers exited the building, Matt turned the deadbolt and then pulled down the shades, masking their presence from the outside world.

All eyes were upon him, waiting on baited breath when he turned to address them. Matt knew he owed them answers. The time had come and for the safety of Bella Swan, he must give them, but first there were things he must do. "We have much to say to each other, but now, tonight, is not the time. I must leave. Leah can show you the truth, but there is more I must share with you. I will be gone for two days, no more. At the dawn of the third, I will return and you will know everything."

"Where are you going?"

"That I cannot tell you, nor can anyone come with me. I go to seek answers from one more powerful than me." He turned to Jacob. "You sensed it too... lurking deep within the shadows. Something unnatural in the air. The time has come for safety. Do not let her leave your sight. Guard this child with your life."

Then he was gone. Slipping out the back and fading into the darkness like a creature of the night.

**oooOOOooo**

On the ride home, Bella's head lolled to one side. Shoes off, her tired legs curled between the warmth of the two wolves. After Matt's sudden departure, Leah had bolted through the door after him, though they knew instinctively she would be phased tonight come hell or high water.

After carrying Bella through the door, Jacob bade her go upstairs and get some rest while he slipped outside to shift and check the pack. "No way," she replied, her mind moving a mile a minute. "I want to know what Leah has to say. Not going anywhere, not tonight."

"Somehow, I knew you wouldn't. Tell you what," he bargained. "Give me fifteen minutes. I need to make a quick run. Maybe, if you wouldn't mind... those little finger sandwiches and crackers weren't enough to fill up a kid let alone a hungry wolf."

"Yeah, yeah," she agreed, rolling her eyes and rubbing her sore feet. "Get going. I'll put together something to fill your bottomless pit. Send Embry in when you're done."

Bella watched as he slipped out the patio door, exchanged a word with Embry and then ambled into the shadowy trees.

**oooOOOooo**

Sitting at the small kitchen table, Bella picked at the half sandwich on her plate while she waited for the wolves to return. Without a doubt, tonight had been one of the strangest experiences of her life. Coming from a girl whose romantic entanglements could be the very definition of weird, that was saying a lot.

The kettle on the stove whistled, interrupting the drowsy feeling of contentment that was slowly creeping over her tired limbs. Pouring water over the leaves, Bella thought about the night and what had occurred.

What was it Matt had said? He called her family, she was sure of it. But how could that be? Charlie didn't have anyone left and Renee... well she supposed it was possible. Her mother never spoke much about any relatives, but it still seemed strange to her. A distant cousin perhaps? If that was the case, why wouldn't he tell her before now? More than that, the magic that shot out of his hands should have scared the ever loving shit out of her, but for some inexplicable reason it didn't. At the time, she wanted to reach out and touch it, harness it somehow. Furrowing her brow, Bella realized that was not normal. Not by a longshot.

The howl of wolves echoed in the distance, sending waves of comfort. Comfortable. That's what this house had become to her. Not just a place she occasionally stayed, but more and more often it was becoming home.

Home. It was a foreign word to the child of a gypsy mother. Inadvertently, Bella had become that woman. Forks, then Miami, Phoenix and Seattle. Being here was peaceful. Being around Jacob was peaceful... most of the time, she thought, reflecting with some satisfaction over his jealousy tonight. Michael was an arrogant prick. But, he was an influential one at that. She'd have to deal with him, but would only put up with his advances to a point. That was not how she brokered deals and the sooner he figured it out, the better for everyone concerned.

Picking up her tea, Bella slid onto a stool at the kitchen counter, drumming her fingers against the amber grain of the thick butcher block. She liked this room. It was inviting. Just what she would have chosen for herself. Nothing too flashy. White cabinets that looked as though they'd been salvaged from a farmhouse, dark knotty pine floor that had the same feel. Fleetingly, the image of Jacob and his brothers tearing apart an old barn with their bare hands entered her mind, making her giggle. The tea was doing nothing to sooth her obviously overwrought nerves.

Jacob was right. She needed rest.

Bella wandered out into the living room, sinking into the deep cushions of the sofa. There was a chill in the air tonight. Automatically she reached for a throw to pull over her shoulders, but found herself clutching nothing but cold leather. It was a habit, really, having always kept a small blanket on the back of the couch in her apartment. It occurred to her that this house needed a woman's touch. Jacob had done a nice job building it, although it was a bit spartan, lacking some of the tender comforts she was accustomed to. Little things, like a throw pillow to rest her feet on, not to mention a warm comforter on the bed for the nights he had to patrol.

When she'd explored the house the night Embry was babysitting her, she found that several of the rooms were painted in that off-white landlords were so fond of for covering stains. It was only here, in this room that the walls radiated warmth.

Her mind wandered to the apartment full of furnishings sitting in a storage pod in a Seattle warehouse. One day soon she'd have to figure out what to do with them. The idea of hunting for new digs was enough to give her a headache. Not to mention the fact that she was sure Jacob wouldn't be crazy about the idea of her living anywhere but here... even though he'd never asked her to move in. It was almost as if he expected it. Expected her to bring up that conversation. Really, it was her own fault.

Before she had time to dwell on it, Embry came striding in, washing the dirt from his feet at the door before entering. Bella waved in greeting, waiting on baited breath for something, anything to explain what happened earlier.

Embry however, didn't offer up much other than a warm smile. "Heya, Bells. Jake'll be back in a few. He's just letting everyone know the score, handing out schedules and stuff. There was a trail they found while we were gone, but it was pretty old and faded. Doesn't look like a problem."

"There's sandwiches in the kitchen," she offered, thinking maybe food would entice something out of him. "Want me to fix you a plate?"

"Nah, you know I can help myself. Come on though, you can keep me company while I stuff my face." Embry held out a strong hand, pulling her up on her wobbly feet and then carelessly tossed a steadying arm around her shoulder. "Atta girl. It's been a long night. I'm betting you're exhausted."

"Long night? Try a long couple of weeks," she groaned. "Tired is the understatement of the century."

"Yeah, but it was worth it," he reminded her. "Look at everything you accomplished. A lot of good is gonna come out of this for everyone."

"I hope so." Bella settled back into one of the counter stools, watching the stretch and pull of Embry's muscles while he danced around the kitchen, pulling down a plate and rummaging through the refrigerator for a beer. It always amazed her how the wolves were so graceful. Men that large should be clumsy, running into everything. "So, you enjoyed the party?" she asked, wondering why they were making idle chit-chat at a time like this.

Embry paused before putting the beer to his lips and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Apart from Jake almost bursting out of his skin and Matt pushing fire out of his hands? Sure. Can't say it wasn't eventful."

There. He'd brought it up. It happened. "What did Leah show you?" she blurted, all the while knowing this was too easy.

"Nuh-uh," he replied, shaking his head. "You're gonna have to wait for Jake to answer that. I value my hide too much." Noting the disgruntled look on her face, he decided to change the subject. "So... that dipshit from the Makah reservation. Think he's gonna cause you problems?"

"Maybe. Doesn't matter." Bella rubbed her temples, a tension headache slowly building just thinking about the young council member. "I'm not going to put up with it and neither is Leah. She all but drove her heel through his foot tonight. He'll get the hint and if he doesn't, a knee to the balls should do the trick."

Swallowing a bite of sandwich, Embry choked back a snort. "Or you could just turn Jake loose on him. That would seal the deal."

"Yeah... and cost us the account. I'll deal with it my way."

With a heavy sigh, Embry laid down his sandwich, looking her intently in the eyes, signalling that she was going to get some free, unsolicited advice whether she wanted it or not. "You know, this might not have happened if you'd just tell him how you feel, Bella."

"Em..."

Holding up one massive hand, he cut her off before she could say another word. "No, I know what you're gonna say. Save it. Remember what I told you?" Embry patted his heart emphatically. "Feel it in here and let go. It's simple, Bella."

"I know it is," she admitted with frustration. Looking into his warm eyes, Bella knew he was right. Whatever it was that held her back, the uncertainty, Jacob wouldn't let her get away with it for much longer. It wasn't fair to either of them. "I suppose, I don't know. Maybe I'm just waiting for the right time," she fumbled, aware it was a lame excuse.

Yet Embry just reached across the counter and patted her hand lovingly. "Babygirl, there is no right time. That's the beauty of love. It's never going to be perfect, so saying it doesn't have to be either. Jacob's been patient. He's waited a long time for you, Bella. There's never going to be anyone else for him and I know you feel the same way. Don't screw it up now by not saying what's in your heart. You owe yourself and him better than that."

"You should have your own radio show," she quipped. "Counsel the hapless citizens of greater Clallam County." Being the daughter of Charlie Swan, Bella was better at deflecting her own feelings. She could be the best listener and the dearest friend in the world, but sharing what was in her own heart was never easy.

"Oh yeah, baby... Lovelines with Dr. Call." A half-grin that would have been sexy had it not been completely ridiculous turned up the corners of his mouth. "I'm the answer to all the ladies' prayers and the cure for all the lonely souls out there, I'll set your body free from misery."

Laughing hysterically, Jacob joined in having heard it all just as he walked in the door. "Please tell me he's not handing out relationship advice, or the world as we know it is doomed."

"Hey, you know I'm the original Doctor Luv!" he cried, feigning hurt at the insult to his manhood. Bella only laughed harder when Jacob swatted him on the back of the head. "Wanna explain why you're still single?"

Stretching out his arms, Embry flexed his muscles like a two-cent circus sideshow strongman. "Keepin' my options open my friend. Keepin' my options open."

"Enough about Embry's love life." Now that Jacob was here, Bella was dying to know about Matt. "What did Leah have to say?"

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. Bella swore that you could have heard a pin drop in the room and the look that passed between the two men did not escape her notice either. Whatever it was, they were both unsteadied by it.

Jacob's dark eyes suddenly became serious. Leaning heavily against the counter and exhaling one long breath, he braced himself for whatever reaction she might have. "Bells, you sure you wanna hear this? We can wait. Matt'll be back in a few days and he can probably explain this better than I can." The look on her face told him otherwise and Jacob nodded his head in comprehension. Embry moved to her side, grasping her small hand in solidarity. "There's no easy way to say this to make it believable, so here it goes. Honestly, if I hadn't seen him tonight... hell, I still don't know what to think." Then, looking her squarely in the eye, blurted it out. "Bells, he's a fairy." Even as the words escaped his lips, Jacob realized how absurd they sounded.

Silence. Bella sat there mute, unblinking, then burst out in a fit of nervous giggles. "Sorry, I thought you said Matt's a fairy."

Jacob's steady eyes never left hers. "I did."

Bella jumped back out of her seat as if the words bit her. "Holy shit! Seriously... this isn't some kind of joke?"

"No joke. That bonfire a few months back when we ended up chasing that trail all night? Leah sensed danger and started to shift in the middle of the gallery when there were still renovations going on. Evidently he was strong enough to push her behind a half wall and he pulled the same trick on her that he did me tonight."

"Oh my God. I don't... I don't know what to say. I've known him for two years. I just... Jake, what about... tonight he called me family."

Shaking his head, Jacob wished he had more answers for her. "If Leah knew anything about that, she didn't show us anything. I don't think she did though. Something like that, I'm pretty sure she'd have told you no matter what the consequences, but Bells, there's something else..." Jacob struggled, still shocked beyond recognition by the revelation. "He's not gay."

Bella laughed again, fairly certain that idea was nothing more than the result of an overactive imagination or else too many reruns involving Mr. Furley's rather innocuous impressions of Jack Tripper. "Ok, now you're dreaming. I've been out with him in public. I've seen him eye up a nice ass, but it belonged on a man each and every time. He's gay, I promise you."

"Actually, uh no, he's not. That's what he told Leah. I suppose, technically, he's gay in this life... oh man... look I don't really get it. Maybe that's something he should explain whenever he comes back from wherever the hell it is he went. All I know is this is the kinda shit you'd find in a book, not in Washington."

"Mmmhmm..." Bella drummed her fingers against the counter, doing her best to digest the information. "Just like vampires and werewolves aren't real."

Looking at his girlfriend's raised eyebrows, Jacob knew she was right. "Point taken."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - Love**

That night, Bella couldn't sleep. The revolution of her mind would not still, too many thoughts crowding each other out, shouting at her to figure them out. Quietly slipping out from beneath Jacob's heavy arm, she padded silently down the stairs hoping not to wake him.

A chill hung in the late evening air, the last vestige of autumn long gone. Clad only in a thin strappy undershirt and panties, Bella crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing them briskly to stave off the cold. The shirt Jacob wore earlier in the night lay across the back of the couch, discarded and forgotten amid the evening's revelations. Bella slipped it over her shoulders, nearly drowning in it, then buttoned the front and rolled the cuffs of the far too long sleeves.

Picking up her laptop from the entry table, she made her way into Jacob's office, closing the door quietly behind her and then turned on the light with the hope that a bit of work might clear her brain. His desk was a mess of papers, bills and receipts, drawings and plans. Organized chaos was what he liked to call it. Very carefully, so as not to disturb anything important, she pushed it all slightly to the side to make just enough room for her computer. A large sheath of paper lay to one side, its edges partially curled. Curiosity got the better of her. Unrolling it, Bella expected to see plans for new furniture design. What she found instead stole her breath away.

Plans. An expansion for a house. This house. Extra rooms, all with a specific designation. Each one neatly marked with miniscule script. Her eyes roamed the page, landing on one in particular. In its perfectly square box amid carefully calculated wall measurements read the words: Office - Bells.

"So much for my big surprise." She turned to find Jacob leaning against the doorway, clad in a pair of hastily pulled on jeans, the button undone and hanging low across his hips. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, turning her eyes back to the blueprints.

Jacob's warm heat pressed against her body when he came behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "These two," he pointed out, "are just a couple of spare rooms. I thought maybe if we ever have visitors we should have a place for them. Maybe someday..." he ventured, "I thought they could be kids rooms."

His fingers moved across the page, to the end of the L-shaped design that jutted outward from the back of the house. "This one here, is your office. I put it on the corner because it would be quiet. My office will be next to it... well, mine will be more of a den really. A space for me to hang out with the guys until I get the basement finished," he explained. "Yours though, I thought you'd like windows. They wrap around the front and sides." She could feel the the small smile on his face just as surely as she could hear the wistful sound of hidden dreams in his voice. "You'll be able to work with the sunlight shining in, or watch the snow come down, see the deer when they cross into the yard. Maybe we can plant some fruit trees. You'd get to see them flower in the springtime and get inspired. Work on that novel you play with when you think nobody is looking."

It was a gesture that took her breath away. "Jacob, when did you do this?"

In that second, he held her a little tighter, praying to hold on with everything he had. "I started the first night you called this home. It was more of an idea then. A dream, maybe. A few days later I started drawing and I couldn't stop. I started thinking about what'd you'd like, what we could have here together if you want it, if you'll let me give it to you."

She turned in his arms, searching his eyes for something... an answer, a certainty, doubt or recognition of sorts. "How do you know, Jake? How are you always so sure?"

"Because, Bella. When I close my eyes, you're all I see. Only you." He clasped her hand to his heart, willing her to feel the weight of the words, the meaning behind them. "Everything I am, everything that is good and pure inside me is because of you. You show me every single day what it is to love. You've never let me lose myself in the madness of this life. Because you and I, we belong together. We always have. You're every single dream I've ever had and the only one I'll ever want."

Eyes squeezed closed, Bella breathed deeply, feeling the words bubble up from that hidden place deep in her soul that only Jacob could see. When she opened them, there was a certainty that shone about her face, mingling with the small tears of joy that welled as shimmering drops of ocean pearl. "I love you. I should have told you before, weeks ago, months ago. I should have said it that first day you showed up in my father's kitchen looking like a madman. I should have told you a hundred times. But I swear, from now on, I'll tell you every single day. I will love you forever, if you'll let me."

"Bella." The name slipped past his lips like a whispered prayer. He could feel her, each and every single part, in that one small moment of time. When his hand cradled her cheek reverently, slowly dipping his head to kiss the lips that spoke the only words he had longed to hear, it felt as though they were fully alive. It was as if finally waking from a long slumber to find that the beautiful dream they were so desperate to hang on to was real. They were real, this life, all it held and the promise of a tomorrow and the day after that. A new world had opened, closing the door to the past firmly behind them.

The kiss between them grew as a ball of light, larger and brighter threatening to consume them both. Jacob's hands roamed the breadth of her body, standing between her parted legs. His hand felt the soft nakedness of her thigh, pulling it upward and then lifting her with one swift movement so that she sat atop of the desk, crushing the forgotten blueprints in their pursuit of happiness.

Jacob's eyes never left hers when he deftly undid the top few buttons of the shirt, just enough so that the soft fabric would fall backward, exposing her line of her shoulders and the graceful curve of her neck. His breath was warm blowing across her skin, the tenderness of his lips tracing a wake of burning fire across her soul, marking her indelibly as his from this moment forward.

There was nothing between them, not even the paper fine space of air that floated between their bodies when Jacob watched her head tip backward in desire and delight. The length of her hair- soft curls he longed to see spread against a pillow of white- fell like satin over the roughened hands pressed against her arching back. The stain of passion had reddened her parted lips, coloring her cheeks with the gentleness of pink over the purity of snow.

"Bella," he breathed, "look at me." Lashes, lovely, dark and thick, fluttered as butterfly wings, slowly opening and closing to reveal the rich, velvet tapestry that lay within. "I love you," he stated. "I have always loved you. Only you."

Beneath the power of the warrior lay the heart of a man, one whose certainty and strength of will would carry them through the rest of their lives. The confines of her own heart open to all he offered, ready to give in return. Taking him by the hand, she slipped off of the desk with ease, leading him back through the quiet rooms of the house. Smiling when they reached the stairs, she turned to face him in the moonlight. The strong line of his jaw, the raven wing of his hair deepened in the shadows. The beautiful sheen of his skin glowed like flowing silk in the moonlight.

The back of his hand, the smooth touch of his fingers glided tenderly over her face. He kissed her softly, gently, whispering promises of the heart through a silent caress of boundless love. In his arms alone could she find the future she'd long ago given up as nothing but a girlish dream.

It began that night, when carried her up the stairs.

Jacob's hands wove through her hair, past the curve of her neck to skim lightly over her shoulders. The shirt which covered her body fluttered to the floor in a soft pool of fabric. There was a hunger between them, a desire to fully become one with each other for the first time. A need, an affirmation of all that had passed between them. It was a beginning. A time to start their lives anew by sharing the smallest fragments of themselves which had been held back.

The warmth of his hands as they ran down her arms left behind a trail of fire, then again as he raised them above her. Grasping the hem of the thin, cotton top she wore, removing it from her body he thought that she had never been so beautiful. In his mind, he could recall every moment, each second of intimacy they'd ever shared. But to see her now, the rose colored tips of her breasts, the flow of chestnut hair against the creaminess of her skin, he knew that this was the memory he'd keep forever.

Her hands, so small compared to his own, flitted over the expanse of his chest, palms feeling each rise and fall of breath and the rhythmic beat of his heart. Her fingertips traced the contours of his body, committing to memory the exquisite feel of his skin, down to the tiniest imperfection.

When she glanced up at him, the bloom of love painted so freely on her face, Jacob brushed her lips with his own, caressing them with a gentleness no man had ever possessed. In the slowest and sweetest torture, the teeth of his zipper opened one by one. The satin of her cheek moved slowly down his chest, while her hands held the waist of his jeans, pushing the rough fabric down his legs, pausing only to kiss the childhood scar covering his knee.

Holding close to his heart the long cherished dreams of laughter and happiness, Jacob gathered her in his arms, with the certain, crystalline knowledge that all he'd ever wanted was securely in his grasp. He could not help but look at her after laying her down atop the bed. There was a glow about her this night, an inner beauty that radiated through each gesture, a confidence that became the woman who had sprung from the girl he once knew.

Determined to love her the best way he knew how, the way in which she deserved, he began to worship at the tips of her toes, grasping her ankle and kissing his way past it, skimming the soft, delicate skin of her thigh with the brush of his cheek and the warmth of his lips. Bella moaned in a flood of desire when he kissed her folds through the thin, blue cotton of her panties. The ache that grew inside of her pulsated, begging to burst forth as he pulled them away, exposing her fully to his hungry, wanting eyes.

Jacob crawled the length of her body, whispering words of love against her skin. Traversing the sloping curve of her stomach, marveling at the subtle rise and fall with each breath, he then kissed the tender valley of her breasts, lavishing each one with the affection of his mouth.

There was no pretense, the desire to connect too strong between them for anything else. He lowered himself over her, looked into her eyes to find reflected back at him the full measure of adoration which filled his own soul. It gave him courage, the strength to say all that lay in his heart. "Say you'll stay here with me. That we'll build a life in this house, you and me, together."

"I'll never leave," she whispered. The tenor of her voice trembled, thick with emotion, but there was sureness in her tone, making him believe.

The outside world was dark and still, the small crickets of the forest serenading them with nature's sweet lullaby. Diamonds hung beneath a cloudless sky, their fire lit by the golden glow of a harvest moon. Dark and light collided together in the wake of its glory. Sable and milk white satin moved fluidly as one when they came together as lovers and friends.

After, while they laid curled sleepily in each other's arms, Bella looked steadily into his eyes. A memory, one small but significant with deeper meaning had passed through her mind earlier when she kissed the raised scar on his knee. Once, a lifetime ago, he had asked what she could remember from their childhood. Now she understood.

"When I was ten and you were eight, we ran down the driveway of your house holding hands. I stumbled and fell, pulling you down with me. You skinned your knee on the gravel. I remember how your jeans were torn and the way you cried without a sound. You looked at me, laying there, holding my hurt elbow. You were a bloody mess, but you helped me up, took me inside and put a band-aid over it. We ate ice cream that afternoon and you gave me your favorite shell from the beach to make me feel better."

Jacob's heart swelled, recalling a bright summer's day, the yellow cotton dress she wore and the red ribbons tied in her hair. "Even then, I knew I loved you."

Looking into his eyes, she smiled ever so softly and spoke. "I think I loved you more."

That night while Bella rested against the beat of his heart, Jacob was sure that nobody else ever had such small, loving hands.

_**There you have it. Something sweet and fluffy. The calm before the storm. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you all for the reviews, even if I haven't been answering lately. Life has been... hectic. I read them and they make me smile. Thank you for the kindness.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Veil**

The beat of Matt's heart pounded violently in his ears, the dull thud echoing as loudly as a hammer. The regal woman beside him intently watched his every move, as though searching for a sign he'd break like the small twigs beneath their feet while they walked deeper into the heart of the vast Olympic forest. It was not fear which drove him, but a call, an awakening pulsing through the air, singing his name_... Mathúin... Mathúin._

She'd followed him tonight, tearing out the door and chased him down the street. If there was one thing that he'd learned in the past few years, Leah Clearwater was difficult, if not impossible to ignore. In truth, he could have denied her. There was magic in him; enough so that he could slip away, effectively stopping the wolf in its tracks. Yet, he did not. Perhaps it was the power of the gods, or the growing attraction he'd felt for her this past year... or maybe it was how she looked so ridiculous and beautiful at the same time, sprinting down the sidewalk in four inch pumps and a pencil skirt bunched up over her knees. Whatever the reason, he had not the heart to deny her this request.

Further they climbed, traversing rocky switchbacks looming far above the headwaters of Puget Sound. Higher and higher they pushed, until the heated muscles in their legs shook, aching with physical exhaustion. Like Moses ascending Sinai in the wilderness, the pair made their way toward sacred ground, its secret hidden deep within the heart of Cascadia.

Standing on the precipice of a steep cavern wall, the longing to see his people filled him with a mad sense of excitement. Matt's eyes looked to a small grotto of shimmering golden light barely visible behind the waterfall which ran into the heart of Pyramid Mountain. It was a sudden release to see it there, to know that it still existed after all this time. The ancient power of his people ebbed and flowed with the water crashing amid the canyon base. The whispered songs of Tír na nÓg called him home.

"This is where I leave you." Squeezing her hand once in a gesture of goodbye, he quickly began the descent toward his journey home.

The walls of the cavern were treacherous, too dangerous for a human to scale alone without the aid of modern equipment. Which was precisely the point. Once, the portal had been on a mountaintop, as were many of the mystical entrances to the human world. Wars, climbers, airplanes and technology changed that. In a world of satellite imagery, secrets that were once hidden could now be stumbled upon far too easily.

As he descended the slippery outcrop, the tattoo across his chest came alive, pulsing wildly with the magic of the fae. With every cautious step, the glimmer of light grew brighter, larger, proving it was not an illusion. Shadows of rock fell beneath his feet into the foamy blue water below, highlighting the natural beauty which surrounded all such things connected to the Sidhe.

All the while, Leah Clearwater was watching.

The moment he dropped her hand, the breath of her body ceased, leaving her gasping and fighting for air. As Matt drew closer to the light, a pain in her chest rose until it strangled the breath from her body. The sudden urge to follow him tonight had both frightened and excited her at the same time.

Old Quil did not know from whence his powers came. A gift from the gods. The blessing of the Thunderbird. Chosen by the ancestors to heal and protect the tribe. He believed she was the next chosen one to which the knowledge, the power would be passed. The time would come he told her, when a presence would appear before her as a mighty angel to fill her with the timeless knowledge of the mystics.

Seeing the gateway near the base of the waterfall, Leah suddenly understood that her fate was tied to the magic that lay on the other side. Tied to the man who was about to leave this world for the next. The pulse of it pounded through her veins like a drumbeat, calling to her, demanding she follow. Then, as Matt stood before the glow, the illusion of man fell away, allowing her to see clearly what he was for the first time.

The raw power which radiated from the center of his being, both beautiful and terrible at the same time, illuminated his body in the waning moonlight. Everything about him, from the glow of his skin to each silken strand of ebony hair was a living, breathing thing. A sheen of silver marks on his chest, with all the magic of an ancient rune, glimmered like the tip of a silver sword drawn before battle. The emerald of his eyes held her gaze, rendering her helpless. Unable to move, unable to tear herself away from the one thing that bound her to this place.

"Wait!" she cried. Then before either could blink, the arc of her body sliced through the air, landing in the violent ripple of water below. With prenatural grace, she scrambled up the rough wall of rock as though it were no more than a mere stage and she were the dancer.

Face to face with a living god among men, her lips found his with a passionate furor, communicating a wild desperation that he might leave, never to return, never to know that she understood his secrets... and wanted him in spite of it.

"Leah..." Even as he spoke her name, it was not enough. Too small a name for this woman whose strength and beauty bore all the hallmarks of an ageless faerie goddess. Without thought of the consequences, he made a decision. One that could be the destruction of them both, or perhaps, just the beginning of a long journey.

Grasping her hand, he forced the tip of one finger across the jagged rock behind them until the flow of blood dripped freely from beneath her copper skin. Then quickly, before the wound could seal itself, he unhesitatingly drew it over the mark on his chest.

The silver tree, imbued with the magic of his people breathed with the offering of essence. His eyes watched her carefully, knowing what she saw. Leaves unfurled from the branches, small silver apples ripened and blushed with the stain of red, even as the sustaining force filled her own being with the all-encompassing power of the fae. Life begets life. "Come with me," he asked, allowing her an infinitesimal moment in which to decide.

It was she who first stepped into the light, leading them through the thin veil of this world to the next.

**ooo000ooo**

Silently, he watched the raven strands of her hair blowing in the rustling breeze. Thin gossamer curtains, lighter than silk, swirled over the balcony, wrapping her body in a halo of light. Dressed in the clothing of his people, from the fine sandals upon her feet to the thin girdle of gold wound about her waist, Leah Clearwater appeared as an angel before him, silhouetted by the soft pink skies of Tir-na-nog.

When they'd passed through the veil of shadow, the admiration painted upon her face loosened the pain from the roots of whence it came, revealing new life which sprang eternal in her soul. Never before had he seen such beauty embodied by one woman, nor the words to encompass all such joy in the transformation.

For as far as the eye could see, a lush, velvet carpet of verdant green stretched over rolling hills and sweeping valleys of white blossomed clover. A golden glow cast by the three moons of Selene hung in the sky, illuminating the silvery boughs adorning the tree of life. Leah's eyes gazed in childlike wonderment at the rivers that wound over the land, creating a cerulean pathway to the hall of kings, to the towering hill upon which sat the mighty walls of ancient Tara.

Taking her by the hand, Mathúin proudly led her toward the home of his people.

Now, as she stood admiring the blush of the apple, the lilting music of harps rising from below, he was more certain than ever that Leah belonged with him and he with her. Slipping his arms about her waist, Mathúin whispered words of love in the ancient tongue of the Sidhe while inhaling the faint scent of rose which lingered on the small wisps of ebony that clung to the delicate satin of her nape.

Too long had the birds of shadow passed over her life. Like the brightly jeweled peacocks fanning their plumes in self-veneration, she too would burn once again with the brilliant fire of rubies.

Twining their fingers together, he brushed them softly with his lips, lowering them to whisper in her ear. "Come, it is time to meet Máire."

Leah was silent as they walked the pathway of glittering halls lit by the flames of a thousand candles. Those who passed nodded in greeting to the regal woman hanging on Mathúin's arm, unaware of the nervousness that quaked through her body. Few things in life frightened Leah Clearwater.

She was a woman jaded, hardened by the cruel reality of life. Being poor came with birth on the reservation. The only man she'd ever loved was brutally taken from her just as all the hopes and dreams of a young girl were stripped the day she became one with the wolf. For years she had hovered on the fringes, not quite belonging to the world of her ancestors nor to the masses beyond the boundaries of her childhood home.

Yet here, in this place, Leah felt an odd sense of belonging. Immensely overwhelming, the young woman did not know what to do with it, almost as much as she did not know what to think of the man who walked beside her. The long repressed stirrings of love pulsed beneath her breast, keeping time with the rhythmic beating of her heart. The gods had opened a door, giving her the choice to walk through.

Quite suddenly, bright light colliding earth with sky unfurled before their feet into a vista of shimmering waters dotted with green. The sweet scent of heather and rose lingered on the breeze, carrying the lilting song of nature's sweetest music. Like tiny fireflies, winged pixies darted in and out of the petals, small bubbles of laughter issuing from their lips. "Garden faeries," Mathúin explained. "They paint the world with color from their imaginations and this is their canvas."

It was enchanting, all of it, and it had enraptured Leah so that she was unable to envision ever leaving this place. Birds chirped merrily from the trees, music quivered in the air and spread across the lawn, lush and green, swans spread their wings, arching their graceful necks as they alighted down into the turquoise water.

In the center of it all sat a woman whose mass of curls tumbled over creamy white shoulders peeking out from beneath gauzy layers of shimmering silk. When she turned her dark eyes upon her, Leah gasped in shock, a single name falling from her lips.

"Bella."

Máire stood, throwing her arms affectionately around Mathúin and kissed the cheeks of her grandson in greeting. Then grasping Leah's hands in her own, she offered a familiar smile, both startling and beautiful. "Yes, my granddaughter looks much like me, though far more beautiful, I think. Céad Míle Fáilte! Welcome to our home."

Leah felt herself blushing, feeling quite small and insignificant in this ethereal woman's presence. Radiating beauty and kindness, the unmistakable aura of powerful mysticism surrounded her, demanding reverence from all who knew her.

Máire ushered them forward to a small table laden with a bountiful repast. The scent of wine and fresh bread lingered in the air, urging them to feast. "Come, we have much to discuss and our time together is short."

While they ate, Leah found herself studying the ethereal woman sitting across from her. The similarities between she and Bella were startling, yet the differences in their features were marked. A mass of tresses, the color of midnight, instead of the burning fire of sunrise hung loosely past her waist, the auburn tint no more than a trick of light beneath the amaranth skies. It was Charlie's eyes and ruddy cheeks that looked to Leah with unabashed curiosity. The crimson stain of her lips accentuated her creamy skin, darker than the soft pink of Bella's own. Though, there was no mistake, the same blood that bore generations ran through their veins. The fine lines around her eyes gave away no sense of her age, though she looked no more than perhaps thirty, at most.

Every movement, from the way she folded into the chair to the way she poured wine from the silver carafe, was with a celestial grace, captivating all who saw her. "I know you must have many questions, young one. Perhaps if I tell you my story, you will understand and perhaps not. For now, let us discuss the safety of my great granddaughter. Mathúin tells me that you are one of her protectors."

"She's my dearest friend." My only friend, she thought, as Emily's scarred face filtered through her mind, once again feeling the sting of betrayal. Leah wondered if it would never end.

Smiling gently, as if able to read the pain etched on her very soul, Máire offered her gratitude instead of sympathy. "Indeed, she is quite lucky to have one such as yourself in her life. I fear that she will need much from you in the coming days."

The revelation startled and worried Leah. Bella Swan, wherever she goes trouble follows. It was the tagline that accompanied her young life. "What kind of danger is she in?"

"The kind that is always attracted by anyone with a drop of faerie blood," she explained. "Vampires. They do not know that she is of our kind, only that her scent is alluring; more so than that of the average human being."

Leah squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to process yet one more piece of the puzzle. Then, she looked toward Matt, finally understanding what he had not been able to tell her before. There was an unspoken apology in his eyes, the plea for forgiveness on his face.

"Yes, child," she continued, answering the silent question which hung in the air. "I sent her my grandson for protection and guidance. But I am to understand there is another, the one she was always meant for who now lights her path." Again she smiled, this time both wistful and eager. "I look forward to meeting the warrior who has stolen the heart of a sidhe princess."

"Jacob is one of the finest people I know... and he loves her desperately," Leah replied. "He won't let anything happen to her."

"Yes, I'm sure he is," she agreed. "I recall when it was his grandfather's paws that raced along the forest floor. It is a gift unique to your people, the ability to embody the beautiful creatures of nature. A mighty protection given by Danu herself."

"Danu?" Leah questioned, feeling a bit lost at sea in a world of legends far beyond the one in which she was raised.

"Yes, my dear." Máire spread her arms wide, gesturing to the beauty all around them. "Danu is the goddess of land and the waters of life. She is the good mother who watches over us all. On you she has bestowed a gift, one both mighty and strong. It is through her grace that I passed my abilities onto your friend the shaman, just as one day another of our kind will pass on the magic of our people to you."

"His... it came from you?"

"Yes. Although our time together is short to explain now." She could not help feeling deflated at the dismissal. This woman was the key to many of the answers she needed in life.

"I will return to your land on the approaching winter solstice." The easy cadence of her voice turned hard and menacing, anger glittering brightly in her smoky eyes. "The time has come to seek vengeance and protect what is mine. We hold a common enemy. One that has interfered with the lives of many and must pay for the sins against nature."

"The Cullens." Leah's eyes narrowed and the small tremors of hatred tingled along her spine thinking of the destruction their existence had caused.

"Indeed. In my time there was a woman, troubled and pretending to be a mother to an even more troubled immortal child. Her husband sought out a human girl locked away in asylum, maddened by her startling visions of the future. It was she that was the catalyst in this little tale, raining down fire on our heads when she foresaw the son and my granddaughter's futures intertwined. It was but one possible road, but I fear that like many things in life, it was taken only for face value."

"Alice." Wracking her brain, Leah vaguely recalled the small leech with the elfin face. Her betrayal had hit Bella hard when the family departed without so much as a goodbye.

"She has joined them? Been made an immortal?" Máire's beautiful face registered both shock and displeasure. This was clearly unwelcome news. "Then my Isabella is possibly in more danger than we could have guessed. Such gifts are coveted by the dark ones, but the truth of the visions is often lost in selfishness and left unknown to them." A sly grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Tell, me child, would you like to see your own future?"

"I... I don't know," Leah stammered, taken aback by the possibility.

"A wise answer. Truly, the Danu has blessed you." Máire stood from the table, leaving no option. "Come, if your heart is willing, you shall see."

Placing a strong hand on the small of her back, Mathúin urged her to follow, though his eyes gave away no secrets. Máire led them through an arched gateway, it's lovely fingers of ivory woven together in Celtic knots. Then they crossed a bridge of carved stone over the flowing rivers to a small, shallow pool rippling beneath the tree of life. Its golden apples blushed red, reflecting in the waters below.

Beside her, Máire whispered quiet words, indiscernible to Leah's sensitive ears. The ground beneath them trembled and the air quivered with the mystery of unknown. Leah hesitated, then looked down to see the mirror of her future become clear in the small waves that lapped about her toes.

Slowly, the water became smooth as glass offering up its secrets in a frame of cool blue. It was in a light which she saw herself, transformed into a woman of great power and knowledge. A battle, hazy and diluted played out before her eyes. The flash of fur, claws raking against marble flesh. Then later, a child, small and sturdy, playing near her feet. A child. The glow of motherhood. A coveted dream, lost to her with the advent of the wolf. The cruelty of it slapped her in the face.

Gasping in disbelief, Leah staggered backwards, clutching an invisible pain in her breast. Tears welled in her eyes, just as anger washed over her in waves. "It's not possible. Why would you show me this?" she demanded, feeling hurt and betrayed by this place which had enraptured her.

"I have shown you nothing. It is your own heart, your mind which was willing to see. The future is not fully known to any of us. Though, I suspect a part of what you saw is standing not two feet away." Her warm eyes turned upon Mathúin. He too looked unsure, as if seeing all his hopes slip away between his fingers like the tiny grains of sand that fell through the hourglass of time. "Love is the best and strongest of all gifts. It transcends all magic and enchantments because it is created by two willing hearts. Open your eyes child, and believe."

"But, I... the wolf... it's physically impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Máire grasped Leah's face between her hands, as if demanding to heed her voice. "The daughter of the third wife was also a wolf, brave and strong. It is from her in which the blood of the chiefs was strengthened. Female warriors are among the fiercest of our people. A part of us flows through you, not by blood, but by magic. It is from the Tuatha Dé Danann that the gift of the wolf lives and breathes as one with your soul. There will come a time for all such things to pass away, yet there will still be life, so long as you choose to live it."

The smooth cadence of her voice brought forth an emotion that Leah had not felt in many years. Hope. Brilliant like fire, it burst through the clouds, warming her heart and mind with joy and filling her with a buoyancy she didn't know she lacked.

Mathúin watched it wash over her countenance and he too, fervently held onto a dream of a future, wherein perhaps he could play some small part. It was his grandmother's gift, the ability to depart gladness in the hearts of others. No amount of magical enchantment could equal the wisdom or love which she could bestow with the touch of her hands. As they strolled along the rivers edge, his mind raced with possibilities, though unable to see the outcome.

"Visions of the future are subjective. I fear that nothing is as concrete as it might seem, especially considering the vampires. They are a selfish race, their very existence is a direct violation of nature. Their minds are easily distracted, making it difficult to predict their movements. I know that you both came here for answers and I have many to give you, but I ask that you wait until my return.

"The time has come for me to meet my granddaughter. It is to she I owe such knowledge first and an offer of my own protection." Máire stopped, looking steadily into the eyes of her grandson. He was her pride and joy. All the years of love and adoration that she had been unable to bestow on her son and his descendants she had lavished on Mathúin. "I am sorry. You came here seeking answers and I give you nothing but riddles and broken wisdom instead. Please, indulge me as I have you and forgive the heart of your grandmother."

When she batted her lashes and flashed him a winning smile, it instantly put to mind the southern ladies he'd seen on movie screens. Scarlet O'Hara herself wouldn't stand a chance against Máire. His grandmother could charm the bees from the trees with the crook of a finger. "I understand. However, there is something more. There is an enchantment of sorts hidden in the Swan house. I haven't been able to uncover it, the opportunity hasn't presented itself yet. Though, now... but, it called to me. It is our magic. Around it are placed some simple human superstitions, herbs, talismans. It's obvious that it's never been disturbed, possibly placed there when the house was built."

The information stopped Máire mid-step. "I wondered where she had hidden it."

"So, it was you that created it."

"Yes. Again, it is a story for another time, but the vampire who pretends to be the wife of the doctor stole it from me. In my time, she was called Esme. If we meet again, she will have no name."

This alarmed both Mathúin and Leah. "Do I need to retrieve it?" he asked. "It felt quite powerful."

"That it is. It contains an enchantment. It was created for the shifters, specifically my grandaughter and her wolf. So that if she were ever separated from him, that he would be able to find her, ensuring that the imprint between them would not suffer. It was a way for him to call her home. Before I could pass it to the shaman, Esme Cullen found me in my weakened state. It took all the magic left in me to return here."

"She's not his imprint." Throughout this conversation, Leah had been silent. Now both looked to her with astonishment. "What? She's not. It's not something any of us have ever understood, but Bella is not Jacob's imprint."

"That is not possible." Máire backed away as though she'd been burned. Clearly, this was not what she'd expected. Leah and Mathúin watched as she raced back to the pool, desperately searching for precise answers in what she'd already explained was not an exact science. Mathúin searched Leah's eyes, certain she must be mistaken. He himself had seen the absolute animal possession Jacob Black had exerted the first night they'd met. He'd all but lifted his leg to mark his territory the second Mathúin had walked into the room.

Leah shrugged, then tapped an index finger lightly on her temple. "Believe me, I'd know."

**ooo000ooo**

Dawn was breaking over the vast hills of the land when they reached the shimmering veil that would lead them back from this world to the next. A small gathering of fae had come to see them off. From their mouths issued indiscernible words- almost in a song- a blessing for their safety, a prayer to the Goddess Danu.

Máire came forward, then taking Leah's hands in her own, offered her own blessing in the form a charm. The silver felt cool and smooth in Leah's palm. Yet, she knew the small tree surrounded by the never ending circle it bore great power. "What is it for?" she asked, fingering the silver knot.

"Many things. Life, love, honor. It is a gift to remind you of the connection between heaven and earth and the wisdom of all such things. There are other enchantments on it, things that are small but will serve you well so long as you wear it. Consider it a talisman of sorts. A reminder of the power resting inside you." She paused for a moment, allowing Leah to ponder her words. Then, from her own finger, stripped a simple ring bearing a large translucent stone the color of the sunrise. "I wonder if you would give this to my granddaughter for me. It belonged to me when I walked among your people, a gift from my husband whom I was saddened to leave. The stone came from your lands and with the giving, the protection of my people and yours. It will aid her in trusting her own intuition."

Mathúin embraced his grandmother, kissing her goodbye and then placing a guiding arm around Leah's waist, led them through the veil once more.

_**I've been waiting from day one to share this chapter with all of you and I hope that you enjoyed it. Huge thanks to my wonderful pre-reader Niamhg for sharing her Irish roots with me to make this better. **_

_**Thoughts? More questions? I'd love to know what everyone is thinking. **_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - Mystery**

Early morning light filtered through the window panes. Swaying branches from the trees outside cast their long, shadowy arms across the floor. The air in Washington was bright, cold and crisp that December morning. Bella had awoken from a dream, feeling the comforting warmth of Jacob's body snuggled behind her, one arm tossed possessively beneath her breasts, their legs intertwined beneath the sheets.

Slowly so as not to wake him, she'd turned on her side, watching as he slept. There was a peace on his face so profound it brought tears to her eyes. It struck her that she'd only ever seen a shadow of it before, in those fleeting moments when they fell in step with each other as if forever was within their grasp. As quickly as it happened, it would fade away with the afternoon sun. In all this time, he had been afraid, nervous the supernatural world would force her to walk away from it and him.

Bella vowed to give Jacob that contentment every day for the rest of her life, no matter what the cost. Part of her knew that could very well be her own heart. Even as much as he swore he'd never imprint, it was a fear that would always loom in the shadows. Seeing the peacefulness that softened the beautiful lines of his face, she resolved to push all fear back, refusing to allow the what if's of tomorrow to make decisions for today. They'd live their lives in the now and cross whatever bridge the future held when they came to it and they'd do it together.

Cuddling deeper into his chest, Bella closed her eyes, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest, allowing Jacob's quiet breathing to lull her to sleep and dream of all that life could be.

**ooo000ooo **

The paws of the massive, grey wolf thudded heavily through the forest, keeping time with the thundering beat of his heart. Running was his peace of mind, losing himself in the wolf was a state of animalistic enlightenment within the primitive call of nature. The burden of questions that weighed heavily on his soul eased slightly but still loomed on the fringes, never far away. Something was coming, that much he was sure of. Just who or what, he did not know.

Through the deep canopy of trees a glimmer of sunlight shining on the glass windows of the Black house twinkled as a fading morning star. The pull to stay close kept him circling, never wandering far from where Bella would be.

Jacob did not understand the intense need he felt to protect Bella. It was, in fact, something he himself could not explain. There had always been some unseen force that drew her to him. It delved far beyond the normal bounds of friendship. Through their teenage years he hid it well, able to back away knowing Jacob's propensity to protect would keep her from harm. Yet, from the minute she had first crossed into Forks, Embry Call had been inexplicably drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Even now, when danger lurked in every shadow, he knew there was something else, something more that could not be explained. Nights of restless sleep, littered with broken illusions, plagued his mind. It was always the same. A woman with an elfin face, eyes of cimarron, evocative of the warm, rich cedar that towered over the land, framed between a fan of thick, ebony lashes. Cascading over shoulders of delicate french cream, long strands of silken gloss which shimmered and changed beneath the waning moonlight breathed like a living thing, an object of beauty. Embry could feel the warmth of her smile upon his face and hear the bubbling sounds of her laughter echo all around. Yet, she was always just out of reach, deftly eluding his grasp, leaving behind the lingering scent of honeyed strawberries and freesia.

An illusion, the essence of Bella contained within the quiet meanderings of a dream. A warning, a wish, a whispered prayer, punctuated by the ever present danger of vampires and fragmented nightmares which inserted themselves into every waking hour of his life.

Bella. He would go to the ends of the earth and back for her, protecting her, even with his own life if necessary. Yet, he could not understand why she pricked his heart in such a way. It was the protectiveness a lover should feel when all he sought from her was an unending friendship.

No matter how hard he ran, the answer continued to elude him. Fueling his desperation, the desire and drive to do her bidding, to safeguard as if it were this dream woman and not Bella who depended on it.

This was what drove him in those early dawn hours between the illusion asleep and awake, when the rest of the world was still entranced by nature's unending song.

The beauty of a woman and the heart of a man.

**ooo000ooo **

He watched her in front of the mirror, adjusting her sweater, then placed the cool hammered silver saddle cuff over her wrist, hiding scars of her past from sight. There was a glow about her today, the freshness of love showing clearly in every line of her face and each movement of her body. It hit him that he'd never tire of looking at her, just as he had done this morning, with a cup of steaming coffee in hand, Jacob had stood in the doorway of the room, admiring the curves of her beauty as she slept.

She'd lain on her stomach, crisp white linen sheets cast off to the side and twisted around her small feet. Bella was different now. Six years had worn well on her. When they were teens, she had been slender, not exactly boyish, but tiny, delicate in stature. Time had enhanced her beauty, adding supple curves over creamy skin; from the heavy fullness of her breast to the sway of her hips, creating a woman, innocence wrapped in a lie.

Watching as she lay sleeping, Jacob wanted her more than ever. The ever constant presence of the warrior who breathed inside him begged for her, body, mind and soul.

Outside, a bright ray of morning sunlight parted the gray winter clouds, streaming through the trees and bedroom window, bathing her soft, warm body in buttery light. Feeling the warmth of it upon her face, she turned ever so slightly, her face glowing as God's own angel. My angel, he thought. My Bella.

It was a moment frozen in time, a beautiful flower enclosed in glass, forever blooming beneath a warm summer sky. A memory etched on his heart that would someday be the last thing he saw before closing his eyes to this earth. Silently, he thanked whatever power in the universe had seen fit to bless him with such a gift.

Then she smiled, drowsy and slow, the lines of her body stretching languidly across the sheets, drawing her hands through the silken curls of her hair so they fanned across the pillow in a cloud of amber light.

Now, as she stood in his house, getting ready for a morning of work and humming softly as she did so, Jacob was again overcome with the love he felt for her. Crossing the room, he slipped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, grazing her cheek with his lips. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

His voice, so low and rich with devotion bound her heart with unbreakable ribbons of adoration. She turned, offering much more than just the feathery kiss of her lips, but a promise to always cherish the love between them.

**ooo000ooo**

"Bells, you done with these boxes?" Jacob surveyed the disaster that used to be Charlie's kitchen. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn a tornado ripped through the place. Tinsel, garland, broken ornaments and Christmas lights that he was pretty sure the UL listing on had expired twenty years ago. Just plugging them in would turn a tree into a crispy, fried pile of ash in ten seconds flat.

"Yeah, I think so," she called back. "The nasty boxes go to the dump and the rest can go in the attic." For the better part of the afternoon, Bella had been sorting through the ancient cartons of decorations that Charlie had never bothered to part with. Then again, so far as Jake remembered, the man never put up a tree. At least, not in the years Bella wasn't around. After all, what was the point in celebrating when there was nobody to celebrate with? He and his old man weren't much better but at least they tried. Then again, they had each other. Something the Swan's never did until now.

When Bella stated that she wanted to surprise her father by getting his house ready for the holidays, Jake didn't know it would include hauling mountains up out of the basement. Half of the boxes were moldy and the other half carried the scent of mildew from being stored underground for so long. He'd already run to the store twice today, begging the stockboys to spare a few from the crusher. On top of which, he had been forced to go into a shop where one wrong move on his part could have resulted in the destruction of a thousand glass balls no bigger than an apple.

He could just picture himself ensnared in lights, fake trees toppling like dominos and Bella standing over him clucking her tongue in annoyance. The pack would have never let him live it down. With that in mind, he'd all but stood in the doorway, reading out a list to a lady with a bad blue rinse who wore an overabundance of baby-scented powder who he was pretty sure ogled his ass on the way out of the store.

It didn't matter though. If it was what it took to make her happy, he'd do it. Soon enough, the whole county would know he'd walk through the fiery gates of hell for her, that is if they hadn't figured it out already. Number one on the top of that list was Lauren Mallory. He'd found her leaning against the side of the truck when he'd come out of grocery store. How she knew Bella wasn't with him was a mystery, although, bitch that she was, probably didn't care.

"I was wondering if you'd give me a hand," she'd begged, pouring honeyed sweetness out of a voice that could scratch the ears off a cat. "My car won't start and I just don't know what to do." Then with what could only be described as that god-awful bend and snap move from that stupid blonde movie that Emily and Kim were so fond of, she stuck her ass in the air, picked up a pair of jumper cables and dangled them in front of his face. "I don't know which rod I'm supposed to stick it to."

Jacob appraised her head to toe with utter disgust. It was freezing out and here she was wearing a skirt so short that it bordered on obscene, some low cut halter top which her obviously fake boobs were practically falling out of, barely covered by an even more fake fur jacket and boots that would land her ass on the ice faster than she could blink. In her mind, he must have been checking her out, because before he could even register what was happening, the plastic boobs she boasted were pressed against his chest and he was choking on what had to be half a bottle of Chanel No. 5.

"Try calling AAA. I'm busy," he stated, shouldering past her. Already on edge, he didn't have the time or energy to deal with her bullshit. Matt had been gone for two days and Leah was nowhere to be found. It weighed heavily on his heart, doubling the natural instinct he felt to keep Bella safe from harm. Jacob's hand was on the door handle when she grasped his forearm, her acrylic talons scratching at his flesh.

"Oh come on, Jake. Don't be that way," she pouted. "I know it must be hard for you now that Bella has gone back to Edward Cullen, but I'm sure I can cheer you up."

Jacob's nostrils flared in anger. Just the mention of the Cullen name was enough to make him shift. He thought of the unknown presence, the feel of danger the night of the gallery opening and felt the wolf rise within. The cool metal beneath his fingers began to protest from being the target of his anger. "What in the hell gave you that idea?" he demanded, barely able to contain the growl trembling in his chest.

Lauren was unphased by his anger, seeming not to even notice it at all. "Well, he did of course!" The smile on her face showed that she thought she knew a secret, or had caught Bella in the act of cheating and was ready to lap him up as the prize. "Saw him a few days ago up in Port Angeles. Said he was in town to see Bella and of course..."

Lauren continued to ramble, but Jacob never heard a word she said. Sudden fear stabbed through his heart. In an instant he was behind the wheel of the truck, leaving Lauren on the curb. "Hey! Where are you going! Jake! Come back!" she shouted.

The creaking engine of the old Chevy groaned in protest as he pushed her past the self-imposed limits of rust and age on the way back to the Swan house. All of his senses were on high alert when he climbed out, taking in huge lungfuls of air. His ears focused on every sound, the gentle flutter of birds' wings, the snap of twigs and the wind rustling through the trees. Inside sounded one heartbeat, strong and unfettered, a Christmas carol sung off-key issuing from Bella's lips.

Nothing. Not a trace of anything that shouldn't be there already.

After a whispered conference with Embry along the edge of the woods, Jacob went inside and then did his damndest not to add any more stress to Bella's plate. If that meant she got pissed off for keeping her in the dark another day or two, so be it. Like Embry had pointed out, Lauren could have been blowing smoke up their asses. She was a vindictive bitch who still had some sick high school vendetta and superiority complex reminiscent of a dejected prom queen. As much as he hated to admit it, Jacob knew Embry was right and gave in to his request to let him head up to Port Angeles to sniff around.

"Take Seth with you. He's got the best nose out of all of us. If there's so much as whiff of a leech to be found, he'll find it. Then do me a favor and tell Paul. I want him, Sam and Jared to take a run. They remember what scents the Cullen's left behind. If there's any hint they've been around the area, they'll know."

After that, he headed back inside, determined to stick to Bella like glue for the rest of the day. Thankfully, she seemed to have run out of things they needed in order to get into the holiday spirit.

So, really considering the pace of the day it should have come as no surprise to find fresh footprints leading up the attic stairs. The problem was, those were not Charlie's size thirteen clodhoppers. Nope, these prints were made from bare feet and couldn't be more than a ten or eleven at most. More than that, whoever made them appeared to walk cautiously, almost on the balls of his feet, a move the pack had down to a science. Yet, one sniff of the air and Jacob knew it wasn't one of his boys and it sure as hell wasn't leech. No scent at all, leaving only one possibility. Matt. The question was, what in the hell had he been doing up here?

Following the prints up the staircase, Jacob set down the boxes in his arms on the floor as soon as he reached the landing. Even though it wasn't necessary for sight, he flicked on the light out of habit, nearly jerking the old fashioned pull-string out of the fixture in agitation. It was a move that made him feel human in the most inhuman of moments.

Cold fingers of air reached in through the thin walls parting them from the outside world. Old lathe and wood had begun to crumble in places, small pebbles falling off with each gust that whipped around the house. Very carefully, Jacob followed the tracks over to the far wall, where they stopped in front of an old hammered trunk. It had been shifted aside recently, the dust on the floor indicating drag marks. Pushing it aside again, he focused on the floor, thinking maybe there had been something hidden beneath it. Then quite suddenly he caught it. Faint, but still there. Dried lavender and something else... something earthy but not quite human. "Bells," he shouted. "Can you come up here?"

"You don't have to yell. I was right behind you." Jacob turned around to see her standing in the doorway, hands full of lights. "These are still good, but I don't wanna use them." Bella glanced around the attic. "You know, I don't think I've ever actually been up here. I remember Dad hauling a few things up when I first moved back, but I guess I was never curious enough. Wonder what's stashed in here?"

"Honey, I think we're about to find out. Come over here, would you?"

Laying the strands of lights down on the other cartons she'd marked, Bella walked over the wall where Jacob knelt by an old steamer. "Oh wow, that trunk is really old. I wonder who it belonged to? Anything still in it?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm... here... look..." Jacob's fingers very carefully loosed one corner of the board, years of rot crumbling beneath his fingers. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out," he replied, eyeballing the rotted wood and trying to figure out how to do the least amount of damage to the wall. "Can you go get me Charlie's flashlight? Grab the hammer out of the kitchen drawer too."

Bella dashed downstairs realizing she was being as obedient as a dog following orders and was back up the two flights of stairs in record time, panting for breath.

Jacob glanced up amused, taking in her pink cheeks and heaving chest. In one tiny hand she clutched an old paint spattered, rusty claw hammer and in the other a heavy police grade maglight. "You know, you didn't have to make it a marathon."

"What?" she shrugged, kneeling beside him. "I'm curious."

Just as he was about to pry the board loose, Bella clamped a hand down on his wrist and he could hear her heart thrumming faster than a hummingbird's wings. "Wait... there's not, I mean, it's not bones or something, right?"

Grinning, Jacob leaned forward and dropped a light kiss to her nose. "You've watched way too many crime shows."

The old nails groaned as they came out of the wood, but gave no protest, sliding out with relative ease. When he'd pried two of them away, Bella held the flashlight pointing the beam from over Jacob's shoulder. "What on earth?" she asked. Dried herbs, so old they fell apart at the touch, were stuffed behind the wall, along with moth-eaten bags filled with small stones, suspended on sharp backs of nails in the board situated above. But it was what was behind that, which caught Jacob's eye. "Bells, shine that light a little lower."

Sure enough, slipping down between the old slats of lathe, a piece of paper, more yellowed than parchment lay hidden like buried treasure. Very carefully, Jacob tugged it loose. "Looks like it's torn in half, but I know I didn't rip it."

"You think there's more in there?" she questioned, shining the light closer, to no avail.

"One way to find out, but I'm gonna have to put some new boards on here or Charlie's gonna have my head." Jacob pulled out his cell and quickly punched in some numbers. "Damn, they're not back yet. Bells, I gotta run back home and get some boards to patch this."

"Sure. I'm curious to see what's in this old thing anyhow." Bella kicked at the trunk with her toe and held out her hand for the paper. "Let me see it."

The second she touched it, the paper seemed to shimmer. It was only for a second, but the luminescence was unmistakable. Then, almost as soon as it happened, it stopped. "What on earth?"

Jacob pulled it out of her hands, wary of what it contained. Suddenly, the innocuous slip of paper seemed dangerous. He wasn't sure, but from the way it reacted to Bella's touch and the footprints... "I don't know. But, Bella, someone was up here before."

"Huh?"

"There were footprints on the stairs and on the floor." he explained, then shot her a pointed look. "Bare feet and they weren't Charlie's tracks."

"Who do you think?" Bella blanched, the color draining from her face. "You think it was Matt?"

"I'm not sure who else it could be," he replied slowly. "There was no scent that I could pick up and I can't think of anyone else who might have been in the house recently."

Bella's eyes flew open wide and he could almost see her mind racing with possibilities. "Do you think he put it there?"

"No way. Too old. The boards were practically falling apart when I touched them. There's a serious case of rot up here," he reminded her, indicating the hole in the wall. "No, my bet is he knew it was here."

Without touching it, Bella stared at the old scrap of paper. The ink markings were clearly native, but the anthropology degree she'd acquired didn't help her much with linguistics. There was almost nothing on there she could decipher on her own. "Jake, can you make out any of the words?"

Jacob took a closer look and then shook his head. "Nope. Whatever this is, it's an ancient language. Some of it looks like Quileute, but I can't make heads or tails of this. Not sure there's anyone alive who can."

"Jake? Bells? You guys here?" Embry's voice echoed off the walls, startling them both. The flashlight dropped from Bella's hands, rolling across the wood floor and stopping at the base of the trunk. She cursed herself for feeling so jumpy. "It's just a piece of paper," she mumbled, then straightened up and clapped the light into Jacob's hands so she could wipe the dust and cobwebs from her own off on the seat of her jeans. "Up here!" she called.

In a matter of seconds, Embry's large frame took up the doorway. Jacob leveled a serious stare at him. "Anything?"

"Nah, not a trace."

Bella looked back and forth between the two of them suspiciously. Maybe it was just nerves, but something felt off. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Embry shrugged. "Just a routine run." He strode over to them in about three steps, then teasingly ruffled her hair. "Nothin' to worry your pretty head about." His brow furrowed, eyes lighting on the paper in Jacob's hand. "What's that?"

"Not sure yet. Listen, I need to run home and get some boards. Fix this mess before Charlie sees it. Can you stay here with Bells for a bit?" He tried to make his tone sound casual, but knew Embry could smell the fine layer of fear rolling off him.

"Jake, I'm fine by myself," she assured him. "I'm going back downstairs to clean up the rest of the mess, maybe go through this old trunk and see what's in it. I promise, I'll be fine."

Pulling her to his chest, Jacob kissed the crown of her hair, gazing over the top of her head, allowing Embry see the small amount of fear in his eyes. "Yeah, but I know you. You're gonna end up wanting blue bulbs or purple balls or something."

"Whatever," she responded irritably, pretty sure she was being placated with absolutely no idea why.

"I'll be back in an hour," he promised, leaving the love of his life alone with Embry in the dusty attic.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Content

Bella stood in the middle of the attic feeling uncomfortable and very much alone in Embry's presence. It felt like they were back in the porch swing again with a well of mistrust and miles of distance between them. Whatever it was that the pack was keeping hidden from her, it wasn't fair. She'd earned her place amongst the pack by the spilling of her own blood. Being kept on the outside was something Edward had done, not Jacob.

In truth, Bella felt unnerved. If their lives had been normal, the find behind the wall would have been chalked up to nothing more than some old hocus pocus and would have produced a good laugh or scary story from across the flames of a midnight fire. Instead, as the dust motes danced through the slanting afternoon sunlight, Bella shivered with some unknown fear. That old feeling crept over her again, just as it had the day she and Leah drove the rain soaked 101. A goose had walked over her grave again. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It was a feeling she was tired of knowing and one that happened all too frequently since her departure from Seattle.

The two stood there in awkward silence, listening to the loud rumble of the truck's engine die on the long stretch of pavement, leaving behind the sound of creaking boards as Embry shifted from one foot to the other. "You want me to carry this downstairs where there's more light?" he offered, bending to pick up the trunk.

Bella exhaled, letting out the breath she'd been holding. Embry's voice had broken the spell, shaking loose the demons threatening her soul while shedding a ray of sunshine through the gloom. "Yeah, that'd be great. There's sandwiches in the kitchen if you're hungry."

A brilliant smile lit up his face and his dark eyes crinkled with excitement. "I'm always hungry." Just like that, the awkwardness vanished. Even so, Bella still wondered what it was Jacob and Embry were hiding, certain it wasn't going to be good.

** ooo000ooo**

"So, looks like you finally told him."

Bella was sitting at the kitchen table, absently picking at her sandwich and chips, thinking about the paper they found in the attic while Embry dug around in the fridge for something to drink.

"Mmmhmmm..." was her singular answer.

"and..." he prodded, having emerged with a couple of cold beers in his hands. When she didn't say anything, he stood there, leaning against the fridge and boring holes in her skull until she finally caved.

"You're worse than a girl," she accused, narrowing her eyes at him. The truth was, Bella wasn't quite ready to share yet. All of the emotions she was feeling were too new... and yet they weren't. Those moments last night and this morning with Jacob were precious and she wanted to hug them to herself a little longer, allowing them to wrap her in a warm blanket of love. Everything that had happened was still fresh, even down to the fleeting thought she'd had earlier, that there was still a chance it couldn't last. If she talked about it too much now, it might overwhelm her.

"Hey!" he replied indignantly, not bothering to hide the laughter in his voice while he ransacked the kitchen drawers for a bottle opener. "I resemble that remark!"

"You're lucky I like you." Which was true, considering he'd upended half the drawers onto the counter in his search, then swept their contents back in half hazardly and creating a disorganized mess that made Bella's OCD tendencies wince.

"Please. You love me." Embry settled down across from her, ignoring the platter of sandwiches that called out his name. Elbows on the table, fingers intertwined, resting his chin on them, he batted his thick, dark eyelashes like a cartoon schoolgirl on a cheap valentine. "So, what happened? What did he say? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend? Tell me all about it." He looked so completely comical that Bella half expected to see his teeth sparkle like the boys featured in cheesy teeny bopper magazines. The dreamy hunk with the even dreamier smile. That was Embry. All the way. God help the local tweens.

A devious little smile upturned the corner of Bella's lips. Seeing a chance to get even with Embry for the messed up drawers, she pounced. Dropping a shoulder, she licked her lips and then eyeballed him seductively. In a voice thickened with wild honey, she asked, "Do you want all the dirty details about how we fuc-"

His eyes flew open wide, a look of sheer terror crossing over his face. "Nevermind!" Embry tossed his hands in the air, begging her to stop. If he was lucky, Jake would be able to control his thoughts the next time they phased together. Bella was like a sister to him. A lifetime supply of brain bleach wouldn't be enough to rid his head of Jacob and her doing the horizontal tango.

"That's what I thought," she stated, feeling pretty smug while Embry drained his first beer in silence. After a few minutes he looked up at her thoughtfully, his dark eyes soft with understanding. "You're happy?" he asked.

Bella's own eyes glistened with fresh tears, reflecting back at him a huge well of conflicting and powerful emotions. "So much that it scares me."

Embry reached out to her, understanding the small fear she had to be harboring in her heart. Bella had been to hell and back once before. A person couldn't suffer the kind of devastation Edward Cullen unleashed on her without carrying that same fear with them in some small capacity for the rest of their lives. "Don't ever be afraid of love, Bella. Real love, what Jacob feels for you, it's what people search for their entire lives. If the rest of us are lucky- if I'm ever that lucky, it'll be a fraction of the love and devotion he has for you. The council, they talk about soul mates, but you know what I think? Finding your other half in a sea of people and feeling that kind of magic without an ancient curse telling you that's what it is- that's more real than anything else in this world. Imprinting, it only helps it along. The two of you forged a real relationship based off of trust, friendship and hard work. That kind of love is a gift."

Tears spilled forth in a flood, and in an instant, his arms were wrapped around her tightly. Both warm and loving, he was the brother she'd always wanted and the friend she'd always needed. Embry allowed her to feel without regret, seamlessly filling the role Jacob had once occupied in her heart. Somewhere along the way in the last few months, they shifted places. Embry Call had become the best friend she could have asked for, not even saving Leah. When she'd cried her tears, he wiped them away gently, smiling brilliantly, making her forget what it was she was afraid of in the first place. "So, what's in this thing?" he asked, nodding toward the antique trunk he'd carried down.

"Not sure," she replied, sniffing and swallowing back the last vestige of tears clogging her throat. "I've never actually gone up in the attic before."

"Well, lets see what kind of treasure hides in a box and not in a wall." Embry stood up, offering his hand and a warm smile, just as he'd offered his unconditional friendship so long ago. Scrambling to her feet, Bella hugged him impulsively. It seemed Embry was always picking her up off the floor, literally as well as figuratively. She resolved to be the same kind of friend for him, her mind already churning with some way to repay his kindness. Most of which seemed to circle around mass quantities of food.

Grabbing a soft rag from beneath the sink, Bella meticulously dusted off the wooden trunk to reveal beautifully hammered metal embossed with tiny leaves and berries. Warm wooden slats adorned the sides, anchoring leather straps, brittle and cracked with age. The rusty hinges protested when the lid opened, reluctant to reveal the secrets locked within.

Flowered paper, once a brilliant pink but now faded and yellowed, covered the small wooden trays. Inside were the relics of another time, when ladies wore long dresses, elbow gloves and lace. A small bouquet of dried flowers, perhaps from a bridal bouquet, tied with satin ribbon, sat atop the once hopeful dreams of a young woman. Bella lifted the pieces out carefully, handling each one as if it were a precious jewel. A leather bound journal, pages jotted with recipes and everyday notes, a glimpse inside the life of a girl who had lived long ago. At the bottom, she found a small stack of newspapers, the antique font emblazoned across the top proclaimed them to be The Forks Register. The date inscribed as 1919. A sad headline, slightly larger than the rest, stood out among the old typeset.

**Search for Marie Swan Suspended, Body Never Recovered.**

**Funeral services for Marie Swan will be held on November 13th. The wife of Brian Swan walked out into the woods to gather herbs on October 25th with her young son, Sean. Mr. Swan became alarmed when his wife did not return by suppertime. Numerous attempts to locate her have failed. Signs of a struggle along with what appear to be bear tracks were found to the Northwest, but no trace of Mrs. Swan have been found. The local sheriff has questioned the chief of the Quileute tribe, however, our friendly native neighbors are not suspect though have been generous with resources and advice regarding the area wildlife and terrain.**

**Mrs. Swan's knowledge of herbal remedies and her skilled hands have aided many of the sick in our western town. Her kind smile and warm heart will be missed by her family and remembered many friends. **

Embry leaned over Bella's shoulder, scanning the article. "This must be my great, great grandmother," she gasped. "I knew she died young, but I've never heard this story. How awful!"

There were more newspapers, each outlining some portion of the search effort to recover her remains.

Reading through them, Bella's hands shook, her skin turned pale, connecting the dots in her mind. The year was the same time the Cullen's had last made their home in Forks. The thought made her sick to her stomach. "Em, you don't think..."

"No," he assured her. "If there were something like that in our history, I'm sure Billy would have told us what with his friendship with Charlie and all." The truth was, he simply did not know. Anything could have happened. Just because there was no history to account for it, didn't mean that a lone vampire hadn't crossed into their territory and taken the young woman or that the Cullen's hadn't breached the treaty without them knowing about it.

Seemingly satisfied for now, Bella dove back into the trunk. She lifted out a shawl, worn and frayed on the edges, made of a plain, soft cotton weave. An old framed photograph came tumbling out of the folds. Embry caught it quickly before it hit the floor.

Turning it over, Embry sat stunned, looking at the image on the old tintype in his hands. A beautiful woman, posed in an old fashioned chair upholstered in velvet. The soft curve of her lips upturned in a smile that seemed to be just for him. A mass of long, dark hair tumbled around her shoulders. A chubby baby boy ensconced in her lap, one little paw pressed against the graceful slope of her neck.

"Huh... that must be her and that must be my great grandfather, Sean. Kinda looks like Charlie," Bella mused, not seeing the awestruck look on Embry's face.

But, it wasn't the baby that he stared at. The urge to know everything about the woman peering back at him was overwhelming. As if there were some secret that lay hidden beneath her eyes, the certainty of it in the upturned corners of her mouth. It unnerved him to the point of phasing. Suddenly, he shot up from his chair, bolting out the door.

"What on earth?" she exclaimed, wondering what could have possessed him to run like that. Before she could blink, he was gone into the trees and two boys masquerading as men were perched at her kitchen table, grinning like they'd won the sandwich lottery.

A very bewildered Bella entertained and fed Collin and Brady for the next forty-five minutes as though nothing had happened. Adding to her confused state, the boys sat there acting like nothing bad had ever passed between them. When they flirted shamelessly with her, stating they 'gotta take their chance when Jake isn't lookin',' she laughed in spite of herself. It took less than five minutes for the brats to weasel their way into her overly affectionate heart. Already she could see lots of nights in her future sitting around an oversized kitchen table, laughing at their jokes and open-hearted warmth. The two had a zeal for life that she found both infectious and endearing.

When Jacob walked in the house, his arms full of wood, it was with a huge sense of satisfaction that he locked eyes with the troublesome duo and saw a world of apology reflected in their eyes. Moreover, Bella was flitting around the kitchen, pouring drinks and making food for them the same way she did for him and the boys when they were teenagers. Once a nurturer, always a nurturer. For the moment, all was right in his world.

Jacob hoped it would last.

**ooo000ooo**

The black wolf paced the forest, his nose bent to the ground, carefully taking in each earthy scent. There was no thrill in the chase nor the desire to protect the Quileute people. The stakes had become too high. Bella Swan barely factored into the equation, even though protecting the imprints was a sacred call of their souls. Images of Emily, their sons and the swollen shape of her belly full with child drove him to scour the land for his born enemies.

He should have been home hours ago. Flashes of soft skin, arms and legs entwined with his, silken hair and the sound of a fluttering unborn heartbeat. Instead, he had stayed, filled with a desperation to find and destroy. There would be no peace or satisfaction of spirit until he'd unearthed each and every scent in the forest, assuring him that for one more day, he'd saved his family from harm.

The wolf began deep in the center, methodically combing over fern, Sitka, Birch and Cedar, feeling the soft moss beneath his paws for indentations, distinguishing human tracks from those of the immortal damned. For that was what they were. Abominations of flesh, twisted shells of human lives cursed to walk the earth for all eternity, hunted by wolves. Hunted by him.

The borderland of the reservation loomed before him, the landscape dotted by ramshackle houses, a physical sign of the poverty among his people. Distrustful of strangers, every fiber of his being wanted to bar Emily from selling her wares in a white man's gallery. Yet, it was Leah, always her, who stilled the misgivings of his heart. After eight years, it was her eyes, her fearlessness that rendered him mute, unable to deny her requests.

The fiery love he once held in his heart for her had softened into memories. Regret, anger, pride... all had been cast aside in search for a new life. It was what he owed his wife and children. Since Leah's return to the reservation, stirrings of remorse pricked at his heart, making it bleed uncontrollably at times. Leah was no longer his to protect, no longer his love, no longer his to control. She belonged solely to herself and the cursed life of the wolf.

Time and distance had changed her. New life sprang from the well of her soul, yet in the depths of her eyes, he could still see the sorrow and loneliness placed there by his own hand.

Suddenly, the need to see her once more overwhelmed him. The black wolf raced through the darkness to hide under the cover of trees by her house and watch her from afar the way he had in those early days of turmoil and despair, before the wolf ripped her away from his soul.

Voices filtered through the air, quiet whispers through rustling leaves and the low melody of birds tucked beneath feathery wings.

Sam crept closer, desperate to see and hear her voice once again. Nothing on Earth could have prepared him for tonight, a defining moment and watershed of their relationship.

Light spilled from the open doorway of her small home, glinting off corded gold wound around her waist. The copper skin of her body glowed in the moonlight, wrapped in sheer layers of gauze and shimmering silk. Years fell away, memories of her looking up at him with the same demure look on her face right now, her long raven locks slipping between his fingers as her mouth opened for a kiss. Sam closed his eyes, still feeling the warmth of her lips and the gentleness of her hands.

Matt looked at her with adoration and in return, the hardened woman opened her heart. It was in that second, that whatever small hold Leah still had on Sam's soul fell away, leaving only blessed memories of first love and tender kisses.

The couple walked arm in arm over the threshold, yet as if she could feel him somehow, Leah glanced over her shoulder. Spotting his glowing eyes between the trees, she smiled in recognition. It wasn't bitter or vengeful, but rather, content and assured that this was what was always meant to be.

It was then, that she too, finally let go.

The past had finally reconciled itself, making way for a bright future.

The stirring of danger crept beneath his breast and once more Sam took up the mantle of wolf, warrior, father and husband. He put his nose to the ground, determined to keep his family safe.

Hours away, in the frozen snow and ice of the far north, memories of love were not met with kindness nor sorrow. Instead, they were but a mere stepping stone across the road to the future. The victim of which would meet a violent end.

Alice Cullen screamed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - Regression**

Carlisle closed the door of his study, heart and mind aching from the tomb-like silence in the house. Sinking into the soft, red leather chair behind his desk with what he was certain if he were still human, would be classified as a stress-related headache, he closed his eyes and searched his mind once more for an answer. Walls of books, every medical journal imaginable, along with top of the line computers that placed knowledge at his fingertips and still, there was nothing that could solve this puzzle.

Three days prior, Alice had withdrawn into herself, becoming more and more like the young girl he'd first encountered so long ago before the healing of blood changed her body and seemingly mended her fragile mind. Yet now, it appeared that becoming a vampire had only served as a band-aid.

As a man of science, Carlisle documented all of the transformations he'd created with exact precision, documenting each detail from the last beat of their hearts until the time they opened their eyes to a new world. He'd chosen each of his children carefully. Even Esme was a challenge, for beyond her broken body was a mind unhinged.

Modern medicine would have called it post-partum depression and plied her with magical pills. One hundred years ago, there was no cure for depression, save the demeaning acts of masturbation brought forth by doctors who would have labeled her mood swings at the end of her life as hysteria. Edward had been a slight impulse, but was crucial to Esme's survival and his own should she choose to leave. Becoming a vampire and again a mother seemed to have reversed the damage left behind from her human life. It was for those same reasons he created Emmett for Rosalie.

Briefly, his thoughts turned to Edward again. The boy proved to be complex, stubborn and selfish, but then again, he thought... aren't we all? Bella Swan would be the key to Edward's submission. Carlisle already knew she would become the most extraordinary creature of them all. If only his son had not insisted they leave for a bit so that she could be human for a few years longer. The more time that passed by, he had reasoned, would give her a wide range of human experiences, therefore transitioning her into their family with ease. Whether or not Edward was right, he could not say. Only time would tell.

Alice was a different story. Clearly she was gifted, Carlisle had ascertained that from knowledge he'd first learned at the knee of his sanctimonious, witch-hunting father. People- including his own parents- feared what they could not see, taste or touch. The premonitions she experienced had nothing to do with witchcraft or dark magic. It was her pure, open mind that allowed such images to come in. Because she believed and continued to believe, her brain pulsed like a gateway for psychic abilities.

The abuse she'd suffered at the hands of her family and by doctors who thought themselves gods of reason among men, served to damage her emotionally. Electric shock and water immersion compounded by an era that almost exclusively treated every ailment with cocaine, forced her to retreat inside of herself. The mind, he thought, is a beautiful thing, in that it shuts down in times of duress. Little Alice Brandon, deep in the dungeon of an asylum masquerading as a mental health facility, folded up her dove white wings, her young mind's way of protecting itself from the war being waged by outsiders.

For the last week, Alice Cullen had regressed to that frightened, unaccepted child. It was the middle of the night on Thursday when her mouth opened wide, issuing a hollow scream, a banshee call demanding the dead to rise from the grave.

It was the last sound she had made.

Since that night, Edward had been rendered mute, sitting across from his sister, dissecting each image or errant thought in her brain without emotion.

Jasper pleaded with her, while Esme brushed the soft curls of her hair with a mother's loving hand. As a physician, he did what he could, but there was no litmus test for an emotionally disturbed vampire nor anyone to turn to. The Volturi would have dealt her the hand of death.

While Carlisle Cullen, renowned Doctor, loving father and husband, sat in his expensive office chair contemplating, the state of his house was rapidly deteriorating underneath his very nose.

Edward alone knew the reason for Alice's haunting scream. He was there with her when the vision came, hard and fast, quicksilver in motion, dipped with the stain of crimson.

At first they were fragments, broken snapshots, blurred and crimped. Then quite suddenly, the images became clear. His love, his life, his Isabella lay dying on the cold forest floor while he stood over her, thick blood coating his teeth, dripping from his lips and staining the pristine white collar of his linen shirt.

Tears, clear, shimmering drops of diamond, ran in rivers across her cheeks. Her once rosy lips, now devoid of color while her body, broken, battered and abused faded slowly away with the setting sun. The soft melody of her heart slowed. Blood gurgled in what had once been a beautiful swan-like neck, now jagged, its smooth skin torn to shreds.

Devoid of life, devoid of color, Edward smudged her white lips crimson, while watching Bella's creamy skin turn translucent. Warm, mahogany curls spread over the moss. Snow White in a glass coffin, hidden deep within the trees, laid bare on a verdant carpet of green. Death not by poison apple, but the monster that lay coiled within.

Edward hummed, soft and sweet, a precious lullaby as she slept.

Thousands of thoughts crossed Alice's mind. For hours he'd watch, faces fading in and out of her consciousness, memories and childhood dreams. A small girl, shimmering laughter and an elfin face, tiny hands cradling dollies and pouring pretend tea.

Alice stared in the mirror, dressed in better than rags, while her sister combed through her long silky hair, whispering words of affection and promises of protection. A saint disguised in the body of an eight year old.

Images of Bella, faded and blended with a woman who lay bleeding on the kitchen floor. A young Alice kneeling over her mother's body, a young girl shattered and retreating deep inside herself. The dungeons of the asylum, the kind doctor who saved her from the clutches of brutality. All these images interlaced with Beth and Bella until the women became one entity.

Then, vampire eyes awakening to a world of sorrow. Bright, shimmering lights bathed in both madness and hope. Alice would find her sister. Alice would create a new Beth.

Just as Edward was sure to kill her.

On the third day, he rose from the hard-backed chair opposite her, retreating to the peaceful solace of the snow-capped mountains.

One thought, one woman whose image was seared on his heart and mind consumed him so that he was unaware of the other who quietly followed, hiding herself in a soft blanket of white. He paced, raged and cried, all the while calling out Isabella's name.

Then sinking to his knees, Edward's voice became clear and distinct. Malice and selfishness pervaded his senses.

"Caius promised her to me if I'd serve only him. It's a small price to pay to save her life. Alice will have her sister, I will have my wife."

Then he stilled, his back ramrod straight with unflinching resolve. "It's the only way. The wolves have infected her mind, poisoning her against this life. Once she's changed, she will see, she will understand."

Rosalie backed away, blessing the wind for obscuring her tracks. Edward's voice carried on the wind, his mind spinning plans like a spider sitting on its web. "Rome... we'll feast upon the wine-sodden and Paris... the blood of the french sweet from sugar." His gleeful words, an appetite for and roadmap to certain destruction shaking her to the core.

In her mind, Rosalie began to form a plan.

Returning to the house, she was barely able to meet the eyes of her distraught family. Their suffering was not enough to atone for the sins committed in the name of love. By her own admission, Rosalie was no angel. Selfish yes, a killer? Most definitely. Though never once since opening her vampire eyes had she tasted human flesh. Four deaths, wrought by her own hand, seeking vengeance for her own battery and rape, left to die in the gutter while rats feasted on her decaying body.

Carlisle had wakened her to a new world in the hope that she would love his son. Rosalie would never love Edward nor any other man. It was only when Emmett crossed her path that something in her changed. He altered her permanently and it was because of him that she continued to live this pitiful existence, trapped by the unspoken threats of a family who claimed to love, but Rosalie grew to hate within hours of the change. Emmet was the price they paid for her silence, but he too had grown weary of this existence and wary of this fallacy.

As she slipped down the hallway, he caught her eye, motioning for her to join him. She said not a word, instead listening intently to the conversation taking place in Carlisle's office.

Quiet murmurs from Esme, Carlisle's eager agreement that perhaps the time had come to involve Bella and see if perhaps she could reach Alice if all other attempts failed. As she listened, Rosalie smiled. Her so-called father had bought them time.

Real fear did not set in until days later, when upon entering Alice's bedroom she found a notebook. Every page, each line filled with scrawling cursive, joining the inscribed names as one.

_BethBellaBethBellaBethBethBethBeth..._

The ink blurred together, the tip of the pen spattering it with force, pockmarking the pages amid the heavy slashes of disjointed writing.

That was the day Alice disappeared, nowhere to be found.

That afternoon while their family searched, Rosalie and Emmett slipped off quietly into the Alaskan wilderness, crisscrossing the country to obscure their trail. The ties that bound them had broken. Small fissures turned into a vast canyon, forever severing the connection of family. It was the beginning of the search and rescue of Isabella Swan.

It was also the day that Edward Cullen decided to plant the first seed of doubt, certain he would win this war.

Isabella would be his once more.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - Relinquish**

Dawn was breaking over the distant horizon, early morning sunlight bathing the snow-capped landscape in brilliant shades of pink. Beneath a cloud of down, Leah lay curled into Matt's side, watching the golden colors of sunrise through the window.

Sleep had not come easily, her mind consumed by the events of the last few days. It had taken weeks to come to grips with Matt's lineage, even more to curb the sting of betrayal she felt after hearing the truth of his life. Deep in her heart, Leah knew a part of that had to do with Sam. So many years gone by and yet she still could feel the touch of his lips on her skin.

Since the day Sam left her crushed on the steps her mother's porch, Leah held all men at arms length, perfecting the art of being alone. Even now, she could still recall the sting of tears and the twisting knife in her heart when Sam Uley pressed the small engagement ring into her palm, asking her to keep the memory of their love because he could not. For days she had raged, begging for answers that he could not give. In those fleeting moments when her resolve weakened, Leah would remember his back retreating into the forest.

It was a bright sunny day when she caught him with Emily. The two making love in the green grass near a secluded lake in the forest. A place she knew well. A place where Leah had given herself to him. It was the worst kind of betrayal.

What Sam did not know, what nobody could understand was that Leah felt wasted. Used and worthless. Being tossed aside for another woman, feeling somehow inept in her own skin, useless and clumsy, was not something she could suffer again. In the space of five seconds, Sam and the damned wolf had taken every single one of her girlish dreams. One look. One look was all that it took and he'd thrown it all away without a fight. Leah hated him, hated Emily, hated the pack for not understanding the pain she suffered. But anger was only a mask to hide the pain of a bruised heart.

No sooner had Sam left her behind, Leah's father passed away. Frightened by the astounding transformation of his own daughter into the wolf, he'd died before her eyes while she found herself trapped in the minds of six unsympathetic men, helpless to control it. The guilt she carried, the hatred in her heart, anger at what was supposed to be embraced as a mighty gift from the spirits above endeared her to no-one.

All men left. It was what she knew, what she felt, what she'd been shown. Leah Clearwater had been abandoned in every way a person can be.

Somewhere out of the wreckage, an odd friendship had formed. Bella alone understood. Although Leah could not wrap her brain around being attracted to a vampire, she knew all too well the feeling of love and the swift devastation of unyielding heartbreak. Healing was something the two of them did together. Just as Leah suffered the pain of seeing Sam every day, Bella had been forced to live with a physical piece of Edward Cullen beneath her skin. Leah wasn't sure which of them got the better end of the stick.

When she and Matt had returned from their exhausting journey, they had lingered in the doorway under the moonlight, much in the way new lovers do when faced with the decision of the direction the night would lead. Always on guard, Leah scanned the trees, seeing the glow of a wolf's eyes in the dark. Sam looked at her with peace and in that moment, the broken pieces of her soul had healed. After all these years, she had finally been able to let her first love go.

The question of where this healing of the soul would take her weighed heavily on Leah's mind.

Over the past year, the feelings she had for Matt were acceptable because of the ability to justify that relationship with him of any kind was not a remote possibility. Not even a blip on the radar. The revelation that sexual orientation made no difference to the Fae both frightened and excited her. He'd stated this was the lifestyle he'd chosen for this experience on earth. Still, there were moments when he looked at her, times that he brushed past her or leaned closely next to her at work, that she could hardly breathe, believing that maybe, just maybe, he felt something too.

Now, as the two of them lay next to each other, arms and legs entwined as one while the world was cloaked in silence, the realization of what they had done together the night before and the events which had occurred were real... and so were her feelings.

Never before had she felt the same intensity with a man. Not the strangers she'd bedded in an effort to forget, nor Sam's arms wrapped around her when she was still just a girl. This was different from all of it. Matt kissed her with a sort of reverence behind the stain of desire coating his body with lust. They had made love though the night, binding their souls just as surely as they joined their all too willing bodies.

Matt's eyes never left hers when he slipped inside, save to press his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Beneath his body, Leah felt whole. Trapped by his heated gaze, she again saw the vision laid forth by Máire in the rippling waters. A life, children, hopes and dreams... all she had once despaired as lost was now within her grasp.

Somewhere between feathered kisses and recognizing that the sensation of his desire matched her own, Leah relinquished her fears and opened herself up to the possibility of love.

The feel of him pressed so tightly to her, the unknown strength of his body while they moved as one caused the ground beneath them to quake. Carnal and heady, the scent of his skin washed over her, igniting her passion with a slow-burning flame. As he made love to her, Matt embedded himself on her heart and mind.

Their union rose in a deafening crescendo of sensual delight, bodies pulsating with the need to satiate each others desire for simple affection. Even as the quiet moans of ecstasy slipped past her lips, Leah could not help but wonder if the man whose future was her destiny was the one pushing her over the edge of desire. If perhaps, after all this time, a man that she could love and trust unconditionally had finally come into her life.

Mind too awake to sleep, she carefully slid away from Matt's warmth not wanting to wake him. The kitchen had been issuing the seductive aroma of coffee, pulling her from the bed.

While she poured a cup, Leah stared out the window, thinking of the other thing they must do today. The small clink of metal against the porcelain mug would not let her forget. The ring on her finger practically shouted Bella's name.

How could they explain this to her? By now, Jacob would have told her about Matt. But, finding out that they were family... Isabella Swan was good with weird, but one thing she could never tolerate was a lie. That's what Matt had done from the day they met. He'd lied. There was no two ways about it.

Matt had known she was a wolf and what's more, he knew that Bella knew. Yet, he still had not said a word.

"I know what you're thinking." Leah turned, hearing his gravelly voice, thick with sleep. He lingered in the doorway, leaning against the wood frame, bare chested and clad only in a pair of boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. In that second, the only thought in her mind was to drag him back to bed, climb on top of him and spend the rest of the day there. No other man had satisfied her the way he did last night. Judging by the morning wood concealed in those tight boxers, he probably wouldn't be opposed, she thought.

"Another fairy trick?" she laughed, thinking the sound of her voice was hollow and diffused. Leah's nerves felt like live wires, ready to ignite from the sexual tension brewing in the room.

"No," he replied, pushing off the doorway. The muscles of his back rippled as he crossed the cold tile floor to pour his own cup. "You want to know why I kept it a secret, all of it."

Leah said nothing, peering at him over the top of her mug. Not even when stepped toward her, reaching out and gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Nothing could make her lips form the words. Instead, she inhaled the heady aroma of coffee, shielding herself from the intense desire to kiss him.

Sighing heavily with regret over the many things weighing down his shoulders, he wanted her to understand. "I was going to wait, tell her today when we go over there, but I want you to know." He locked his gaze on her, the truth of it written in his eyes. "I need you to know."

"You don't owe me an explanation." The words were not intended to hurt, but were a direct product of isolation, a force of habit born from too many years of loneliness and sorrow. Leah was used to being kept in the dark and sometimes, the secrets men kept were best not revealed.

"I know, but I want to give you one. I want you to understand." Matt closed his eyes for a minute, recalling the first time his grandmother came to him in a dream. "Before I came back this time, Máire charged me with a sacred duty. To take care of her granddaughter, my cousin. Being asked to do this is not something our people take lightly. We are clan. That alone would have been enough for me to protect her. But Bella, she's family. Family that I never knew existed until then."

"So, I waited, knowing that I wouldn't have to seek her out. Already she was passing the gallery on a daily walk for coffee or enroute to campus. Our kind are naturally drawn to each other. It's a calling in our blood, part of the magic that binds us together. I didn't know what kind of danger she might be in. I only knew what Máire revealed to me. I prepared myself for battle. What I didn't expect was you." Pausing, Matt tried to find the right words to make Leah understand how he felt. "You strode into the gallery that night, turning my world upside down. I needed to get close to Bella, but you were always there, part of that package. I would have loved and adored you both even if there was nothing else."

"I have never known everything, only what Máire chose to share with me. After meeting her, you know that she can be rather secretive. I was told Bella had been pulled into the supernatural world by vampires, which is a natural danger to those of our kind who cannot mask themselves from their presence. She asked me to get Bella to return home. I had no idea Jacob had anything to do with it other than for protection. You were with her, so for the time being, I figured it was safe. Had I known more, I would have tossed you both over my shoulders and dragged you back here, damn the consequences."

Squeezing his hand in a gesture of affection, she smiled and said, "It doesn't matter now. We're here and that's what counts," willing herself to believe it.

"Leah, the future is subjective. It's not one of my gifts, but I saw the same things as you in that water. Even if I want to stay with you, I don't know if it's supposed to be me in your life," he stated, choosing his words with care. "I... there are things in your tribe that are a sacred calling. Things that involve my people. It's so much to explain and better left for Máire. It's a part of her story."

"I spoke with Old Quil after that night you stopped me from shifting at work. He told me that as a young man, one of our ancestors appeared before him. That she gave him the power to become a shaman. Is that why you're here?" she questioned. "To gift one of our people?"

Matt looked her square in the eyes, determined to answer with the truth. She had the right to know. "I think it's supposed to be you," he stated. "When one of us gives over our powers, we have only enough magic left to help us return to Tír na nÓg. We can't stay or we'll die as humans do, only much sooner. We're left weak as a newborn child and unprotected from other supernatural creatures."

The pangs of regret sliced at her heart, forcing the old wounds to bleed open at the seams. "So this thing, between you and me," she gestured, "it can't go anywhere."

Matt's gut wrenched with sadness, reluctant to be just another man who destroyed the beauty of the girl in front of him.

"I think... I think it's supposed to be you."

Silence descended in Leah's small kitchen, neither one knowing quite what to say.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Facade**

To the outside world they presented a neat facade. A happy family whose blended lives made up for the sorrow they all once faced. They were an example to others proving the human spirit could survive and yes, even thrive in the face of insurmountable tragedy and despair. A distinguished doctor and his wife. Their five children, all fostered and cared for with great love and an open heart, proving blood did not make family, but rather empathy and emotion which tied together the human race.

Except they were not human.

Selfish needs pervaded their every thought. A process instilled in them as surely as the blood of their maker. Desire of the flesh, want and greed... the sins of a mortal life amplified ten-fold through vampire eyes. Their lives were a myriad of iniquity, yet from the outside the envy of many.

It was what drove Esme Cullen to do what she did.

In life she had been a wife. A woman of happiness on the cusp of motherhood. Even now, more than a hundred years later, she could still feel the phantom quickening of the child which once grew in her belly. A son. A beautiful boy who would have his father's eyes and his mother's smile. A child she would name for his grandfather, Jonathan. A strong, sturdy name. One that would serve him well in life, sure to be written in the history books when the world discovered his greatness.

The disease which ravaged her poor body in the seventh month of her pregnancy stole the child's breath, leaving her bereft and comfortless.

Days and nights passed in a blur. Weeks became months. Esme crawled inside of herself to a secret place where pain and loss could not touch her. Madness began to creep in, blotting out the truth of what had happened from her mind.

In a nursery painted with yellow walls, beneath a frieze of circus animals parading joyfully around the room, she sat day after day in a rocking chair, humming a lullaby to a child who did not sleep in the small befrilled bed. In her hands was clutched a soft bear, a gift for her boy prince whose eyes would never see the world and whose heart would never love.

Try as they might, her family could not reach her. They would come to her daily, speaking to deaf ears and gazing into blind eyes. Her beloved husband wept for the loss that was his wife, beseeching her from bended knee to come back to him. Yet, she did not.

Anger took hold, its roots twisting and planting themselves firmly in his heart. It was on a stormy afternoon when he strode into the nursery, drunk and cursing wildly at the hand they had been dealt in life. His fingers tore the fine lace on the crib to shreds, then yanked the sweeping curtains from windows. Drawers of tiny garments, baby gowns and small trousers were dumped unceremoniously onto the wooden floor. Still, she did not stir.

Esme continued to rock, clutching the bear to her heart, humming a soft lullaby.

The man became enraged. The full measure of his desperation bubbled over. He was jealous. Jealous of a child who had never lived. A child who had taken away his life. They had become a family destroyed. He seized the bear, pulling it from her hands and began to tear the limbs from its body. Cotton stuffing flew across the room, falling gently to the ground like snow.

It was then that she screamed.

A long, piercing shriek that woke the dead... and the woman inside. "Get out!" she cried, grasping the oil lamp from the small table beside the chair. "Get out!"

The man ran from the room, feeling only fear instead of the relief he so longed for. From the window of the destroyed nursery, Esme watched her husband stumble down the street, in search of another whiskey to drown his sorrows.

Her own reflection in the clean glass panes startled her. The long dark tresses she had so carefully brushed each night lay limp and lifeless, dirty from lack of care. Traces of tear stains, unwashed from her pale skin, spoke of nights spent in weeping. There was a haunted look about her now. The rosy, glowing beauty of motherhood gone from her body and spirit.

Of their own accord, her feet moved to the door, leading her across the hallway, down the wide stairsteps, out of her home and into the street. Later, neighbors would say that they saw her walking barefoot in a white, muslin nightgown blowing behind her in the breeze, a ghostly apparition of her former self. Her feet did not stop even when they became raw, cracked and bleeding. They carried her across the wide field and to the top of a small cliff with a lighthouse overlooking Lake Michigan. The frigid waters below churned wildly, foaming against the shore. As if stepping over a threshold, Esme leapt to her death with all the grace and beauty of a prima ballerina performing the Grand Pas d'action to an absent audience.

The lighthouse keeper was mooring his boat when he saw the figure of a woman go over the cliff, the fabric of her gown billowing around her like a cloud. With fear racing through his heart he dove in after her, sure that her body would be broken to pieces over the jagged rocks. Yet, when his gnarled fingers clutched her body, pressing her chest to his old ear, he found there was life in her still. A heartbeat, so faint it was like the beating of a butterfly's wings.

In a county hospital, she languished in the morgue, waiting for the last bit of her life to extinguish and join the other souls whose bodies rested on cooling boards. That night, the angel of death paid her a visit. Three days later, she woke as a vampire, carrying with her the madness that still lived within.

The ease with which she accepted this new life, her destiny as she liked to call it, was startling. Carlisle was pleased, ever patient and loving when she stumbled through the first few years, unable to fully control the bloodlust that drove all vampires. He knew of the vagrants she attacked, the hapless souls that wandered across her path on the days when hunger gnawed in her belly. Each time she wept immortal tears, begging forgiveness for her sins.

A few years later, fever swept the country. The Spanish influenza, usually referred to as the grippe by the older generation, was indiscriminate with its victims, decimating the population, ranging from the newborn infant, strong and healthy, to the elderly. Pleas for help could be found in every newspaper. Just as many quarantine signs hung on household doors. It was the duty of every good doctor and each able-bodied woman to nurse these souls back to health.

With that in mind, they relocated to Chicago, blending in with the vast city of people. Carlisle tended the sick, Esme often by his side, wiping fevered brows and whispering soothing words of comfort to the dying. They were a worthy pair; an esteemed doctor with an angel's face and a nurse bearing all the love and patience of a saint.

The hospital was cold and drafty. Esme often pulled the folds of her shawl closer, feeling the icy wind penetrate the red bricks of the building. Though she'd left her human life behind, she swore the physical reminders never went away. Only her imagination, Carlisle assured her. Nothing more than a phantom reminder that would fade over time. Yet, somehow she knew it would never leave. Perhaps it was the gift of immortality. There were those who had been bestowed with such things, although to her, it felt more like a curse. Destined to walk the earth reminded of all that might have been; a harsh reminder of what she had lost.

The stench of disease and death permeated the cloistered walls. It was not permitted to open a window, for fear that air would steal the last breath of the sick. Each night, Esme stripped, ridding herself from the stench by burning the clothing she wore in the fire of their small apartment overlooking the Chicago river, then bathed herself with water so hot it would have burned the sensitive skin of a human being. On nights that could be spared, her husband would wash the foul disease from her long dark hair, perfuming her body with rosewater glycerin before making love to her until the dawn. Such nights were a rare occurrence.

Those struck by the epidemic flooded the hospital in waves, desperately seeking a salvation. There was none to be given. Quinine was in short supply and morphine only given now to ease the burden of passing from this life to the next. Prayer was the only absolution... and that too often performed as the sacrament of last rites.

Rain beat against rooftops, washing the windows and blocking all view of the outside world one darkened night, giving the hospital a claustrophobic feeling. Almost a disconnection of sorts. Outside the world revolved but tonight, encased in those four walls, death was all around her. The froth of blood bubbled over too many lips, causing Esme to feel helpless and alone. It was the one sad gift of this disease. The rot of death laced in blood dulled her thirst for days. She worked with a sort of frenzy, wishing it were possible to use her prenatural speed to ease the moans of agony that surrounded her.

Moving from room to room, she administered the morphine sparingly, knowing that soon there would be none left to give. Late into the night, the wails began to still, but Esme knew it was not a sign of rest. It was in the last room down a long stretch of corridor that she found a mother, laid side by side with her son. The look of this woman startled her. For all the world they could have been sisters, forcing Esme to wonder if they had been in another life.

Emaciated and weak with fever, the fingers of one hand twined with those of the boy laying next to her, she clutched at Esme's with the other. "Please... my son... help him..."

"Sshh... there now..." she soothed, wiping the sweat from the woman's brow. "The doctor will be here soon. Rest until he gets here. Save your strength," she whispered, silently finishing the sentence in her own mind. _So that you can tell your son goodbye._

For the rest of the evening, Esme sat at the woman's bedside, giving her what small comfort she could. The boy next to her was dying. Already her sensitive ears could hear the fluid consuming his lungs. If he were to pass before the mother... the thought of it wrenched her heart with pain. The loss of her own son was a wound that never healed, forever bleeding from one life to the next.

Eventually Carlisle found her on his rounds, telling her it was time for them to leave. They must keep up the charade. Just then, the mother woke, choking from a paroxysm caught in her throat. Fluid began to seep from her mouth, first tinged in pink and then staining her lips with crimson froth. This was to be her last moments before forever shutting her eyes to this earth.

"Edward... save... my son..." she begged, using the last of her strength to clutch at Carlisle's white coat. "Please... anything... save him."

Blood tears pooled in Esme's eyes, her own fingers clutching the wrist of her husband with so much force she could feel the bones beneath his marble skin begin to shatter. "Carlisle," she murmured, "save him. If he were my son... he can be my son."

It was the last time the good doctor and his wife were ever seen in the Chicago hospital. When the dawn broke three days later, Edward Mason's green eyes were forever changed, awakened to his new life as a vampire. Another monster to roam the earth for eternity.

There was a melancholy that settled around him. He had been but seventeen years old at the time of his death, but was considered a man by the standards of the time. His attitude was a relic of the Victorian era, never quite catching up with the sunrise of the modern world. Along with immortality, he was gifted with being privy to other people's thoughts. They crowded his mind until he held the sides of his head to keep it from bursting. On him, Esme lavished all the love and motherly affection she would have given to her own son. In time, he called her mother, and defied both she and his father in ways only a true monster could.

There was nothing either would not give him, but it would never be enough. The teenage nature of rebellion bore heavy on his shoulders. He left them several times in those first few years, stealing the lives of those who sought out victims in dark alleyways. These were acts that he justified with long-winded dissertations on the decline of morality, claiming to be saving the world one criminal at a time. When the newspapers in New York began to flash headlines of a new Jack the Ripper in America, they knew something must be done.

Carlisle moved them to the vast wilderness of the uncharted west, finally settling in a small town on the far reaches of the continent. Forks, Washington was small. Too small for a person to go missing and not be noticed. There were also less human minds to invade Edward's thoughts. Here, he could learn to control them. Esme was certain that with time, he would overcome his demons.

It was there that they gorged themselves on the abundant wildlife, teaching Edward how to stave off his thirst for the good of their family. Others had joined them over the years. Another child had joined them before they departed from New York. A blond-haired angel, a daughter to call her own. Rosalie and Edward regarded each other with as much contempt as any human brother and sister ever could, while at the same time providing each other with the loyalty that only family could give.

It was in Forks that once again, Edward's melancholy took hold. Once more, Esme mothered him, swearing to do all that was in her power to keep him from leaping over the edge into madness.

They were not the only supernatural creatures to be found in that part of the world. They soon discovered the existence of shapeshifting men in the local Native American tribe. Selfish by nature, the Cullens refused to leave. Carlisle cited the good he could do for the growing community, though the tribe demanded they leave. Their presence there would only cause more of their warriors to change. Son by his side, Carlisle struck a bargain with the chief of the tribe, ensuring their safety from an unprovoked attack.

The shapeshifters were not the only mysterious creatures to inhabit this land. Over time, Esme's attention focused on a woman whose ways seemed to be cloaked in as many secrets as her own. There was something about this woman that called to her. Esme longed to taste the blood which flowed beneath her skin. She was enamored with Marie Swan. It was only the small boy who frequently clung to his mother's skirts that saved her from a vampire's insatiable hunger.

Carlisle found the peace of the nearby forest relaxing, the air was good for the mind he claimed. So he threw himself into study, the scholar in him blowing the dust off many volumes of books, penning notes about their kind, determined to learn as much about other vampires in America as possible. He and Edward often disappeared for weeks at a time, chasing the rumor of a gifted immortal, eager to learn more about the secrets of their kind.

While they were gone, Esme found ways to amuse herself. Often following Marie Swan for many days and nights. Soon she came to learn that the woman held more than just secrets. She held power. Power that Esme did not know existed among mortal men.

Marie Swan was a witch.

At least, that was what Esme believed. For many months she watched as the woman went deep into the woods, worshipping the moss and the trees, the softly falling rain and wind that caressed her cheek while chanting words in an ancient language. She began to disappear behind the invisible line the Cullens swore never to cross upon threat of death by the Quileute tribe.

In the winter of their second year, Carlisle and Edward departed Forks for the busy streets of Chicago once more. An old colleague and fellow vampire had written him of an unusual case. A child gifted in this life with extraordinary talent, imprisoned in an asylum out of fear and distrust. Mad to be sure, but powerful all the same.

Two days after their departure, Esme watched as Marie Swan seemed to be seized by an invisible force taking over her body. When it was over, she collapsed on the forest floor, gasping for air. Rushing to her side, Esme was desperate to help, to save this woman from whatever evil had befallen her. The moment she dropped to her knees beside her, one cool hand reaching out to help, Marie seemed to regain her senses. Golden fire shot from her palms, sending Esme reeling backward in fright.

Whatever Marie Swan was, she would be the destruction of them all.

When her husband and son returned, there was a new, hard glitter that shone in Edward's golden eyes. One that frightened her beyond all comprehension. It was a wickedness, a lust that drove mortal men to commit crimes so heinous, that they often met their end hanging from a rope. When her husband told her of what they had seen, the perfect mate for their son and the possible doom it spelled, Esme's blood ran cold.

Fear and morbid curiosity caused her to follow Marie Swan deep into the woods. Since the day she'd collapsed, the witch appeared to be weakening.

One fall day, a loose parchment fell from the pocket of her weighted bag of herbs. With infinite patience and nothing but time on her side, Esme hovered in the treetops, waiting patiently for the woman and infant child to disappear from sight. Finally she crossed onto Quileute lands and Esme dropped down from her hidden perch in the spruce tree.

The paper was covered in strange writing, indecipherable and mysterious. She bent, ready to snatch it and speed homeward before being discovered. The paper shimmered. No more than a trick of the eye, she told herself. Yet, when her hand touched the paper, fire rose from the lettering, searing the tips of her delicate fingers.

Esme's eyes widened in fear. Scanning the document she searched the images and letters for something decipherable, anything to tell her what power this curse held over their kind. In the bottom corner, the miniscule drawing of a wolf with his fangs clamped over the neck of a vampire while a woman watched from beside them.

Edward.

Her own son. The witch meant harm to her child, something Esme would not allow. Summoning all of the immortal strength Carlisle had bestowed upon her, she sped home, pausing only to wrench a heavy pair of leather gloves her husband kept for show. Relief washed over her when she arrived back at the place where the parchment had dropped. Voices echoed in the distance. Someone was coming.

Ripping the paper in two, her eyes scanned the woodsy clearing for a place to hide. Finding none, she rolled one piece up tightly, then pushed it into the hollow of a long fallen tree. The other clutched in her hand, Esme ran, tearing past the edge of town where half-erected buildings and the lumber for new homes lay spattered with mud. Desperately searching her mind for a place to hide, her eyes lit upon a nearly completed house hidden partially by the trees.

The witch followed not far behind. Esme scaled a tree behind the new construction, concealing herself from sight, waiting like a spider for the woman to be caught in her web.

Pale and shaking, she appeared like a weak ghost, hardly a breath drawing into her lungs. Seizing the moment of opportunity, Esme Cullen swung from the branches, raking her claw-like nails across the woman's translucent flesh.

Not long after, word spread that the witch was missing. Search parties fanned out in all directions, unable to find a single trace. Yet, Esme knew that day in the forest would not be the last time their paths would cross.

Now, almost one hundred years later, she had again seen that hard glitter in the eyes of not only her son, but also in her daughter. The time was soon coming. Clutching the spot where her unbeating heart lay in the cold confines of her marble chest, she knew. Fate was ready to once again intervene. They would do whatever it took. No matter the cost. Esme would see to it.

Bella Swan would become her daughter.

Alice would come home.

Without warning, she snuck off into the night to search out what would be and destroy anything that might prevent it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Greed**

Deep in the heart of Seattle, Lauren Mallory waited impatiently in a cold alleyway under the cover of darkness. The December air was frigid, a soft mist of rain falling on the rough brick buildings, filling the potholes in the blacktop with ice. One small light flickered like a warning beacon from a shaded window five stories up, providing little light with which to see. Shivering, she pulled the small fur coat tighter across her chest, cursing herself for not bothering to change clothes before lighting out of Forks.

All because that damn ape blew me off, she comforted herself. You can run but you can't hide Jacob Black. One day soon, you'll be in my bed. All I need is time. Lauren smiled maliciously. She might have failed this afternoon, but tonight she'd planned take what should have been hers all along. Bella Swan would regret the day she'd ever moved back to Forks, stealing away everyone's attention.

It was ridiculous the way everyone fawned over the police chief's daughter. As if that redneck, Andy Griffith position in the community made her royalty. From the second that bitch drove up to the school in that rusty heap of junk, everyone acted like she drove a BMW and wore glass slippers. First she took Lauren's friends, then she stole her boyfriends and the one boy who Lauren was sure would have been hers had Bella not come along.

Edward Cullen. The one guy in school that understood what it was like to be different. Better than others. They would have been a power couple, she was certain of it.

From that moment on, it seemed to Lauren that life had become a long string of disappointments. Geeky Angela making Valedictorian, that skank Beth being voted prom queen, the lousy modeling contract right out of high school which had turned out to be nothing more than work for cheap dime store circulars. Getting groped by photographers whose nighttime work consisted of filming pornos for horny men to jack off to. It had been one long line of bad luck until two days ago.

Until Seattle.

Edward Cullen had blown back into her life like a guardian angel. Having gone into Seattle to look for new modeling work, she'd come up empty, wandering the streets while trying to come up with a new plan for her life. A man ran past, snatching her purse as if she was his own personal ATM. Little did he know there wasn't more than forty dollars to her name in there. Just enough left to blow on a tank of gas to get home and back to her daddy's house where a hot meal would be waiting.

She'd fought like a bear trying to get the mugger's greasy paws off the designer bag she carried. It was one of the few things in her wardrobe that wasn't a knock off and damn if she'd let some thief steal it from her. The man shoved her down on the sidewalk, tearing the strap off her purse in the process. Before he could run, Edward Cullen had appeared out of nowhere, twisting the asshole's arm behind his back, wrenching the stolen booty from his hands in a display of raw power. Real tears formed in her eyes, washing over her cheeks in a river of self-pity.

Edward Cullen kneeled before her, wiping the tears from her face with gentle ease. That was the moment when pity turned into cold-hearted calculation. This was a sign. Divine intervention from God above, proving what Lauren had always known. They belonged together.

Congratulating herself on having been smart enough to take a few acting classes in her quest for stardom, a fresh round of sobs wracked her chest courtesy of the memory of her childhood dog getting run over in the street. It worked like a charm. Edward took her into his arms, whispering sympathetic words, offering up kindness and comfort. All the while she pretended to be a lost and helpless soul, scheming about how to get in his bed sooner than later.

Ushering her into a warm coffee shop, like a true gentleman he'd held the door, then fluttered over her with the care of a mother hen and all the power of a man. His flattery was a soothing balm to her stinging soul. While he waited in line to order her some tea, she studied him carefully. He'd not aged at all since the last time she saw him in their high school parking lot, lounging as carelessly as a male model against the door of his silver volvo.

What money he had then, belonged to his father. Lauren noted that he was dressed impeccably in a finely tailored gray wool suit, down to the highly polished shoes on his feet. Galliano, if she wasn't mistaken. Either Daddy's trust fund had kicked in or else he'd done well for himself. Whichever it was, didn't matter. This man was the total package. Everything about him attracted her, one look from his gold eyes and she was lost. Edward Cullen was everything Lauren wanted and thought she deserved. Good looking, strong and rich to boot. That was the most important part. She needed someone to dote on her and he was just the man to do it.

After he settled in at the small table, she turned on the charm, smiling wide and making sure to lean on her elbows just enough to produce the right amount of cleavage. It was idle chitchat, old friends catching up. Except, they'd never actually gotten to be friends. Bella had seen to that. At first, when he asked about her, Lauren bristled. Unwilling to give up the spotlight she turned the attention on herself. After ten minutes it was clear that even after all this time, Bella Swan still had him, hook, line and sinker.

She was about to leave when he proposed something even better than sexual entrapment. Edward asked her to help him get Bella away from Jacob Black, a man Lauren had wanted to bed for as long as she could remember. She quickly realized that he might not be interested in her, but his bank account definitely was.

If Edward wanted to give her fifty grand to play this role, she'd gladly take it, sure that sooner or later he'd succumb to her charms or the blackmail she was already banking on for down the road. If only he'd understand that it would take time.

Bella Swan had always been able to sink her claws into men so deep it was nearly impossible to dig them out. But Lauren knew she had something more to offer, something better. It was only a matter of time before Jacob Black was in her bed, leaving Bella out in the cold.

Today he'd turned her down, but he couldn't resist her forever. She was banking on it.

Tonight, standing in this dark alley, Lauren prepared herself mentally for a challenge. Edward wouldn't be happy. A sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that he could be an even more calculating bastard than her.

He'd be here soon and part of her wished she'd dressed differently for this meeting. It wasn't just the cold that sent goosebumps over her skin. Then again, Edward Cullen was a man and what she was wearing proved beyond a shadow of a doubt, she was a woman. A beautiful one at that. Smiling, she dug into her purse for a mirror, then swiped another coat of glittering ruby over her pouty lips. Maybe this could work in her favor.

Appearing like a ghost out of the darkness, Lauren jumped in fear when she saw him. "Did you do what I asked?" His smooth voice floated down the alley like a river of chocolate, making her legs quake with anticipation. She'd never done it on the street, but if that turned out to be what he wanted, she was game.

"Edward, you startled me," she cried, clasping a hand over her heart. "I didn't even hear you walk up."

"That's the idea."

Whatever he meant by that, she wasn't sure, but something didn't feel right. Here in the dank alley, he looked more sinister than angelic. Suddenly, she felt the overwhelming urge to get out of there and fast. The money, him... none of it mattered. Lauren was afraid. "Look, it'll take some time. It's not going to happen overnight. He loves her for some bizarre reason I'll never understand," she explained, praying that was enough.

"Of course you wouldn't," he replied. "There's not much you understand, is there?"

Normally an insult like that would have enraged her enough to show the sharp side of her tongue, but gut instinct made her back away. "I really have to go. I promised I'd meet you and I did. I'll try again in a few days." Lauren moved to quickly shoulder past him, but he shot out an arm, blocking the way.

Edward smiled manically, feeling the fear roll off her in waves. He didn't have to be an empath to recognize the sensation. It was written all over her ugly face.

"Did you want something else from me? I don't have anything more to say."

It didn't matter. He'd already heard everything he wanted to know. For the last ten minutes he'd stood around the corner, blocking out the noise of the city, listening to every sycophantic thought that crossed her mind. Edward knew that Lauren's wanton efforts to seduce the wolf would not work, but she'd dropped his name, just as he asked. It was enough to send the wolves racing in fear... and plant a seed of doubt. From the rooftops of Port Angeles he'd watched as two of them searched the city, trying to pick up a scent, never knowing what was hiding under their nose. Like fools they'd replayed the images in their minds, the desperation Jacob had felt and the demand to keep Bella in the dark, knowing it would anger her in the end.

He looked at the waste of life squirming against his arm. Edward tilted his head to the side. "You really are a fool." Then he pushed her backward into the light, allowing her to glimpse the monster within before he took her life. "Do you see?" he asked. "Do you see?"

"Please," she begged, scrambling to get away. "Let me go."

The scent of copper filled his nostrils, tempting Satan to loose the gates of hell. Broken glass beneath the concrete scratched the skin of her hands and legs.

"I can't." The words curled off of his tongue in sick seduction as his eyes grew black with thirst. "You always wanted what you can't have. Even now, your mind is racing, wondering what it is that I possess and how you can take it."

A tingling sensation hit her brain, knocking her off her feet. Lauren clutched the sides of her head, feeling as if someone were prying into her deepest thoughts.

"Fear beyond reason in the forefront, but behind it, selfish desire." Edward clicked his tongue, chastising her like a small child. "For a hundred years I have killed, feeding off the blood from the most wretched humanity has to offer. Do you know what I am?" Blood streaked down her thighs as she crawled backward over broken glass and loose gravel, searching, reaching for protection. Muted cries died in her throat, the tiniest of whimpers escaping alongside silent tears that streaked her porcelain cheeks black with rivers of mascara mud.

She sickened him.

"There is nothing you can hide, nowhere to run." He crept forward, forcing her further back until panic seized her chest, fingers searching for an exit, finding no purchase against the crumbling brick wall. Edward knelt beside her, his cool, sweet breath breezing over her cheeks while he dragged one finger seductively over the pulse of her throat. "Say it. Tell me what I am," he whispered, savoring the terror which thinned the blood in her arteries.

"Vvvvaampiirre..." The dawn of recognition washed over her face as she scrambled further backward, shrinking into the deep shadow of the alley, cornered like prey. "Bella! She knew? Oh, god, you're going to kill her?"

"Death is but a beginning," he stated, his voice melodic with lovers lament. "Isabella will live for all eternity. She and I will feast on the blood of sinners, ridding the world of thieves while emerging as glorious saints in the night. The world will be our kingdom and she will be my queen."

Frightened as she was, jealousy spiked within Lauren's soul. Always Bella. The girl who robbed her of everything, sending her life into a downward spiral of chaos. Now it seemed she would have a thousand lifetimes and Edward too.

"Even when faced with certain death, a woman selfish to the core. You would make a dangerous immortal. It is tempting, the idea of creating one like you. Tell me," he asked, "do you want this? Could you move through the world in silence, controlling your greed and lust to keep our secret?" As soon as he'd posed the question, images slid through her mind of killing Bella Swan and others who'd slighted her.

His arms wrapped around her body tightly, the cold from his hands radiating through the fake fur she wore across her shoulders. Lauren's muscles tightened in rapt excitement and chills of what was to come when his lips caressed the throbbing artery of her slim neck.

"I can taste the desire on your skin," he whispered. "Breathe in the cool night air for the last time." Edward curled his fingers tightly around her neck, crushing her windpipe before the scream could escape. Lauren's blood flowed freely while he carelessly ravaged her delicate skin, tearing sinew and muscle like a starved animal in the wilderness.

When there was no more, he left her crumpled, broken body in the alleyway. Moonlight gleamed off the damp brick, shining down on the cold, white mask of death on a garish face, her lips a bold streak of color, covered in rouge.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - Disaster**

Fiddling with the oversized ring on her finger, Bella sat at her father's kitchen table, vacantly gazing at the calendar hanging on the faded yellow wall in her father's kitchen. December 10th. Exactly one week since Matt and Leah had dropped their bombshell and eleven days until Máire was set to reemerge into this world.

For the past week, she'd done the same thing every morning. Wake up, creep down to the kitchen in silence, pour a cup of coffee and then stare at the calendar, ticking off the days.

Today was moving day. Jacob had been insistent that she pack her bags and install herself into his house immediately after Matt and Leah's return. Bella was reluctant. It was the holidays and she wanted to spend them with her father. She felt she owed him that after years of prolonged absence. But Charlie was busy with work and Bella soon realized that her presence wouldn't be missed. What's more, she had the sneaking suspicion that he was looking for excuses to stay at Sue's. Charlie seemed afraid to shack up with another woman in front of his daughter, despite the fact that she was well into her twenties and he was quickly on his way to staring down the barrel of fifty.

Greedily inhaling the thick coffee, Bella tried to shake the mental fog that pervaded her brain. Jacob had spent the night and she knew he'd be awake soon, ready and eager to throw her over his shoulder and get her things settled into his house. Truth be told, Bella was more than ready to settle in one place. Splitting her time between Charlie's, Jacob's and the small apartment near the gallery that Matt had leased out for their use was becoming tiresome. The place in Port Angeles had provided solitude, Leah spending most of her nights in the small house she'd purchased on the reservation. Matt was still splitting his time, spending half of it back up in Seattle and Bella knew from the local gossip mill, not to mention the sparkle in Leah's eyes, that the rest of it was spent at her place.

Bella's eyes fell to the ring on her finger, recalling the day the duo came back and the subsequent shock at finding out that Matt wasn't just her boss and friend, but her cousin.

"Fairy. You're a fairy," had been her nonplussed reaction. What could she say? It felt nearly as absurd as being the lone human among a pack of dogs. Granted, Jacob had already told her what he knew about Matt, but hearing it from his own lips forced her to believe it.

The pack had been gathered outside Jacob's house, their ears pricked up in a supernatural form of eavesdropping. Inside, Bella sat on the sofa, Jacob protectively by her side, flanked by Embry and Paul. All eyes were on Matt, Leah standing behind him with one feminine hand resting on his shoulder in an outward display of solidarity.

With steady eyes, Matt lowered the boom. "A hundred years ago, my grandmother came to the Pacific Northwest. She met a man and bore his child, a strong little boy with dark curls and Irish eyes. They named him Sean. In his fourth year, she was forced to leave him, much to her own heartbreak. He grew into a fine, strong man and bore children of his own, and they children of their own."

Matt saw the recognition wash over Bella's eyes as she began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Leaning forward to grasp her hands in his own, he looked steadily into her eyes. "I am Mathúin of the Tuatha Dé Dannan, grandson of Máire and you are her great, great granddaughter, my cousin by blood and clan."

"My God."

"There are many things that I do not know. Things that must wait for Máire. She will return to this plane on the winter solstice. Know this. I was charged with your protection. There is danger surrounding you. Vampires are easily attracted to our kind, the magical call of our blood sweeter than any wine. It is no coincidence that you have been brought into this world of supernatural beings. You were born to it just as I believe you were born to be mate of the Alpha."

Bella mulled the meeting over in her mind. Since that day, Jacob had been a constant presence by her side with the ever present protection of the wolfpack surrounding her home or office at work, frustrating her to no end. The pack had phased together that night, Leah's time in Tir na nÓg crashing through their minds like a tornado of brilliant color and blinding light.

The ramification of which being a complete loss of privacy. Even now as she looked out the kitchen window, Bella saw a flash of sandy fur darting through the treeline. This morning Seth was keeping watch.

Sunlight glinted off the fiery stone of Máire's silver ring. The moment Leah placed it on her finger, Bella felt the magical pulse of her people rush through her. An inviting sense of having come home washed over her senses. Somehow, she felt more alert, cognizant of the world turning around her. There was also a calling, as if something demanded she go to La Push.

As she struggled to make sense of the situation, Jacob stirred in bed. Rolling over, arms feeling the empty space beside him where Bella had laid, dread and anxiety welled up in his gut. Instantly, the demand to be next to her surfaced, part of him ready to close his eyes and search her out in dreams. The urge to spirit walk as intense as it had been the very first time he'd swallowed the foul black liquid, stretching out on Old Quil's dusty sofa.

Jacob tamped down the emotion, determined not to feel this way any longer. Bella was his and today she was moving into the house he'd bought, hoping even then she would return.

Shutting out the world surrounding them, he focused all of his senses on her, searching out the gentle sound of her beating heart and easy rhythm of her breathing.

A ticking clock, small, scratching claws of mice scurrying across the attic floor above, the water heater recycling and groaning pipes. Then, beneath it, slow and steady, Bella's footsteps and the creak of the kitchen faucet. Jacob inhaled deeply, the tension in his shoulders easing with the exhale. He wondered if there would ever be a time when he wouldn't feel this anxiety, the ever needful desire to feel her presence surround him. Like a warm blanket, her spirit wrapped him in a cocoon of safety, calming the world that always swirled around him.

Bella was the completion of his soul. Its counterpart in a desperate world.

His thoughts drifted once more to the ring hidden in the sock drawer of his dresser. Soon, very soon, he planned to place it on her finger and prayed that not long after, she'd become his wife.

First, he'd get up and get her moved. Having Bella under his roof and on the safety of the reservation would do wonders for his soul. Though Matt did not pose a threat, Jacob was leery of anything he did not know. The hunter in him was disgruntled at being relatively powerless to stop him should he endanger Bella and the tribe. On the other side of the coin, he felt somewhat assured and at ease on the days the two worked alongside each other, providing an extra layer of protection. More and more, she was becoming irritated with having escorts at every turn.

Lately, she'd begun working from home more, finding it easier than taking one of the wolves with her. At his demand, there were always two by her side. None of them had quite the same grace as Leah. Rather, none of them had the same slender build. Bella came home exasperated on the day Collin had accidentally knocked over a beautifully crafted vase, nearly toppling the rest of the display like a row of dominoes.

The weather had been unseasonably warm in the past week and Jacob seized the chance to pour the concrete for the addition on the house. Simple framework could be done in his workshop during bad weather. There was an urgency inside of him to transform the house into something that was theirs, not just his alone. He wanted Bella to feel that she belonged. Already he'd told her to change whatever she liked, to make it a place where she felt welcome and loved.

The storage pod of her belongings had been delivered two days before. Jacob had been astounded when he opened it to see how much she'd accumulated over the past several years. Bella systematically went through the house, marking items for storage or removal, debating on which of her belongings would fit into their lives, making his heart surge with pride. This was a beginning, long awaited and sweeter than any gift bestowed. It was the start of a new life.

Now the day had finally arrived, the one in which she would be installed in his house, the first step of many on the long journey that lay ahead of them. He found himself whistling a song, a huge smile on his lips when he made his way down the stairs and into Charlie Swan's faded yellow kitchen.

With ease, Jacob scooped Bella out of her chair, kissing her happily with all the joy of a man renewed. Setting her down on the counter, his lips feathered sweet kisses across her cheeks and nose, gently brushing the lids of her eyes before taking one step back and waiting for her to look at him.

When that dark fan of lashes finally fluttered open like butterfly wings, it was to see Jacob, smiling from ear to ear, waiting and ready to start the day.

Several hours later, a very harried and irritated Bella was ready to throw in the towel. Most women would count themselves lucky to have ten muscle-bound men lifting boxes and moving furniture.

If only it were that simple.

Fitting that many oversized men in the house at one time was a recipe for moving day disaster. It might have been the younger pups who thought it would be easiest to toss the small items to each other in their own form of a bucket brigade, or maybe it was when Seth, not watching where he was going, smashed right into Paul's back while carrying a box full of lingerie. Like a cannon shooting party confetti, brightly colored bras and panties exploded out of the top, fluttering around the room in a virtual Victoria's Secret ad. Two minutes later, she wasn't at all thrilled when one of her thongs- which had apparently gotten caught in the ceiling fan- landed smack dab in Brady's face when she was trying to tell the boys not to play hot potato with a leaded crystal vase. The result was a deep gouge in the wood floor when it crashed to the ground in a resounding thud.

Bella was ready to cry. If she didn't get five minutes of solitude soon, an utter breakdown, including a string of angrily shouted profanities the likes of which the pack had never seen from her, would ensue. Leaning heavily against the kitchen counter, the small fingers of her hands drawn into white-knuckled fists, she drew in a ragged breath and looked Jacob squarely in the eye. "I have to get out of here before I lose it."

"Aww, come on Bells, it's not that bad." He advanced, ready to pull her in a light-hearted hug, but she was having none of it. Angry red blotches marred her usually gentle face. Eyes narrowed into angry slits, she threw her hands out in protest, refusing to be placated. "Don't you dare patronize me, Jacob Black! I'm leaving and don't even think about trying to stop me!"

Snatching her sunglasses off the counter, Bella snatched at air where the car keys should have been. In her tirade she'd forgotten that two minutes earlier she'd hastily shoved both the keys to her new jeep and a credit card into Collin and Brady's eager hands. The disastrous duo now currently God knows where, picking up enough lunch to feed an army.

A hand clamped down tightly on her wrist and Bella turned, wrenching it away. "Embry will drive you," he stated, showing no room for opposition in his dark eyes.

"It's a five minute walk to your father's house. I'm going and I'm going alone." Squaring her shoulders, Bella stared him down. "The boogeyman isn't going to jump out at me, Jake."

Ten minutes later and soaked to the bone, she found herself staring at Billy Black's front door, debating on whether or not to go in or sit down on the porch and cry. Bella stared dejectedly at her feet, watching little eddies of water running off the tips of her shoelaces pool on the old gnarled porch boards. The day felt like an utter disaster.

Gripping her thin coat more tightly around her, she drew in a deep breath and knocked, finally entering when she heard Billy call out from somewhere inside the house.

To his credit, Billy Black did not say a word or even raise an eyebrow when she strode in, dripping wet and looking very much like a drowned rat. Instead, he kept his eyes on the piece he was carving, intent on finishing before she sat down next to him.

Bella went straight to the linen closet for a towel and then into Jacob's old bedroom to search for something to wear. A few minutes later she came out wearing a pair of sweats ten sizes too big and a battered old t-shirt that nearly fell to the knees. After tossing her rain soaked clothes into the dryer, she took a seat next to Billy and watched while the transformation of a smooth piece of wood turn into the soft lines of a feather.

Quietly humming an old tune, he worked diligently, making the difficult precision of the work seem simple somehow. It was comforting to sit in silence with nothing but the sound of the chisel.

Frowning when Paul came in, Billy looked up at her and grinned, shrugging his old shoulders. Neither one could get away from his son's protectiveness. They both became resigned to the fact. His black eyes twinkled with a kind of sneaky mischief and then looked up at Paul, who didn't seem to quite know what to do with himself now that he was there.

"Here to look at the water heater?"

Startled, Paul gaped like a fish out of water, rubbing his neck and doing a poor job concealing his true intentions. "Uh, yeah. Rach said it hasn't been working right."

"Tools are in the shed," replied Billy, looking down on his work with an impish grin curling the corners of his mouth. When the screen door slammed, signaling Paul had dashed out in the rain, it suddenly hit her.

"There's nothing wrong with the water heater, is there?" she asked rhetorically.

"Nope." Billy's eyes were mirthful though he held in his laughter. "An old man's gotta get his kicks in somehow. Serves them right for whatever the hell stupid move they pulled today that landed you on my doorstep."

A half hour later, Bella felt worlds better. The quiet hum of the washer interspersed with Paul's fiddling and Billy's sanding was balm to an aching soul. When he appeared to be nearly finished, she busied herself making a pot of coffee and some sandwiches, setting a plate beside him for whenever he was ready.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you," she said, allowing the warmth of hot liquid to take the last chill out of her bones.

"Sure, sweetheart." Billy laid aside his tools, eagerly diving into a ham on rye. "What do you want to talk to me about? If it's about setting bear traps to piss off the pack, you can count me in. They're a little overbearing when it comes to protecting the Chief," he winked.

Giggling at the mental picture of the boys cursing out an old rusty claw-toothed hunk of metal, she filed that away for future use. Revenge could be pretty sweet. "Tempting as that sounds, I wanted to ask if you'd be my teacher."

Billy's heart warmed with happiness at the prospect. It didn't take a genius to know what she was after and he was only too glad to help. "I can do that. We'll start with the tribe history, maybe even teach you some of the language."

"I'd appreciate that." Absently she scratched at the exposed scars on her wrist, the leather cuff covering them today laid out on the table to dry.

"That ever bother you anymore?" Billy's wrinkled brow furrowed, as if thinking hard about something. It still haunted him, those memories of death seeping out of Bella's frail little body.

"They just itch once in awhile," she shrugged. "I googled it. Normal with nasty scars like this."

"So, this going to help you out with your job?" he nosed, dropping the subject while also urging the girl to state her true intentions. After all, he knew about the ring Jacob had hidden away and wanted to be sure she was ready for that step. Even though the two had been together since they were little kids in some way or another, they'd only made the leap into something more in the past few months. The wolves all had a tendency to be impetuous when it came to women, though with Jacob, it was more than just that. It was a Black trait to love with all your heart. A tendency that could be overbearing if they didn't slow down to consider what their wives needed.

"I suppose it will," she replied. "Actually, I hadn't even thought about that. All the anthropology work I did in college prepared me enough to handle that." Bella leveled a gaze at Billy, figuring she might as well lay all her cards on the table. It didn't matter. Nothing in the world had made him and Charlie happier than seeing she and Jacob finally get it together. "Jake is your son. I know there will be people in the tribe that don't like him dating an outsider. If he weren't a Black, it probably wouldn't matter, but he is. I need to do this for him and for myself. I need to do it for us." Pausing, she set her mug down and grasped one of his work-worn hands in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere," she stated firmly, the look on her face leaving no question for doubt.

"Didn't think you were." Bringing her hand to his lips, Billy placed a soft kiss on her fingers, thinking of how much like Sarah the young girl was. Same determination, same kindness in her heart, same forgiving nature. It would serve her well in the years to come. "I'll be proud to call you daughter one day." Then, as if the conversation never happened, he took a bite of sandwich, listening contentedly to the sound of the storm raging outside.

A good hour later, Jacob called to say the boys had left. The rain had slowed and a few rays of sun were trying to peek through the gray clouds when Paul drove Bella to her new home. Jacob was waiting faithfully on the porch when they pulled up, the worried look on his face making her feel a little guilty.

Her hand was on the latch, ready to make a quick run for it, when Paul suddenly grabbed hold of her, hauling her to his chest in a tight hug. "Sorry I doubted you. I should have told you that a long time ago."

Bella's heart was light when Jacob carried her over the threshold, ready to start the next chapter of their life.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 - Foreboding

The miles crept slowly by, each foot bringing them closer to home. Sheets of rain washed over the windshield while thunder shook the blackened sky. Lights flashed ahead in the distance, warning of an accident that slowed traffic to an agonizing crawl. Bella stared dully out the window as they passed the scene.

Showers of sparks fell onto the highway from emergency flares on the side of the road. Two twisted pieces of metal, one destroyed beyond recognition. A family huddled by the side of the road, shielded from the rain under a wide umbrella. State troopers, wearing wide brimmed hats, were meticulously discerning fact from fiction while they took statements from the survivors. A white sheet, wet and stained with blood, obscured all that was left of the person underneath.

A little girl, maybe age eight, with long brown locks and a brightly flowered dress stared vacantly into the distance. A lone teddy bear dangled from her little hand. A life shattered by what had happened that day.

Bella's heart yearned to comfort her; her arms longed to mother her.

Without thinking, she rolled down the window amid Leah's angry protests. A hand reached out towards the little girl, beckoning her to come forward. Suddenly, Bella's eyes noted a crimson stain on the wet pavement. Blood dripped from the foot of the bear. Warm and red, flowing freely from an angry gash on the child's wrist.

Bella recoiled in horror, the wounds of her own flesh tingling as if to burst open once more.

Leah was shouting at her now, but the words were muffled; indistinct, as if hearing underwater.

Bella looked down at her own shoes. Brown oxfords, a child's size eight with tan stitching and Brownie laces. Tiny droplets of blood dotted the scuffed leather. The scars on her wrists bled profusely, dripping over the fur of her old, cuddly bear.

It was then Bella realized... she was the child.

Turning her head in fear, she looked at the huddled group surrounding the police officers. Two female, three male. Watchers looking back at her with sympathetic eyes. Suddenly the group transformed into something more sinister, irises turning golden at first, tinging black and then red with thirst.

Bella opened her mouth and screamed.

Edward Cullen stared back at her menacingly from beneath the wide brim of a State Trooper's hat. The mask of goodness on his face replaced with one that inspired horror.

Still able to see Leah's car creeping along the highway, she tried to run, but her feet wouldn't move. The bottoms of her shoes mired into the wet concrete like quicksand. She could feel his eyes on her, the blank stare of death boring into the back of her skull like the loaded barrel of a gun.

Next to her, the shape of a body covered by a rough gray blanket called her name, its chest rising and falling as though the person beneath struggled for breath. Slow eddies of blood flowed together with rivers of water, forming a lake of diluted crimson around her feet. Unable to control her actions, Bella pulled back the cover from the face.

It was her own. On the cold concrete of the Pacific Highway, she lay trapped, paralyzed with fear and unable to cry out for help.

The vision of the girl shifted and Bella watched in transfixed horror as the brown locks turned black, the brightly flowered dress became ragged and the scared little eyes turned a startling shade of ocean blue. Alice Brandon, as she was in life, smiled wickedly back.

"Beth..." she whispered, dropping to her knees. Edward appeared next to her, the slow, melodic voice that Bella once loved now hummed a canticle of death. Two fallen angels, beautiful in life, magnificent in immortality, monsters by her side.

God have mercy on my soul... silent tears poured down Bella's cheeks when they surrounded her, the three Nephilim posing as family. Father, mother, son... ready to welcome a new child in their midst. Ready to usher her through the burning fires of hell.

Edward's cool, sweet breath brought goose bumps to her flesh when he bent low and spoke softly in her ear. "Welcome to the family, love..."

"Bella! Bells! Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open wide, balls of cotton sheets twisted into her fists. Cold sweat poured down her back while she looked into Jacob's terrified eyes. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, her throat sore and thick from screaming in terror. "He's coming for me. They're coming for me," she choked, before collapsing into Jacob's arms.

**ooo000ooo**

Steam poured out of the shower as she tried to wash away all of the fear with the bubbles down the drain. Dread made Bella's blood run cold and nothing Jacob could say or do would take away the chill that permeated all the way into her bones.

"Just remember to breathe," she reminded herself, clutching the hem of the soft cotton towel tightly around her trembling body. Tiny rivulets of water condensation carved their way down the foggy mirror in erratic patterns, twisting the image of her face into a glistening monstrosity under the light.

Knuckles white with force clutched the porcelain basin tightly. Blood pounded hotly in her ears and she felt herself slipping away as her life careened wildly out of control. "It's just a dream. Just a dream." Eyes squeezed shut, she counted to ten by the clink of Máire's ring echoing loudly against the sink. When she opened them again, the glass had spiderwebbed into watery veins, shattering before her in a haze of foreboding, tipping what was left of her sanity over the precipice.

The bathroom floor rushed up to meet her and somewhere between the cool tiles and fluffy towel, the whole world turned black.

**ooo000ooo**

Jacob sat across from Paul staring at the gruesome scene displayed unerringly in the black and white crime scene photos. The hunter in him prickled, knowing that the ugly gashes on Lauren Mallory's ripped out throat were no mere product of a drug deal gone bad. This was something more.

"Tox report won't be back for a few more days," Paul noted, trying his best to sound detached from the situation. On most days, he could do his job without problem. This was different. The wolf in him wanted to seek out retribution by means of fire.

"I didn't like her, but she didn't deserve this. Nobody does." Closing his eyes, he recalled clearly every last word Lauren had said before he shouldered past her in a rush to get to Bella. "You gonna need me to make a statement?" he asked, hoping to God it wouldn't happen. He didn't relish having to tell Charlie about his last interaction with her, nor did he want to face the barrel of the Chief's gun when he found out Edward Cullen might possibly be hanging around. Keeping him in the dark about that little fact was one way to make sure his nuts wouldn't properly function for a week at least.

"No. As of right now, I'm not saying a word." Paul raised an eyebrow, the muscles beneath his jaw flexing tightly. "Plausible deniability. If they start nosing around, I'm not going to say a thing. Just sit tight until someone asks. There's no good way to explain any of this. Right now, I hope to fuck they find something in her system so it can go down as a drug deal gone awry. Best case scenario. No questions asked."

"Yeah, well let's just hope she liked a bump up the nose as much as she liked it between the sheets," he retorted. Jacob wiped his face with his hands wearily, realizing he sounded like a callous bastard. "Sorry, I'm just worried as fuck about Bella. Ever since she put on that damn ring, she's been having freaky dreams. Woke up screaming bloody murder last night saying HE was coming for her and then passed out on the bathroom floor."

"Shit." Everyone in the pack could remember what it was like to patrol the Swan house and hear Bella screaming in her sleep. More than once Paul had been tempted to jump through her window, but Jacob would have beaten his ass to a pulp if he'd so much as touched the tree by her bedroom. "Bad as they used to be?" he questioned.

"Worse." He didn't say anything more, but the usual square set of his shoulders bowed. Paul understood the feeling all too well. Jacob might have handpicked him to be beta because he was just as unerringly tough as him when it came to running the pack and because his own hunting skills were superb, but when it came to Rachel... there was nothing he wouldn't give to save the woman he loved from an ounce of pain in an angry world. Bella might not be Jacob Black's imprint, but everyone knew she was the love of his life- and they envied him for it.

Their love wasn't the ill-crossed fate of some tribal magic or even the duty many felt to marry within the tribe. Instead, they were friends, both as children and adults. For all their sorrows, the two found each other again, cementing a real relationship born out of the lifelong knowledge that they always had each other, no matter what. Paul loved Rachel, just as Sam and Jared loved their imprints. Yet, he always wondered if they would have found their way if it hadn't been for the wolf. Most days he tried not to dwell on it. Rachel was a good woman, perfect for him in every respect. The Spirits hadn't fucked up on that account. But would she have ever looked his way without the imprint? It wasn't a question that could be answered. Not in this lifetime.

"Everything set for tonight?" Paul asked, figuring the best thing to do was get down to business. They would all be heading into Cascadia to wait for Bella's grandmother to emerge from some magic circle of light that supposedly led to another realm. It had taken him weeks to get his head wrapped around that idea, supernatural twist of nature or not.

One corner of Jacob's lip upturned in a smirk. "She's being stubborn. I told her Embry would stay with her, but she refused."

"Can you blame her?"

"No, but I wish she'd listen to me once in awhile." Jacob got up and rooted around in the cupboard for a minute, returning to the table with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He poured out the first round and tossed back the amber liquid with a relish. The slow, easy burn felt good sliding down his throat. "Embry is going to patrol the reservation with the pups. I want the rest of us there when she comes out of that hole. I don't trust what I don't know. Family or not, if she's half as powerful as Matt, I want to be ready."

He poured himself another drink, the motion of it relaxing him enough to think straight. "We'll leave around eleven. That gives us plenty of time to be there in advance. God only knows how long we'll be waiting."

Long after Jacob left to make the necessary preparations for the evening, Paul sat staring at the photographs on the table. Pulling out the stills from the camera at the station, he tried to make the connection between the vamp in the images and Lauren Mallory's death. There had to be a clue in there somewhere. It nagged at him in sleep, eating all of his waking hours with worry.

He didn't bother to clean them up before taking off into the night. Somewhere in the middle of Cascadia, another world awaited.

**ooo000ooo**

This time the dream was different. Softer, noninvasive.

The evocative beauty of Rialto, sunshine warm on her face, black sand squishing between her toes.

Shading her eyes from the sun, Bella looked across the horizon. A brilliant ball of fire was slowly sinking beneath the ocean waves. Mother Nature's brush dipped in vibrant hues of pink and red painted the blue sky in an impressionistic dream.

A soft summer breeze loosed the fine tendrils of hair blowing across her cheeks. Billowy cotton clouds of white flowed around her legs while foamy waves lapped the shore.

Out of the water, Jacob rose as Adonis, tiny droplets of ocean spray clinging to sculpted muscle flexing beneath copper skin in the twilight. The first stars began to light the evening sky, hung like glittering diamonds against a backdrop of gold. The strong outline of his jaw flexed, softening into a knowing smile as he slowly made his way to the shore.

He ducked his head, capturing her lips in a tender kiss, the strength of his hands resting lovingly on the sides of her burgeoning belly. Tiny flutters, softer than angel's wings caressed her insides.

Bella smiled contentedly in sleep. Jacob lay stretched out beside her, watching her pink lips softly part in quiet sounds of unmatched bliss. Serene, unfettered by the problems which loomed large before them. It covered his soul in a warm blanket of peace, making him long to shut the outside world away and still time, keeping its quiet servitude only unto themselves.

Jacob laid protectively by her side long after the sun dipped below the horizon. Quiet moments such as these were few and far between for them, leaving him longing for the day when the wolf would quiet, returning his soul back to him the way it had once been as a happy sixteen-year-old boy on the cusp of adulthood. Life had made him a man all too quickly and Jacob Black wanted nothing more than to begin anew with Bella by his side. A journey of twisted roads stretched out long before them, each one a path waiting to be explored.

The stars and moon in the sky climbed higher until Jacob knew it was time to break the solitude and begin their trek to Pyramid Mountain.

When the two finally set out into the woods to meet with the pack, a deep sense of foreboding washed over Jacob. The air was electric, as if an impending thunderstorm were going to roll in from the coastline.

The knotted ball in the pit of his stomach told him it was not going to be a good night.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - Solstice**

A blizzard of snow swirled around him on that cold mountain peak in Cascadia. Each piece of his plan coming together perfectly as fitted pieces of a puzzle. The folds of his warm, dark coat fluttered in the wind. Debonaire and dashing, he looked the part of a country squire two centuries ago. The length of his hair tied back with satin, alabaster skin shining in the light of the parted clouds he appeared as a god on the mountaintop.

A god among men, soon to shine his face on the world. No more hiding in dank sewers, pretended nighttime saint. He would slice through the crowds of humanity, moving freely amongst the masses.

Caius smiled wittingly as he descended from the mountain top. Each piece of his plan had gone off without a hitch. Gaining access to Edward had been easier than he thought. At first he wasn't sure the boy would want the human he'd once left behind. Being older gave him the advantage. Caius had many skills and unlike many of his race, did not believe he was immune to danger with age. The blueprints had been simple, almost too simple. That was the beauty of it all.

The companion he'd found in Boston had been enthralled with the idea of becoming immortal. It was simple to turn him into a Renfield, teasing the man with the promise of everlasting life. Humans were so easily enthralled it was almost boring to bend them to his will. Drugs had been an entertaining diversion in the mental breakdown of this particular one. Heroin had been simple enough to procure. The back alleyways of large cities were awash with dregs trying to turn a buck. Just for the fun of it, he'd even paid for the drugs instead of just killing and stealing them, finding the cheap human experience undeniably exhilarating.

The girl had jumped like a fish at the bait, leaving behind her life to sit by the side of her ailing father. Her presence proved to be more useful than he'd imagined. Stirring up the tenacity of the local shifters had proved interesting. The age old game of hunter versus prey had become boring and he was ready to be done. Soon his plans would come to fruition and they would be wiped out entirely. Though, perhaps some could be convinced to remain by his side as guards. Money could buy just about anything and he had enough accumulated wealth to last a dozen lifetimes. Surely the idea of leaping out from under poverty's foothold held charm for one or two of them.

Soon it would all be over. Three birds, one stone. Two of Carlisle's most prized toys and a powerful new vampire would be his to cherish. The empath would likely follow the seer, giving him four powerful allies.

Caius's mood was light as he made the descent. Tonight he'd have a little fun. It had been a few months since he'd led the shifters in a game of cat and mouse. Perhaps he'd catch a tiger by the toe... except he wouldn't let go when the kitty screamed.

**ooo000ooo**

Childlike laughter fell merrily from Bella's parted lips, her fingers wound tightly in the fur on the neck of the wolf as it raced lithely over snow and ice, sliding down muddy slopes and leaping over moss covered logs. The air tickled her cheeks pink and her eyes looked with wonder at frost covered branches twinkling majestically under the bright winter moon, jewel-covered scepters overseeing Mother Nature's brilliant handiwork.

The soft fur of Jacob's body ruffled in the breeze. Flanked by Paul and Leah, they navigated the forest with ease. All a blessed reprieve of lighthearted fun in the face of uncertainty. In this moment they were kings. Gods of the forest, sacred deities unto the birds and elk they took as subjects, just as they made the trees, mountains and streams their home.

A startled shout pierced the sky when Leah boldly leapt over the rocky edge of a small mountain crevice, causing the faerie carried on her back to grip handfuls of fur as he held on for dear life. The two made a comical picture, the lone she-wolf carrying a man whose virility walked unchallenged.

At first determined to make the trip under his own volition, he'd refused when her cold snout insistently nudged his feet. The wolves looked on with unconcealed amusement as she stubbornly gestured he get on, determined to bend Matt to her will. Two equal forces of nature held their ground, refusing to budge an inch in a little game of dominance.

In the end it was a whisper, just one little word - chicken- that caused him to reluctantly climb atop Leah's back. No more than a second after settling his legs across her flanks, the lone female wolf lunged forward unexpectedly, eager to show off to her rider with a wild burst of preternatural speed. Nearly falling backward, Matt righted himself, cursing his pride and the bright laughter of his cousin for calling out his weakness.

The world glittered in heavenly delight, a fresh dusting of snow coating the landscape in a white blanket of fluff. For a few wonderful minutes, the pack pricked up their ears and played as children, enjoying the feel of the wind on their hair and the ground beneath their feet.

All too soon, they crept closer to their ultimate destination and the levity of their journey again weighed heavy on their shoulders. Each fell in step with the other, slowing into an arrow formation, allowing Leah to lead the way. The electricity in the air was palpable, as though each footfall towards sacred land increased the magic flowing with them. Matt's posture atop Leah became more rigid, the set of his shoulders straight and strong, an inhuman glow seeming to emanate from the center of his being.

The rush of water could be heard before being seen, echoing loudly in the silent, naked forest. Leah slowed, twisting her body carefully onto a narrow path that opened wide along a rocky outcropping. It was there she stopped, Jacob coming to rest beside her to gaze down into the gorge. One by one, the rest of the wolves drew up to the flanks, each one staring in wide-eyed wonder at the scene below.

Just behind the flow of water, a golden light pulsed, barely concealed by convergence of trailing vine and jagged rock. This was the gateway, a fabled veil of one world to the next from which Máire would emerge sometime in the next twenty-four hours.

Bella glanced over at Matt, watching him slide easily from Leah's back. His eyes never leaving the doorway to home, as though a piece of him wished to leap inside, leaving them behind. The edges of a tattoo peeking from beneath his shirt sprang to life, throbbing beneath his skin. She stared transfixed at little silvery branches that seemed to breathe in tandem with the rise and fall of his chest.

Taking one step forward, she clutched hands with the men on either side of her. Tension rolled off their bodies in thick waves. The smell of uncertainty and fear heady in the damp mountain air. On the ledge of a crevice, high up on Pyramid Mountain, Bella Swan stood in the moonlight unknowingly facing her destiny, while the rest of the pack waited shoulder to shoulder for what was to come. She could feel them behind her, vibrating from the intensity of it.

Minutes crept by, slowly working their way into hours, while the waning moon above counted the passage of time in the night sky. Winter Solstice had arrived, ushered in with no more pomp than the quiet of the forest surrounding them.

The deafening crack of a branch echoed like a gunshot in the stillness, though the warriors never broke rank. An elk maybe, searching for something to eat, or the weight of snow and ice bending the weak bough of a tree to the ground.

Then another crack, and another, and another- each one louder than the last as though something or someone was coming closer. Large, wide shoulders, tense with muscle coiling beneath the surface bent to spring, when suddenly, the ball of light emanating from deep within the mountain grew bright.

Máire was coming.

What happened next moved so fast that Bella had a hard time piecing it together later when her weary head finally hit the pillow. The sickly, sweet smell of death fluttered past on the breeze, carrying the hollow laughter of evil issued from a forked devil's tongue.

The pack closed around her, Matt and Jacob and Paul forming a tight circle of safety none could breach. A blur of white skittered past her line of vision, quickly chased by the licking flames of fire extending outward from Matt's hands.

The air quivered with the heady mixture of supernatural magic. Flashes of fur tore past in a blinding fury of color, while snapping jaws growled in defiance of the unwelcome intrusion. Bella's fingertips dug into Jacob's waist. Beneath them the warm golden skin of his body began to stretch thin, muscles elongating, bones shifting as he fought back the inevitable. With all the strength she could muster, Bella placed the palms of her hands flat against his already curving spine, shoving forward with all her might.

Leaping toward battle, Jacob's body blurred and in an instant flesh gave way to fur and razor sharp claws.

The hunter seeking its prey.

Jacob dove into the fray, while Paul and Matt closed ranks around Bella, blocking from view the deadly fight happening just inches from where they stood.

Howls resounded into the sky, growing ever closer to the battle. Inexperienced pups led by a mighty wolf, moving so fast that the black spots of his fur blurred with the gray when he burst through trees. Time stood still, while Bella could not see but only hear, somehow discerning each warrior by the sound of their feet and the growl of their chest.

The mind of the pack was jumbled, their thoughts in messy disarray from the enemy who continued to evade their grasp as easily as a thief in the night.

It was no longer a battle of dominance, but a war of survival. Sporting a wicked smile, the cold one deftly reached down, snatching two of the wolves by the tail. With the grace of a dancer, he rose into the air, twirling around with outstretched arms, face to the sky with all the delight of a child spinning until dizzy. In the blink of an eye his hands released their bone-crunching hold, sending the wolves careening into the trees.

The cracking split of wood and ensuing howls of pain from broken bones forced Bella's hands to involuntarily clamp over her ears in fright. The enemy laughed with delight, it was all naught but a game to him, one in which it seemed he'd never tire.

Paul shifted slightly to one side, in doing so allowed her to bear witness to the horrific chaos around them.

Terrified, a strangled cry escaped her throat as when the evil claws of the immortal monster darted out, snatching the russet wolf she loved by its hind leg. Sharp fingernails parted flesh and fur as if it were no more than butter. The bleach of winter's bone stained the ground red in an arc of spraying crimson, melting snow and watering the earth with the ancient blood of power.

The winds shifted, loosening the curls of her hair, blinding her eyes and the monster from sight.

The jaws of the wolf snapped viciously at their target, spittle dripping from its teeth each time they clamped down on nothing more than air. Matt inched forward, enough to reveal the small protection of her hiding place, just as the ancient vampire breathed in the cool, crisp air.

As if in a trance, the cold one stilled, the betrayal of wind revealing the scent of a human nearby.

Just as it had been so long ago when the sweet smell of blood sent James into a frenzy, it turned, locking its blackened eyes on her. In that moment, fear sliced Bella's heart like a knife.

She had seen this vampire before. Images raced through her mind, flickering like a sick slideshow from the past, Edward's musical voice narrating this horrendous nightmare from which it seemed she'd never wake. A seventeen-year-old girl standing in Carlisle Cullen's office, concentrating on the masterful painting hung on the wall. Four men, more beautiful than saints, staring benevolently down as though blessing her with their grace and wisdom. Evil lurked just beneath the surface of their angelic facade.

A name. One that sent the cold fingers of dread racing up her spine.

"Volturi."

It smiled as she whispered the word, the magnetic force of its thrall beckoning her forward. "Isabella," it called, twisting the beautiful name into something more sinister with his Italian tongue.

Seizing the moment of distraction, the wolves renewed their assault but to no avail. The ancient vampire bent his body with the wind, exacting vengeance on those who sought to destroy him.

A thrum of sound vibrated in Bella's ears and the earth started to tremble beneath her feet. A gust of warmth pressed against her back. Instinctively digging her heels into the ground, she turned, focusing her attention on the light below. One hand reached backward to clutch Paul for support when a shower of gravel beneath her sneakered toes fell over the edge of the sheer drop off, plunging into the churning gray water below. The veil to the next world increased in size, throbbing wildly with a mysterious glow. Then suddenly it contracted and from its depths emerged a beautiful woman with the face of a warrior.

"Máire."

Effortlessly as though walking across the grass, she scaled the slippery footholds, tearing past Matt in a blur of midnight satin and ebony curls. Slung low across her slender waist hung a golden cord in which was sheathed a sword, its hilt etched in ancient druid runes.

The eyes of Mathúin recognized the kingly treasure of Tuatha Dé Danann at once. "Claidheamh Soluis," he whispered. The Sword of Light.

Standing atop the precipice of rock, Máire drew forth the weapon, unsheathing a blade of fire. Brighter than a thousand candles it sliced through the blackness emitting golden light.

The wolves all turned, the heat of battle forgotten as the sword called out to them in a siren song.

Blood red eyes turned dark with greed, the neck of his prey forgotten in the lust for power. It drew him close, calling out to take and possess.

Mathúin edged closer to his grandmother, the power inside him doubled through their connection and the holy day of solstice. The blade pulsed, glowing brighter, flames of blue and gold dancing over the tip. The fire in his palms itched, balls of heat begging to be loosed.

Unable to resist, the vampire sped forward in a blinding rush. With a battle cry on her lips, Máire gripped the sword tightly between her fingers, then spun, neatly slicing the monsters head from its body. Fire rushed forth from Mathúin's hands, turning the immortal into purple smoke and ash.

The game of cat and mouse was over. The immortal Roman god known as Caius lived no more.

_**Hate Cliffies? Me too... Let me know how much. I feel the urge for a double update Friday!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 - Healing**

**A/N:** I'm pretty excited to announce that my first original story, A Thousand Words will be available on Amazon August 1, 2013. Be sure to follow my blog, www. jaimesommersbooks. blogspot. com for announcements. If you're 18 and up, join me on www. tricky-raven. com. Be sure to tell them I sent you!

Sorry for the delay in posting folks. Family emergencies and all that jazz. Life gets busy. I'll post another chapter in a few hours.

Remnants of destruction lay all around, the earth soaked in supernatural blood. Mathúin bowed before his grandmother in respect, then held out his hand so that they might give thanks together for protection of the ancients.

A quiet prayer of song rose from their lips, the ground and trees mending themselves with magic, weaving bits of glorious spring into their midst. The chinook blew warm and renewing on their faces. With the light of the solstice moon, green grass and crocus blossomed round their feet. Crisp and clean, the water of untouched snow shone like a mirror within a small hollow of the earth. The ripples smoothed outwardly, reflecting back a vision that seized Máire in an instant.

War waged all around them. Light and dark collided in a shower of crimson rain. The future battle site had been chosen. The ground beneath them sacred, consecrated by blood and magic. For surely they would come, seeking Isabella Swan, desperate to steal away her life. It was the vision foreshadowed within the glistening water.

Mathúin saw as she did and in his grandmother's eyes he saw the mixture of fear and resolution burn together as one. "Seanmháthair...," he whispered, rising to stand. "Grandmother, we have waited for you. Come, meet your granddaughter. She is much like you."

Mathúin led her to where Bella knelt in a pool of blood, her hands gently caressing the silken fur of a russet wolf. Jacob's right flank was torn in two. The broken sight of flesh and bone, one that would have made lesser men weak in the knees. Yet Isabella Swan sat quietly by his side, whispering gentle words of comfort while the wolf curled protectively around her waist.

"Such beautiful love and affection." Máire dropped down beside her granddaughter, taking her by the hand. "Together, we can help him." It was on the tip of Bella's tongue to explain that the wolves would heal, but something in her wanted to trust this woman who claimed to be family. "There is strength in you, my dear, just as in Mathúin." Gesturing for her grandson to join them, he too knelt by Bella's side.

In a tongue she could not comprehend, words fell forth from her grandmother's lips in the quiet lilting of a song. Warmth seeped into Bella's fingers. She watched mesmerized as a glow began to emanate forth from beneath her skin, flowing from their joined hands. Slowly, bone and sinew began to knit back together, fingers of invisible lines erasing the damage done by its enemy.

The song ended and Máire opened her eyes, releasing Bella's hand. With a beautiful smile she cradled her granddaughter's tear swept cheeks. "He only need rest now. Come with me and help the others," she urged.

Shooting a look of worry at Jacob's eyes, he nodded back at her as if to say all was well, giving her permission to leave him. But it was more than that. It was an assurance that she was safe, as was he. Drawing in a deep breath to center herself, Bella slowly released it and with it, her worry.

Focusing now on the scene around them, Bella saw the field was red with blood. Looking toward the trees she saw two wolves, both laying broken and bare atop a blanket of crisp snow. Leah. Blood poured vigorously from an angry gash across her face. The beautiful raven locks that skimmed her shoulders hanging limply from one side of her broken skull.

Tears flowed down Bella's cheeks while Mathúin screamed with unbridled rage. A hollow sound which shook the dry leaves from the trees and sent fear into the heart of the gods. Yet Máire knelt beside the beautiful young woman who had shown the strength of a thousand sídhe warriors. "She still lives." Holding out her hands, she bade her grandchildren to kneel beside her. "Come. I will need both of your strengths."

Minutes later the gentle rise and fall of Leah's chest strengthened as she drew in lungfuls of cool, clean air. The thick, dark lashes of her eyes slowly fluttered open and a small, but painful smile radiated from her pretty face. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mathúin stroked the soft sheen of her hair lovingly while his grandmother smiled benevolently, issuing her silent blessing. "You're welcome, child."

Glancing around the clearing, Bella saw that most of the pack were now up and moving, observing the magic Máire was imparting. Yet at the base of a large cedar, Embry Call lay prone, unmoving and all alone. Tears welled up in Bella's eyes and she raced towards the man whose love and kindness had mended so many of the puzzled emotions in her heart.

Bella dropped to his side, only to see a broken branch embedded deeply into his chest, the wound watering the ground with the rich, dark blood of a warrior. "No! NO!" Pained shouts echoed off the surrounding rock and trees. Her hands covered the sides of the wound, yet the crimson still seeped between her fingers like water rushing through a cracked dam.

The tenor of his breathing was shallow and labored when she wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. The awful gurgle bubbling up his throat told her that Embry's time on this earth was coming to an end, causing Bella to weep with the certainty of it.

A thousand beautiful moments bleeding together, just as the fall of crimson over white. Scenes of Embry picking her up off the floor, laughing at her clumsiness and sitting in quiet solitude with her before the hearth. She recalled the first time they met as tender children between the damp walls of the Black's makeshift garage. Quiet and shy, a lock of dark hair tucked behind his ear, he'd looked at her and Jacob with a knowing smile, as if even back then it were obvious they belonged together.

In those dark days after Edward had abandoned her, he hovered close by, a silent pillar of strength. Dark, sympathetic eyes that followed her around the room in the days when she felt like an outsider. A warm hand extended, welcoming her into his heart and home.

She thought of how he came to her after her father was shot, flirting shamelessly like a gigolo and laughing loudly because of it. Torn between friends, desperate to protect those he loved, compromising his own safety to guarantee theirs.

All of the times he'd cradled her in his arms, showing her that it was okay to open her heart to love. Now he would miss the unfolding beauty of that precious gift.

Jacob appeared by her side, wrapping his strong arms around her. Bella sobbed into his shoulder, the weight of her grief overwhelming. "We can't lose him, Jake. We can't."

"You won't, dearheart."

Bella wiped the tears from her face with a blood streaked hand and pleaded with her grandmother. "Please, help him."

Soft fingers and a gentle smile urged her to look upon her grandmother's face. "We will, you and I together. Love is the strongest way of healing another." Máire leveled her eyes on Jacob. "You will need to pull the branch from his chest. Are you strong enough?"

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Jacob summoned forth all of the courage he'd ever possessed to help his best friend. "Yes," he exhaled, then cautiously placed his hands over the broken branch. Máire clasped Bella's hand and the song of healing fell once more from reddened lips. Her body began to shake as the golden glow flowed between the two, burning brighter with every passing note. Gripping the rough bark of the wood tightly, Jacob pulled it from Embry's chest, falling backward then quickly righting himself to place his hands over the ugly, gaping wound.

Beneath his fingertips, he could feel muscle knitting back together, the gash healing itself from the inside out. With wide-eyed wonder, he watched as new skin blossomed across Embry's chest, pink as a newborn babe then turning to silken copper as though kissed by the sun. Still she sang, the cadence of her voice growing ever louder as the slow, steady rise and fall of Embry's breath returned. Rising into a deafening crescendo of magic and song, the final notes slipped from her tongue with the quaking of the earth.

It was then that Embry Call opened his eyes.

The world was bright, the air he drew into his lungs fresh and clean. The ground beneath him felt wet and cold, but one pair of eyes in the small crowd hovering above warmed him to the core. All the pain of his life fell away along with the cords that bound him to the pack. A thousand strings in a riot of color wove themselves together, tying him to an ethereal woman with midnight curls and ruddy cheeks. Only in dreams had he seen her face, never more than the glimpse of an angel. The satin of her skin imparted delicate sparks, making his heart pound with immense fury when she traced his cheek lovingly with the back of her ivory hand.

A sense of belonging that he'd never felt before washed over his mind, blanketing his soul with eternal peace.

Embry Call had imprinted and his world would never again be the same.

In an instant, Jacob understood what had transpired between the two. The euphoria he'd seen in the eyes of his friend was unmistakable. The force of it had rocked his own body, yet at the same time something else created a cataclysmic divide between the two. Embry was no longer pack, but still a warrior. The connection between them fell away, leaving him to wonder what it could mean. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Máire fell to the ground, passing out beside Embry and fell into a deep sleep.

Still weak, Embry grasped her hand, only turning his head long enough to whisper quiet words of gratitude before closing his eyes beside the woman he loved.

**ooo000ooo**

Hours later, Máire woke alone in the dark, her eyes adjusting to the early morning light creeping across the horizon. A man sat in the corner, his large form crammed in a too small chair while he slept peacefully. She recognized the contours of his face, the beautiful sheen of his skin and the silken fall of his hair. A small gasp escaped her lips when she recalled the moment he'd opened his eyes on the mountain. Only once before had a man captivated her with just a look. Yet, this was different somehow. Love at first sight, the innate desire to blend their lives together welled inside of her. Like her mighty ancestor Niamh, she longed to carry him off to the land of eternal youth and beauty, where happiness lasted forever. Though she had yet to learn his name, Máire's heart pounded in recognition of the counterpoint to her soul.

There was little time to wonder, for the man opened his eyes and seeing her awake, stood from the chair and came to rest beside her in the early morning light.

The tenderness of the kiss he placed on her pink lips without seeking permission sent shivers down her spine. The strength of this man matched her own. The caress of his hand upon her cheek, the power of his arm about her waist as he pulled her body close to his.

Every breath, each heartbeat matched the timeless rhythm of her own. "Who are you?" she whispered, when his lips feathered across her cheek.

Embry drew back, searching her eyes for something, anything to confirm she felt the same way. Seeing the same emotion welled up inside of him reflecting back into his own, he caressed her cheek, then ducking his head to whisper low in her ear. With a single word he replied, before kissing his love once more in quiet solitude. "Yours."

**ooo000ooo**

It was a gathering never before seen, a world of supernatural creatures mingling freely among humans in a small home on the Quileute reservation.

Billy Black sat beside the fire and in places of honor next to him were his son, the future Chief and a sidhe princess more beautiful than the dawn. When she'd entered the room on Embry's arm, the pack had bowed before her in a sign of respect. With a gracious smile she gave thanks, taking the proffered seat next to William Black.

The similarity between he and his grandfather had been startling. Handsome men, strength and pride radiating from the center of their beings. The timeless quality of leadership ran thick through his veins, as she even now saw it in the eyes of his son.

Though she was drawn to Embry Call, Máire sought out the eyes of her granddaughter. The mother in her swelled with pride as she looked upon the pretty face of Isabella Swan. In her, she saw the warmth of her only son and the strength of a hundred fairy princesses passed down through the generations. The love of her people, the love of a human husband and child both collided in this small half-human woman.

This morning she'd cradled Bella in her arms, weeping for all the time that was lost. The gentleness of her granddaughter's touch was a tangible reminder of the baby boy she'd left behind and the husband she'd once loved. The sorrow of it plagued her heart, yet gladness at seeing the life which had been borne from her time here one hundred years ago filled her with new hope.

It had been a quiet afternoon, each with little to say and yet a thousand silent questions loudly passing between them. They'd given her space, time to rest and wait for tonight. If Máire had thought this would be a quiet reunion between family, it was erased when Jacob announced that the pack would be arriving at sundown. It was further made clear that Embry would not be leaving her, at least not today. She understood, better than they knew. The power of imprinting was something she'd observed many times and in many places around the earth. Two souls seeking out each other and colliding was extraordinary, but when steeped with the binding magic of her people the power of it was immeasurable.

In truth, she did not wish him to leave her side. Already a plan was forming in her mind, one which she hoped that given time, would grow and prosper with certain knowledge of her love. But right now, there were other matters at hand. Máire needed to guarantee the safety of her granddaughter and there were questions that needed answering.

A chorus of affectionate greeting rose from the crowd when an elderly gentlemen arrived in the room. His old, wise eyes fell on a face that he hadn't seen in nearly one hundred years.

"My God!" he whispered, "You've returned."


	42. Chapter 42

AN: I'm excited to announce my first original story A Thousand Words, will be available on Amazon August 1. Follow my blog www. jaimesommersbooks. blogspot. com for updates. For those of you over the age of 18, check out www. Tricky-Raven. com. Tell them I sent you!

As promised, here's the additional chapter of Shattered. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 42 - Legend**

Old Quil's astonishment at finding the far off image of an old dream materialized in the quiet confines of Jacob Black's living room. He knew what it meant, with her coming the end of his time waned close in the distance, the fulfilment of a prophecy, a destiny to keep.

His aching bones settled opposite her in the restful comfort of a rocking chair. In the silence he wove the tale, memories from long ago vivid in the forefront of his mind.

"When I was but a lad of five, I sat at my father's knee listening while he spoke with the shaman of our tribe about my fate. I did not understand at that age what it would mean, but I was eager to learn what he could teach me. Akiha knew the old ways, refusing the Christian name the white man bestowed on him.

I was eager to know what he knew, to follow him into the forest and learn the healing powers of root and leaf. This was a great gift among our people. The shaman was revered for his spiritual abilities and kindness. Akiha had a connection to the spirits. The ancestors spoke to him. Together they created libíti kátil- powerful medicine."

The flames on the hearth stirred and in them Old Quil saw himself as he was then, strong and young, full of vitality and proud duty for his calling.

"As time went on, I spent more time by his fireside than my father's, learning the stories and legends of our people. I was not his only pupil. At the behest of the Chief, Ephraim joined us often. Together we sat on the woven doghair blankets, learning to speak in the Quileute tongue and committing to memory the sacred kixi - myths and legends of our history.

There came a day when I was sent to the forest to gather healing roots for a tea. I was no more than twenty, a very young age to be entrusted with such an important job. Akiha was getting older, the pain in his joints causing him to suffer with every step. I was proud to do such a thing, proud to possess the knowledge to fulfill my task."

Pausing, he looked across the group to where Máire sat beside the fire. The flames cast an ethereal glow about her face, transporting him back to that time when the true power of magic was first revealed to his young soul.

"I often took refuge in the forest. Akiha had taught me to listen to the song of the wind and story of the trees. It was my sacred place. Xwaʼáwli áɫ - There, I found my song."

Smiles and nods of understanding lit up the faces of his audience, each understanding the blessed refuge the canopy of trees and church of Mother Nature provided.

"As I searched for the items Akiha charged me with, I heard a soft rustling in the breeze. The harmony of the spirits and nature singing as one. I felt the quiver of a strong power float in the air, drawing my feet forward into the deepest part of the forest. It was in that place that I saw her, a mighty spirit, illuminated by the power of our ancestors. The magic in her voice sang to me, filling my body and soul with light."

Old Quil's eyes never left those of Máire as he continued the mystifying tale. The tribal warriors sat enraptured, hanging on his every word. Just like William Black, he was a master storyteller, an art passed down by the leaders of their tribe. "I felt it rush through me, warming my blood and strengthening my body. The ancestors had seen fit to bless me... and the magnitude of the gift humbled me to my knees.

Rushing to Akiha's home, I burst inside to share with my teacher all I had seen and felt. The moss covered longhouse smelled of earth and smoke, a warm fire crackling merrily on his hearth. He had aged in the hours I was gone, the lines of his face etched deeper into his skin and the silver threading his hair outnumbering the raven feathers trailing down his back. What has happened? I asked, worried about the changes that had overcome him in so few hours. 'It is time, he responded. Yaláʔ akʷ títipad calls to me. It is time for me to walk with our people among the stars'."

Sorrow filled his voice, its cracked cadence falling slowly into despair. "For many weeks he lingered somewhere between this place and the land of the dead. It was then that he told me of the great blessing which had been given me. He spoke of how the light filled him, reaching inward to the depths of his soul, granting him the powerful knowledge to heal both spirit and body. Many times he sent me back out to the woods on errands that would take me deep into the heart of the sacred forest. Three more times I encountered the woman in the woods. As time went on, I could see her power wane. The ethereal light surrounding her had begun to dim, finding its way beneath my skin until finally she was no more than a dim shadow among the trees.

That day I returned to find Akiha was no more. We buried him in the time of the Harvest Moon, while the Lawatʼsákil-Atʼi- the house of wolves, howled to the Raven to guide him home."

Old Quil paused, letting the words of his story embed themselves in the consciousness of his rapt audience. His eyes sought out Leah, a silent communication passing between the two as if he had just confirmed what she already knew. His time was coming to an end and hers just beginning.

"It was in 1919 that I last looked upon the face of the guardian spirit who so richly blessed me. Until tonight, I never believed I would see her again."

For a while nobody spoke, as if afraid the simple sound of a voice would break the magical spell of myth and legend. It was fitting that the task fell to Leah Clearwater, the lone female warrior whose purpose was yet unknown to the men surrounding her. Different in every way possible and unequivocally the favorite to the elderly shaman. "Then that makes you..."

"One hundred and thirteen years old," he finished for her, a wry smile tugging across his withered lips. "It would seem that with this honor comes the gift of long life. Akiha was one hundred and forty-two when he left to join our ancestors."

The wolves stared at him in amazement. Even young Quil had not known the true age of his great-grandfather.

Billy sat quietly, sipping coffee, black eyes twinkling as if amused. He could remember feeling the same astonishment the first time he had heard the story. Unlike this group, he'd been forced to accept it on blind faith alone. In his mind's eye, he could still recall in perfect detail the last time his grandfather and Old Quil had phased together, their worn bodies turning into the silver fur of aged wolves. They'd darted off into the trees, howling like puppies at the spring moon. After Ephraim passed, the weight of his years wore heavily on Old Quil, unsure how long it would be until he could join his old friend once more to chase the forest bunnies and squirrels.

"Perhaps we should take a break before I tell my story," suggested Máire, rising from the straight backed chair on which she sat. "I'd like some more tea and few minutes to talk to my old friend."

While Bella and Billy went to the kitchen to refill drinks, Jacob ordered the pack outside. Máire watched from the living room window as the air quivered with magic. "They're magnificent!" she exclaimed, smiling at the way her grandson dodged Leah's paws in a game of cat and mouse while the rest of the wolves played alongside them. They rolled through the blanket of fresh snow, covering and then shaking the dusting from their thick fur. Surely there had never been a gathering of strong-hearted warriors such as this.

Not finding the same joy, the elderly gentleman's voice was somber, full of questions that needed to be answered. His time on this earth had taught him many things, but the greatest spiritual gift of all had been love. "Does she have a choice?" he asked. Old Quil's eyes watched the sleek, silver wolf remembering the child who sat on his knee, drawing pictures of the flowers which grew in the woods. She'd suffered much over the years, so many dreams shattered in the name of their tribe. It had been enough to make him doubt that this was not the life ordained for her.

"She does," Máire answered carefully, "though it is not what it seems. There is a complication now."

"Love isn't a complication."

She sighed, understanding all too well what he was thinking. "It is when it involves the man who is supposed to give her strength. Mathúin came here knowing that he would one day have to feed the magic for your tribe. Yet, there are things I have seen." Old Quil saw the message of hope glimmer in her eyes. "The future is not always concrete. We must have faith and wait."

Within an hour the pack had settled once more in the small living room, their immense bodies touching shoulder to shoulder as they waited for Máire to share her story. Embry sat stoically by her side, as if challenging anyone who dared not believe. Curled beneath Jacob's arm, Bella thought it more likely that he was waiting for one of the pups to make a stupid remark about Máire being the ultimate cougar. When they'd come inside, Collin had been rubbing some quickly fading scratches on his right arm. It took one look at Jacob to confirm her suspicions.

Though the situation was not ideal, it felt completely natural somehow. That part did not bother Bella in the slightest. It was something else that bugged her. Not because if the couple were married it would make Embry one of her grandfathers, as Jacob had not so subtly pointed out, although the idea had unnerved her at first. As soon as the involuntary heebie jeebies wore off, it was jealousy that spiked the color of her cheeks and burned her ears. Why? she wondered. Why her and not me?

The uncertainty of her relationship with Jacob always seemed to hover just beneath the surface, placing paper fine cuts on the edges of her heart. Then the spellbinding tone of her grandmother's voice pulled her in, the story making her forget.

"For more years than can be counted, my kind have come to this plane. We are the keepers of light, the healers of man, the balance of nature. In every culture around the world we are counted. Some call us angels and others demons. In truth we are neither, resting somewhere between both such worlds. As with all kinds, there is light and dark. I am of the light, descended from the goddess Danu and the great kings of Tuatha Dé Danann.

More than a hundred years ago, I came to this place. Its beauty calling to me like a song. I was here when the first wolves transformed to defeat the cold ones, when the wives and mothers of your ancestors bore those who carried your blood. There have been many places in this world that I have travelled, but this has always been my home."

She smiled lovingly around the room, thinking on the many faces of the past, seeing their familiar features in young men gathered here today.

"I came to Forks as a healer, to help those souls whose desperation for a better life left them ill-equipped to deal with the hardships they would face here. I took the name of Marie, living in small quarters above the general store. From a distance, I was able to observe the Quileute, while carving a life for myself. In that time I met a man, good and strong. We bore a child together and named him Sean.

A strong, happy baby, I took him with me often into the woods to pick ripe berries and search out the herbs needed for teas and poultices. Wild blackberries were his favorite." Tears misted over her eyes, remembering the child whose laughter bubbled like a fresh mountain brook. It was her one regret, that Sean would never remember the love of his mother. Máire swallowed back the tears that threatened to overcome her, feeling Embry's hand close tightly around hers. A simple gesture, lending his strength to allow her to carry on.

"Not long after I arrived, a coven of vampires took up residence here. There were five of them then, pretending to be a wealthy family from the east. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his darling wife, Esme," she explained, disdain prominent in her voice. "They had three nearly grown children with them, at least for all intents and purposes that was what they called them.

As I said, there is always dark and light. Even with vampires, though there are few who belong to the light. There is too much selfishness inside their kind to fight it. They are unnatural, an abomination in the eyes of Danu. They did not fool the spirit warriors of the neighboring tribe. I watched from a distance as they brokered a treaty with Ephraim Black.

Already there were those in the fledgling community who had fallen under their spell. The vampire attracts its prey much like a spider spinning a web, whether knowingly or not." Her eyes lingered on Bella, confirming what the girl already knew to be true, in hopes she would no longer blame herself. "Everything about them is attractive to humans. They move gracefully across the earth, their features smooth and voices like silk. The sheen of their skin gossamer in even the faintest light.

My mistrust for them grew as time went on. It seemed that the woman, Esme had become interested in my comings and goings, as though obsessed with what she could not understand. She took to following me from behind the cover of trees when I called upon my patients. It was easy to evade her, though I never tried. I assumed her disturbed in the mind and instead swore to protect those who were weak and needed me.

One day I saw her son and husband in the general store talking with the shopkeeper. They were leaving on the afternoon train to search out a colleague in Chicago. For several weeks they were gone, and when they returned, I saw something in the eyes of the one they called Edward that frightened me. That evening I perched beneath an open window and listened as they told their family of their discovery.

A young girl in an asylum had a vision in which Edward Cullen found his mate, turning her into one of the immortal damned. That night, I sought out the wisdom of my people, offering prayers to Danu to show me what they had seen."

The horrendous vision assaulted her mind anew, causing Máire to leap from her seat and pace frantically around the room. Embry made no move to stop her, instinctually knowing that she needed to get this out, to lay bare the fears which haunted the far reaches of her memory for so many years.

"There was a girl," she stated, "her face matching that of my own, caught in the vampire's thrall. Other images crossed my sight, a boy destined for her since birth, the spirits granting him the power of the wolf. Their separation, the longing they would feel for each other. Years of solitude in which the girl became increasingly isolated, in danger of attracting that which haunted her.

The shaman of the tribe was old, and the time had come for a new one to emerge. One day after I had imparted some of my magic to him, Esme found me in my weakened state, calling upon the spirits for guidance. When she tried to touch me, I flung what power I could outward, warding off her curiosity."

The hard glimmer radiating in her eyes told the wolves what words did not. Máire held forth her hands in gesture, the tiniest of sparks igniting beneath the flesh of her palms. "That day I drove fear into her unbeating heart."

"Finally, the time had come for me to depart this world for my own. My time here had waned. With a breaking heart, I kissed my husband before he left to work at the logging camps. It was the last time I would look upon his face. Taking my son into the forest, I watched him eat blackberries and dip his toes into the sparkling streams. Knowing that Danu would watch over him, I left Sean where he would quickly be discovered and set off to finish what I'd begun.

I carried with me a small bag concealing a photograph of my husband and child along with a spell I'd worked for the protection of my future grandchild and her mate. I found young Quil gathering leaves deep in the forest and appeared to him once more. The magic of my people filled him after that day. When I reached into my bag, desperate to leave the spell I'd worked behind, I knew that when the time came, he would be ready to use it." Pausing, she stared at Old Quil, seeing something in his eyes, a conversation they would need to have and soon. "It was gone.

Weak as I was, I retraced my footsteps, only to find it missing. It was then that I sensed her and the danger which followed. I gave chase to no avail. My human body was weak, aged and unprotected. She lighted from a tree, landing on my back. Her claws raked across my neck, parting flesh from bone and left me for dead. Before I closed my eyes to the pain, I saw what she had stolen."

"I still do not know how it was that I made my way back to Tuatha Dé Danann. For many years since, I have watched and waited. The mirror between the worlds allowed me small glimpses of the child that I had called my own. Sean had children of his own and eventually, a girl was born." At this, she crossed the small space then sweetly cradled the cheek of her granddaughter, the girl who reminded her of the infant Sean. "Blood of my blood," she whispered. "Her parents named her Isabella."

Máire knelt at Bella's knee, begging the girl to look upon her face and forgive her the mistakes she'd made along the the way. To accept the love she wished to lavish on her and the calling of their people. "We can only return to this earth every hundred years or more and only during the sacred times when the magic of our race is omnipotent. I sent my grandson to protect you in my stead until such a day as I could return.

Your blood is alluring to the vampires, though they do not know why. Esme Cullen never believed me to be more than a witch. I do not know why there is no imprint between you, but I have seen and observed many things. The future is not always what it seems. There are things we cannot know. That is the wisdom I possess and the seer of their coven does not.

I do not yet have all the answers you would wish, only that your life is always in constant danger. I will help protect you," she swore. "They shall not touch you or the wrath of a thousand Tuatha Dé Danann warriors shall befall them. You are of my blood, the product of my flesh, a sidhe princess with a human heart."

The oath left no doubt in the minds of the pack. A time of vengeance was at hand.

**ooo000ooo**

It was well past midnight before Old Quil could bring himself to look upon the scroll. Drawing it from its hiding place, the hollow branch of a tree sitting near the fire, he looked upon it with new eyes.

Not long after the death of Akiha he'd been out with his basket gathering the herbs needed to heal the disease ravaging the tribe. With the white man came disease, indiscriminatory to age or health. Resting on the soft moss of a wide log, he let the sun filtering through the canopy of trees warm his face. By sheer accident or divine intervention, he'd caught the faint glimmer in the corner of his eye. Innocuous as a fall leaf, it was barely noticeable hidden in the knot at the base of the trunk.

He'd drawn out the scroll, noting the ragged tear across the top. For hours he searched, unable to find the missing piece.

For many years he'd studied the paper, wondering what it meant and who had hidden it there. It was in the ancient tongue of their people. Not the language they spoke now, but older, from the time of k'wati and the p'ip'isodat'sili.

In the years of Isabella Swan's absence, Jacob Black had become increasingly weary, his soul perpetually in a state of unrest. The translated words spoke of spirit walking, enabling the one to whom it was gifted to seek what was lost.

Sensing the danger of instability within the pack, he'd breathed the words for the first time when Jacob's eyes closed that night. When Billy found out what he'd done, rage shone in his black eyes. They both knew the danger of spirit walks and how the soul might not find its way back to the body. By then it was too late. The warnings went unheeded.

Now, staring at the paper, Old Quil knew the answers to his questions and wondered if Máire could locate the missing portion of the scroll.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 - Vow**

Jacob stopped at the edge of the woods, the lighted windows of the house calling him home. Time felt fleeting somehow, the world full of unrest and sorrow. There was a time in his childhood when he'd wandered out alone after dark. The foolish notion of a six-year-old that the baby squirrel he'd spied earlier was lost without its mommy. When he'd reached the spot where it should have been, there was nothing. Not a single scrap of fur or a stray acorn to stuff its cheeks. His small brown eyes looked up into the tree just in time to see the mother hauling it by the scruff of its neck into a hollow knot. Mommy tucking her baby in, safe for the night.

The forest was dark and wide. To a boy who spent most of his time barefoot running through the woods, it was a wonderland of natural amusements. But tonight, the trees seemed to have a life of their own, thick solid trunks breathing with the wind and craggy branches like arms ready to snatch him to their breast.

Tears of frustration and fear when he couldn't find the winding path home welled up in his eyes. In the back of his mind he could hear his little friends laughing and his sisters teasing voices shouting 'Only babies cry!'

Desperately searching for the worn path in between the bracken and underbrush, he stumbled, scraping the skin off his knee. The tears that threatened to spill over in his eyes faded while he counted to three then blew out a long breath, just like Bella had taught him. Then, he stood up on wobbly legs, starting all over.

In the end it had been the winking lights of home which guided the way. Jacob followed his feet, slipping quietly through the screen door. His mother was fast asleep at the table, a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of his empty chair. Bella Swan, dressed in a pair of yellow pajamas scattered with pink posies, jumped up from her spot on the couch, a well loved stuffed bunny clutched in her arms.

"Jake! Where have you been? Daddy brought me out here with the sirens on cause your daddy said he couldn't find you!"

"I had to check on the baby squirrel and make sure he wasn't missin' his mommy. What if he was cold, Bells? I had to. I just had to!"

Jacob smiled to himself, turning over the memory in his mind. That night Billy should have tanned the hide off of him. Instead, his mom fed him milk and cookies, Bella pretended to be a nurse by bandaging his scraped knee and then the two of them fell asleep under a warm blanket watching The Fox and The Hound.

It seemed only fitting that she should be waiting for him again, somewhere behind those twinkling lights of home. So when he edged closer to the house expecting to hear the butterfly wings of her beating heart, he was surprised to hear the muted sound of softly falling tears coming from the workshop instead.

The door creaked as it opened, its rusty hinges protesting loudly. The thin light of a single lamp cast a glowing halo of shadow across the tumbling locks of Bella's hair where they lay across a wooden table, face buried against her arms, weeping softly.

Hearing his footsteps, she didn't bother to look up. Seeking some small piece of normalcy, she'd snuck inside, hoping the artfully carved lines of oak and cedar along with the musky scent of oiled leather would calm her frazzled nerves. In a moment of weakness, Bella collapsed, the overwhelming revelations of the past month finally catching up with her.

It felt as though the rug had been pulled right out from under her feet. The illusion of being safe was only that. Nothing more than a dream. More than that, she was angry. It was the total finality of the situation. As though she did not get any say so of her own life. That was the part that pissed her off. She'd been made a fool once, a stupid teenage girl caught up in a world in which she didn't belong. Now it was haunting her, no matter if it was her fault or theirs. The Cullens would never let her rest. There would never be peace until they were wiped from the earth.

Jacob stroked her back lovingly, a gentle caress of warmth to let her know he was there. A quiet reassurance that she was never alone. Gazing up at him with watery eyes and choking back the last sob of self pity, she laughed loudly, if not hysterically. "How in the hell am I going to explain Máire to Charlie?"

It was such an absurd thing to blurt out, completely irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. Just one more of the screwed up supernatural pieces they had to contend with.

Jacob hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans, pulling her close. "A six pack and a copy of Doppelganger," he replied solemnly, kissing her nose. "Just think what an awesome Christmas present classic '90's horror would make," pleased when she laughed through the tears. "I mean, can't you see all of us? Instead of cooking some huge Christmas dinner and watching Rudolph, we can order a bunch of pizza's and watch halloween flicks. It'll be awesome."

"You're ridiculous." Leaning up on tiptoe, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers for a kiss.

"Yep, you bet. Tomorrow we'll go get a bunch of candy corn off the clearance rack instead of a tree. But, tonight..." Jacob scooped her into his arms, smiling mischievously, "you're playing Mrs. Claus and I'm the naughty kid who needs a spanking."

"Jake!" Bella's peals of laughter rang out into the night while Jacob held her tightly in his arms and raced out the door, crossing the snow-covered grass. A shiver ran down her spine when ducking his head, he whispered seductively in her ear. "Come on baby, let's get dirty and earn some lumps of coal."

**ooo000ooo**

Long after she'd fallen asleep, Jacob lay awake ruminating on the stories both Old Quil and Máire had shared that night. It was almost unnerving the way she described the visions she'd had of the future. Yet, the words she spoke had lit a fire of hope in his heart. 'Destined for her since birth...' It was confirmation of the one thing he had always been certain of. He and Bella belonged together.

The issue of imprinting always floated on the fringes of their relationship. Never fully present but taunting them from the shadows in the corner. Just when he thought that maybe they'd get away from it, the specter rose up and slapped them in the face. Embry and Máire had come as a shock to them all. The sudden look of absolute completion that fell across his friend's face had knocked Jacob off his feet.

Whether it was the near death that caused it or his soul connecting itself to another supernatural creature, the second it happened Embry was no longer a part of the pack. Jacob had felt it as surely as his right arm being cut off at the shoulder.

Embry Call now had a choice, just as he did once. To cut himself off completely at will. The alpha inside of him shouldn't like it, but somehow it seemed right. Much as it bothered him to admit it, Embry had never been fully one of them. Whoever the bastard was that never claimed him as a son, right along with a mother who turned her back on him the second things got tough, had seen to that. It was only fair that at some point in his life, Embry would be given the freedom to turn from the pain he'd felt since childhood. Separation was now his choice, his power, his healing.

Bella shifted in her sleep, the tumble of her curls fanning over the pillows. Barely visible, the spiderweb of puckered scars across her wrist seemed to glow faintly in the moonlight. Shuddering, Jacob closed his eyes, remembering the way she looked that day, so lost and alone, cold and bleeding on the bathroom floor. The sound of her cries echoed in his memory. The gut wrenching fear that gripped his heart, cutting his feet right out from under him. Even now, the burning stench of leech burned his nostrils. He'd never forget the smell venom left in her frail, broken body, a sadistic parting gift from Edward Cullen.

Just a dream, nothing more than a memory, he reminded himself, recalling the puff of purple smoke that rose in the air at the touch of a match.

Edward Cullen was gone and not coming back. If he did, there'd be hell to pay. This time, Jacob would destroy him.

No longer a little boy with a crush, he was a man, a warrior sworn to protect the tribe. Crafted by the spirits to destroy the cold ones who sought to feast on the blood of man, woman and child. If Bella was harmed, there would be no forgiveness, no pity of heart. Only retribution. Absolution by fire. Death by his own hand.

Jacob held her tighter, fingers pressing into the soft flesh of her hips at the thought.

They had an entire life spread before them, one that was only just beginning. In his mind's eye he could see the span of years across time. Days full of laughter, dark-haired children with their mother's eyes and father's smile. Campfires out in the woods and the sticky sweetness of marshmallows. Their children would have an entire tribe of doting aunts and uncles, grandfathers who taught them to fish and stories about a family rich with history. Stories about parents who'd loved and laughed together as babies. He and Bella would watch them grow strong and brave. Grandkids would beckon them from their rocking chairs on the porch. In old age they'd watch the sun sink over the Pacific horizon.

Quietly, he slipped from the bed, tiptoeing over to the dresser. Maybe this wasn't how he'd planned it, but Jacob's heart told him it was the right time.

Kneeling beside the bed, he brushed away the lock of hair falling across her face. "Bells, honey, wake up," he whispered, lightly kissing her lips. Slowly her lashes fluttered open, warm and sleepy. "Jake? What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the clock flashing three. "Do you have to leave?"

"No baby," he soothed. "Everything's alright."

Bella yawned widely, exhausted beyond belief. "Come back to bed and keep me warm." But Jacob didn't move. "I can't. Not yet."

"I don't understand," she said confused.

Jacob held her hand tightly, surprised at how calm he felt at this moment. Surely it was a sign. This was the time. "I haven't been able to sleep," he confessed. "I've been lying awake, thinking about what Máire said she saw in that vision all those years ago. It's the same thing I've always seen, what I've always known." Brushing the back of her hand with a tender kiss, his warm brown eyes gazed at her with a heart full of affection. "I love you, Bella Swan. I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

"I love you too," she whispered dreamily. "I've never stopped."

"Bells, I know we don't have normal lives, and that maybe things are a bit crazy right now, but one thing I am sure of is that I don't want to spend another second without you in my life. It doesn't matter if it's today, tomorrow, next week or ten years from now, you'll always be the only one I see. Whenever I close my eyes, it's only you. It's always been you."

For weeks he'd been coming up with and rejecting ideas of ways to ask her. Nothing seemed worthy enough. Maybe this wasn't a story they could exactly tell their grandkids. Both of them buck naked without a stitch of clothing in sight. Yet, now as the cool band of metal slipped easily over her finger, he knew this was right. "Marry me, honey. Let me love you for the rest of our lives."

Bella looked into his eyes, so earnest, his heart laid bare for all the world to see. So she responded with a smile, the best way she knew how. "I'm not busy tomorrow."

The corners of his mouth tugged upward, an excited grin breaking across his face. "Is that a yes?"

"With all my heart, that's a yes." Jacob kissed her, arms wrapped around her waist, hers about his neck, the cotton sheet twisting around them when he stood up taking her with him. "You make me so happy, Bells," he murmured against her lips. "How did we get so lucky?"

"Fate," she responded, pulling him back to the bed. "and maybe a little magic."

_**I'd like to take a minute to congratulate Sabrina Michaels on her nomination in the Energize WIP Awards. Nancy has reviewed my stories since I started writing. While she looks forward to new chapters, I look forward to her reviews! Thank you so much Nancy for being a wonderful friend and reviewer. Those reviews make me want to write more, to write better. They remind me that there are people who read every single word. You are a source of inspiration and a dear friend who reminds me to continue on this journey.**_


	44. Chapter 44

**I'd like to apologize. Somehow I got the chapters out of order and this one was skipped. I deleted the most recently posted chapter and this is the replacement. **

Chapter 44 - Rebirth

On the other side of the reservation, Embry Call was pouring whiskey into a glass. He'd tried not to let the sting of rejection show when his imprint went home with Leah tonight. It took everything he had not to go wolf and sleep on the doormat like some pathetic pussy. The urge to phase was so bad that he could barely contain it, but he was determined not to. Knowing that if he did, he'd end up baying at the moon and whimpering beneath the bedroom window.

That would go over like a ton of bricks with Leah. Girl loves sleep. She'd sink a claw into my nutsack just to hear the skin break. Tonight, that made Jack his new best friend.

Hands shaking, he sloshed some of the amber liquid on the counter, knocking over the glass when he tried to right it. "Shit." Setting up again, he poured himself another, this time managing not to drop it like some sort of animal. Tossing back three fingers- neat- he reveled in the stinging burn sliding down the back of his throat. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. There was only one cure and she was a half mile away ensconced in Leah Clearwater's spare bedroom.

"Fuck it." Embry capped the bottle and slipped on some shoes, refusing to be a total caveman. A casual night time stroll. That's all it had to be. If he ended up standing on the edge of the woods staring at the house like some kind of creepy stalker, so be it. Anything was better than feeling like this.

Wrenching open the door with more force than necessary, he all but ran smack into the small raised fist ready to knock on the cracked wood.

She looked for all the world like little red riding hood standing there dressed in an old red hoodie two sizes too large with dark tresses peaking out from underneath. A wicked smile curled the corners of his lip, tugging it upward into what he was sure probably looked like some twisted sense of humor. "Come to visit the big bad wolf?"

Embry berated himself mentally for the statement. Jackass. You sound like a dick. "Sorry, bad joke," he apologized, trying to look anywhere but her lips. Redder than the sweet summer strawberries that tickled his nose, her skin more beautiful than the scent of freesia which clung to her. The beast inside him wanted to ravage every part of her and show her just what kind of wolf he really was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I can leave." Máire turned, heading back into the darkness.

Embry caught her by the wrist. "Please don't," he whispered. "I'd like it if you stayed." Every inch of him felt vulnerable. It was like being a gangly sixteen-year-old all over again, trying to impress some girl miles out of his league.

Looking into his sad eyes, Máire saw the torment hidden behind them and allowed him to bring her inside.

Standing in the entryway, body cramped in the tight space, he felt awkward, unsure of what to do. "You want a drink?" he offered, sliding away without bothering to wait for a response. Jack sat on the counter, calling out like a siren song of sweet honey. Even if she didn't need one, he did.

His hands shook again when he poured it into the glasses, but this time it was for a different reason. Ice. She probably wants ice. Embry crossed the few paces to the freezer. When he turned around, she was there, leaning against the counter like some sort of siren temptress calling out his name.

"I know what it cost you to leave me tonight and I'm sorry." There was no pity in her voice, no pretense. He liked that.

"It's alright," he shrugged, brushing past her shoulder to set the ice down on the counter. Just the feel of her warmth, the energy radiating through the soft, crimson fabric of her sweater sent tingles like a thousand zaps of electricity buzzing beneath his skin. "Been through worse."

"Tell me." Small fingers curled around his wrist. Embry pinched his eyes closed, holding back the wolf on a tight leash.

"Tell you what?" he asked, trying to sound casual, when the way he felt was anything but. "What do you wanna to know?"

"Anything, everything."

Those eyes, so demure, framed by the darkest fan of lashes feathering over creamy cheeks, blushed rosy from walking on a cold winter night. Embry wanted to know what they'd look like, flushed with carnal desire. The knuckles on his left hand turned white from gripping the counter hard enough to lock it down. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say. This isn't exactly cake for me. I'm the bastard son of a father who never bothered to claim me. I've got a mother who pretty much disowned me the second I turned eighteen."

Fire flashed in his eyes, the wolf rife with indignity and neglect mixed with a primal need to stake a claim over what was his. Without conscious thought, he took a step forward, then another, forcing her backward until she was pressed tightly against the counter with nowhere to go.

"I'm a shape-shifting warrior because the gods or whatever decided that they needed to play some sick joke on the universe. Now I've imprinted on my best friend's girlfriend's great great grandmother who just happens to be a fairy. So, what else do you want to know?" The tenor of his voice had dropped, more animal than human, a silent snarl reverberating somewhere deep in his heaving chest. The air between them was electric, the heady scent of lust combining with sugar and freesia. Ducking his head to whisper in her ear, her tightened nipples brushed against bare skin.

Both of his hands rested on the counter, caging her in. She couldn't get away now if she tried. The rough stubble of his chin skimmed the delicate skin of her cheek, the corner of his lips almost, but not quite touching hers.

"How I feel?" he whispered, giving in to desire, teeth lightly nipping her earlobe. "Fucked up. Desperate. Confused. You're standing here looking at me with the sexiest lips I've ever seen on a woman and I wanna kiss you so bad that I can't even think straight. So, how's that for screwed up?"

Embry reached for the full glass of whiskey, ready to feel the burn, but before he could, Máire's tiny hands pulled his face to hers and in a second, her mouth was on him consuming every last piece of sanity he had left. A shower of fireworks exploded in his veins making his blood boil over with unadulterated lust. In a matter of seconds, any idea of not going wolf died, just as the need to claim her grew. When she twisted one leg around his thigh, Embry thought he'd explode. The tight denim of his jeans strangled his cock, pointing like a compass home. Gripping her thighs, in one swift movement she was in his arms, pinned against the flat surface of the wall while he ground against her hard, like some teenage boy in a porno induced fantasy.

One by one, the thin threads that held his sanity started to come undone, unravelling into a million strands beneath his feet. Máire consumed him, intoxicated his senses, drove the wolf wild with the urge to mate. The more she panted, the harder she pushed, the stronger the urge became to sink his cock deep inside her and his teeth into the soft juncture of her neck. Holding her with one arm, Embry pressed one hand flat against the wall. The shift had begun and he felt powerless to stop it. Fingernails raked sharp as claws down the wall, pulling away paint and plaster. Heat licked the base of his spine.

Body trembling, Embry tore his lips away from hers. "Aw, Fuck!" he cursed, backing away. "I have to get out of here. I gotta go shift or this isn't gonna end well." Seeing her back pressed against the wall, lips swollen and the bright flush of desire warming her breasts, almost changed his mind. "Come with me." He wasn't asking and he wasn't telling.

When she offered up her hand, he took it gladly, leading her out into the new fallen snow. A burn ripped through his chest, lungs stealing gulps of December air. The forest and moon called, demanding the sacrifice of his human flesh to become one with the wolf. Without pretense he allowed it to take over. Flesh and bone tearing and shifting, muscles coiling, burning flames of fire searing from the inside out. What was left of his jeans fell to the ground like confetti.

In his place emerged the wolf.

Shimmering silver in the moonlight, the marks of a raven's wings kissed his back. A thousand scents overwhelming and electrifying his body. Massive claws, razor sharp, penetrated the frozen ground beneath his paws when he bowed low before her. The animal bade its mate to acquiesce to his demand.

When her fingers tangled into the thick, warm fur across his neck, the wolf bolted into the trees, navigating rocky inclines and frozen streams. It travelled deep into the waiting forest, scattering a trail of wet snow behind him. Atop the crest of a hill, where the sitka and cedar grew large overhead, a moss-covered building stood. The crumbling remnants of a forgotten past, where the spirits of his people still celebrated ancient rituals belonging to the warrior. The house of wolves, select and few. Gifted by the ancestors who walked the path of stars.

The steam of his breath rose as icy fog in the moonlight. The wolf bowed low to the ground, allowing his mate to slip from his shoulders. Then he circled her, inhaling her scent, eyes memorizing every detail of her quivering form.

Suddenly fur gave way to flesh and Embry stood, every inch the warrior, his regal bearing imposing in the silvery moonlight.

"I remember this place." With the wave of a hand, the empty stillness of the forest transformed. Melting snow gave way to lush, green grass and moss, its verdant carpet decorated with the pale lapis of geranium and purity of may lily.

Warm, slanting light fell from behind a leather cloaked doorway, the thrum of drums and song of the warriors demanding an answer to their mighty call. Laughter echoed between the walls of the longhouse, shaking loose the dust from the rafters.

Stepping across the threshold into another time, one hundred years past when the call of the wolf spirit was revered amongst the Quillayute, Embry stood in awe of the men of legend, witnessing the greatness of their strength.

A warm fire burned low and hard in the center of a planked floor while the warriors danced, cloaked in tanned hide and softened cedar. Straight shoulders bore the weight of giant headdress and finely carved masks while they performed the steps of their guardian spirit.

Sparks high into the night, flying out of the mossy roof to join the stars. Eerie shadows passed over the faces of the warriors, painted ochre, white and raven hues. Rivulets of sweat etched rivers steeped in blood and soot down the amber flesh of their chests and backs, pierced with sharpened bone and needle-tipped spears.

The shamans lay forth offerings of the people, darkened salmon soaked with the oil of whale, drawing Embry forward into the song. Women and children sat along the walls, voices woven in cadence with the rhythmic percussion of beaded rattles and pounding drums. It was a rising of the blood, vibrations of the soul in an otherworldly light. With new eyes he saw those who came before him. Men who bore none of the names of the white man, only those granted as part of Tkokwali.

The wooden planks beneath his feet began to quake. Voices lifted in song, the powerful chants of shaman and ancient rituals of their people melded together in a fiery crescendo of searing flame. They demanded he take all that was his, to claim the honor cast aside from the moment of his birth. Arms spread wide to embrace the warrior, a blinding surge of power and light filled the aching well of his soul erupting forth in a mighty battle cry.

Embry Call was no more. In his place was only the warrior wolf, falling back to earth on whispered clouds of prayer. The initiation complete. The house of wolves embracing the future spirit of their people into their midst.

The illusion fell away. When he opened his eyes, the fire still burned, but the longhouse stood empty, crumbling into ruin. Across the flames, Máire smiled softly, waning moonlight seeping in through between the broken chinks of the walls, illuminating her mass of raven tresses in a halo of innocence.

Glittering flakes of snow blew through the open doorway, landing in fluffy drifts of pristine white over weathered planks of gray. Icy wind whistled through the trees, its frozen fingers shaking the crumbling rafters above. The longhouse should have been cold, but even though a storm raged outside, inside it was warm, safe and inviting.

She was inviting.

With new purpose, he crossed the few feet of distance between them, standing naked save the colorful woven blanket tied around his waist. A leftover remnant of the illusion and initiation gift of the gods. In the corner he spied a mask, its once bright paint chipped and faded, the curling strands of hair all but gone with the passage of time. Máire pressed the palm of her hand over his wildly beating heart.

A flash of heat, hot white like a poker burned through his flesh. Her dark eyes were closed, rose colored lips whispering unknown words in a foreign tongue. The sting of pain faded as rapidly as it came, leaving cool warmth in its place. Her hand fell away, leaving in its place a symbol, sacred to her people. An ancient tree, its roots deep and branches wide, intertwining into an unending circle surrounding its might.

Drawing a small blade from her pocket, Máire pierced the tip of her finger, drawing her crimson blood across the silvery tree. As if by divine miracle, leaves unfurled, tiny blooms of delicate pink blossomed with the vinous scent of honeyed wine. Apples of green streaked with gold grew from the branches, the forbidden fruit blushing with the bright stain of crimson. "The tree of life has no end and no beginning, it is father, mother, earth, wind and the song to the Tuatha Dé Danann . Danu has blessed us, inviting you to rest beneath its shelter. One day it will give you safe passage to my land, to see and hear with your own ears the harmony of my people."

"Máire." His breath came out in a whisper, caressing the blush of her cheek, fingers tangling beneath and between the silken mass of dark curls tumbling about her shoulders. Steadfast and earnest, gazing into her eyes, Embry gave her the promise held in his heart. "I'll never leave you."


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: I apologize for the lack of updates, but life has been a little busy... in a really good way! In case you haven't heard, I published my first book, A Thousand Words, A Novella under my Author Name, Jaime Sommers. Thank you so much to all of you who have encouraged, asked and made me believe in my dreams. **

**Thank you to my TR Admins, who have never let me falter. To my reviewers who have made me smile over and over again. To Misty for doing so much leg work, to Shadow for teaching me so much over the past two years. To BetterinTexas, for giving me the words. **

**I could not have done it without any of you. **

**A Thousand Words can be found on Amazon in print and kindle editions.**

**Chapter 45 - Culmination**

When Bella woke in the morning, the sun was shining and the promise of a new beginning greeted her. Jacob's arms were wrapped protectively around her body, his quiet, even breathing telling of that blissful state between dreaming and awake. A smile crept over her face, tugging at the corners of her lips until reaching the farthest depths of her eyes. The engagement ring on her finger sparkled with a hundred rainbows in the light. There was something simple, delicate and timeless about it. She wondered how Jacob managed to find a ring so uniquely her.

"It matches that soft blush that creeps over your cheeks and the color of your lips after I kiss you."

Bella rolled over and looked into Jacob's eyes. "It's beautiful."

"I saw it and knew there was no other ring I wanted to give you. I'm sorry it wasn't the most romantic proposal in the world, probably not what every girl dreams of, but I couldn't wait one more second to give it to you. I want to tell the whole world that you're mine."

With a kiss, she rolled on top of Jacob, swinging her left leg to straddle his hips. Bella let the soft, cotton sheet fall past her shoulders so he could drink in her nakedness. "How about first I show you why I'm glad you're mine."

**ooo000ooo**

Charlie was headed over to Billy's to pick him up for a little early morning fishing. The fish and wildlife commission posted the reports of what was biting and where. The day was calm without a breath of wind in sight and the ice was thick. If only Bells would let us have fish for Christmas, he thought, sure that they were gonna make the catch of the century. He'd have to settle for having it stuffed and mounted above the fireplace.

A quick pitstop by Paul's to drop off some reports and they'd be on their way. Swinging into Black's driveway, he noticed that nobody was home. It didn't really matter. He'd leave the paperwork and go. It wasn't anything urgent anyway. Just a couple forms that needed the detective's signature. Probably out Christmas shopping, he thought, smiling about Bella's present wrapped up under the tree.

Charlie let himself in through the back door, planning to slip out as fast as his feet could carry him. The steelhead were biting and he didn't want to lose out on a honey hole over some bureaucratic bullshit. If there was one thing he despised about being a cop, it was the massive trail of paperwork that went with it. The state wanted everything documented down to the letter. One day in the not so distant future, they'd probably want reports containing how many squares of toilet paper it took to wipe his ass.

The smell of warm apple pies cooling on Rachel's kitchen counter made his mouth water. Christmas dinner was only a few days away. Charlie looked forward to all of the high holidays. Living the life of a bachelor wasn't bad, albeit a bit lonely at times. One thing he did miss was his mother's cooking. Sue, bless her heart, she might be a decent cook, but nobody could touch his Bells. It was as if her grandma whispered the recipes in her ear.

Charlie looked longingly at the pies one more time, knowing full well they were the same ones Sarah used to bake. He could taste them now, the warm mixture of cinnamon and sugar, served up with a hefty scoop of melting vanilla. Too bad Rachel inherited her father's temper. She'd skin him alive if he so much as picked off one little crumb of broken crust.

The kitchen table was a mess of flour and sugar. A dirty rolling pin laying in the center of the clutter. A pile of papers lay off to one side. He rifled through them looking for something to write a note on.

The first thing he noticed was the glossy edge of white sticking out from under a stack of bills. The second thing he noticed was the streak of red marker, the kind they used at the station for dissecting evidence, swiped across the pristine edge of white. The third thing he noticed, even before the gruesome pictures of blood and lifeless eyes of the drifter dying in his cell, was the date stamp in the upper right corner.

Print outs taken from the missing security footage that night.

Charlie laid them out across the kitchen counter in sequential order. The first showed the inmate reading, nothing out of the ordinary. A second later, there was a startled look on his face, eyes wide with fear. The third showed the figure of a man, long hair, leather coat, standing in front of the cell. The fourth showed nothing out of the ordinary, except for the eyes of the man who'd shot him, seemingly in a trance.

Charlie stacked them all together, then quickly flipped them like the pages of a book, seeing the animation come to life.

There was little doubt in his mind as to what happened. A vampire had slipped into the station and forced this man to take his life. But why? That was what he didn't understand. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle came together, his mind playing a game of connect the dots. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when the finished picture played before him.

Bella.

If he hadn't been shot, she wouldn't have come home. Something or someone wanted her to return to Forks.

It was about time to tell the wolves he knew their secret. Bella would need all the protection she could get. In the meantime, fishing would have to wait. Charlie had a sinking feeling in his gut. For years he'd been tracking the movements of the Cullens, wanting to be ready if Edward ever made another appearance in his daughter's life. For now, she was safe, neatly ensconced in her new home with Jacob Black. Soon, he told himself. Soon. They'd get through the holidays and then he'd call a meeting with Billy, Sue and Old Quil. Until then, he was certain the wolves would keep his daughter safe.

**ooo000ooo**

The sound of laughter filtered out of the Swan house sounding like a choir of heavenly angels gathered in song. She'd waited until they were all inside and the snow was coming down hard and fast in blizzard fury. Tonight she'd take no chances, the stakes were far too high.

Esme gathered all her courage, reminding herself that so long as she were in Forks, the treaty was valid. Painting a smile on her face, she walked toward the door, a beautiful red muffler wrapped and ribboned in her hands. After all, it was Christmas. A time for goodwill toward men.

Inside, the Blacks and the Swans played games, Charlie and Billy drinking beer, drunkenly telling stories from their misspent youth. The Clearwaters had gone home after supper, having their own Christmas traditions to keep. It was the only moment of sorrow in an otherwise joyous night, knowing they were going to wish Harry a Merry Christmas.

Bella's engagement ring sparkled merrily under the twinkling lights of the tree. Jacob's heart, near to bursting, filled with pride each time he saw her admire it. The announcement brought tears to their father's eyes, followed promptly by toasts of whiskey and hot buttered rum. Currently they were kicked back with six packs of vitamin-R, eagerly waging bets on wedding dates and the sex of their future grandchildren.

Paul and Rachel joined Jacob and Bella around the kitchen table, playing board games with gusto, Paul trying to figure out the best ways to cheat at Trivial Pursuit. His eyes shone happily, an arm slung tightly around Rachel. Bella knew they had their own secret to keep. She and Jacob wouldn't be the first to give Billy a grandchild. Nobody seemed to notice when Rachel swapped out brandy for cider or passed over a second helping of mashed potatoes. Looking greener than the brussels sprouts, she quickly excused herself from the table, not re-emerging until everything had been cleared away.

For the first time in her memory, Bella was happy on Christmas. Renee's idea of the holidays consisted of take-out and old movies along with her refusal to buy a tree. The one year Bella convinced her gypsy mother to get one had resulted in a lecture on the environmental impacts of clearcutting and the massive deforestation occurring in the United States to the poor Boy Scout who sold it .

Surrounding her was the big, loving family she'd always craved. Brothers and sisters to laugh with, parents to love and a fiance who never took life for granted. The ghosts of Christmases past faded away, leaving her to revel in the present and look forward to the future.

Paul's eyes twinkled at her from across the table. He felt it too. Both of them lonely souls most of their lives. The joy surrounding them was infectious. It was ironic that the one man who scared the piss out of her turned out to be one of the few she could count on the most and further, that he was one day soon going to be her brother-in-law.

"Hey, I saw that!" she shouted while throwing a handful of popcorn at Paul. "You cheater! No using your freaky speed to take a peek at the back of the next card."

Paul roared with laughter, ducking before Rachel could land a smack on him. "Black, you're screwed. That one's got eyes in the back of her head."

"Screwed, chained... call it whatever you want," he stated, suggestively wiggling an eyebrow, "at least I'm gettin' some."

"That reminds, me..." Leaning back in his chair, Paul scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Bella, the other night when you were wearing that pink thong and Jake was-"

"HEY!" she shouted. "Our dads are in the next room!" Jacob's raucous laughter earned him a smack on the head. "And you're not helping!"

"Paul just wants to know if-"

"Again! Not helping!" she cried, looking to Rachel for support. The girl just shrugged her shoulders, a half smile painted on her full lips. "May as well give up now. Remember, there's no secrets in the pack. Just fantasies."

"Oh my God, you guys are incorrigible. I'm getting a drink." Halfway to the fridge, the doorbell rang. "Who on earth could be ringing the bell this time of night?"

"Probably Mike Newton with a Christmas present for you," Jacob teased. "Better go see what he wants before the wolf answers the door."

Bella rolled her eyes and whirled on Paul. "No cheating while I'm gone."

Plastering an innocent look on his face, he replied solemnly and held up his crossed fingers. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh! and honey?" Jacob called. "Best be careful. I bet he's packin' mistletoe."

Still laughing when she opened the front door, the smile on her lips died instantly when she saw the visitor who had come to call.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!"

The sound of growls and wooden chairs hitting the floor echoed through the closed house. "What are you doing here, Esme?" she asked, already flanked by Jacob and Paul. This has to be a dream, she thought. Please, God, let it be a bad dream! The tension in the air was palpable and Bella knew the situation could get out of hand if she didn't do something quick.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" she chastised her. "I was in the area and wanted to see you." Esme smiled so brightly that if she were actually human, her cheeks would have been frosty from the cold, lips pulled into a mile wide stretch. "You look wonderful, Bella!"

The compliment sailed past her much like a deflating balloon. There was no kindness in her heart for any member of the Cullen family. Not anymore. "Esme, I think you should leave." She could practically feel Paul and Jacob trembling behind her, their wolves desperately begging to be unleashed.

Bella made a move to close the door, but Esme's hand shot out forcing it firmly back open. "Actually," she pointed out, "they need to leave. A technicality, but still... though I don't mind if they'd like to stay while we catch up. After all, it is Christmas." She actually had the gall to sound magnanimous. Holding out a wonderfully wrapped gift decked in wide green ribbon and silver sleigh bells, the serene voice from Bella's past lulled her into a false sense of comfort. "This is for you, sweetheart."

Her hands reached for the gift of their own accord, as if moving in slow motion. When the firm set of her shoulders relaxed and when her fingers brushed against Esme's, Bella looked into the woman's eyes finding herself wanting nothing more than to invite her inside. "I've missed you so much, sweetheart. We all have. Edward and Alice especially," she crooned.

The mention of his name snapped Bella out of it. The scars on her wrist began to itch and throb. Danger... danger... her mind repeated it over and over. A conversation with Billy years ago tickled her memory. 'Did any of them ever get you to do a thing you wouldn't ordinarily do and yet you found yourself doing it anyway?'

Jacob pulled her backwards, breaking the spell, then forced Esme further out on the porch. "The treaty is void. Leave now."

"NO." Suddenly Esme's face transformed before Bella's eyes, revealing the monster that lurked deep inside her body. "You're all overreacting. I'd never hurt Bella, she's like a daughter to me. It's up to her if I stay or go."

"That's where you're wrong, leech. Things have changed since you left town." Paul edged closer to the vampire, forcing her back into the swirling darkness. "Bella is pack. Jacob Black is the Alpha. Now, leave."

The wheels spun in Esme's mind, churning faster than the blizzard of snow falling around them. She smiled hugely, her voice sickeningly sweet as she clamped eyes on Bella. "Come with me," she begged. "I've planned a wonderful Christmas for all of us. We'll sing carols around the piano and drink hot chocolate by the fire."

Charlie was stirring in the living room. Bella stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Your brand of persuasion isn't going to work on me. I'm celebrating the holiday here, with my real family. Now, please, go before someone sees you."

"I'm very sorry you feel that way. If you change your mind..." she offered, but Bella cut her off at the pass. "I won't."

Seemingly defeated, Esme turned toward the street. Just past the edge of the sidewalk, she whirled around, darting between the muscled shoulders of Jacob and Paul. Her hands had barely brushed against Bella's arms before another blur of white emerged out of the darkness, knocking her to the ground.

The world tipped on its axis, then a blond-haired vampire was screaming into the wind. "Bella! Get inside, now!" In a flash of fur and snow, the wolves exploded out of their skin, snarling at the two women wrestling in the snow.

"Rosalie..." Bella sat frozen, unable to move. A cacophony of howls echoed through the forest. They were coming. Panic bubbled up in her throat. Every mistake in her life had culminated into this moment. The wolves closed in, circling their prey, while Rosalie screamed with all her might. "I'm not here to hurt her! I'm here to stop this from happening!"

Her pleas were lost on the warriors in the frenzy to protect their own. Leah rushed out of the trees, Matt, Máire and Embry hot on her heels. "I'm on your side!" Rosalie cried. "They want to turn her! Don't let them have her!"

It didn't matter, Paul's monstrous jaws were nearly on her neck. Bella couldn't breathe. The pack was about to tear apart two vampires on her father's lawn.

A shot rang out in the air, startling everyone from their insanity. Another and another, each crack of the rifle jarring them out of their senses. Esme twisted beneath Rosalie, breaking free. As suddenly as she came, she was gone. Only Charlie's voice remained in the silence, cutting the air like a knife.

"Boys, I may not be able to kill you, but I'll fill your asses so full of lead you'll be picking out buckshot for a week." Bella turned to see him standing on the porch, a shotgun leveled right at them and knew he meant business. "I don't know what the hell is going on here but you need to get your furry behinds back inside." He didn't blink once, but looked over the rest of the crowd. "You too Leah. All of you. The girl too. I'm going in and I expect you all to join me in thirty seconds or there's gonna be hell to pay." Slowly he lowered the gun then turned toward the door. Hesitating at the threshold then tossing a glance over his shoulder, he stared down Máire.

"Welcome back, grandmother."

**AN: I apologize for the lack of updates, but life has been a little busy... in a really good way! In case you haven't heard, I published my first book, A Thousand Words, A Novella under my Author Name, Jaime Sommers. Thank you so much to all of you who have encouraged, asked and made me believe in my dreams. **

**Thank you to my TR Admins, who have never let me falter. To my reviewers who have made me smile over and over again. To Misty for doing so much leg work, to Shadow for teaching me so much over the past two years. To BetterinTexas, for giving me the words. **

**I could not have done it without any of you. **

**A Thousand Words can be found on Amazon in print and kindle editions.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 - Hysteria**

The mood in the room was ugly. Charlie sitting across from Billy clutching a shotgun, Jacob, Paul and Leah lined against one wall, Máire, Embry and Matt against the other. Rosalie hovered in the corner, within reach of the patio door, looking like she was ready to bolt.

The crackle of flames roared in the fireplace, but Bella shivered in spite of it. Her father cleared his throat, more commanding than she'd ever seen him. "Now I don't know what the hell was going on here, but that looked to me like this young lady was trying to help and you all were ready to rip her apart." Charlie turned his angry eyes on his future son-in-law and friends. "Until she's had a chance to explain herself, you all will stay put. This is my house and I'm in charge here, treaty be damned."

"You knew?" Paul looked and sounded as surprised as he felt.

"Of course I knew! I grew up listening to stories about all this crazy shit. You think I'm some kind of backwoods Barney Fife? This is my town, Lahote. You'd best be rememberin' that, son."

Bella had only ever heard her dad raise his voice once before. She'd been nothing more than a child, but the memory stuck with her. Things were about to get ugly, really fast. "Dad, he's only trying to understand," she said softly, trying to diffuse the tense situation. The second he turned his angry eyes on her, she knew she'd underestimated the magnitude of her father's rage.

"Isabella Swan, you need to stay out of this. If I'd known back then what that boy was, I'd have shoved him into a cell with Sam and Paul and let him get ripped to shreds. Edward Cullen was lucky he was gone by the time I put it all together." Then he turned his wrath on Billy. "You. All these years we've been friends and I've never said a word. I even forgave you for not cluing me in at the time. Hell, back then I might not have believed you. But so help me God, if you're still hiding things from me after tonight, vampires are the last thing you should fear."

"Now, I reckon this young lady didn't risk her neck to hear me chew all your asses out for nearly scaring the shit out of the neighbors. You're all damn lucky that wind picked up and all it sounded like was a bunch of cracking trees," he stated, gesturing to the blizzard raging outside. "So whatever you've got to say, you'd best spit it out right now."

Rosalie looked pleadingly at Bella, edging closer and closer to the door. When she'd set out on this journey, the last thing she'd expected was to get cornered in a wolf's den. "I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I'm here to help."

Bella nearly choked on her drink, spitting it across the room. "That's rich. I seem to remember that you hated me, or am I wrong?"

"I never hated you. I was trying to drive you away."

"And that's different how?"

"I was trying to save your life."

It all tumbled out. Rosalie found her mouth moving without pretense. Carlisle changing all of them against their will, the visions Alice had as a human child, Jasper's lust for blood and their family's cover-ups, the complete insanity that constantly surrounded them. Then Edward, the deal he'd made with the devil in exchange for Bella. "Alice and Edward have left. I don't know where they are, but Alice, I think she believes you're her sister. Esme was here tonight because she believes if you join our family that Edward and Alice will come back. She's trying to replace what she lost as a human. The chance to be a mother. Emmett and I won't be a part of it. We left. We never wanted this. I swear, I'm only here to help."

Silence descended on the room and Bella could see the muscles beneath Jacob's jaw tensing, his fists clenched tightly by his side. Everything about him wanted to phase, protect and hunt.

"She's telling the truth." Máire looked at Rosalie and then back to Jacob. "Dark and light," she reminded him.

Though Charlie didn't say anything, his father's words tumbled around in his mind. The story of his great grandfather, the things he'd seen and remembered of his mother along with the strange woman that followed them into the woods. Marie Swan was a witch, so far as anyone knew, but Charlie Swan reckoned she must be something more.

He'd been startled to see her standing in the snow, an almost ethereal light emanating from somewhere within her body. Perhaps it was the blood ties of family, or maybe it was foolishness, but he was inclined to trust her. Sean had always believed she'd return, passing that belief down to his own children, just as they had passed it to theirs. Never in his life had Charlie thought she would appear, at least not as long as he lived. Now looking around the room at the gathering of supernatural that had always surrounded his life, he realized that had been nothing more than fantasy.

As if reading his mind, Máire offered little in the way of explanation. "I'm here to protect Bella and you too. How I got here and why I left is a story for another night. Bella already knows as do the shifters and Billy. For now that will have to suffice."

Seeming to take her at her word, Charlie rounded on the wolves again, narrowing his eyes at the young detective. "I found the pictures, Paul. Your ass could have been in a sling if Internal Affairs got wind of you erasing those security tapes."

Much like a thief caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Paul's face registered a mix of disbelief and shock. "Yeah, that's right boy. I've had your number all along, I just enjoyed making you squirm. Don't suppose it would have occurred to any of you that cluing me in might have been a smart move. Christ! I'm the Chief of Police! Didn't you think that I might have been able to help you?" Billy opened his mouth to speak, but Charlie silenced him with one vicious look. "Don't bother handing me that bullshit about tribal secrets, Black. In case you've forgotten, I practically grew up beside your father's knee."

For a few minutes everyone remained silent, maybe a small sense of shame plaguing them under Charlie's red-faced accusations. Letting him in their secrets had been a point of contention more than once between the wolves and council. While they were so busy trying to cover their tracks, he'd put it all together without any help. Now there was hell to pay. Jacob grimaced, realizing that he'd unwittingly pissed off his future father-in-law two days into their engagement. It wasn't a good start.

Charlie picked up the rifle sitting next to him, cradling it like a child would a security blanket. His only daughter was in danger and damn if he was gonna sit with his thumb up his ass and let everyone else handle it. Charlie Swan wasn't cut from that kind of cloth. "If Edward Cullen is coming back here, then I wanna know what to do about it. More to the point, I wanna know how to kill the son of a bitch."

Bella had been unusually silent absorbing everything that was said. When Rosalie opened her mouth to speak again, she'd had enough. "You need to leave. Thanks for coming, but this isn't your problem." Just having Rosalie there was like a punch to the gut. A rotten piece of her past stinking up the present. The scars on her wrist began to throb and itch. The memory of Edward's venom clawing its way toward the surface again.

"It is my problem." Rosalie squared her shoulders. "Bella, do you remember the painting? Carlisle and the Volturi. After tonight, they'll hunt me. I've turned on my family. Caius is coming... he won't stop until he has you. You, Edward and Alice. You need my help."

"Help?" she blinked, "HELP?" Hysteria bubbled up inside her and Bella didn't care if she looked like a lunatic or not. Ignoring Rachel's comforting arm across her shoulders, she leapt up from her seat on the couch. A chorus of growls reverberated behind her when she strode up to the vampire then ripped the wide silver bracelet from her wrist. "The last time one of you tried to HELP me, I almost turned into a meal for James." The criss-crossed mess of scars pulsed wildy above the cords of thick blue veins. Bella could feel them, trying to jump out of her skin. "Get a good look. This is what happens when venom gets left in someone's body for too long."

Rosalie's nostrils flared, the scent of her brother warmed by the blood pumping furiously beneath Bella's cream-colored flesh. Without meaning to, her fingers reached out, tracing the pattern of their own accord. What happened next, Bella couldn't remember. The warm touch of Jacob's hands were on her shoulders and then a flash of blinding light exploded beneath her eyelids.

From somewhere in the room a rush of voices talked as she strained to hear them. Her limbs felt heavy, slogged down as if in the grave. I can't be dead, she thought. Not now. Not here. Bella struggled against the weight of her eyelids, trying desperately to force them open. She could feel Jacob next to her, smell the mixture of snow and sun on his skin.

Old Quil and Billy talked above her. Rachel's soothing voice distant in the room. A thousand needles pricked her wrist, the wild itch stinging and burning like nettles. "Bells, honey, open your eyes, baby. Open them for me."

Bella pushed harder, wanting to obey Jacob's frightened voice. Ever so slowly, she could feel the life coming back to her body, the sounds around her becoming more and more clear. Her eyelids felt like glue on her cheeks and something cool dripped down her forehead.

"Jake," she croaked, slowly seeing the lines of his worried face pull into focus. "What happened?"

Jacob blew out a sigh of relief. "Just a deep faint, honey. You're alright. Nothing happened to you."

"I want to go home. Please, take me home." Tears leaked down her cheeks, mixing with the rivulets of water from the cool washcloth that had been placed on her forehead. It was too much. All of it too much and she wanted to get away. To lay in bed with Jacob and forget everything that happened.

"Soon, sweetheart," he cajoled, squeezing her hand. "I promise."

**ooo000ooo**

They slipped through the forest like ghosts in the night, their light footfalls covered instantly by the swirl of blowing snow. Wolves, Fairies and Vampires travelling deep into the woods, across the heart of sacred Quileute land.

Sue had already arrived when they landed on the steps of the longhouse. Thin, buttery light and the smell of dried herbs and licorice root poured out of the open doorway as they filed inside. Old Quil sat in a rocker beside the hearth, smoke rings from his father's wooden pipe in his hands circling around his head.

His black eyes stared transfixed at Rosalie. Never before had a cold one been allowed safe passage through their land. There was no time for welcomes and he had none to give. The last half hour had been passed in silent thought. Now his words seemed to echo off the musty walls, shaking loose the dust from the rafters.

"It would seem that Billy was right after all. There is still evil lurking beneath her skin." Taking a long pull off the pipe, he chose his next words carefully, not ready to fully trust the cold one with his secrets. "An impediment, if I'm not mistaken."

"I think you may be right," Leah agreed, turning to her mother. "Can it be removed?"

Sue shook her head, unsure of how to help. "I can take her to the clinic, but it's not a hospital. I'm not a surgeon. If we cut open her wrist, we risk damaging her nerves or worse. She could bleed out on the table."

In the corner of the room, Máire prayed to Danu to give her guidance, wishing she had time for the proper offerings needed to see. This was beyond her skill, beyond the magic of her people. It was in her power to heal, but even on the field of battle, swords must be removed from the breast or else the flesh closed around them. She longed for the knowledge of her people, for those whose power it was to reach inside the body and pluck forth the offending object.

"I can help." The normally hardened voice was soft and tentative, almost inaudible to the others in the room. "I can smell it, see it. I know where the nerves are and how to suture a vein." Sue's face must have registered some surprise, because a brilliant smile pulled across Rosalie's face, making her appear almost human. "Johns Hopkins," she shrugged, thinking of how those years she'd spent practicing on cadavers hadn't been in vain. "Carlisle made us," she stated, as though it was normal for every father to force their children through medical school. Of course, if you were a Cullen, made into an immortal by a mad scientist, attendance was mandatory whether you wanted to or not.

"No." Embry's hard eyes focused on the enemy. "You're not getting near her blood. I won't allow it." The very idea had his wolf screaming in outrage. "Jacob won't allow it."

Leah looked between her mother and Rosalie, torn between what was right and what might end Bella's suffering. Nobody else knew what it was like to live with the reminder of your past branded on your skin. If it were possible to excise Sam from her memory, she might have leapt at the chance. "I don't think it's up to us," she whispered.

Máire reached for Matt's hand, needing the magic within him to see. Only moments later she opened her eyes and addressed the room. "It will be alright. Danu has let me see. Bella will not be harmed."

"Grandmother, do you really think this is wise?" questioned Matt. "Exposed, our blood is too potent, too tempting for a vampire."

"Light and dark. Good and bad. There is always a balance in nature. Bella is not balanced. This is the way."

Embry roared, angered beyond words at his imprint. "Jacob will never allow this thing anywhere near Bella's blood. You're out of your mind! I'm not going to allow it! She'll suck her dry and then run."

Unfazed by his anger, Máire sidled closer to Rosalie and searched her eyes. "You've never tasted human flesh." It wasn't a question, but Rosalie answered anyway. "No. I have killed my enemies, but by my hand, not for thirst. I never wanted this life. I won't take away from another what was ripped from me." Máire's heart recognized hers and the longing in it. Both had suffered the loss of a child, one in reality and the other in dreams.

Old Quil smiled at the exchange, wisely understanding what was taking place. "Perhaps an agreement can be made. It would be far too dangerous for Jacob or even you, Embry, to be in the same room when it is done. However, I believe that Leah can control the wolf inside of her. Máire and Mathúin won't allow any harm to come to Bella and will be there too."

Again, Embry looked at Rosalie. The stone of her skin glittered near the fire. In life she might have been alluring, but immortality had twisted all such beauty, leaving not much more than a monster in her place. "If any harm comes to Bella, you'll die pleading for mercy at my hand."

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement, hoping that to be true. "That's a promise I expect you to keep."

**AN: So a few answers, finally? The way this story started was me thinking one night about how the venom might have affected Bella and what the ramifications would be. **

**Thanks to all of you who have sent me such kind messages wishing me luck with my Novella, A Thousand Words. It's appreciated more than you know. **


End file.
